Aroma a Canela
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: El amor de Serena y Darien es indestructible, pero, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser su amor si él sucumbe ante los encantos de una de las mejores amigas de su novia? Un plan para separarlos, mentiras y traicion. Haruka & Michiru /Serena & Darien
1. Serena y Darien, Haruka y Michiru

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi, yo simplemente los tome y cree una nueva historia con ellos.

* * *

AVISO: ésta historia puede llegar a afectar la sensibilidad de los fans de la pareja de Darien/Serena. Pero vale la pena leer una historia en la que no todo son flores y rosas ^^. Es entretenida y no será muy larga. Tenemos como protagonistas a dos parejas, Darien y Serena y Haruka y Michiru. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

_*******_

_**Cuando la tarde decline sobre el vientre del tiempo  
Yo saborearé el olor de tu piel  
Y será candida tu belleza  
Y tus besos tendrán sabor a miel.**_

_**Escogieron de ti,  
Lo más sublime de tus encantos,  
El color de tu piel  
Y el suspiro de tus quebrantos.**_

_**Porque canela te llama el viento,  
Y te llamo yo.**_

_**Canela con piel de arena  
Y sabor de bosque florecido.  
Cómo deshojas mis ojos en esta distancia.  
Cómo hierves a mi pena en éste dolor.  
Deja morir al silencio,  
Deja que viva tu piel dulce y con aroma  
Con aroma tierno de una flor...**_

_*****  
**_

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá del comedor viendo la televisión mientras Darien preparaba un chocolate para ella y un café para el. En la TV anunciaban que la corredora prodigio había ganado su segunda competición en lo que iba del mes, Mostraban las imágenes en las que salía su gran amiga en el podio recibiendo el enorme trofeo. Al bajarse de el como siempre estaba ella, la afamada violinista que la acompañaba a todos lados como su mas ferviente admiradora.

_"- Como se siente luego de ganar un nuevo titulo – preguntaba un periodista al que Haruka se limitaba a ignorar – Que dice acerca de los rumores de su romance con la violinista Michiru Kaioh? puede confirmar que tienen una relación mas que de amigas?. – Haruka echó una mirada de furia al periodista y tomando a Michiru de la mano la dirigió presurosamente a los boxes."_  
- Pobres no las dejan en paz – suspiró Serena – me pregunto porque no confirman su relación y ya -

- Pues porque Haruka es complicada, además quizás esas cosas podrían interferir en la carrera de Michiru como violinista – contesto Darien desde la cocina -

- Pero yo no veo porque debería interferir, Michiru seguirá tocando maravillosa y envidiablemente el violín este o no con Haruka. –

Darien se acerco con la bandeja de la cocina y entrego a Serena su tazón de chocolate, y tomo su taza de café. No le molestaba preparar el mismo su café ya se había resignado. Serena era un desastre hasta preparando un te, y luego de varios cafés intomables ahora se ahorraba el trabajo de degustarlos y lo preparaba el mismo. Lo que Serena aceptaba gustosa.

- Pobre Michiru, mira como la lleva – comentó Darien -

- es que deben de ser muy molestos, no tienen vida privada, cada día son mas famosas debe ser muy cansador a la vez, siempre admire que ellas mismas salieran adelante sin ayuda de nadie –

- La verdad es admirable, tengo entendido que Michiru es de una familia acomodada verdad? -

- así es, pero desde que se fue a vivir sola jamás recibió un centavo de parte de sus padres, todo lo ha ganado ella con su trabajo.

- se ve que es una chica muy madura -

- si lo es, es increíble que solo tenga un año mas que yo -

- y tu cuantos tienes? 12? 13? – bromeo Darien -

- Darien! No seas así! Bien sabes que cuento con 16 hermosas primaveras – contestó serena acercándose a el para besarlo con el tazón de chocolate en la mano y por culpa de su brusco movimiento volcó unas gotas del candente liquido en los pantalones del pelinegro – lo siento!- se disculpó dejando el tazón sobre la mesita del living – te quemaste mucho?

- solo un poco – contestó con una fingida sonrisa, sabia del llanto que se aproximaría si hacia sentir mal a su compañera y no sentía deseos de escucharla llorar – no te preocupes no fue nada – La rubia lo abrazo por la cintura acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de el –

- perdóname Darien – dijo ella mientras el le acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza -  
**  
_En los Boxes_**

- ya Haruka deja de jalarme así ¿quieres? – se quejo Michiru

- perdóname, no fue mi intención – se disculpo Haruka soltando la mano de la violinista -

- debes controlarte no puedes reaccionar así frente a los periodistas, deberías al menos decir algo para calmarlos – sugirió Michiru con calma

- que quieres, que les diga que eres mi novia? – protestó la corredora

- acaso no soy tu novia? – pregunto Michiru con poca seriedad -

- tu sabes a lo que me refiero – contestó la rubia un tanto ruborizada -

- Haruka, tu sabes que a mi no me molesta lo que diga la gente, no me importa nada mientras esté contigo – se sinceró Michiru tomando la mano de la corredora y apretándola junto a su pecho – Haruka porque no lo dices así nos dejan en paz? O acaso en verdad te molesta que confirmen nuestra relación? – Haruka miró a los profundos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación, no podía contestarle, sabia que la amaba, pero no se atrevía a gritar a los cuatro vientos su historia de amor, quizás la mas pura y sincera que pudiese existir, por alguna razón que no podría explicar no quería publicar su vida privada, quizás porque pensaba que no era necesario confirmar nada, ella y Michiru iban al mismo colegio, vivían juntas, iban a todos sitios juntas y no se les conocía otra compañía que la suya mutua, entonces, ¿que confirmación esperaban los medios? Esa situación ya la tenia cansada, su popularidad crecía con el día a día, ambas eran dos prodigios, que sobresalían en lo suyo por su corta edad y por su profesionalidad al hacerlo. Cabía destacar también la belleza de ambas muchachas y las historias y rumores que corrían a su alrededor que hacían que se hablara constantemente de ellas.

- no es eso, no se como explicarlo – le contesto Haruka dubitativa -

- entiendo – dijo michiru con una fingida sonrisa – me voy a casa te espero allí

- pero no te quedaras a la recepción? – pregunto extrañada la rubia -

- sinceramente no tengo ganas, quiero ir a casa y descansar – la peliverde se acerco a Haruka y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Al salir de los boxes dirigiéndose a la salida un grupo de periodistas la ataco con preguntas impidiéndole llegar al taxi que la esperaba a la salida –

**_En el departamento de Darien…_**

- Mira ahora atraparon a Michiru, - señalo la rubia que estaba recostada en el regazo de Darien - que extraño que salga ella sola – comentó serena – quizás quieren disimular no? –

_- por favor señorita Kaioh, puede confirmar los rumores que la involucran con la bi-campeona del torneo nacional?-_

- disculpen muchachos pero yo no puedo decir nada, por favor permítanme salir. -

- señorita Kaioh es cierto que saldrá de gira y que la señorita Tenoh la acompañará? -

- eso aun no lo se – respondió Michiru sin dejar de caminar, al tiempo que un camarógrafo se acercó demasiado a ella y por un empujón de su colega golpeó a la violinista en la frente causándole una herida pequeña -  
- uy! pobre michiru! – exclamó Serena – mira esta sangrando, que desconsiderados son estos periodistas -

- se la ve triste – fue lo único que comentó Darien – pobre chica y aun así se despide de ellos -

- es cierto, yo en su lugar me irritaría bastante, pero mírala ella se aleja sin quejarse –

Darien observaba a la joven a través de la pantalla que se alejaba en un taxi con la mirada baja y con su mano cubriéndose la herida con un pañuelo y sintió una sensación extraña, que no sabría si describir como pena o inquietud.

- crees que debería ir a visitarla? – preguntó serena levantándose para así quedar sentada al lado del pelinegro – quizás necesite compañía

- no lo se, tal vez quiera estar sola -

- no lo creo, quiero saber como esta su herida, Darien me llevarías hasta su departamento? -

- crees que sea correcto? –

- anda, acompáñame o me voy sola, estoy preocupada por ella, recuerda que vive sola -

- no vive con Haruka? – replico el apuesto ojiazul -

- claro que si pero ella no esta – Serena se puso de pie y busco su abrigo, - anda acompáñame – insistió. Darien se puso de pie y tomo las llaves del auto su abrigo y salio de su departamento junto con su rubia acompañante -

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, tomenlo como una especie de introducción. La historia comenzara a desarrollarse en los siguientes caps espero les guste


	2. Soledad y Melancolia

Michiru estaba sentada en el lugar favorito de Haruka, cuando ella no estaba a su lado podía sentarse allí y sentirla mas cerca, desde aquella ventana podía ver como la gente iba y venia por la calle, parecían diminutos desde aquella perspectiva. Sentada allí lo único que podía hacer era pensar en su querida corredora, aquella persona que se había convertido en la más importante de su vida. Quien la complementaba y la acompañaba en todo momento, siempre se habían entendido sin necesidad de palabras, pero últimamente las cosas no marchaban de igual modo, no lograba entender el empeño que ponía ella en no dar por confirmada su historia, sabia que Haruka no se avergonzaba de su relación, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba descifrar el porque del comportamiento de su compañera. Al principio no le importaba que no se lo dijera a nadie, mientras ellas supiesen acerca de lo suyo nadie mas necesitaba saberlo, pero luego de un tiempo sin quererlo comenzó a molestarle que no blanquearan las cosas, después de todo, su familia había dejado de hablarle debido a su relación con la corredora, jamás se lo reprocho. Ella había dejado mucho por amor a Haruka, pero, ¿y ella? Nunca le había pedido nada a cambio de su amor incondicional, no era necesario, pero en momentos de soledad como ese se planteaba ese tipo de cosas. Por el motivo que fuese sentía que Haruka no quería dar por oficial su relación con ella. Quizás se sentía presionada pero no, ella no era así, jamás le había importado lo que la gente pensará ni se había limitado a expresar sus sentimientos solo de las puertas hacia adentro, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ¿desde cuando?, no podría decirlo con exactitud, pero había sucedido, la rubia cada vez estaba menos demostrativa con ella y sin quererlo ella quizás estaba haciendo lo mismo con Haruka, sentía miedo, ¿sería que estaba aburriéndose de ella?, ¿podría ser que su amor no era tan infinito como siempre lo había pensado? No, no podía ser eso, miles de hipótesis navegaban en la mente de la peliverde, no podía encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, solo estaba llena de una angustia que no podía controlar. Le aterraba la idea de algún día separarse de Haruka.

- Se que estamos hechas para estar juntas, estoy segura de eso – se dijo a si misma – nuestro destino es estar juntas- hizo una pausa para reflexionar - Debería haberme quedado con ella en la recepcion – levanto su mano y la coloco por encima de la pequeña venda con la que había cubierto su herida. -¿Por qué no me llamo? – se preguntó melancólica mirando hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en el aparador que estaba sus espaldas. – Seguramente no te llamo porque esta en la recepción y no sabe que te lastimaron – se auto respondió. Lanzó un suspiro y volvió su vista hacia la calle. – a veces me siento tan sola – una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos pero fue secada rápidamente – que tonta soy – se dijo sin poder seguir conteniendo las lagrimas y se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir su silencioso llanto, se sobresalto al oír el sonido del timbre - ¿será ella? – se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el contestador – es obvio que no es ella Michiru, ella tiene llave – pensó. tosió para que su voz no se notara alterada por el llanto, levanto el tubo y preguntó quien era -

- Hola Michiru!, como estas? – pregunto la alegre voz de su amiga -

- Serena que sorpresa no te esperaba -

- es que he visto que te lastimaron en la televisión, puedo pasar? -

- bueno la verdad es que preferiría… - Pero no la dejo terminar de hablar, un hombre que estaba entrando en el edificio les abrió la puerta y pudieron ingresar -

- No te preocupes ya abrieron! – y se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse -

Michiru colgó y suspiro resignada, quizás lo que necesitaba era un poco de la alegría que siempre contagiaba serena, se paso nuevamente las manos por sus ojos para que no quedaran rastros de las lagrimas que se habían escapado momentos atrás. Segundos después sonó el timbre, se acomodo nuevamente e intentando sonreír abrió la puerta. Y allí estaba ella, una de sus mejores amigas (por no decir la mejor, no tenia muchas mas que el grupo de Serena) con su característica sonrisa, acompañada para su sorpresa de Darien,

- Hola! – saludó Serena alegremente, luego de besarla en la mejilla entro al departamento y se acomodo en uno de los sillones de la sala, Michiru aun estaba en la puerta y Darien de pie frente a ella -

- Buenas tardes Michiru, lo siento ella insistió en que la acompañara, si gustas me retiro – se disculpo Darien.

- Por supuesto que no Darien, siempre eres bienvenido por favor adelante – lo invito a pasar con una seña de su mano – acomódense, desean tomar algo? -

- por mi no te molestes – contesto Darien -

- yo un tazón de chocolate con leche por favor – respondió Serena.

- lo imaginaba - sonrió Michiru mientras se dirigía a la cocina, que estaba separada del living/comedor solo por una barra – vamos Darien, yo tomaré té, ¿quieres acompañarme?

- Bueno en ese caso si – contestó Darien con una sonrisa -

- y que te trae por aquí Serena? – preguntó Michiru

- Bueno, la verdad es que estaba siguiendo por televisión la carrera de Haruka y vi lo que sucedió con los periodistas, me preocupe y quise venir a verte – contestó la rubia con total sinceridad -

- Te lo agradezco de verdad – contestó Michiru sin verla – pero estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, ha sangrado un poco pero nada importante -

- menos mal – dijo serena tomando la mano de darien que se había sentado a su lado en el sofá – ¿que molestos los periodistas verdad? ¿no piensan hacer nada para que se calmen?

- eso no depende de mi – respondió la peliverde apoyándose en un asiento alto que estaba junto a la barra mientras el café y la leche se calentaban -

- ¿entonces de quien? -

- de Haruka ¿de quien mas? – sonrió Michiru

- pero, no es mucho, o sea simplemente dice si es mi novia y listo -

- ojala las cosas fuesen tan sencillas – suspiró michiru – es que últimamente no se, quizás ella no este tan segura de su relación conmigo como para decirlo frente a todos – la ultima frase le había dolido profundamente no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran -

- ¿pero Michiru como puedes decir eso? Salta a la vista que para Haruka eres la persona mas importante en su vida -

- si, lo sé, pero últimamente esta tan distinta – Michiru les dio la espalda para que no vieran que una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla con la excusa de preparar el café y la leche para Serena -

- ¿a que te refieres con distinta? -

- tu sabes, esta mas distante, por momentos me da la sensación de que se cansó un poco de mi -

- ¿Pero como puedes decir eso? – interrumpió Darien para sorpresa de las chicas – Michiru, no debes pensar así, solo mírate, nadie podría cansarse de ti -

- Darien! – se quejó celosamente Serena ante el cumplido de su novio a su amiga -

- Lo siento Serena, pero es la verdad y tu piensas igual que yo, Michiru es tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera, estoy seguro de que Haruka la ama como el primer día que la conoció -

- ¿Que dijo cuando te golpearon? – Preguntó Serena – me extraña que no haya golpeado a nadie por lo que te hicieron - rió

- es que la verdad creo que no se enteró – contestó Michiru alcanzándole a Darien su taza de café. En ese momento se sintió la cerradura de la puerta. Los tres voltearon para ver a la persona que abría la puerta.

- Michiru ¿estas bien? – Preguntó Haruka precipitadamente sin caer en cuenta de que tenían visitas – chicos ¿como están? – los saludo fugazmente

Michiru se puso de pie y Haruka se acercó velozmente a ella examinándola – vaya que son exagerados, solo fue ese golpe que tienes ahí? – preguntó la rubia señalando la vendita que tenia en la frente, Michiru asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos – me asustaron, me dijeron que Michiru había sido lastimada por los periodistas, que había tenido un gran corte en la cabeza – se quejó la corredora dirigiéndose a sus amigos

- si fui lastimada por los periodistas – replicó la violinista -

- pero solo fue eso – retrucó Haruka

- pero me han lastimado de todos modos – Michiru miró fijamente a Haruka y ésta la miró a los ojos -

- Michiru, ¿estuviste llorando? – Darien y Serena se miraron extrañados, no habían visto a Michiru llorar – Michiru… ¿otra vez por lo mismo?

- no estuve llorando - dijo apartando la mirada

- a mi no me engañas, conozco tus ojos y tu mirada mas que nadie en este mundo, ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¿porque insistes? -

- porque no entiendo tus razones Haruka, porque dejas que sigamos con todo esto? Si lo admitieras de una vez viviríamos en paz! -

- ¿crees que podríamos vivir en paz con tus arranques? -

- ¿de que arranques hablas? -

- de este por ejemplo! Yo preocupada por ti y mira el escándalo que haces -

- Haruka estamos viviendo un infierno por culpa de esos malditos periodistas que no nos dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, no podemos seguir así, yo no voy a decir nada si tu no quieres, pero por favor soluciona las cosas! -

- Michiru, no lo veo necesario, no entiendo porque es tan importante para ti! -

- podrías hacerlo al menos por eso ¿no crees?, al menos porque es importante para mi -

- ya basta cuando te pones así realmente no quiero escucharte – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Haruka! No te vayas! – pidió Michiru – siempre huyes cuando hablamos de esto! HARUKA! – y cerró la puerta de un portazo, Michiru se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta -

- voy a buscarla – dijo Serena levantándose del sofá -

- déjala, que haga lo que quiera – susurró Michiru apretando los puños -

- lo siento Michiru pero no puedo verlas así – Serena salio corriendo del departamento en busca de Haruka

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo el segundo capitulo, se que fue mas Haruka/Michiru que otra cosa, pero es por el bien de la historia xD

Gracias por leer, si tienen alguna critica constructiva estaré feliz de que la hagan


	3. El apoyo de un amigo

Darien sentado en el sofá apoyó la taza de café que aun tenia en sus manos y se puso de pie.

- Michiru… - empezó a decir sin saber exactamente como continuar -

- siempre es lo mismo – lo interrumpió – siempre que hablamos de eso huye, realmente no se que hacer, no se que decirle, como tratarla – Michiru no pudo contenerse mas y rompió en llanto, allí de pie aun viendo hacia la puerta por la que había salido instantes antes la causante de todas sus alegrías y tristezas. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos intentando así mitigar un poco el dolor de su corazón, por más que intentaba no podía comprender porque Haruka la trataba así, por mas que intentaba no podía comprenderla y eso le dolía mas que nada.

Darien se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, la cubrió con sus brazos intentando así darle un poco de consuelo. Michiru se sorprendió ante la reacción del pelinegro. El contacto de sus brazos había provocado una extraña sensación en ella. Se dio vuelta y lo vio a los ojos, esos azules y profundos ojos que la miraban con ternura, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de el y sollozo con fuerza. El la rodeo con un brazo mientras con el otro le acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza intentando consolarla.

- No te preocupes Michiru, desahógate, llora cuanto quieras – dijo el con cariño, realmente deseaba ayudar a aquella joven a la que abrazaba, si bien su trato con ella nunca había sido del todo cercano, sentía algo especial, quizás admiración. Darien la veía sollozando entre sus brazos impotente cuanto le gustaría a él quitarle el dolor a esa muchacha de cabellos aguamarina que se aferraba a su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos Michiru se calmo y quedo en silencio aun abrazada a él.

- me he quedado sin lagrimas – dijo al fin rompiendo con el silencio que reinaba en el departamento

- me alegro – contesto el pelinegro, ella alejo el rostro de su pecho y lo miro a los ojos nunca había prestado atención en lo bien parecido que era el novio de su amiga, era realmente un adonis, sus ojos, su boca y su cabello. Nunca le había prestado atención hasta ese día -

- discúlpame – dijo Michiru alejándose de él para sentarse en el sofá – gracias, no tenias porque presenciar esta desagradable escena -

- no te preocupes – contesto el pelinegro sentándose a su lado – me alegra mucho aunque sea poder ayudarte en algo.

- Gracias, realmente necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar, no tengo a nadie con quien desahogarme, sabes que serena es mi amiga, pero hay cosas que con ella no puedo tratar, quizás porque es mas amiga de Haruka que mía, no lo se, luego Setsuna, pero ella no vive aquí y sabes que no se la puede molestar por trivialidades, de verdad muchísimas gracias -

- no tienes porque agradecérmelo, lo hago con muchísimo gusto. –Michiru le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, Darien podía ver en sus ojos reflejada la tristeza, la veía allí sentada con la mirada perdida. –Michiru, cuando necesites algo, quieras hablar con alguien, o simplemente te sientas sola cuenta conmigo – dijo el pelinegro con dulzura -

- Gracias Darien, te tendré en cuenta – Michiru le dirigió su mas gentil sonrisa -

_**En la calle…**_

- pero Haruka, no ves que Michiru esta sufriendo mucho? – preguntó Serena mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la corredora -

- ya déjame ¿quieres? No sabes lo que pasa entre ella y yo -

- pero si me lo dijeras quizás pueda ayudarte, Haruka! – Serena la detuvo del brazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos – por favor, no hagas esto, cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Haruka corrió la vista y quito la mano de serena que aun la sujetaba -

- Gracias, se que puedo contar contigo – dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente -

- no tienes que agradecerme, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, no me gusta verte sufrir, ni a ti, ni a michiru, ¿porque no me cuentas que sucede entre ustedes?, antes no se trataban así, imaginaría a cualquiera gritándole a Michiru menos a ti. Vamos a tomar algo y de paso me cuentas, ¿si? – sugirió Serena tomando a Haruka del brazo - si quieres pensar no hablare hasta que lleguemos a la cafetería – concluyo con una tierna sonrisa –

Haruka y Serena caminaron hacia la cafetería donde trabajaba Andrew, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa que daba al ventanal. Serena pidió jugo y Haruka té.

- Bien – dijo serena apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en la barbilla – te escucho -

- es que no se exactamente que sucede – contestó Haruka con la mirada baja -

- ¿Pero porque tratas así a Michiru? ¿Porque no quieres dar por oficial su relación? – Haruka corrió la vista hacia la ventana, no sabia exactamente que contestar.

- no sé – dijo al fin – no sé porqué, es que ya no estoy segura de sentir lo mismo que siempre por ella -

- ¿de que hablas Haruka? – pregunto la rubia de coletas incorporándose en su silla –como puede ser que ya no sientas lo mismo, el amor que ustedes se tienen es tan puro y hermoso, no entiendo.

- yo tampoco – contestó – es que sé que amo a Michiru, pero no sé si la amo como tu a Darien me entiendes? – serena asintió con la cabeza – Michiru es lo mas importante que tengo, pero cuando la beso no siento lo mismo que antes, me gusta abrazarla y estar con ella, disfruto enormemente de su compañía, pero ya no es lo mismo -

- se me hace increíble oírte decir eso – dijo Serena pensativa – no se por qué será. No creo que te estés enamorando de otra persona. No hay nadie que pueda compararse con Michiru.

Haruka bajo la mirada y se sonrojo al oír el comentario de su amiga. No había nadie que se pudiera comparar con Michiru, ella era mas de lo que cualquier persona hombre o mujer pudiese desear.

- Haruka porque la cara? – pregunto inocentemente – Haruka, no me dirás que hay alguien más! – gritó sin querer causando que comensales vecinos voltearan a verla. - Haruka no puede ser, no es así ¿verdad? ¿A quien puedes llegar a querer mas que a Michiru?

- Por favor serena no preguntes mas – dijo Haruka completamente roja – no puedo decirte nada ni yo misma se que me pasa -

- De verdad, no puedo creer lo que me dices, ay amiga – empezó a decir Serena tomando a haruka de la mano – como me gustaría poder ayudarte, lo único que puedo decirte, es que Michiru esta sufriendo mucho por esto, creo que deberías hablarlo bien con ella, no se merece que le ocultes esto.

- Lo ultimo que quiero es que Michiru sufra – contestó la rubia de cabello corto

- lo se, por eso es mejor que lo hables, espero de corazón, que no te estés enamorando de nadie mas, no me gustaría ver a Michiru con el corazón roto, piénsalo y reflexiona, habla con ella-

- No puedo decírselo, no se como hacerlo –

- hazlo al igual que lo hiciste conmigo, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, ella te entenderá -

- no lo creo -

- Haruka, si no se lo dices jamás lo sabrás, es mejor para ella enterarse de todo ahora y no seguir con esa incertidumbre.

- Creo que tienes razón, no me gustaría que por mi culpa saliera lastimada nuevamente -

- así tiene que ser - la animo serena con una sonrisa - ahora vámonos, debe estar esperando que regreses.

Haruka dejo dinero en la mesa y junto con Serena salio de la cafetería, para su sorpresa afuera aguardaban 3 fotógrafos, comenzaron a seguirlas y a sacarle fotografías -

- maldición alguien debe haber dicho que estábamos allí – dijo haruka con furia al tiempo que ignoraba las preguntas acerca de su nueva acompañante -

_- Señorita Tenoh! Puede decirnos si Michiru Kaioh es verdaderamente su pareja? -_

- Michiru no tiene nada que ver en esto, ya déjenla en paz – le gritó a uno de los periodistas que la seguía del lado derecho. – Serena perdóname por esto – Serena la miro extrañada, Haruka la freno y para su sorpresa le dio un suave beso en los labios – ¿ya ven? Michiru no tiene nada que ver conmigo, por favor no la persigan mas – dicho esto tomo a la atónita serena de la mano y presurosa la condujo hasta el edificio. Ambas entraron sin decirse una palabra, cuando estaban en el ascensor Haruka al fin pudo romper el silencio.

- De verdad perdóname Serena, se que estuvo mal, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, solo quería que dejaran a Michiru en paz, no creo que a ti te persigan como a ella, no encontré otra manera de desviar su atención sobre Michiru, discúlpame por favor -

- está bien, se que lo hiciste por una buena causa, pero debes decírselo, ¿ya ves? Ella te importa de verdad – dijo la rubia con su característica sonrisa.

- ¿no te importa lo que puedan decir de ti? – Serena nego con la cabeza, Haruka solo le sonrió.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y entraron al departamento, allí estaba Darien aun sentado en el sofá pero a simple vista no vieron a Michiru, no fue hasta que se acercaron mas, que la vieron recostada a lo largo del sofá apoyando su cabeza en la falda de Darien. Serena al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, solo ella podía utilizar las piernas de Darien como almohada, Haruka sin embargo no sintió celos, sabia perfectamente que Michiru no tenía nada que ver con Darien. Serena se dirigió veloz hacia donde estaba el sentado y se le puso en frente con las manos apoyadas en la cintura exigiendo una explicación. Darien al verla sonrió y levantando su dedo le pidió silencio. Con cuidado de no despertarla levanto la cabeza de Michiru para poder ponerse de pie y así volver a apoyarla en el sofá.

- Mejor nos vamos – susurro Darien a Haruka abrazando a Serena por los hombros –

Ambos salieron del departamento en silencio, dejando a Haruka de pie junto a Michiru dormida en el sofá.

- Perdóname Michiru, tu no mereces que me comporte así –

Se dirigió hacia la habitación y busco un cobertor y cubrió a Michiru para que no tuviera frió, se veía tan linda durmiendo, por su culpa había llorado, por su culpa se sentía desdichada, se sentía una basura por permitir que un ser tan maravilloso como ella sufriera de esa manera, definitivamente no se lo merecía, suavemente se sentó en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, acarició su mejilla y se quedó observándola mientras soñaba, debía hacer algo, cuando despertara hablaría con ella.


	4. Sinceridad ante todo

Darien y Serena iban en el coche hacia la casa de ella.

- No puedo creer que este pasando esto – dijo serena con tristeza – se me hace increíble verlas así -

- Ojala se solucionen las cosas, Michiru esta sufriendo mucho por causa de los desprecios de Haruka -

- ¿desprecios? ¿De que hablas? ¿Que te ha contado? – preguntó serena intrigada - ¿Que te dijo cuando se quedaron solos? ¡¿Y como fue que terminó dormida en tus piernas?!- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz hasta prácticamente gritar -

- Serena, por favor óyete, ¿como puedes sentir celos de Michiru?

- ¿a que te refieres? ¿ella es mujer no? Y tu un hombre – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos -

- Pero Serena, los gustos de Michiru son diferentes, ella tiene a Haruka y yo te tengo a ti, yo debería ponerme celoso por dejarte a solas con Haruka – rió Darien, Serena recordó lo que había sucedido con Haruka frente a los periodistas y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no sabia si contarle lo de aquel fingido beso – vamos, no tienes razones para estar celosa, sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti -

- ya dime que te contó – insistió serena -

- Bien, cuando se fueron, Michiru se puso a llorar, pobre, me partió el alma verla tan mal, estoy acostumbrado a verla fuerte, no hubiese imaginado nunca tal escena, parecía una pobre niña. Se quedo de pie llorando viendo hacia la puerta, me enterneció además su llanto.. -

- Darien! - lo interrumpió serena – al grano por favor

- Bien, la abrace -

- la abrazaste? -

- si, la abrace, serena es tu amiga, como no iba a abrazarla? Estaba sola necesitaba apoyo y contención -

- vaya, pero que solidario eres -

- ya basta si sigues con tus celos no te contaré nada – sentenció

- Bien, prometo no interrumpir mas cuéntame -

- Lloro hasta que se quedo sin lagrimas, luego nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzó a contarme, que hace algún tiempo Haruka esta extraña, me contó que hace mucho que no recibe de parte de ella un beso, aparentemente es michiru la que siempre la busca y haruka la ha rechazado con diversas excusas -

- pobre Michiru -

- si, a mi me sorprendió, me dijo que tenía miedo de estar haciendo las cosas mal, parece que las mujeres buscan siempre la manera de hacerse sentir peor cuando están deprimidas, Michiru esta muy desconforme consigo misma, está muy insegura y todo, estoy seguro, que es porque Haruka ya no le hace notar que le interesa de esa manera ¿me entiendes? -

- si, entiendo – contestó Serena pensativa

- Me comento que por momentos, las cosas están bien, pero al poco rato se disuelven de nuevo, es una pena que Haruka no valore lo mucho que Michiru la ama, estuvo llorando en mi hombro hasta que se quedo dormida y yo la recosté en el sofa – suspiró – ¿a ti como te fue?

- luego me dices a mi curiosa – se burlo Serena -

- vamos, tu me metiste en esta, así que tengo derecho a saber –

- esta bien, Haruka me hizo correr mucho, no podía llevarle el paso y eso que ella iba caminando! La convencí para que conversáramos, y me dijo que cree que ya no siente lo mismo por Michiru, que la sigue amando, pero no como antes, me preocupa, porque si viene de hace tiempo las cosas están mal -

- y porque ya no siente lo mismo, que te dijo?

- me dijo que ni ella sabe que le pasa -

- que problema, ojala solucionen las cosas, tu que eres su amiga debes estar al pendiente por si necesitan ayuda –

- la que necesitara ayuda será michiru, haruka me dijo que hablaría con ella -

- espero que para bien -

- lo dudo mucho -

Darien estaciono el coche frente a la casa Tsukino,

- no quiero entrar – dijo serena haciendo pucheros y apoyándose en el hombro de Darien – me gustaría estar todo el día contigo -

Darien sonrió y le acaricio el rostro con ternura

- a mi también me gustaría estar contigo las 24 horas del día.

- que injusto es tener que separarnos ahora – dijo Serena tomando el rostro de Darien - ¿Por qué no me llevaste de nuevo a tu departamento? -

- Porque ya es tarde y tu padre me matará si no devuelvo a su princesa temprano – rió Darien. – Debes irte, mañana nos veremos de nuevo -

- pero no quiero, a ver que manera encuentras para convencerme de que me salga del coche – dijo la rubia con tono sugerente -

- ¿que tal esto? – Darien tomo a Serena y le regaló un apasionado aunque breve beso -

- está bien, pero quiero una sobredosis – contestó con una picara sonrisa, esta vez comenzando ella el beso que el pelinegro siguió con voracidad hasta quedarse sin aire -

- si haces esto dudo que te deje salir de este coche -

- nada me gustaría más – dijo la rubia – pero ahora me voy contenta -

- Bien, ahora el que no quiere dejarte ir soy yo – dijo el sujetando a Serena por la cintura -

- Lo siento mucho – dijo apartándolo – pero debo irme – abrió la puerta del coche y le dio un ultimo aunque fugaz beso antes de abandonar el vehiculo –

* * *

Michiru se despertó en el sofá donde se había dormido en la tarde cubierta por su manta, estaba todo a oscuras y no había rastros de Darien, Serena ni Haruka. Miró su reloj que marcaba las 4.20 am. Supuso que haruka estaría durmiendo, entro a su cuarto y allí estaba dormitando en su lado de la cama. Se quedo observando la escena por unos momentos desde el umbral de la puerta, era una maravilla para sus ojos observar como la tenue luz que provenía de fuera daba distintas tonalidades al cabello de la rubia. Se acercó suavemente y se sentó en la cama para observarla más de cerca, sin poder contenerse acarició el rostro dormido de Haruka, haciendo que ésta se volteara hacia su lado. Se acerco y la besó suavemente, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Haruka abrió vagamente los ojos y resopló.

- Michiru… - comenzó a decir con su adormilada voz - ¿Qué haces?

- lo siento, no quería despertarte – se disculpó apenada -

- está bien ahora déjame dormir, por favor – dijo volteándose y quedando de espaldas a Michiru.

- Haruka… - dijo suavemente

- que – contestó casi dormida

- ¿puedes abrazarme para dormir? – preguntó tímidamente la violinista, se sentía tan extraño, era como mendigarle un poco de cariño, jamás había tenido necesidad de pedir un abrazo, se sentía rara, Haruka volteó hacia el lado de Michiru y ella sonriendo sin poder evitar la emoción se acomodó a su lado. Haruka la abrazó y siguió durmiendo. Michiru en cambio, no quería dormirse, tenía miedo de que Haruka al despertar volviera a ser ruda con ella, era irónico, antes pasaban horas en esa situación conversando, riendo y durmiendo y ahora tenía que pedírselo, no pudo evitar sentirse triste y llorar en silencio por rememorar los momentos lindos vividos anteriormente. Al cabo de un rato al fin el sueño la venció –

* * *

Darien recogió el periódico, como todos los días para leerlo mientras desayunaba, lo puso sobre la mesa, preparó su café y se sentó. Estaba a puntó de terminar su desayuno cuando vió en la sección de espectáculos unas fotografías que tuvo que ver una y otra vez para confirmar que sus ojos no estaban jugándole un truco.

Bajo el encabezado de "HARUKA TENOH DESMIENTE SU RELACION CON KAIOH" una foto de Serena, SU serena tomándole la mano a Haruka en la cafetería, pero no, esta no sería la importante, no tiene nada de malo tomarle la mano a una amiga, pero la otra foto hizo que los ojos se le pusieran como platos, se veía perfectamente a Haruka besando a Serena en los labios. Fue tal la impresión que solo pudo quedarse inmóvil y mudo. Estaba atónito. Cuando al fin logró salir del shock, se dispuso a leer el articulo.

"_Ayer en la tarde la piloto del momento, fue vista con una joven rubia en una cafetería. Al salir de allí se le preguntó acerca de los rumores que la relacionaban a la afamada Michiru Kaioh, pero estos rumores fueron desmentidos y para reconfirmarlo besó a la muchacha que la acompañaba, una fuente cercana informó que mantienen una relación hace unos meses y que con Michiru Kaioh son solo buenas amigas…"_

Darien dejó de leer, no quería saber que mas decía aquella nota, pero ¿como podía ser posible? ¿Serena y Haruka? No, no podía creer semejante barbaridad. Pero, porque Serena no le contó lo que había pasado con Haruka aquella tarde? Tenía que hablar con ella, urgentemente, necesitaba una explicación. Miró su reloj, Aun era muy temprano, iría a buscarla a la salida del colegio. Por mas que lo veía no podía creerlo. Iría y esperaría frente al colegio hasta que ella saliera, en ese momento ninguna otra cosa le importaba mas que saber que había pasado con Serena.


	5. Una desagradable sorpresa

Haruka y Michiru estaban tomando el desayuno, Haruka sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión y Michiru ojeando el periódico en la barra de la cocina. El silencio era cada vez mas frecuente entre ellas dos. Pero algo que llamó la atención de Michiru hizo que rompiera con el.

- Haruka, ¿Qué hicieron ayer con Serena cuando fue tras de ti? -

- Fuimos a la cafetería – contestó sin apartar la vista de la TV

- ¿y que hicieron? -

- hablamos -

- ¿y no ha pasado nada mas?

- no – respondió aun sin verla -¿Por qué?

- Por nada – contestó volviendo la vista a las fotografías –

Una mezcla de sentimientos se agolparon en el pecho de Michiru.

"_haruka tenoh desmiente su relación con michiru kaioh" "con Michiru Kaioh son solo buenas amigas" _leyó y releyó esas frases. Sus lagrimas caían sobre las imágenes, no podía creer lo que veía, intentaba contenerse pero la furia no le permitió seguir manteniendo la calma

- ¡¿Por qué me mientes?! – gritó enfurecida dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba ella -

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntó Haruka sorprendida -

- de esto hablo – dijo tirándole el periódico a la cara – así que no solo, no lo admites sino que lo desmientes! -

- Michiru, pero… - empezó a decir mientras veía lo que había causado tal reacción en la violinista, al ver las fotos bajo la vista y se quedó callada -

- Jamás me lo hubiese esperado – dijo Michiru con la voz quebrada por la furia –

Dime ¿porque Haruka?…. Dime ¿porque me lastimas tanto?… ¿Porqué me haces sufrir de esta manera? Dime que he hecho para que comiences a tratarme así… - Michiru se arrodillo delante de ella – Haruka, ¿como pudiste hacerme esto?, ¿acaso ya no te importo?

- No es eso Michiru – intento explicarle -

- entonces dime que es!, que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes! ¿Dónde esta la Haruka que yo conocía? ¿Qué ha sucedido porque has cambiado tanto? ¿hice algo que te molestó? ¿es que ya no me quieres como antes? – Haruka intentó ver a Michiru a los ojos, estaba llorando, lloraba y sufría por su causa, se sentía una basura, ella no se lo merecía –

- Por favor no llores michiru, no me gusta verte así –

- ¿Que no llore? ¿Qué quieres que haga si siento que el corazon se me ha partido en mil pedazos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele esto Haruka?

- no lo se -

- Esa honestidad, esa franqueza que tanto admiraba de ti, ¿Dónde está? ¿Porqué no me dices lo que pasa? ¿Que ya no me quieres? ¿es eso verdad?, ya no me quieres como antes -

- así es – contestó secamente – ya no te quiero como antes –

Michiru se quedó mirándola, quedó fría ante la confirmación que mas temía escuchar. Perdió la fuerza en sus rodillas y quedo sentada en el piso sobre sus piernas.

- Michiru, discúlpame, no es que no te ame, lo que pasa es que ahora es distinto – la joven de cabellos aguamarina tenia la vista fija en el horizonte se había quedado con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando – no es por ti Michiru, es toda mi culpa, si no lo dije antes, es porque no quería herirte, eres lo mas importante que tengo – Haruka intentó acariciar el rostro de Michiru pero ésta reaccionó y lo corrió -

- ¿Cómo me puedes hacer una cosa así? – dijo mirándola fijamente – siempre me habías hablado con la verdad, ¿que demonios paso?, claro, ¿debes estar interesada en esta otra persona verdad? Lo imaginaba pero no quería creerlo. – Michiru comenzó a calmarse un poco, haruka solo la observaba avergonzada, michiru tenia razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo. – y yo mendigando tu cariño. Con la remota esperanza de que no fuese como pensaba.- fijo la mirada en los ojos de la corredora – me humillé tantas veces pidiéndote un poco de afecto, pidiéndote un beso, un abrazo,que tonta soy – Seco sus lagrimas y levantó la cabeza – . estoy segura que esa persona es ella – Haruka aun tenía la mirada baja – no puedo creerlo – Michiru se puso de pie y se quedó mirándola – creo que lo mejor será que te vayas de mi departamento – Haruka se sorprendió ante tal comentario -

- Pero Michiru… – empezó a decir, no la amaba como antes, pero seguía queriéndola con toda el alma, no quería separarse de ella.

- Pero nada – sentenció – no tengo deseos de verte, no quiero tenerte cerca -

- Esta bien, lo entiendo, me iré a un hotel -

- perfecto – tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta – espero que cuando vuelva ya no estés – dicho esto salió del departamento.

Haruka se quedo pensando en el sofá, estaba segura que se arrepentiría de todas las ******* que había hecho. Pero ya era tarde, ya había dicho todo, o mejor dicho Michiru había adivinado todo.

- es increíble – se dijo esbozando una sonrisa – nadie me conoce mas que ella. Pero es mejor así. No puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no es.

Darien aun daba vueltas dentro de su departamento, si tuviese el vicio del cigarrillo seguramente hubiese fumado ya cerca de 30, decidió relajarse y prepararse un té, así no podía ir a ningún lado.

- Tranquilo Darien – se decía una y otra vez – Serena no es así, no es ese tipo de chica, todo esto fue culpa de Haruka – Se preparó un té y lo bebió mientras pensaba, todo esto sería seguramente un invento de los periodistas, un fotomontaje –

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, formulando todas las hipótesis posibles cuando sonó el teléfono.

_- ¿Bueno?_

_- Darien… - dijo la voz entrecortada -_

_- ¿Michiru? – pensó un momento y llego a la conclusión de que había visto lo mismo que el -_

_- discúlpame… no quería molestarte, pero no tengo a nadie mas a quien llamar -_

_- no hay problema, te dije que podías contar conmigo, ¿Dónde estas? -_

_- en un teléfono publico -_

_- ¿porqué no vienes a mi departamento?_

_- ¿crees que sea correcto?_

_- ¿Por qué no? o prefieres que vaya por ti? Donde estas?_

_- no te molestes, pensándolo mejor prefiero estar en un sitio donde haya privacidad –_

_- Como gustes - _

_- muchas gracias Darien –_

_- no tienes porque agradecerme, te espero -_

Darien colgó el tubo, Michiru se oía muy perturbada y no era para menos, hasta el estaba terriblemente alterado. Se sentó en su silla y se quedó pensando allí hasta que el timbre sonó. Abrió a través del portero eléctrico y al cabo de unos minutos golpeaban la puerta.

- Michiru, por favor adelante –

- Gracias, hacía mucho que no venía a tu departamento, la ultima vez fue en tu cumpleaños, cuando Serena organizo tu fiesta ¿recuerdas?- dijo con una fingida sonrisa, el hecho de nombrarla hacia que el corazón le ardiera de dolor.

- Por favor siéntate – la invito Darien, ella se sentó a la derecha de donde momentos antes había estado el. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio. Seguramente había faltado a las 9 de la mañana debería de estar en clases -

- ¿no has ido al colegio hoy? - preguntó Darien para confirmar su idea -

- no tenia ánimos – contestó Michiru viendo el periódico que estaba encima de la mesa – ¿ya has visto la nueva noticia?

- si – contestó el

- no te preocupes, Serena no tiene culpa de nada, fue Haruka quien la beso -

- ¿porque lo dices? -

- Porque conozco a Haruka -

- Pero Serena le esta tomando la mano en una fotografía, además, dicen que viene su relación de hace meses -

- no lo creo, eso debe ser un invento, no deberías desconfiar así de Serena, ella es un ser maravilloso. Es fantástica – dijo Michiru como si le doliera aceptar lo maravillosa que era su amiga -

- tienes razón, serena nunca haría una cosa así – reflexionó Darien -

- lo hablaste con Haruka?

- si, lo hablamos y aclaramos las cosas – dijo michiru sintiendo como nuevamente se formaba un nudo en su garganta -

- ¿que te dijo? –

- que ya no me quiere como antes, que está enamorada de alguien mas – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas -

- lo siento mucho – Darien se acerco y se sentó a su lado – no te preocupes, quizás sea lo mejor – tomándole una mano entre las suyas pregunto –

- para colmo se ha enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas -

- de quien? - pregunto Darien inocentemente

- ¿no lo imaginas? – preguntó

- no, bueno no se -

- ¿la conozco? –

- si –

- ¿quien es? –

- es Serena -

- ¿estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? - Pregunto Darien incredulo

- ¿te queda alguna duda? - preguntó Michiru enseñandole nuevamente las fotos - vamos Darien, tu sabes que Serena es capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. Es logico que a Haruka tambien.

Darien se quedó pensando, Que Haruka se sintiera atraida por Serena, no queria decir que ella le correspondiera, ¿o si?, no, no debia pensar en eso, debia confiar en su novia, además no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, primero debía platicar con ella, además, Michiru dijo que era Haruka quien la buscaba.

- ¿Pero porque Serena no me dijo nada? - preguntó Darien con un alo de tristeza -

- eso no lo se -

- Michiru, que sucedio? que te dijo Haruka?  
- nada, no hizo falta que dijera nada - contestó intentando inutilmente de contener su llanto.  
- pero, entonces eso quiere decir que terminaron? -  
- le pedi que se fuera de mi departamento - dijo secandose las lagrimas con el puño.  
- no crees que te precipitaste un poco en pedirle eso? - pregunto Darien mientras le prestaba su pañuelo a Michiru -  
- Gracias - dijo tomandolo - si que me precipite, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero vivir sola, se lo dije porque estaba furiosa, pero en verdad no quiero que se vaya - no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a sollozar, Darien la abrazó para consolarla sin saber exactamente que decirle -  
- porque no hablas con ella?, dile que quieres arreglar las cosas, quizas este arrepentida de lo que hizo y dijo  
- tu crees? - preguntó sin dejar de llorar -  
- si, quizas si la vas a buscar, y hablan con mas calma las cosas lleguen a buen termino -  
- no lo se, no estoy muy segura -  
vamos michiru, tu sabes que haruka te adora -  
- no estoy tan segura, pero tienes razon - dijo calmandose - hablare nuevamente con ella.  
- eso es, ya deja de llorar que se te hinchan los ojos - rió darien -  
- es cierto, tienes razon darien - dijo poniendose de pie - mejor voy a verla antes de que se vaya -  
- Bien, yo iré a esperar a Serena al colegio, quieres que te lleve? -  
- bueno, ya que te ofreces - sonrió michiru -

Salieron del departamento, en el trayecto que recorrieron hasta llegar al lujoso edificio donde vivia michiru fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos quizo tocar el tema nuevamente. Cuando por fin llegaron Michiru se dispuso a bajar del coche, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:  
- no seas duro con serena - sonriendole cerró y entro velozmente al edificio.


	6. Contrastes: Madurez e Inmadurez

Les cuento que modifique un poco el capitulo 5, solo el final gracias a todo los que leen este fic.

* * *

Darien estacionó el coche cerca de la salida del colegio, aun faltaba alrededor de una hora para que serena saliera, estaba ansioso por platicar con ella, pero mucho mas calmado, hablar con Michiru le había hecho bien, y si ella decía que la culpa había sido de Haruka ¿porque no iba a creerle? Ella conocía mejor que nadie a haruka. Ademas el confiaba en serena, no debia desconfiar.

Miró nuevamente a su reloj, parecía que los minutos no querían pasar para el, aburrido de discutir consigo mismo decidió prender la radio del coche para distraerse. Pasó de estación en estación y se detuvo en una donde estaban pasando una de sus canciones favoritas, tarareo la pegajosa melodía siguiendo el ritmo con sus manos hasta que la canción terminó. Apoyó su codo en el apoya-brazos de la puerta y perdió su vista a través de la ventanilla, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen las imágenes que había visto.

"_en otras noticias los three lights siguen triunfando, su ultimo sencillo sigue en la posición numero uno del ranking" decía la locutora._

- uf, lo que me faltaba ya me había olvidado de ese – se dijo a si mismo mientras cambiaba de estación hasta que sintió una dulce sinfonía de violines, escuchando esa musica se sentiría mas relajado. De repente vino a su mente la imagen de Michiru llorando en su departamento, la imagen de ella sonriéndole al bajar del coche esperanzada con una reconciliación y la imagen de su precioso conejo rozando sus labios a los de Haruka.

- maldita seas tenoh – murmuró – ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?, ya arreglaré cuentas contigo.

*********

Al llegar al departamento Haruka aun estaba allí, sentada en el sofá.

cuando la vio entrar se puso de pie de un salto

- lo siento michiru, ya me voy -

- espera - dijo acercándose a ella - Haruka, lamento todo lo que te dije

- no michiru, la que te debe una disculpa soy yo, debí haber hablado antes contigo sobre esto -

- yo no quiero que te vayas, estaba muy enojada y no...

- es que creo que es lo mejor - la interrumpió - no quiero hacerte sufrir mas de lo que ya lo hice, quiero que seas feliz y se que si sigo aquí contigo no podremos serlo, quizás hago esto porque yo misma tengo miedo, sabes a que me refiero, te quiero y siempre serás la persona mas importante en mi vida, porque contigo compartí cosas que son imposibles de olvidar, pero créeme que yo no planee esto, jamás imagine querer a alguien que no fueras tu. No imagino mi vida sin ti, pero tampoco puedo seguir fingiendo que no ha pasado nada, se que esa persona ya tiene a su pareja, y no pienso intervenir porque ella es mi mejor amiga y se que el es su felicidad. Solo te pido que me entiendas y que si hago esto es porque te quiero y no quiero seguir viéndote sufrir a mi lado. Sería egoísta de mi parte seguir contigo sin darte todo lo que mereces y evitando que consigas a alguien que te ame mas que yo - Haruka abrazó a Michiru y ella le devolvió el abrazo -

- estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? - alzó la vista y acaricio el rostro de la rubia -

- si, al menos en este momento – contestó secando una lagrima que había resbalado por la mejilla de michiru

- ¿tienes idea de lo vacío que veré este departamento sin ti?-

- lo sé, voy a extrañarte mucho –

- entonces por favor no te vayas, podremos solucionar las cosas –

- Michiru por favor no insistas, esto me duele tanto como a ti, desearía volver a sentir lo mismo que antes, quizás separarnos un tiempo sea lo mejor -

- esta bien, entiendo, no te retendré, si crees que es lo mejor lo entiendo, solo espero que te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo, -

- Gracias, sabia que lo entenderías... –

- Si, te entiendo aunque me duele, pero tal vez si sea lo mejor y tengas razón, quizás podamos encontrar la felicidad en otro lado –

- así es, no quiero que llores tu no eres así –

- mira lo que has hecho de mi, la mas cursi de todas las chicas – dijo intentando sonreír – no te preocupes, intentaré no volver a llorar.

- Será lo mejor, no merezco ni una lágrima tuya – dijo besando la frente de Michiru y apartándose de ella se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar sus pertenencias -

**************

- ¿Pero como fue capaz de hacer eso? – renegó Amy – esto esta muy mal Serena!

- lo se chicas! Pero no pude evitarlo! – se defendió la rubia – además dijo que era para desviar a los periodistas de Michiru -

- claro y ahora te perseguirán a ti – resopló Lita -

- ¿has pensado que pasaría si tus padres ven alguna imagen? – preguntó Amy -

- o peor aun! Que diría Darien si ve lo que hizo haruka! – dijo mina un tanto asustada

- Nooooo! - Gritó Serena, - el jamás debe saber eso! -

- pero porque no, no debes ocultarle algo tan importante -

- lo se, es que me da mucha pena, además, el se enojaría mucho con Haruka y no quiero que vuelvan a tener problemas una vez que estaban llevándose tan bien -

- Bueno pero no es para menos sere – comentó Mina – si mi novio es besado por la novia de un amigo que también es amigo de mi novia y conocido mío yo creo que me da un ataque, la voy a buscar y … -

- es cierto – interrumpió amy – creo que deberías decírselo, por mas que se enoje con haruka,

- se lo merece, no es bueno que se oculten cosas, ¿que harías si el te oculta que se beso con michiru?- preguntó lita

- ¿QUEEE? – eso nunca, no mi darien no puede besar a nadie mas –

- Bien entonces debes hablarle, imagínate lo mal que se sentiría si se entera por otro lado y quien sabe que historias se imaginaría!

- debes contarle todo – concluyó Mina

- Tienen razón chicas, cuando salga del colegio iré a verlo, espero que no se moleste -

- si le dices como fueron las cosas no se molestará – la animo Amy

- No puedo creer que Haruka este tan rara, ella no es así – reflexionó lita – ella jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimar a Michiru. -

- lo se – suspiró serena – si hubieras visto como le gritó, pobre Michiru ojala y se arreglen, no se que habrá sucedido luego de que nos retiramos -

- es extraño que no hayan asistido al colegio el día de hoy – comentó amy

- eso solo puede ser por dos razones – explicó Mina – o se reconciliaron ayer y no tuvieron ganas de separarse, o discutieron tanto que ninguna de las dos quiso venir hoy para no verse.

- pero viven juntas – dijo lita riendo -

- bueno, pero quizás una de las dos se fue – rió rascándose la cabeza –

- ya chicas, esto es serio, si hubiesen estado allí no se reirían tanto –

* * *

- Bien, me voy Michiru, cuando sepa en donde me quedaré te aviso – dijo Haruka sosteniendo las maletas -

- si Por favor y ten cuidado, no manejes como loca -

- no te preocupes, me cuidaré y tu has lo mismo, de todos modos nos veremos mañana en el colegio -

- si – contestó Michiru con una sonrisa, Haruka dejo las maletas en el piso y se acerco a michiru para abrazarla -

- gracias por todo mich, perdoname por ser tan tonta, te voy a extrañar -

- yo más, ven a visitarme cuando quieras -

- lo haré. Gracias por ser tan fantástica -

- lástima que no soy lo suficientemente fantástica para ti -

- eres mucho mas de lo que yo podría desear, discúlpame – Haruka le dio la copia de su llave a Michiru y recogió las maletas para abandonar de una vez el departamento –

Una vez que Haruka salió, Michiru dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para sentarse como tantas otras veces, en el lugar favorito de ella.


	7. Comprension

Serena salio como todos los días junto con sus amigas, su rostro se iluminó al ver el coche de Darien estacionado. Despidió a las chicas presurosamente y se acercó al coche corriendo, abrió la puerta del acompañante y lo saludó con un estrepitoso -

- Darien! – se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave beso – que linda sorpresa! Justamente quería ir a verte -

- ¿para que? – preguntó Darien tajantemente -

- ¿como para que?,¿ eres mi novio o no? – el asintió con la cabeza – ¿te sucede algo?

- eso mismo me pregunto, te sucede algo? -

- ¿a que te refieres? -

- ¿a que podría referirme? -

- no lo sé, porque estas tan extraño -

- dime tu,¿ habría alguna razón para que yo me comportara extraño? -

- no, bueno, no se -

- ¿la hay?! – preguntó irritado -

- quizás pero, como es que… -

- ¿lo supe? Porque ha salido hasta en el periódico – contestó alterado -

- Darien yo, lo siento -

- ¿lo sientes?, quiero escuchar como fueron las cosas Sere –dijo un poco mas calmado – quiero oírlo de tus labios -

Serena le contó paso a paso como había llegado haruka a besarla y con que excusa, Apenada no se animaba a mirar a Darien, sabía que había estado muy mal en no decírselo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¿porque no me lo contaste? – preguntó Darien con tristeza – ¿porque no me lo dijiste ayer cuando tuviste la oportunidad?, yo confié en ti, ¿porque me ocultaste algo así? -

- lo se darien, se que estuve mal, es que no se, me dio vergüenza! Perdoname por favor! Iba a ir a tu departamento a contarte todo, pero tu me ganaste de mano y viniste por mi! –

Serena ya estaba llorando cuando Darien al fin habló

- está bien, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a ocultarme una cosa así -

- Gracias Darien, discúlpame prometo que no vuelvo a hacer una tontería como esta – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza -

- eso espero- contestó el - de verdad no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros -

- yo tampoco – dijo serena incorporándose en su asiento mientras se secaba la última lágrima -

- a propósito, hay algo que quiero que sepas, hoy vino michiru a mi departamento?

- ¿que? –preguntó sorprendida – ¿a que?

- es que cuando conversamos ayer, le dije que podía contar conmigo para lo que quisiera y hoy discutió con haruka a causa de las fotografías y estaba destrozada -

- ¿de verdad?, pobre michiru! Debe odiarme – dijo serena sin poder evitar entristecerse -

- no, ella sabe que fue todo por haruka, iban a hablar, no se en que habrán quedado -

- será mejor que esperemos a que las cosas se calmen para platicar con ellas -

- si, será lo mejor – contestó el pelinegro – ahora te llevaré a tu casa, tengo clases en unas horas -

- está bien, ¿nos veremos mas tarde? – preguntó serena ilusionada -

- lo dudo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, de todos modos te llamaré –

- de acuerdo – contestó ella con una gran sonrisa –

* * *

El sol había caído cuando Darien ingresó a uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de Tokio, en la recepción le dieron la información que había solicitado y subió por el ascensor, tras recorrer el largo pasillo del hotel golpeo a la puerta.

- ¿Quien es? – preguntó secamente, no esperaba visitas -

- Darien –

Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a que pase.

- ¿como supiste que estaba aquí? –

- cuando quieres hallar a alguien siempre consigues la manera de ubicarla.-

- imagino por que vienes – dijo en un tono que no intentaba ser amable ni grosero. – antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas, se que no debí haber besado a Serena -

- eso estuvo muy mal – contestó el – y admito que me enoje muchísimo, pero hable con ella y ya hemos solucionado todo -

- me alegra mucho, de verdad lo siento, si molestan a cabeza de bombón prometo dar una conferencia de prensa para explicar todo -

- esta bien, pero no es por ella que vengo a verte -

- ¿como que no? – pregunto extrañada – entonces porque?

- Por Michiru -

-¿que tiene que ver Michiru? – inquirió dejando de lado la amabilidad que había sostenido hasta el momento -

- la estas haciendo sufrir mucho -

- lo que suceda entre Michiru y yo no es asunto tuyo – contestó tajantemente

- Por supuesto que lo es, ¿tienes idea de las cosas que esa chica ha hecho por ti?

- claro que si -

- y aun así la haces sufrir –dijo Darien

- ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Ya no puedo seguir a su lado! -

- ¿porque ahora quieres a mi novia verdad? – Haruka se quedó callada – agradécele a la vida que no eres hombre porque sino te rompería la cara -

- a mi no me amenaces, olvídate que soy mujer y desquítate si quieres, me lo merezco, pero no me quedaré atrás, así que adelante -

- no me tientes – dijo Darien sin perder completamente la compostura – no soy el tipo de hombre que resuelve las cosas a golpes, Bien te diré lo que he venido a decirte, no hagas sufrir mas a Michiru, ella no está sola ¿entendido? y no te acerques a mi novia.

- y desde cuando te tomas tantas atribuciones que no te corresponden para con michiru?

- desde que la tuve llorando en mis brazos toda la tarde y hoy toda la mañana, ella me tiene a mi para defenderla y velar por ella, le prometí que no la dejaría sola y eso haré.

- Michiru y yo ya hemos solucionado nuestros problemas y no debes meterte donde no te llaman, ocúpate de tu novia y déjame en paz -

- esta bien, me voy, pero estas advertida – Darien salio del cuarto del hotel y se dirigió a su auto.

- Si de ti no dependiera su felicidad como me gustaría desaparecerte! – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la ventana para perderse como tantas otras veces e la noche de Tokio –

Michiru se encontraba aun en la ventana cuando se sobresaltó al oír el teléfono que sonaba -

- Bueno.

_- ¡Michiru!, pero ¿como esta la mas bella de todas las sirenas?_

- de verdad eres tu?! Tenia tantos deseos de escucharte!

_- ¿y porque no me llamaste?_

- es que he tenido algunos inconvenientes últimamente -

_- ¿como has estado?_

- que puedo decirte, no muy bien, pero mejoraré -

_- ¿pero que te sucede? ¿Te has enfermado? -_

- no, no te preocupes, no estoy enferma -

_- ¡que alivio!, pero entonces cuéntame porque estas mal? Se nota en tu voz mucha tristeza -_

- bueno, quizás esta noticia te alegre, pero Haruka se fue de la casa -

_- ¿de verdad?, no Michi, no me alegro, se cuanto quieres a Haruka, imagino que debe ser muy duro para ti, pero ¿que fue lo que pasó?_

- se enamoró de otra persona, la relación se desgastó y decidió irse –

_-¿te has quedado sola en tu departamento?_

- si, ahora parece mas grande, mas silencioso y vacío –

_- ¿porque no regresas con tus padres? –_

- no podría por mas que quisiera, tu sabes lo que me han dicho cuando se enteraron lo de Haruka, me dijeron que no volverían a hablarme hasta que terminara con eso, y así fue, jamás se preocuparon nuevamente por mi. No siento deseos de volver con las personas que me discriminaron, juzgaron y me dejaron sola.

_- pero son tus padres –_

- y yo soy su hija, si me amaran realmente me hubiesen aceptado tal cual soy, pero no, decidieron darme la espalda, allá ellos.

_- ¿has llorado? -_

- si y mucho, pero desde que se fue no derrame ni una lagrima. No se porque, pero no puedo llorar.

_- pero debes desahogarte eso te hará mal!_

- no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, y tu como estas?

_- Bien, y tengo una excelente noticia -_

- ¿de verdad? ¿cual? -

_- entraré en una especie de vacaciones, así que iré a Tokio muy pronto -_

- ¿de verdad? No puedo creerlo! Tengo muchos deseos de verte, ¿cuando vienes?

_- calculo que en una semana, aunque quizás sea antes, _

- ¡genial! ¡Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo! Ahora que estoy sola hay lugar para uno más -

_- no es mala idea -_

- ¿por cuanto tiempo te quedas?

_- por un mes mínimo_

- ¡me has hecho muy feliz!

_- Bien me alegra mucho que te sientas mejor! llamaba para comunicarte esto, es que me lo han dicho recién y no podía esperar para contarte-_

- de verdad me has alegrado el dia, te esperaré ansiosa! -

_- Debo irme, si no lo hago me meteré en problemas, tu sabes con quien -_

- si, lo se - rió -

_- Adiós Michi! y aguarda que en poco tiempo nos veremos y podremos platicar mejor -_

- ¡Adiós! Cuídate!

Michiru colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa, la llamada inesperada había hecho que por momentos olvidara lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba acercándose a la ventana cuando el sonido del portero electrico la desvió. No esperaba a nadie, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche -

- ¿Quien es? -

- ¿Puedo subir? -

- por supuesto, sube -

Al cabo de unos instantes tocaron la puerta.

- Que sorpresa no te esperaba! – saludo con una sonrisa

- es que quería saber como estabas.-

- Darien, no debiste haberte molestado, estoy bien. -

- me alegra muchísimo, ya se que haruka se fue, como lo tomaste? -

- Bien, me hizo bien hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, quedamos como amigas – dijo Michiru con fingida felicidad, ciertamente le dolía en el alma esta situación, no lo podía evitar, por mas que quisiera sufría, pero no se pondría mal, respiró hondo y continuó -

- Michiru… - comenzó a decir Darien mientras tomaba la mano de Michiru entre las suyas – te prometí que no volverías a estar sola, y lo cumpliré, quería venir a verte porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti -

- Darien, haces que me sonroje – dijo Michiru riendo nerviosamente llevándose su mano libre a la cara -

- no tienes porque – Darien se acercó un poco mas a Michiru y ésta a la vez se alejo de el – Michiru, estoy preocupado, no se que me pasa contigo -

- Darien – contestó sorprendida sin saber como reaccionar - ¿de que estas hablando? -

Darien se acerco aun mas al rostro de ella

- es que tienes algo, no se que es, Michiru –Darien aferro la mano de michiru a su pecho – tu perfume, tu aroma es… - dijo acercando su nariz al cuello de la violinista que estaba anonadada con las actitudes de aquel hombre, seguramente eran fruto de su imaginación y nada de eso estaba sucediendo, pero una acción del pelinegro hizo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo -

* * *

**_Hola!mmm no desespereis es lo unico que puedo decir jaja_**

**_gracias neo-reyna-serenity y seiya-moon por aocmpañarme desde_**

**_que empece,se que quizas esta historia es un poco distinta. Pero_**

**_no desesperen jaja_**

**_saludos y gracias a los que leen ^^_**


	8. Impulsos

- Darien ¿Qué haces? – preguntó antes de quedar muda luego del segundo beso que el pelinegro depositaba en su cuello, el soltó la mano de Michiru y acarició suavemente la cintura de ella – no, no es correcto – se quejó suavemente sin saber porque aquellas caricias no la molestaban en absoluto.  
- Michiru… – murmuro jugando con su nariz entre el lóbulo de la oreja y el cabello de la chica – llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto -  
- Darien… – susurró ella cerrando los ojos – no, está bien lo que estas haciendo –  
Darien la tomó a por la cintura fuertemente atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó.  
- eres tan linda, tan deslumbrante, me tienes impresionado – Michiru se quedó de pie sin poder moverse, se inquietó cuando el pelinegro comenzó a bajar la mano por su espalda. El pareció reaccionar ante el sobresalto de ella y se detuvo – discúlpame - dijo rompiendo con el abrazo – lo siento -  
- es… está bien – respondió nerviosa – pero no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas, recuerda que serena… -  
- lo se, discúlpame, creo que mejor me voy, discúlpame me deje llevar, es que… lo siento, me alegro que estés bien, discúlpame, me desubique, lo siento - tartamudeaba caminando hacia la salida  
- está bien, no te preocupes – dijo abriéndole la puerta con su lozana sonrisa -  
- Michiru… - dijo antes de salir del departamento – si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, prometo que no volveré a actuar así -  
- Gracias Darien, no te preocupes, estaré bien –

Él se retiró y ella cerró la puerta lanzando un suspiro de alivio camino hacia el sofá de la sala en zigzag sin saber exactamente aun lo que acababa de suceder, no podía haber sido real, ¿Darien, reaccionando así? No, era imposible, debía de estar en una especie de sueño. El era incapaz de engañar a Serena. Se sentó aun desorientada y fijó la mirada en algún objeto de la sala que sería incapaz de describir, realmente no le prestaba atención. Aun sentía la respiración de el tan cercana, ¿Qué había sucedido?  
- Basta – se dijo volviendo a la realidad – no puedes pensar esas cosas, es el novio de tu amiga…- Suspiró y volvió la vista hacia la ventana donde minutos antes había estado sentada.- Amiga… que hizo que perdieras al amor de tu vida – Michiru frunció el ceño – ella no tiene la culpa, no debes sentir rencor – decía intentando auto convencerse – ella no tiene la culpa, tu no supiste hacer que Haruka te amara. – pensó un momento - Es que no puedo evitarlo. Ella no tiene la culpa pero no puedo evitarlo – murmuró apretando los puños mientras veía hacia la ventana.

* * *

Darien se subió a su coche y apoyo los brazos en el volante. Resopló y reposó su cabeza en sus brazos.

- ¿Que diablos me paso?, estúpido Darien no ibas a eso! – se recriminó – no me pude contener, no se porqué no pude evitarlo. Sentía como su cuerpo me llamaba – levantó la mirada y vio hacia donde imaginaba estaba el departamento de ella. Era difícil decir cual de todas esas ventanas era la suya – ¿Que cosas digo? Me llamaba, ja! eso quisieras ¿verdad? ¿que hubiese sucedido si ella no se negaba? Hubieses sido capaz de engañar a la mujer de tu vida? – se recostó en el asiento y suspiró – la mujer de mi vida…. Es ella ¿verdad? Nadie más puede serlo solo ella, y no merece que me comporte así. No debo ver más a Michiru.

* * *

- de verdad lo dices? – preguntó alegremente la rubia -

- claro que si – contestó el acariciándola -

- Darien, realmente me haces muy feliz, perdóname por comportarme como una niña la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el -

- pero Sere, así eres tu, no debes avergonzarte -

- no lo haré si tu me lo dices, pero me gustaría ser la mujer que esperas que sea -

- si fueses de otro modo no serías tu – dijo Darien con una sonrisa -

- es porque eres así que te quiero tanto – Serena se paró de puntas para poder alcanzar con mayor facilidad la boca del pelinegro, El la tomo en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, se fundieron en aquel delicioso beso hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del portero -

- mmm... esperas a alguien – balbuceo Serena alejando su rostro del de Darien unos centímetros -

- No, deja no importa - dijo el buscando nuevamente el beso -

- Pero, que tal si es importante…- dijo ella separándose de el -

- vamos serena, nada es mas importante que nosotros o si? – preguntó el extendiéndole sus brazos -

- Por supuesto que no, pero quiero saber quien es – rió serena dirigiéndose al portero – Aquí Serena Tsukino, la novia de Darien Chiba ¿quien lo busca?

- Serena! Disculpa no sabia que estabas aquí -

- Michiru, que bueno que vienes, tenia deseos de hablar contigo – Darien se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de su visitante, se puso delante de Serena y comenzó a hacerle señas para que no la invitara a subir – Por favor sube – dijo riendo mientras presionaba el botón -

- No Serena, no te preocupes… - reflexionó un momento y llego a la conclusión que lo mejor sería subir, si se marchaba porque Serena estaba presente, podría malinterpretarse – esta bien - y entró al edificio

- porque no me haces caso serena? – preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido -

- vamos Darien, porque no querías que Michiru subiera? -

- es que estábamos tan bien solos… - suspiró Darien

Michiru golpeó la puerta y Serena abrió de inmediato

- Hola! Que bueno que has venido quería hablar contigo – empezó a decir Serena un poco nerviosa, desde la discusión que habían tenido en su departamento y había salido detrás de Haruka, no había vuelto a verla - mira, acerca del beso… yo solo… - empezó a decir pero Michiru le pidió que no siguiera con un gesto de su mano -

- Por favor Serena, no necesito que me expliques nada -

- Pero es que… ustedes se separaron por esas fotografías -

- si, en parte si, pero tarde o temprano hubiera sucedido -

- ¿de verdad no estas enojada conmigo? – preguntó Serena sin poder ocultar su alegría -

- de verdad – respondió Michiru con una sonrisa –

- que alegría, gracias Michiru, y bien, ¿porque viniste a visitar a mi Darien? – preguntó abrazándose al brazo de su novio.

- Es que quería hablar con el acerca de algo que sucedió ayer - respondió Michiru un poco nerviosa -

- ayer?, que sucedió ayer? – preguntó Serena -

- Nada Sere, ¿verdad Michiru? – ella lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo -

- ¿Como que no Darien? – Preguntó muy seria – ¿no le has contado?

- ¿Contado que? – preguntó Serena

Darien se quedó paralizado, ¿sería capaz Michiru de decirle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en su departamento?

- lo que sucede es que Darien anoche vino a visitarme a mi departamento -

- Anoche fue….? – preguntó Serena

- si, anoche vino porque estaba preocupado, tienes un novio maravilloso Serena, deberías vigilarlo y cuidarlo un poco más – sugirió con una sonrisa-

- Tienes razón, deben haber muchas mujeres que quieren a mi Darien – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.-

- Así es, vigílalo bien eh… - repitió guiñándole un ojo a Serena – y esto va para ti también Darien – dijo poniéndose seria – no debes descuidar a Serena, ella te ama, debes valorarla y hacerla sentir que es importante en tu vida, te aconsejo que lo hagas, nunca se saben las vueltas que da la vida, no deben dar por hecho su amor. Deben reforzarlo día a día y esforzarse para que crezca aun mas, no se conformen con lo que tienen – Darien se sintió completamente intimidado por las palabras de Michiru, sabia que lo decía por el desliz que había tenido la noche anterior, ella estaba seria y se la veía un tanto molesta. Pero se sentía aliviado de que no le había contado en detalle lo de la noche anterior – De todos modos es su vida, - continuo - no quiero entrometerme, no es a eso a lo que he venido. – miró a Darien fijamente a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido – Haruka me dijo que fuiste a verla – serena miró a Darien sorprendida - Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi Darien, pero por favor no te metas entre ella y yo, deja que solucionemos nuestras diferencias a nuestro modo.

- lo siento, es que yo pensé… tienes razón, lo lamento – respondió apenado -

- mejor ocúpate de Serena, no es necesario que cumplas con tu promesa, al fin y al cabo prácticamente te impulse a hacerla, bien, ahora te libero -

- de que promesa hablas? – preguntó serena molestándose – que tanto se traen ustedes dos? Porque tienen tanta confianza? -

- lo siento sere,- empezó a decir Darien -

- la verdad es que cuando estuvimos solos en mi casa, el se ofreció a acompañarme, tu sabes serena que aquí no tengo amigos, le di lastima y se ofreció a cuidar de mi cuando vio que Haruka me dejaba sola, pero ahora las cosas cambiaran y no hace falta que Darien me acompañe. Se que lo hizo con buena intención y te lo agradezco, pero ya no será necesario -

- Por qué, ¿te has arreglado con Haruka? – pregunto serena manteniendo la seriedad

- no, pero ya te enteraras porque lo digo, ahora si me disculpan debo irme-

- esta bien – dijo Darien acercándose a la puerta -

- adiós, nos veremos pronto y gracias por todo – Michiru salio del departamento.

Serena se poso frente a Darien con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿y bien? - pregunto

- y bien que? - rió el

- creo que hay algunas cositas que tienes que explicarme ¿no crees?

- ¿que quieres que te explique? -

- en primer lugar, que es eso de prometerle a Michiru estar con ella y abandonarla?, en segundo, fuiste a ver a Haruka?, en tercer lugar, ¿porque fuiste anoche a su departamento? no crees que es demasiada atención para una amiga mía?-

- ay sere, que cosas dices, bueno con respecto a la promesa que le hice, como dijo ella fue porque me dio lastima verla tan sola, haruka la habia tratado tan mal, me conto lo que habia pasado con sus padres, que sus amigos estaban todos fuera -

- y yo que? - preguntó ofendida -

- ella siente que eres mas amiga de haruka, te quiere, pero siente que eres amiga de haruka -

- eso no es cierto... - contestó pensativa - aunque si, puede ser, me llevo mas con Haruka que con ella -

- ya ves?

- si, veo, continua -

- bien - continuo rascándose la cabeza - fui a ver a Haruka para reclamarle por el beso, y para decirle que no hiciera sufrir a Michiru, y luego fui a verla a su departamento para saber como estaba.

- vaya, que si te has vuelto muy amiguito de Michiru, andas por ahí preocupándote por ella -

- vamos sere! no te vas a poner celosa de Michiru ¿o si?

- tu que crees? has visto lo que es Michiru! -

- pero ella quiere a Haruka -

- y tu a quien quieres? - preguntó serena enojada -

- como que a quien quiero?, a ti mi princesa hermosa, como quieres que te lo diga? -

- no lo se, deberás convencerme - dijo dándole la espalda. Darien se acerco y la abrazó de espaldas por la cintura. - no me convencerás así de fácil, deberás esforzarte mas... - dijo aun molesta -


	9. La union hace la fuerza

En la habitación del hotel, Haruka se encontraba recostada en la cama haciendo zapping, esperando que así se le hicieran mas cortos los minutos esperando que ella llegara. Cuando estaba comenzando a sentir sueño llamaron a su puerta. Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a abrir.

- hasta que llegas! -

- es esa manera de saludar? - se quejó Michiru, Saludó a Haruka con un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama. Se sentó y rebotó en el colchón - vaya, es mas suave que el que tenemos en casa - rió - que tengo perdón, debería comprar uno como este -

- michi dime, que es lo que tenias que contarme? -

- Bien, siéntate aquí a mi lado y te cuento - dijo dándole palmaditas a la cama. Haruka se sentó a su lado y la observo con curiosidad.

- Michiru sabes que soy curiosa quiero saber que me quieres contar -

- bien, pero primero quiero que me digas unas cosas - dijo corriéndole un mechón de cabello de la cara a la rubia -

- te diré, todo lo que quieras -

- ¿realmente quieres que nada mas vuelva a pasar entre nosotras? - preguntó Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka. - quiero que seas sincera, y quiero que lo pienses bien.

- Bueno... la verdad, es que te estoy extrañando mucho, extraño tu compañía. -

- Mi compañía como tu amiga? o mi compañía como tu pareja? - Haruka se sonrojo, Michiru siempre hacia que se apenara con sus preguntas tan directas -

- la verdad, te extraño como amiga -

- estas segura?, no te molestaría verme con otra persona Haruka? -

- a que te refieres con eso? Pregunto sorprendida por la pregunta de Michiru -acaso tienes a alguien mas? -

- aun no, pero quiero saber si tengo alguna esperanza contigo, de lo contrario intentaré seguir adelante con alguien mas. no puedo esperarte toda la vida.

- no me lo había planteado -contestó pensativa - has sido mi compañera y aun sigues siendo la persona mas importante en mi vida, pero no se si nuestra relación puede volver a ser la de antes, no supe amarte como te merecías -

- pero Haruka, porque te empeñas en buscar algo imposible? he dejado mi orgullo de lado varias veces por ti, ahora que me siento bien, estoy superando que me hayas dejado, que me hayas lastimado, te perdone y lo seguiré haciendo siempre. Pero no me gusta estar sola.

- sabes que nunca estarás sola - la interrumpió -

- lo se, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, necesito cariño, necesito que me lo demuestren.

- Michiru has conocido a alguien, eso es lo que quieres contarme? - pregunto con calma.

- no exactamente -

- entonces dime por favor que es -

- ¿estas completamente segura de que ya no seremos mas que amigas?-

- completamente -

- bien, uno de estos días, alguien vendrá a vivir conmigo -

- que, que?! - preguntó sorprendida -

- si, alguien a quien tu no quieres mucho - contestó riendo

- no me dirás que... - Michiru asintió tapándose la boca para disimular su risa - no Michiru, porque va a ir a vivir contigo? cuando volvió? -

- todavía no ha vuelto, pero se quedará en casa conmigo -

- y piensas que hay una futura relación entre ustedes que sea posible? -

- Haruka, no te contestaré algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta -

- tienes razón, disculpa, es que como me preguntaste eso -

- es que estaba pensando en otra persona, aunque esa persona ya tiene dueño. Pero, quizás las cosas cambien.-

- Michi de que hablas, tu no eres capaz de separar una pareja -

- por supuesto que no, yo no -

- esto me huele mal Michiru, quiero saber que estas tramando -

- yo, nada. no pienso hacer nada. si el destino quiere, las cosas se darán solas -

- mmm... me preocupas cuando dices ese tipo de cosas -

- Haruka, te extraño - dijo Michiru cambiando estrepitosamente de tema, la violinista se acerco al pecho de Haruka y se apoyo en el - te extraño mucho -

- yo también - contestó abrazándola

- pero no mas que yo a ti, perdóname Ruka, no supe hacer que me amaras -

- Michiru de que estas hablando?, por supuesto que si! tu no tienes la culpa! es todo porque soy una cabeza hueca! -

- eso ya lo se, pero si hubiese sabido complacerte en todos los sentidos, estarías aun conmigo, algo falto para que te fijaras en otra persona.-

- Michiru, eres tan asombrosa, como puedes decir eso? -

- no quiero irme de aquí, quiero quedarme así, aquí contigo, se que cuando me vaya, quizás, las cosas cambien, quiero estar contigo siempre, por mas que me rompiste el alma, quiero seguir estando contigo, quiero sentir tu corazón de cerca, dormirme escuchando los latidos de tu corazón, apreciando tu perfume, quiero dormirme sintiendo tu respiración, verte dormir a mi lado. No, Haruka, no quiero irme de aquí - dijo aforrándose aun mas a su pecho.- me gusta, cuando hablo y se aceleran tus latidos, te pones nerviosa - Michiru se incorporó nuevamente y le sonrió - quiero que sepas, que por mas que este con alguien mas, siempre te seguiré queriendo, has sido la primera persona a la que ame de verdad en todos los aspectos - Haruka la miraba aun sin que se le bajen los colores de la cara. - creo que mejor me voy, no se que seria capaz de hacerte si me quedo en esta habitación contigo - dijo mirándola con su picara sonrisa, esa que Haruka conocía tan bien. Michiru se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta - adiós -se despidió enviándole un beso al aire y salio de la habitación.

Haruka se quedo pensando aun sentada en la cama, realmente ya no quería a Michiru?.

- te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida si la pierdes - se dijo - pero no puedo volver con ella -

* * *

Los días que siguieron, todo transcurría con total normalidad. Haruka aun seguía en el hotel, Michiru viviendo sola en su departamento. Platicaba con Haruka seguido, aunque no habían vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de su relación. Darien estaba como perrito faldero luego de que serena se nego a besarlo por 2 dias debido a lo que había sucedido con Michiru en el departamento de el. No habia vuelto a ver a Michiru a solas, se preocupada por consentir a serena para que no le armara escenas ni sacara la excusa de Michiru para enojarse.

El sábado a las 7.30 de la mañana alguien toco la puerta del departamento de Michiru. Al sentir los insistentes golpeteos de la puerta se levanto de la cama, se cubrió con su bata de noche y se arreglo el cabello con los dedos. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba.

- MICHIRU!- dijo el abriendo sus brazos

- SEIYA!- gritó ella emocionada abrazándolo - ¿porque no me avisaste que llegabas ahora?-

- es que quería darte la sorpresa - rió el

- vaya que si me la has dado! mírame estaba durmiendo

- lo imagine - pero asi dormida y todo te ves hermosa -

- gracias ya lo sabia - bromeo ella -

Seiya entró con sus dos pequeñas maletas.

- vaya Michi, siempre me ha gustado tu departamento -

- quieres tomar algo?- preguntó yendo hacia la cocina.

- tienes chocolate? -

- por supuesto, hoy te acompañaré y desayunaré lo mismo -

- perfecto -dijo el acomodándose en la mesa - quiero que me pongas al día de todo. Mi bombón sigue con el pesado de Chiba?

- ay Seiya tengo tanto que contarte acerca de el! -

- te escucho - dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla en sus manos -

- que me dirías, si te digo, que intentó tener algo conmigo? - preguntó riendo-

- te diría que eso es imposible – contestó reclinándose en la silla –

- entiendo que no me creas, porque aun ni yo puedo creer lo que ha sucedido, te guste o no es la verdad, me tomó por la cintura y me besó el cuello -

- estas hablando en serio michiru? – preguntó Seiya con una mezcla de enfado e incredulidad. Michiru asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa con los tazones de chocolate – es que no puedo creerlo, ¿y ese amor que me juró que tenía por mi bombón?¿que clase de amor es si intenta engañar a su novia con una de sus mejores amigas?

- no lo se, de todos modos ese día estuvo muy extraño, antes de venir a visitarme, fue al hotel donde esta haruka, y no se como consiguió saber a donde se hospedaba, ¿puedes creerlo?, fue a reclamarle por el beso que le dio a Sere y por estar haciéndome sufrir a mi.

- momento, momento – interrumpió Seiya – Haruka besó a Serena? -

- ¿Seiya, acaso no lees los periódicos? O revistas o en la televisión. Salio en todos lados – contestó Michiru sorprendida

- bueno la verdad no, pero cuéntame que es todo este lió-

- Tienes razón, mejor empecemos por el principio, recuerdas cuando te conté la ultima vez que llamaste, hace mas o menos un mes, que mi relación con Haruka no estaba muy bien, te dije que teníamos una crisis, porque ella no quería dar por oficial lo nuestro, ya teníamos semanas que veníamos distanciándonos cada vez mas, yo intentaba revivir lo que alguna vez habíamos tenido, pero ella se notaba cada vez mas distante, cuando intentaba darle un beso me esquivaba, o simplemente no me correspondía, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo conmigo y me di cuenta que se veía muy seguido con Serena, también con el resto de sus amigas claro está, pero la que importa aquí es Serena, mis inquietudes se volvieron mayores hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que Haruka sentía algo por ella, ignoré mis intuiciones, intenté convencerme a mi misma de que todo era producto de mi paranoia. El día que Haruka gano el torneo nacional, recibí un golpe de parte de los periodistas cuando me iba luego de dejar a Haruka en el autodromo. Serena vio esto en la TV y decidió ir a visitarme porque estaba preocupada por mi. –

- que linda mi bombón siempre preocupándose por la gente que quiere – dijo seiya con una sonrisa

- el punto es que vino junto con Darien -

- ¿Qué vino a hacer el aquí? – preguntó molesto -

- vino porque serena se lo pidió, al rato llego haruka, discutimos, se enojo y se fue, serena fue corriendo detrás de ella y Darien se quedó aquí conmigo, al otro día en el periódico aparecieron las fotos de haruka besando a serena, cuando las vi me enoje tanto que le pedí que se fuera del departamento, desde entonces Darien había estado al pendiente de mi, sabia que yo estaba sola y quería acompañarme -

- oye michi, porque tanta confianza ese darien contigo?, quiero decir, el no te conocía mas que de las reuniones en las que coincidían, no tenían una amistad o si? – Michiru negó con la cabeza -

- nos empezamos a llevar mejor desde que nos quedamos platicando ese día, además seiya, debo admitir que me agrada su compañía -

- Michiru, no te estará gustando darien verdad? - preguntó Seiya extrañado -

- vamos Seiya! En este momento lo único que me preocupa es Haruka –

- entonces explícate mujer porque no entiendo nada – se quejó acomodándose en la silla de brazos cruzados.

- lo que sucede es que me agrada su compañía, es un hombre muy interesante, es bueno pero confundió las cosas, se acercó a mi de otra manera y eso me decepcionó, no lo hacia ese tipo de hombre -

- yo si, no me sorprende, por eso no quería que mi bombón se quedará con el, sabía que no la merecía, pero antes no tenia pruebas para demostrarlo y ahora puedo enseñarle que su Darien no es quien ella cree -

- que quieres decir? – preguntó Michiru inquieta

- que tu me vas a ayudar a ganarme el amor de Serena – contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción -

- y como supones que te ayudaré? – preguntó Michiru un tanto molesta -

- Haciendo caer a Darien en tus encantos -

- ¿estas loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, yo quiero recuperar a haruka y tu me dices que seduzca al novio de mi amiga – dijo molesta

- si lo dices de ese modo si, no suena nada bien, pero debes pensar que ayudaras a que mi bombón se de cuenta de que Darien no es el tipo de hombre que ella cree -

- no fue buena idea contarte todo esto – reflexionó michiru -

- por supuesto que si michi, es mas, tu no debes hacer nada, con el simple hecho de que estés cerca de el perderá el control, no creo que este enamorado de ti, pero si esta deslumbrado con tu belleza, así que lo que debes hacer, es simplemente ser tu misma, como hasta ahora… ahora, si llegara a resistirse, en ese caso deberías…

- olvídalo seiya! Eso seguiría siendo como traicionar a serena, además ellos están bien ahora, Serena no se acercará a Haruka y yo no me acercaré a Darien… Yo no voy a ponerme en el papel de roba novios, no me rebajaré a tal nivel, no soy ese tipo de chica.

- pero Michiru, tu no harás nada, en absoluto, solo visítalo para hablar con el, contarle tus cosas, estar cerca, no insinúes nada que el caiga solito – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- No Seiya, lo siento pero las cosas están bien así, no creo poder ayudarte. –concluyó.

- Vamos, si me ayudas a que bombón abra los ojos, te ayudaré a recuperar a Haruka -

- que malvado eres eso deberías hacerlo sin condiciones – dijo michiru con el ceño fruncido – además como piensas hacerlo si ella con el simple hecho de verte siente deseos de golpearte.

- Bueno lo haré de todos modos, pero ayúdame michiru -

- olvídalo, ya me resigne a que Haruka no quiera tener mas nada que ver conmigo -

- porque dices eso?

- porque ya hemos hablado y no quiere tener nada mas conmigo, hasta intente darle celos, pero no funciono. Así que no creo que tengamos mas posibilidades de arreglarlo

-a ver… como esta eso de que quisiste darle celos –

- le dije que vendrías a vivir conmigo, se molesto un poco pero nada mas, le dije que seguiría con mi vida y le di a entender que ya tenia a alguien con quien…

- y lo tienes? -

- por supuesto que no, solo pensé en Darien y me inspiré en el -

- ya ves, hay algo ahí michiru, es tu deber como amiga ayudarme mas si el te gusta -

- que no me gusta! Además no sabría como manejar una situación con el, jamás he estado con ningún hombre -

- eso no debe preocuparte, solo finge que es Haruka y compórtate frente a el como si estuvieses frente a ella y ya -

- Cuando lo dices así, pareciera ser una tarea muy sencilla -

- Haruka es Increíble, mira que pudiendo tenerte anda en busca de Serena -

- Bueno tu deberías entenderlo, también estas detrás de Serena -

- si, pero yo no puedo tenerte – dijo Seiya con su habitual y sugerente tono -

- Que te hace pensar eso? – preguntó ella entrando en su juego -

- vaya Michiru, si así le hablabas a Darien, no me extraña que haya hecho lo que hizo – rió Seiya – cuando lo veas, haz ese gesto -

- que gesto? – se extraño Michiru -

- ese que haces con tu pelo, cuando te tiras el cabello hacia atrás -

- así? – dijo michiru riendo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y lo enviaba hacia su espalda con un sutil movimiento de su mano -

- así, exactamente es muy sexy – rió Seiya -

- eres muy cómico -

- Bien, así que me ayudarás verdad? -

- ya te dije que no, no insistas. Además el nunca dejará a Serena.

- Si utilizas tus encantos lo dudo -

- Entonces haremos que serena lo deje a el, por favor -

- ya basta, no quiero tener problemas con Serena -

- esta bien, solo piénsalo, ahora, necesito que me digas donde está Haruka, quiero hablar con ella. -

- te has vuelto loco? Desde cuando quieres platicar con Haruka? – preguntó sorprendida, Haruka y Seiya se habían llevado mal desde que se conocieron, sentían un gran rechazo mutuo –

- desde que tenemos intereses comunes – bromeó el

- está bien, allá tu, aunque no creo que sea correcto que.. -

- ya michiru! Deja de pensar en lo que es correcto y lo que no! Tienes 17 años, no 30, descontrólate un poco! Deja la seriedad de lado y vive la vida loca, al menos por unos momentos – dijo riendo -

- ay Seiya – rió Michiru – me haces reír con tus comentarios -

- pero es cierto michi, deja de ser tan preocupona.

Michiru lo pensó por un momento, si Seiya tenía ganas de verla, allá el. Le dio la dirección y luego de terminar su desayuno, se despidió de michiru prometiéndole regresar para la hora del almuerzo así podrían comer juntos

* * *

En el hotel, golpeaban la puerta de la habitación de Haruka, ella la abrió, observó lo que había del otro lado y volvió a cerrarla sin decir una palabra. Segundos después insistieron y se oyó del otro lado de la puerta -

- vamos Haruka ábreme, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo -

- no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme, vete! -

- estoy seguro de que esto te interesará, abre y escúchame -

- no quiero verte ni escucharte, adiós -

- Pero es sobre Serena y Michiru – Se sintió el silencio y en instantes abrió la puerta -

- mas vale que sea importante -

- piensas dejarme aquí en el pasillo? – Haruka hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a pasar y cerró la puerta -

- y bien?, habla o te saco a patadas -

- me enteré que besaste a Serena – empezó a decir

- te felicito – dijo ella secamente -

- también me enteré que por ese beso Darien y Serena discutieron y Michiru y tu terminaron además… -

- al grano – lo interrumpió a punto de que se le agotara la paciencia -

- Bien, quiero que unamos fuerzas para separar a Serena de Darien -

- olvídalo, el la ama y la hace feliz, no voy a intervenir -

- yo también pensaba eso, por eso me fui y la deje que sea feliz, pero ahora estoy seguro de que el no la merece -

- y tu que sabes? Porque dices eso? -

- como porque? Te parece poco lo que le hizo a Michiru? Si no fuese porque ella le recordó a Serena no se.. -

- ¿de que estas hablando?, que le hizo Darien a Michiru? – preguntó exasperada

- ¿Cómo?¿no lo sabes? Si es así no creo que deba decírtelo yo, pensé que sabias.. - dijo seiya apenado

- haz comenzado ahora termina,¿Qué le hizo a Michiru?! -

- bueno el la fue a visitar e intentó tener algo con ella, la tomo por la cintura y le besó el cuello -

- que? Dime que es mentira – dijo Haruka sin salir de su asombro - no puede ser y Michiru que hizo? -

- ella le dijo que no y lo alejó, pero no estaba enojada -

- ese maldito seria capaz de engañar a serena?, si se enterará de algo así la haría sufrir mucho -

- si pero no lo sabe, michiru no quiso que lo supiera -

- no puedo creer que ese imbecil besara a michiru en el cuello – dijo Haruka furiosa -

- estas celosa verdad? – rió Seiya -

- por supuesto que no, nosotras ya no somos nada -

- bien, ahora estas de acuerdo conmigo en que el no merece el amor de mi bombón -

- no es tu bombón, pero tienes razón, así como lo hizo con michiru, puede hacerlo con muchas otras mas – dijo con furia -

- me ayudaras a separarlos? –Haruka dudo que contestar por unos momentos -

- y que se supone que haremos? No quiero que ella sufra -

- no te preocupes, haremos que ella lo deje a el. –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa – lo que yo tenia pensado es lo siguiente….

Continuará….


	10. El enojo de Michiru

Eran las 16.30, el sol estaba en lo alto y el cielo totalmente despejado, Serena y sus 4 mejores amigas se encontraban en el templo de Rei, las había citado porque quería conocer la opinión de sus amigas acerca de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en su vida. Serena les había contado acerca de la discusión con Darien y porque todavía estaba ofendida con el.

- No crees que estas exagerando un poco? – pregunto Amy -

- después de todo, entre el y Michiru no ha sucedido absolutamente nada, solo fue a verla porque estaba preocupado, además ella es una gran amiga tuya – expresó Rei

- ya no estoy tan segura de eso – dijo Serena - ella me ha dicho que todo está bien, pero me siento culpable de que se haya separado de Haruka y ya no es lo mismo que antes, quizás este confundida pero siento que me guarda un poco de rencor -

- y crees que se quiera vengar de ti? – preguntó Mina

- no lo creo -

- entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada, si ella te ha dicho que no te guarda rencor deberías creerle. – dijo Lita

- tengo la sensación de que no le gusta que sigamos siendo amigas con Haruka -

- yo en su lugar también estaría un poco molesta – dijo mina – imagina, que luego de lo que paso debe sentirse muy mal al saber que se siguen viendo -

- en realidad no nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero hoy me invitó a ver unas películas y comer pizzas en el hotel -

- te ha invitado al hotel? A ver películas? – preguntó Rei

- si, que tiene de extraño? – repreguntó Serena

- nada, pero creo que a Darien no le gustara mucho la idea -

- no me importa si a Darien le gusta o no la idea, Haruka es mi amiga y la visitaré cuando quiera -

- Pero recuerda que Haruka y el han tenido un enfrentamiento, no crees que si aceptas la invitación puede molestarse o pensar que realmente sientes algo por Haruka -

- Ay pero como se te ocurre mina! Que cosas dices! -

- Serena, no creo que sea buena idea - opinó Rei

- no tiene nada de malo, además bien que el si pudo hacerse el amigo de Michiru - dijo ella molesta -

- creo que deberías dejar de hacerte la ofendida, Darien podría cansarse, igualmente el no ha hecho nada malo no es buena idea que vayas - dijo Mina

- ya basta, no entiendo porque se molestan tanto, es lo mismo que si fuese a comer pizzas a la casa de alguna de ustedes, son unas exageradas, además Darien no tiene porque molestarse – dijo Serena ofendida

- y Michiru?, quizás a ella si le duela que se vean – dijo Amy

- Pero no tendría que ser así, somos amigas no vamos a separarnos por celos que no tienen razón - insistió Serena

- ¿Qué no tienen razón?, Serena a caso no te has dado cuenta de lo que le sucede a Haruka? -

- ¿de que tendría que darme cuenta? – preguntó manteniendo su aire ofendido –

- de verdad que me desespera que seas tan tonta – se exasperó rei

- no puedo creerlo, tu no cambias – rió mina resignada – ya lo descubrirás sola, pero deberías seguir nuestro consejo -

- Es cierto Serena, no deberías ir, presiento que si vas luego te arrepentirás – dijo rei preocupada dejando de lado su irritación -

- Rei tu y tus presentimientos, créeme, son solo películas! – intentó convencerla Serena - ya me voy chicas, debo darme un baño antes de salir de nuevo -

Serena se levanto de la mesita en la que todas estaban tomando el té y se despidió de sus amigas. Y salió.

* * *

Al medio día, Michiru y Seiya almorzaron juntos como habían quedado, Por la tarde fueron a comprar una cama para Seiya. El departamento de Michiru constaba de dos cuartos, pero el mas pequeño lo utilizaba como Escritorio y como Taller, Michiru estaba preparando este cuarto para cuando Seiya llegara, pero debido a su imprevista aparición no había dado tiempo de comprar una cama para el, así que insistió para que Seiya la acompañara a comprar el que sería su lecho por los próximos días. Cuando Seiya se decidió por una Michiru se despidió de el y se dirigió a la casa de Serena, necesitaba platicar con ella acerca de Haruka, quería aclarar las cosas acerca de Haruka. Cuando llegó a la casa Tsukino tocó el timbre y mamá Ikuko salio a recibirla -

- Buenas tardes, tu eres Michiru Kaioh verdad? – la saludó con su incomparable sonrisa

- Buenas tardes señora, si soy yo – sonrió

- Estas buscando a Serena verdad?, ella esta tomando un baño, gustas esperarla adentro?

- No, se lo agradezco pero no quisiera molestarla -

- vamos, entra no se sabe cuanto tiempo puede tardar mi hija – rió ikuko – estaba por tomar té, acompáñame si?

- está bien – acepto michiru. Ikuko la acompaño hasta el living, le pidió que se sentará en el sofá mientras buscaba el té. En minutos volvía con la bandeja, dos tazas de té y galletas -

- Que emocionante – dijo mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la mesita de centro – no siempre nos visitan celebridades - bromeó Ikuko

- bueno, yo no soy una celebridad - rió Michiru -

- cuéntame, como va tu carrera? -

- muy bien, aunque ahora estoy tomándome un descanso -

- imagino que debe ser muy estresante, quiero decir, tan pequeña y ya con tantos compromisos -

- si, a veces se complica un poco pero todo tiene su lado positivo – dijo bebiendo un poco de té.

- imagino que si, y dime tu madre te acompaña cuando viajas? O siempre viajas sola? -

- no – contestó Michiru con una sonrisa – siempre viajo sola.

- vaya! Yo no dejaría que mi Serenita viajara sola por el mundo!, como hace tu madre para dejarte ir? No tienes problemas para salir del país? -

- Hace mucho que no hablo con mis padres, estoy emancipada, así que no necesito de ellos para realizar ningún tramite.

- que interesante – dijo ikuko pensativa – y dime…

- Mamá! – gritó Serena desde el piso de arriba -

- disculpa linda – dijo ikuko levantándose y yendo hacia el piso de arriba _– Serena vino una amiguita a visitarte –_ se escuchaba. Momentos después aparecía en el salón con una coleta hecha y la otra a medio hacer -

- disculpa Michiru por hacerte esperar, que sorpresa! Que haces aquí? -

- es que necesitaba hablar contigo – contestó seria.

- sobre que? -

- Me sentiría mas cómoda si fuésemos a otro sitio, no te molesta verdad?

- claro que no – contestó Serena – vamos a mi cuarto? - michiru asintió y entraron al cuarto de ella – que es eso de lo que quieres hablar michiru? Te ves extraña – dijo acomodándose la coleta que le faltaba

- Mira Serena, quiero ser sincera contigo, yo aun sigo queriendo mucho a Haruka, me preocupa mucho su felicidad aunque ya no esté conmigo y se que tu amas profundamente a Darien, no es verdad? – Serena asintió con la cabeza – no quiero que Haruka sufra por esta situación, creo que lo mejor será cortar por lo sano y que no vuelvas a verla -

- no entiendo muy bien a que te refieres, no veo porque debo alejarme de haruka -

- porque tu amas a Darien y estando cerca suyo no haces nada mas que alimentar el sentimiento que ella tiene hacia ti y que jamás será correspondido de tu parte -

- no estoy segura de todo esto – dijo Serena dubitativa – yo no le encuentro nada malo a que sigamos siendo amigas -

- Sere, por favor, deja a Haruka seguir con su vida, si te busca intenta ignorarla o ser cortante con ella, deja que busque a alguien que de verdad le corresponda y no lo digo por mi, ya me dejo claro que no me quiere mas, pero quiero que sea feliz y si tu estas cerca suyo dudo que pueda serlo, evítala hasta que se canse, ignórala no le hagas caso por favor -

- Discúlpame pero no puedo hacer eso, yo quiero mucho a Haruka -

- Pero no la quieres como ella necesita, Sere, prométeme que la dejaras en paz, la conozco y se que te buscará, evítala, quédate las 24 horas con Darien o no se invéntale excusas, pero no te le acerques, te lo pido como amiga tuya y como amiga de Haruka – Serena la miraba sin saber exactamente que contestar, no terminaba de entender el por qué de la petición de Michiru - Prométeme que lo harás sere, por favor, aléjate de haruka -

- pero Michiru… - empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de la violinista que la observaban con desesperación – lo intentaré – dijo al fin

- gracias Serena, sabia que lo entenderías, se que haruka sufrirá al principio, pero no vale la pena que sueñe con imposibles verdad?

-si – dijo serena sin terminar de comprender -

- Bien era eso nada mas, gracias por tu tiempo – michiru se levanto seguida por serena que la acompaño hasta la salida de su casa y se despidió de ella.

* * *

Entrada la noche, luego de disfrutar de la cena que Michiru había preparado Seiya lavaba los platos mientras ella tomaba una ducha. Ya mas relajada se sentó en el sofá del comedor.

- te ves mas tranquila – le dijo seiya -

- así es, es que hoy hablé con Serena -

- sobre que? – preguntó el extrañado -

- sobre haruka, le pedí que no volviera a verla -

- porque hiciste eso? Ya no tienes nada que ver con ella, no tienes derecho a…

- momento – lo interrumpió - no fue por mi que lo hice, es por ella, Serena no ama a haruka y lo único que saldrá de todo esto es que ella sufrirá y no quiero, Serena debe alejarse de haruka para que deje de hacerse ilusiones con un imposible -

- no me parece que te metas, es la vida de haruka, deberías dejarla que haga lo que quiera y se arregle sola -

- de todos modos serena entendió, me prometió que intentaría alejarse de ella, cielos! Mira la hora, ya es tarde! Debo acostarme -

- tarde? Pero si son las 10 de la noche! Y además es sábado!! – dijo seiya sorprendido -

- lo se – contestó ella – pero yo siempre voy a la cama temprano.

- como asi y nunca sales? -

- salia con haruka, pero ya no, bien, prepararé la cama, cuando quieras ven a acostarte -

-como? acostarte? Pero si solo esta… no, deja duermo en el sofá -

**- Por supuesto que no, ya he dicho, no me vas a decir que te apena dormir conmigo - dijo Michiru riendo con sus manos en la cintura -**

- pero… michiru… - tartamudeaba seiya -

- no se habla mas, no permitiré que mi mejor amigo duerma en un sofá, además mi cama es muy grande para mi sola – ella al ver la cara de sorpresa de el continuó bromeando – no te preocupes no te haré nada, si te da pena pondré las almohadas al medio, hasta el lunes no traen la tuya así es mejor y me haces compañía – sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Seiya entró a su cuarto –

Al cabo de un rato Seiya ingresó tímidamente a la habitación, Michiru estaba acostada de costado abrazando una almohada en el lado derecho de la cama, a espaldas suyas había colocado 3 almohadas a lo largo delimitando las dos mitades de la cama. El sonrió y se acostó de su lado quedando espalda con espalda de su amiga. Minutos mas tarde, Seiya había quedado profundamente dormido. Michiru, que aun no podía conciliar el sueño por completo, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y fue hasta el teléfono para llamar como todas las noches a haruka antes de dormirse

- hola! La saludó con alegría -

- _hola _– saludo haruka riendo -

- ¿de que te ries? ¿con quien estas? -

- _estoy con serena_ -

- con serena?! – preguntó michiru sorprendida – que haces con serena a esta hora? -

_- ay michiru por favor no empieces! No es para tanto –_ dijo haruka sin dejar de reir -

- como que no?, después de todo lo que ha pasado! Sabes lo que podrían decir los periodistas si saben que está contigo en el hotel? Acaso no pensaron en Darien? -

_- mejor no me lo nombres y si esta triste porque no lo consuelas tu?, eres experta en eso verdad? -_

- Haruka estas desubicándote, sabes muy bien que no tengo ningún interés en el -

_- como sea, serena y yo somos amigas y podemos estar juntas el tiempo que queramos -_

- claro, si, amigas – dijo Michiru sin poder disimular su enojo –le dije a Serena que cuidara de Darien, ¿Qué hace allí contigo? El debería haberla invitado a hacer lo que estén haciendo no tu! – la violinista estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, no esperaba encontrarse con serena en la habitación de haruka luego de lo que le había pedido esa misma tarde – Haruka, yo intenté hacer las cosas bien, pero si quieren jugar a los amiguitos esta bien, juguemos -

_- Michiru no exageres_! – pero Michiru ya había colgado el teléfono.

Seiya había despertado con los gritos inútilmente disimulados de Michiru y había alcanzado a oír parte de la discusión. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ver como estaba cuando se sorprendió al escuchar a Michiru hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez, con un tono de absoluta serenidad.

Seiya aun recostado escuchó que Michiru se acercaba hacia el cuarto, cuando ella entró disimuló estar dormido pensando que volvería a acostarse. Sintió como abría las puertas del armario y comenzaba a revolver dentro de el buscando algo.

- ¿Qué haces Michiru? - preguntó

- discúlpame, no quería despertarte – dijo sin dejar de buscar en su armario -

- ¿Qué estas buscando? ¿quieres que te ayude? -

- no te preocupes, con permiso encenderé la luz –

- ¿Michi puedo saber que estas buscando? -

- estoy buscando que ponerme -

- ponerte para que?, no ibas a dormir temprano? -

- ya no -

- que vas a hacer? -

- voy a salir -

- ¿vas a salir?, ¿a donde? ¿Con quien?

- Seiya – rió Michiru – que curioso estas – tomo un vestido celeste, largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con un escote ancho que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y con un pequeño lazo detrás y lo examinó - ¿Qué te parece este? -

- saldrás con quien? Con una amiga o con alguien mas?

- con alguien mas -

- creo que con ese te veras encantadora -

- ¿tu crees que alguien me besaría con un vestido como este? - observó el vestido pensativa – o quizás sea mejor el azul. – dijo volviendo a buscar en el armario entre sus tantos vestidos, tomó el otro vestido – me los probaré y tu me dices cual prefieres, Michiru salio del cuarto y entró a cambiarse al baño, segundos después salio con el vestido celeste entrando nuevamente al cuarto - ¿Qué tal este? – dijo dando una vuelta. Seiya se sentó en la cama y la observó

- te ves adorable, va muy bien contigo, Michi, ¿Quién quieres que te bese? -

- ahora el otro – dijo y salio de la habitación ignorando la pregunta de su amigo, cuando volvió con el vestido azul Seiya la observó anonadado. El vestido bastante mas ajustado que su predecesor, dejaba ver la espalda de michiru casi en su totalidad, atado detrás del cuello, por delante tenia un escote muy reducido debajo del pecho un pequeño aro plateado que acentuaba aun mas los atributos femeninos de la violinista.

- Michi, quien quiera que sea, si solo quieres que te besen no te pongas ese vestido -

- crees que es demasiado? – dijo mientras se observaba en el gran espejo que tenia en su habitación -

- depende de adonde vayan y cuales sean tus intenciones -

- iremos a cenar y en este momento pretendo todo -

- Michiru te desconozco! – se sorprendió Seiya – acabamos de cenar! Y como es eso de que pretendes todo. Tu no eres así.

- disculpa, pero eso es asunto mío, estoy de muy mal humor y no creo ser yo misma en este momento. ¿Cuál dices que lleve? -

- mejor lleva el celeste, temo por tu integridad si llevas el azul, dime con quien saldrás así me quedo tranquilo si? -

- no, no diré nada, pero quédate tranquilo que no es un psicópata ni nada de eso – Michiru se retiró y volvió a ponerse el vestido celeste, se recogió el cabello dos pequeñas hebillas a los costados, se maquillo, se puso un poco de perfume, los zapatos y estaba lista - ¿Qué opinas?

- te ves arrebatadoramente bella -

- Gracias – dijo ella y se acercó para darle un beso de despedida a su amigo -

- volverás tarde? -

- no lo se – dijo ella, tomo su bolso de mano y salio del departamento –

* * *

hola a todos!

primero que nada gracias por leer a pesar de que este fic los este volviendo locos

todo sea por el amor verdad? pero recuerden, que en este fic nada es lo que parece

y aunque las cosas se vayan para un lado quizas terminen en el opuesto.

no digo nada mas que gracias por leer :)


	11. Por Venganza y Por Deseo

_**En la habitación del hotel…**_

- ¿de verdad se enfado mucho? – Preguntó serena preocupada - ay no, ahora me odiará aun mas! -

- no digas tonterías, ella no te odia, solo esta molesta conmigo. Pero se le pasará -

- no, tu no entiendes Haruka, ella me pidió que no viniera y lo hice de todos modos -

- te pidió que no vinieras? -

- si, pero tiene razón, que sigamos siendo amigas solo trae problemas, no ha salido nada bueno desde que nos acercamos mas y creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos y que no hagamos sufrir mas a nadie -

- olvídalo, me niego siquiera a pensarlo, además es ilógico lo que me estas diciendo -

- no lo es, las chicas me advirtieron que algo así sucedería – respondió secando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

- pero si no ha pasado nada! Serena no dramatices! Tu eres mi amiga te has hecho amiga de michiru por mi parte, ella no debe entrometerse. Esta celosa, que haga y piense lo que quiera yo no quiero dejar de verte, además para mañana seguro se le pasará – dijo intentando tranquilizarla -

- de verdad? No se enojo mucho? -

- de verdad, ella es así, luego se le pasará no te preocupes – Haruka iba a abrazar a Serena cuando el teléfono sonó – ya ves, esa debe ser ella - dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el tubo -

- si? -

_- Haruka, creo que dio resultado _

- a que te refieres?

_- Michiru salio enfurecida de aquí, iba a encontrarse con alguien, creo saber con quien _

- Bien, me alegro de que todo haya salido como lo esperabas -

_- por supuesto, pero recuerda, ya hemos comenzado, ahora no debes echarte atrás -_

- no lo haré, luego hablamos -

_- está bien, mejor que mi bombón no sospeche nada -_

Haruka colgó sin despedirse.

- Era un compañero del equipo - le explico – ya solucionaron el problema del radiador

- que bueno, creo que debería irme a mi casa -

- nada de eso, aun no hemos comido el postre, llamaré y pediremos helado ¿que te parece? – Serena dudo un momento pero la idea la tentaba.

- esta bien – dijo al fin –

_**En el restaurante…**_

Darien estaba sentado en una mesa esperando con semblante preocupado. Michiru lo había convencido de ir argumentando que debía contarle algo importante que la tenia preocupada acerca de haruka y Serena. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro.

- Michiru – dijo por instinto al verla de pie a su lado. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía preciosa con ese adorable vestido celeste - te estaba esperando, me tienes preocupado – dijo acomodándole la silla para que se sentara -

- lo se, discúlpame, vine lo mas rápido que pude.-

- Pero que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? Te ves triste, que te hizo haruka ahora? – preguntó sin poder evitar molestarse, no podía entender como un ser tan dulce como Michiru estuviese enamorada de la hosca de Haruka -

- Bueno, es que la llame hoy como todas las noches antes de dormir, y ella estaba con otra persona – explicó sin posar su mirada en Darien

- Michiru, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero es mejor que te olvides de una vez de ella, o quizás y esa persona no tiene nada que ver con ella -

- son amigas, bueno, la otra persona no lo se, pero Haruka esta interesada en ella -

- Bueno, quizás solo sean amigas como dices – dijo el intentando animarla, un mesero se acerco a ellos esperando a que ordenaran. Cuando el mesero se retiró continuó -

- Darien, porque no estas con Serena?, hoy es sábado en la noche. Supuse que estarías con ella -

- Si la invite, pero me dijo que se iría a dormir a lo de Rei, iban a ver películas o algo así. Reunión de chicas me dijo – rió Darien -

- te dijo que se iba a lo de Rei? – Michiru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, tenia una mezcla extraña de incredulidad y satisfacción, Serena le había mentido, seria correcto decirle lo que estaba sucediendo? - Darien, recuerdas lo que sucedió en mi departamento la ultima vez? – Darien la miro sorprendido y bajo la mirada avergonzado

- si, discúlpame, no quise propasarme así, no se, lo siento -

- no tienes por que – contestó ella con una sonrisa poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa acercándolas a las de Darien – quieres que te diga la verdad? Yo también sentía deseos de abrazarte y tenerte cerca, pero no podía hacer algo con el novio de mi amiga – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Darien, la miró sorprendido – Pero ahora, teniéndote frente a frente y sabiendo como son las cosas creo que si volviese a estar en esa situación no te detendría -

- Michiru, ¿estas hablando en serio? – definitivamente Darien no esperaba que ella se sincerara de esa manera -

- Por supuesto que si, hoy fui a hablar con serena, le pedí que se alejara de Haruka, le suplique que no volviera a verla, y sabes con quien esta Haruka en el hotel en este momento? -

- que estas tratando de decir? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta -

- Que serena te ha mentido, y me ha mentido a mi también – el semblante de Michiru se tornó serio.

- ¿no puede ser, porque me mentiría con algo así? ¿estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? – ella asintió con la cabeza – no estas mintiéndome? De verdad Haruka esta con Serena? -

- llama al hotel y confírmalo – lo desafió ella

- no, mejor vayamos allí – dijo levantándose de la mesa -

- pero Darien acabamos de ordenar…. -

- no importa – la interrumpió – acompáñame pagaré la cuenta y nos iremos al hotel – Michiru asintió y siguió a Darien.

En su coche llegaron rápidamente y subieron por el ascensor, ambos conocían la habitación donde moraba la corredora. Cuando llegaron a la habitación ambos titubearon por un momento, pero la mirada de seguridad de Michiru hizo que a Darien se le disiparan las dudas. Golpearon la puerta del cuarto.

- Quien es? – preguntó Haruka del otro lado de la puerta. Michiru le hizo una señal con el dedo para que darien hiciera silencio -

- soy yo haruka, puedo pasar? -

- que quieres Michiru? -

- Quiero saber si estas realmente con Serena – dijo ella mientras veía a Darien que apretaba los puños nervioso -

- Michiru! – dijo la voz de Serena del otro lado – discúlpame, ábrele Haruka – Se oyó un ruido y Serena abrió la puerta emocionada. La sonrisa se le fue cuando vio a Darien de pie junto a michiru – Darien – dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Michiru miró a Haruka con fiereza. Recibiendo de parte de ella una sonrisa irónica. Serena al borde del llanto no sabia que decir. Mientras que Darien miraba a Serena fijamente, primero con tristeza, pero luego su expresión cambio a una de cólera. Darien tomó a Michiru de la mano llevándola con fuerza a los tirones hasta el ascensor. Serena se había quedado inmóvil, no podía reaccionar. Haruka al ver la expresión de Serena se compadeció y cayó en cuenta de que no había sido del todo una buena idea, no esperaba que Michiru llevara a Darien al hotel.

- no vas a seguirlo? –le preguntó, Serena la miró confundida – anda, síguelo, alcánzalo –Serena reaccionó y comenzó a correr hacia el otro ascensor para poder alcanzarlos pero fue muy tarde, cuando logró llegar a la salida del hotel, Darien estaba dentro del coche, Michiru cerraba la puerta del acompañante y se alejaron juntos. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, no sabía si sentirse culpable por haberle mentido a Darien, o por haber roto la promesa de Michiru, o si se sentía tan celosa por ver a Darien junto a Michiru que poco le importaba que se fuera. Se sentía culpable, pero a la vez muy enojada. Se quedó inmóvil pensando en lo que había sucedido, quizás era todo una simple pesadilla. Pero la voz de Haruka la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- no te preocupes, todo se solucionará – la animó con una sonrisa, Serena al verla no pudo evitar llorar, abrazó a Haruka intentando mitigar en su pecho el torbellino de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa – dijo separándose de la corredora. Quiero estar sola.

Darien condujo el coche hasta llegar a la entrada de su departamento, no dijo una palabra en todo el trayecto, Michiru lo observaba. Imaginaba perfectamente como debía sentirse, ella lo había experimentado, pero era mejor así, Serena les había mentido a los dos y no merecía a un hombre tan bueno como Darien. Él aparcó el coche y se apoyo por completo en el respaldo del asiento.

- Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa – dijo Michiru abriendo la puerta del auto -

- no – la detuvo – no te vayas Michiru, no quiero estar solo, acompáñame por favor –

- te quedarás aquí toda la noche? –

- no, vayamos a mi departamento – Michiru sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, parecía que quería salírsele del pecho, se había puesto terriblemente nerviosa, comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho en el restaurante. Darien la observaba y ella no podía contestarle, había quedado paralizada, sabia que podía llegar a suceder si aceptaba quedarse en el departamento de el a solas. Los dos, luego de la conversación que habían tenido. Estaba nerviosa y sentía miedo. Seguramente su rostro reflejaba su nerviosismo porque Darien al ver que no contestaba la miró sonriendo y apoyando su mano sobre la de ella le dijo:

- no te preocupes, no haremos nada que no quieras – el corazón de michiru pareció paralizarse, esas palabras en vez de relajarla la habían puesto aun mas nerviosa. Pero vinieron a su mente las imágenes de Haruka y Serena, las duras palabras de Haruka, la promesa de Serena y la imagen de ella abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- de acuerdo – contestó con firmeza dejando su nerviosismo un poco de lado.

Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al departamento de él. Al entrar Michiru se quedó de pie en la entrada mientras Darien iba a la cocina.

- Quieres tomar algo Michiru? –

- no gracias – contestó sin moverse de su sitio –

- Bien, entonces yo tampoco – Darien se sentó en el sofá del living – siéntate Michiru no pensarás quedarte allí toda la noche – rió. Ella se acercó tímidamente y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿sabes?, jamás imagine encontrarme en esta situación, desde el primer momento en que vi a Serena supe que ella sería la mujer de mi vida, y que haya sucedido todo esto, estar enojado con ella, desilusionado de ella. Ver que me mintió y haberlo comprobado, aun no lo puedo creer. Creí que nuestra relación duraría para siempre.

- Darien, créeme que nadie te comprende mejor que yo, me pasaba lo mismo con Haruka, aun no puedo creer que no esté mas a mi lado, que se haya enamorado de Serena. De verdad aun no puedo creerlo. Por eso se como te sientes – lo consoló apoyando su mano en su pierna.- Darien, ya caí en la cuenta de que Haruka no es la persona que yo pensaba, quiero olvidarme de ella, quiero olvidarme de todo y quiero que me ayudes –

Serena llegó a su casa en silencio y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, estaba su familia durmiendo ya eran las 23.30. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto para sentirse mas segura y se recostó en su cama. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua?, ¿porque no le hizo caso a sus amigas? No sabia con exactitud que sentimiento era mas fuerte. Si la culpa por haberle mentido a Darien o el coraje que sentía hacia michiru, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llevar a Darien al hotel para que la viera con Haruka? ¿Qué clase de amiga era?

- estuve mal en mentirle a Darien – reflexionó – y también a Michiru, pero no se justifica que sigan siendo amigos y peor aun que se hayan ido juntos. Que estarán haciendo en este momento? Debo hablar con Michiru. – Se levantó de su cama, se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el numero de Michiru, era el anterior de Haruka así que lo sabía de memoria.

- Bueno? – contestó la voz de un hombre, que le sonaba bastante familiar. Pero era imposible, debía haberse equivocado y colgó. Volvió a marcar y nuevamente la atendió el.

- Buenas noches, hablo con la casa de Michiru Kaioh?

- si – contestó el del otro lado del teléfono, ya había reconocido a su interlocutora -

- Puedo saber quien habla? -

- Seiya – contestó el divertido -

- Seiya?! – dijo Serena sorprendida -

- como has estado bombón? -

- no muy bien últimamente -

- ¿porque? ¿Que te sucede? -

- de todo un poco, pero… cuando regresaste y primero que nada que haces atendiendo el teléfono de Michiru? -

- esa es una larga historia. – contestó – pero si quieres te invito a tomar algo y nos ponemos al día -

- no lo se, no estoy con ánimos, quería platicar con Michiru -

- Bueno, ella salio hace rato, y no ha regresado. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –

- no lo creo – dijo ella sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta -

- vamos bombón, paso por ti en un rato, así te desahogas conmigo, además quiero verte

- de verdad no tengo ganas de ver a nadie –

- por favor, dime que si, solo iremos a tomar algún helado o lo que desees y hablamos un poco –

Serena lo pensó un momento

- no, de verdad ahora no siento deseos, mañana si quieres – contestó intentando salir del compromiso de verlo -

- de acuerdo como tu quieras, pero quiero verte –

- esta bien lo prometo, si vuelve Michiru por favor dile que me llame si? -

_**En el departamento de Darien…**_

- ¿Que te ayude?, ¿Que te ayude como? -

- Como tu quieras – contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una insinuante sonrisa -

Solo confío en ti Darien, ayúdame. Olvidemos todo. – Darien la observó, ¿realmente michiru estaba intentando decir lo que el creía?, ¿o serian sus ansias de tenerla lo que hacían malinterpretar las situaciones? Ni las peleas con serena ni sus celos habian logrado que olvidara sus deseos por ella. El seguía mirándola mientras se planteaba mil preguntas mentalmente hasta que Michiru acarició suavemente su rostro. Fue cuando su mano lo rozó que volvió a sentirlo. Ese penetrante aroma que hacia que cada centímetro de su piel se estremeciera. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para apreciarlo con mayor intensidad y fue entonces cuando al abrir los ojos y verla a centímetros de su rostro ya no pudo contenerse. Acercó sus labios a los de ella esperando que se alejara para detenerse, pero no lo hizo.

Al fin estaba disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, aquellos que observaba con tanto deseo mientras la oía hablar. La besaba y disfrutaba de cada rincón de su boca. Ella parecía seguirlo en cada movimiento que hacía. Un beso dulce, entregado con sentimientos enfrentados, pero sincero. Darien se detuvo para observarla. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró con ternura. Ella le sonrió y cubrió una de sus manos con las suyas cerrando los ojos, Michiru dejó las manos de Darien y se quitó las pinzas que sostenían su cabello. Al mismo tiempo que el acariciaba los hombros desnudos de la violinista. Estaba entregada y de alguna manera a él le fascinaba la actitud de ella. Volvió a besarla mientras bajaba su mano por la espalda desabrochando los pequeños botones de su vestido, separó los bordes para poder sentir la tersa piel de su espalda, continuó descendiendo su mano hasta llegar casi al límite pero notó que ella se sobresaltó y se detuvo.

- ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? -

- claro que si, es que estoy un poco nerviosa – contestó acariciándole la mejilla, él le sonrió -

- ¿es tu primera vez verdad? -

- Con un hombre si – contestó ella con picardía, Darien quedo descolocado con la respuesta de Michiru, pero se olvido al instante en que ella comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por su cuello – pero no te preocupes – le dijo mientras desabotonaba su camisa sin dejar de besarlo – aprendo rápido - El sonrió, le sorprendía la manera en que Michiru podía dar vuelta la situación de un momento a otro. Darien la detuvo y para sorpresa de Michiru se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación. La recostó suavemente sin dejar de sonreírle.

- ¿segura que no te arrepentirás? – preguntó dulcemente, Michiru asintió con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos comenzó a quitarse el vestido lentamente aumentando las ansias del pelinegro de verla sin el. Darien se dejo llevar por sus deseos y comenzó recorrer con sus labios los pechos desnudos que momentos antes anhelaba por ver. Michiru estaba entregándose por completo a las ansias de el y aunque pensó en un principio que no lo haría, allí estaba disfrutando del contacto entre ambos.

- Darien – dijo ella suavemente, el levantó la vista para observarla – haz de mi lo que quieras – concluyó lanzando un suspiro. Él le sonrió complacido y continuó con su labor.

_(no voy a dar mas detalles, no es mi estilo, además no creo que les interese lo que suceda entre michiru y darien )_

* * *

neo reyna serenity, se que me pediste que no hiciera esto,

pero creeme que es un punto importante en la historia.

perdon por hacerles leer esto a los que no les gusta esta pareja, pero creanme

que tiene mucho sentido, gracias por leer


	12. El dia despues

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Serena estaba durmiendo aun vestida, la noche anterior no había tenido ánimos para acostarse si quiera, luego de llorar un largo rato se quedo dormida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin recordar aun exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Pensó unos momentos parecía que todo simplemente había sido un mal sueño. No podía ser posible todo lo que había sucedido. Miró la hora, el reloj marcaba las 10.30. ¿Estaría Darien en su departamento? No sabía si llamarlo o no, si le hablaba ¿que le diría?, no había una razón exacta por la que había mentido. ¿o si?. Si la había, que el no quería que siguiera viéndose con Haruka y no le quedó otra alternativa.

- debo llamarlo – pensó – debo explicarle todo. –

_**En el departamento de darien…**_

Darien acababa de despertar. Michiru estaba abrazada a el apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ella al sentir que se movió dijo sin cambiar de posición:

- vaya que has dormido -

- estabas despierta? – preguntó el -

- así es – contestó ella – Darien, me siento un poco mal -

- porque? – preguntó preocupado – te duele algo? -

- la conciencia – contestó apoyándose con sus brazos en la cama para poder verlo a la cara – está muy mal lo que hice -

- que hicimos, no haz hecho nada sola –

- no debería haberte llamado, no debí haberte dicho que Serena estaba con Haruka y mucho menos venir aquí -

- ¿te arrepientes? -

- en parte si – contestó ella con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de confusión de Darien continuó – pero la pase muy bien contigo, de esto no me arrepiento, es algo que haría una y otra vez – dijo posando un suave beso en sus labios -

- te entiendo, pero no podemos seguir así ¿no crees? -

- si, no podemos seguir haciéndole esto a Serena, después de todo, ella no ha hecho nada con malas intenciones -

- es cierto, pero hablaremos de eso luego – dijo atrayendo a Michiru a su pecho para besarla y darle rienda suelta a la pasión una vez mas antes de volver a la realidad.

_**En el departamento de Michiru…**_

Seiya despertó y vio que su amiga aun no estaba en el departamento. No pudo evitar preocuparse. Sabía que Michiru no era el tipo de chica que desaparece toda la noche, pero ella misma había dicho que no sabía si volvería. Dio vueltas en el departamento sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo había sido idea suya que haruka invitara a Serena para que cuando Michiru la llamara se armara el revuelo, pero no pensó que Michiru desaparecería con alguien. ¿Sería con el? Era una pregunta de la que sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Decidió llamar a Haruka, quizás había ido a verla y se había quedado con ella. Se detuvo un momento frente al teléfono y rió para sus adentros. Ni el mismo creía esta hipótesis pero al menos aliviaría un poco su incertidumbre.

_- Si –_ dijo Haruka adormecida -

- Haruka, por casualidad no esta Michiru contigo? -

_- de que hablas? Acaso no esta contigo? –_ contestó la rubia sobresaltada despertándose de golpe -

- No! Salio anoche y no ha vuelto -

_- ¿crees que esté con el?_ – preguntó alterada

- No! No puede ser! – contestó - bueno quizás, no me dijo con quien saldría, pero me dijo que iban a cenar.

_- maldito Chiba, anoche vinieron juntos, Darien vio a Serena aquí, se enojo con ella y se llevó a Michiru -_

- se llevó a Michiru?, a donde? -

_- Como si yo lo supiera! –_ contestó exaltada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. _– Me siento mal por estar utilizando a Michiru para esto._

- yo también, creo que me pase de la raya, pero no esperaba que Michiru se fuese con Darien! -

_- No puedo creer que Michiru haya llegado al extremo de dormir con Darien, no puedo_ _creerlo._ – dijo Haruka preocupada – _Es toda mi culpa, no debí haberla tratado tan mal. _

- Pero Haruka, tu no le dijiste que se metiera en la cama de Darien o si? -

_- por supuesto que no, pero cuando lo insinuó no hice nada para detenerla y se que lo hace para sentir que tiene algo que le pertenece a Serena, en cierto modo es una venganza. Quiere quitarle a Darien al menos por unos momentos para que Serena sienta lo mismo que ella -_

- Ayer en la tarde, estaba tan tranquila y relajada. Hasta podría decir que la había visto feliz. No había necesidad de impulsarla a esto – dijo Seiya sin poder más con sus remordimientos -

_- ¿y ahora que haremos? -_

- ya comenzamos, ahora no podemos echarnos atrás, Michiru hizo mas de lo que hubiésemos querido. Quizás a Darien le haya gustado lo que probó y quiera repetir, si es así, se me esta ocurriendo algo. -

_- Seiya esto es muy bajo –_ dijo Haruka molesta -_ entregar a Michiru de esta manera..._

- lo se, pero terminaremos con lo que empezamos, debemos separar a Darien de Serena.

_**En la casa de Serena…**_

- no se que hacer – se decía una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas dentro de su habitación – lo llamo, ¿o no lo llamo?, tengo miedo, tengo Miedo de encontrarme con algo que no me guste – se sentó en su cama nerviosa, tronándose los dedos con desesperación como si esperara que la respuesta le cayera del cielo – mejor voy a verlo - se dijo – si, hablaré y le explicare todo personalmente – Serena bajo las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió a la cocina donde Ikuko preparaba el almuerzo -

- mamá, voy a salir un momento -

- ¿a donde vas?, ¿no vas a almorzar con nosotros? -

- no, no tengo hambre, vuelvo en un rato – le anunció y salió corriendo de la casa – el edificio donde vivía Darien quedaba medianamente alejado de su casa. Camino por un largo rato hasta que llegó a la calle donde el vivía. Pero por algún motivo, podría llamarse presentimiento o intuición, no quería ir, no quería visitarlo. Cruzó de vereda para ir al teléfono público que estaba cruzando la calle del edificio. Lo llamaría, era mejor que ir directamente. Si, era lo mejor.

_**En el departamento de Darien…**_

Michiru acababa de darse una rápida ducha en el baño de darien. Al salir estaba el esperándola. Se había vuelto a poner el vestido Celeste, obviamente no había llevado una muda de ropa. El se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura. Le dio un rápido beso y preguntó.

- ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? –

- me encantaría – contestó ella – jamás pensé que la pasaríamos tan bien juntos -

- yo lo imaginé pero superó mis expectativas – contestó el -

- para serte sincera las mías también – volvieron a unirse en un beso que duró poco, porque fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono, Darien se alejó de Michiru y atendió

- Bueno? -

_- Darien?, soy yo, quiero hablar contigo –_ dijo la voz de Serena del otro lado

- lo siento ahora no puedo – contestó secamente -

_- serán solo unos momentos, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte mentido –_

Michiru se acercó a Darien abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿es serena?- le susurró al oído, el asintió con la cabeza -

- no te preocupes, luego hablamos – le dijo

_- Darien no quise mentirte, es que como sabía que te enojarías si veía a Haruka no me anime a decírtelo, yo no le veo nada de malo a mi amistad con ella -_

- y yo no le veo nada de malo a mi amistad con Michiru, sin embargo estuviste 3 días enojada conmigo por preocuparme por ella. -

_- lo se, lo siento, pero no quiero que peleemos, no quiero separarme de ti, por favor hablemos -_

- en este momento no siento deseos de hablar contigo – la interrumpió, mientras Michiru le daba pequeños besos en el cuello – hablaremos después -

_- pero Darien, podríamos almorzar juntos, si quieres voy para tu casa y vamos a nuestro_ _sitio favorito_ – insistió Serena

- ahora no - contestó secamente – debo irme tengo cosas importantes que hacer -

_- ¿mas importantes que salvar nuestro noviazgo? –_ preguntó serena desalentada

- si – y sin decir mas colgó el teléfono – Michiru que haces? Eres malvada! Mira que distraerme así cuando hablo con mi novia! – le dijo con fingido enojo –

- vaya, si así tratas a tu novia no me gustaría estar en su lugar – dijo ella riendo

- es culpa tuya, mira que tentarme así cuando estoy hablando por teléfono -

- no te quejes! – le dijo ella riendo – agradece que fueron besos en el cuello – Darien la miró con lascivia – bueno, mejor vayamos a almorzar, primero debo pasar por mi departamento, no puedo ir con este vestido de noche -

- lo que usted ordene – bromeó Darien

Serena estaba aun en la calle frente al edificio. Se sentía tan desdichada, darien le había colgado el teléfono, no había querido hablar con ella. De pronto lo vio salir del edificio, su primer impulso fue correr hacia el, pero se detuvo cuando vio que detrás suyo estaba michiru. Vestida igual que la noche anterior. Darien le abrió la puerta del coche y ella entró a el. Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Michiru estaba en el departamento con Darien, intentaba buscar excusas pero no las encontraba. Darien encendió el coche y se alejaron sin percatarse de la presencia de Serena. Que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse, quería hablar con alguien pero fuese quien fuese la regañarían, ya podía escuchar la voz de Rei diciéndole que se lo había dicho. Al igual que el resto de las chicas que se habían negado a que fuese a ver a Haruka.

- ¿y ahora que hago? – se pregunto sin dejar de caminar. Pensó rápidamente en Haruka, pero no, ya bastantes problemas le había ocasionado visitarla la noche anterior. No le quedaba de otra. Iría hacia la casa de su amiga, la regañase o no, era su amiga, una amiga de verdad.

* * *

Michiru llegó sola a su departamento, darien la esperaba en el coche, no tenía deseos de encontrarse con Seiya, así que prefirió esperarla tranquilo. Al entrar al departamento se encontró con Seiya sentado en el sofá.

- Michiru hasta que llegas! Me tenias preocupado! ¿Donde te habías metido? -

- estuve por ahi – contestó yendo a su cuarto para buscar ropa, detrás de ella caminaba seiya -

- pero Michiru, regresas a la 1 de la tarde y no quieres que me preocupe! Pensé que te había sucedido algo! Como no me dijiste quien sería la persona con la que te verías temía que te hubiesen hecho algo -

- ya basta Seiya, estas exagerando – dijo riendo mientras buscaba un conjunto en su armario -

- Michiru, ¿has pasado la noche con un hombre verdad?, puedo verlo en tu rostro además aun tienes el cabello húmedo eso quiere decir que…-

- ya basta Seiya!, lo que haga con mi vida no te importa, déjame en paz! – dijo enojada tomando su vestuario para entrar a cambiarse en el baño. Seiya se quedó estupefacto, Michiru jamás le había hablado de ese modo desde que la conocía, nunca le había ocultado detalles de su vida, publica, privada o profesional, tenían absoluta confianza. Realmente había estado con Darien, era seguro. Por eso no quería contarle. Se quedó de pie en la puerta del baño esperando a que saliera, cuando al fin abrió la puerta la vio mas radiante que nunca, con un conjunto de falda y blusa color lila y zapatitos a juego -

- ¿Saldrás de nuevo? – preguntó con miedo a una nueva reacción feroz de parte de la violinista -

- así es - contestó ella volviendo a buscar su chaqueta. Se recogió el cabello con una coleta alta, se puso su habitual perfume y se dirigió a la salida del departamento -

- Michiru! – la detuvo Seiya antes de salir – esta bien lo que hiciste, pero no te pases de la raya, los excesos no son buenos.

- lo se, esto no es un exceso, es simplemente un aperitivo - dijo impertinente

- te desconozco – le dijo Seiya, jamás había visto en los ojos de ella esa mirada de satisfacción pero a la vez de codicia y avaricia. Se la veía soberbia, pero en su mirada se podía notar que estaba actuando según sus impulsos. Por su deseo de venganza y por el placer que le provocaba el saber que podía tenerlo como quisiese, sus ojos brillaban pero se veían tristes. Haruka tenía razón. Pensaron que podrían manejar a Michiru pero se equivocaron.

- yo también me desconozco, ya ves, esto es lo que queda de lo que Haruka dejo, cuando ella se fue, se llevó todo lo que alguna vez fui, intenté recuperarme y no lo logré; Sin Haruka no tengo fuerzas para seguir y ya me ves así es como queda una mujer cuando ha entregado todo sin recibir nada, cuando pierde todo lo que alguna vez amó y cuando pierde el interés en la vida, ¿sabes como me siento ahora Seiya? Me siento vacía. Pensaba que me sentiría mejor y aunque físicamente lo disfrute estoy seca por dentro. Aquí – dijo golpeándose el pecho con el puño cerrado. - Aquí ya no hay nada. Ya no soy capaz de sentir. Por eso no me importa lo que pase. No tengo a nadie, mis padres me rechazan, la única persona a la que amé también, mis amigas ya no me hablan. Y en quienes más confiaba me han traicionado. No tengo a nadie por quien preocuparme. Y nadie que se preocupe por mi. Por eso no me importa lo que suceda. ¿Quieres saber realmente como estoy?. Estoy destruida. Me entregue a alguien que no amo, por venganza, ¿eso querías saber? Si, estuve con Darien. ¿Lo sospechabas verdad? Ahora lo has confirmado, estuve con el, era eso lo que querías que dijera, estuve con el por despecho y le deje hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, que saciara todas sus ganas, que me tomara como quisiera por el simple hecho de hacerle daño a ella y ¿sabes que? Ahora me siento aun peor que antes. Me siento sucia, me siento una basura. Pero no me importa, no puedo caer mas bajo de lo que he caído. Ya no queda nada de lo que fui, no tengo dignidad, no tengo nada. Deja de hacerte el preocupado, se que tienes algo que ver en todo esto y Haruka también, parezco tonta pero no lo soy. Si hablas con ella cuéntale lo que te acabo de decir. A ver si le gusta. Dile que ha hecho de mí la más desdichada de las personas y dile también que no la molestaré mas, no quiero volver a verla eso seguramente la pondrá feliz. Me voy si quieres cuando regrese aclaro tus dudas, si es que te he dejado alguna – diciendo esto salió y cerró la puerta.

Seiya se quedó paralizado, Michiru sabia que todo había sido por su causa, le dijo toda la verdad, era tanta información que no podía procesarla en ese momento. Como se había dado cuenta? El sabia que no debía subestimar a su amiga, pero no pensó que fuese para tanto. ¿Qué haría ahora que Michiru sabia que el planeaba separarlos con ayuda de haruka?

* * *

emm bueno, jeje he leido las reacciones del capitulo anterior, perdonen chicos!

se que es dificil asimilar que darien engañe a serena, pero a mi me gusta el drama

y me gusta cambiar un poquito las cosas, pero siempre que lean la historia recuerden que

es un S&D aunque en este caso Darien no sea el de siempre.

shiru chiba me gusto mucho tu comentario gracias, es la idea :)

gracias a todos los que se toman un minutito y dejan su review :)


	13. Sin remordimientos

Seiya se quedó paralizado, Michiru sabia que todo había sido por su causa, le dijo toda la verdad, era tanta información que no podía procesarla en ese momento. Como se había dado cuenta? El sabia que no debía subestimar a su amiga, pero no pensó que fuese para tanto. ¿Qué haría ahora que Michiru sabia que el planeaba separarlos con ayuda de haruka?

* * *

Michiru volvió al coche y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante sin decir una palabra. Mirando hacia delante se seco disimuladamente las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar. Darien notó que le sucedía algo y se preocupo.

- Michiru estas bien? -

- si – contestó volviendo la vista hacia la ventanilla para evitar la mirada de Darien -

- Mientes – dijo Darien con tono serio – algo sucedió en el departamento, dime que o quien estaba allí?

- No estaba nadie – contestó Michiru con la voz quebrada, las palabras que le había dicho a Seiya le retumbaban en la mente, le habían hecho mas daño a ella que a el, eso seguro.

- Michiru porque estas así? – preguntó Darien preocupado, notaba como la joven que lo acompañaba estaba al borde del llanto – estaba Haruka en tu departamento? -

- NO ME LA NOMBRES! – le gritó alterada – perdóname, perdóname Darien tu no tienes nada que ver en esto - dijo llevándose la mano a la frente- si quieres suspendemos el almuerzo, me siento fatal -

- vamos Michi, no te preocupes – le dijo el acercándose para abrazarla – aquí estoy yo, haremos lo que tu quieras -

- perdóname, es que ya no se lo que quiero, no debí haber hecho nada de esto, si Serena llegara a enterarse, sufriría tanto como yo, y eso no se lo deseo a nadie, - se alejó de Darien – como pude hacerle esto – dijo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas de culpa brotaran de sus ojos – soy una basura, ¿Cómo le pude hacer esto? -

- Michiru, basta, no te castigues mas – dijo Darien intentando consolarla -

- como puedes estar tan tranquilo? Acaso no sientes un poco de culpa por todo esto? – Darien se quedó en silencio – Darien, se que no me quieres, ni un poco. Me quieres si, pero por lo que ves. Ésta maldita fachada, por esto me quieres -

- Michiru no es así – dijo el intentando calmarla, Michiru al oírlo se rió -

- Darien, no soy tonta, pero no te preocupes, no te culpo, es normal que si una chica joven y bonita se te sirve en bandeja no puedas rechazarla, soy bien consciente de lo que significo para ti. Pero no te culpes, es lo lógico -

- Creo que estas muy nerviosa, estás diciendo disparates, mejor vayamos a un sitio tranquilo, donde puedas despejar un poco tu mente – Darien arrancó el coche. Michiru sin preguntar hacia donde la llevaba iba en silencio. Luchando contra si misma en miles batallas internas.

* * *

Serena llegó al templo de su amiga rei, pero no ingresó, se sentó en la escalera de entrada y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar, no, no podía ser, era imposible, Darien y Michiru, Darien con otra mujer, Darien con su amiga. No, algo debía estar mal.

- Darien no es así, el no me haría daño. Darien jamás me engañaría con Michiru, no lo haría, el me ama. El me juró que me amaba, no podría jamás hacerme una cosa así. – se repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse, sentada en las escaleras abrazada a sus rodillas se veía como una pobre niña abandonada, se hamacaba mientras se repetía que todo era parte de una terrible pesadilla.

- Serena? – preguntó Rei al verla sentada allí -

- y ahora que hago? – se repetía -

- Serena que te sucede, ¿porque estas así?, ¿que rayos te paso?! – le preguntó preocupada al ver que no respondía, Serena lloraba, sus lagrimas caían sin detenerse, pero ella no reaccionaba, solo repetía una y otra vez las mismas frases -

- Serena por favor reacciona! Amiga que te sucedió?! – Rei la sujeto por los brazos sacudiéndola para quitarla de su trance pero no lo consiguió – Sere por favor reacciona, cuéntame que te sucede!

- Rei – dijo al fin mirándola - no puede ser, no puede ser verdad -

- ¿serena de que estas hablando? – preguntó intentando sonar calmada, pero el hecho de ver a su amiga en esas condiciones la alteraba – Sere lo que haya sucedido tiene solución, vamos adentro a tomar un te – ayudo a serena a levantarse y tomándola del brazo la llevó hasta su habitación, Rei estaba preocupada, Serena no dejaba de repetir que no podía ser posible, pero que cosa no podía ser posible?, que había visto? Que le habían hecho? Fuese lo que fuese, si el dolor de su amiga tenia nombre lo pagaría muy caro. Rei sentó a Serena en uno de los almohadones que rodeaban la pequeña mesita, al menos ahora estaba en silencio y había dejado de repetirse lo mismo, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía con esto sola, necesitaba apoyo, tomó el teléfono y llamo a lita para que la acompañara. Dejo a serena sentada allí mientras preparaba un té para calmarla.

- Sere, puedes contarme que sucedió?, que te puso así? – Serena la miró a los ojos -

- darien – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sus lagrimas volvieran a fluir como un rió, no era el llanto al que estaban acostumbradas por las manías de Serena, este llanto era de profundo dolor, algo la había afectado.

- que sucedió con Darien sere? – preguntó Rei calmada -

- Darien, lo vi, lo vi con ella – contestó entrecortadamente Rei imaginaba a que se refería, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas -

- con quien Sere? Vamos reacciona y habla Serena! No puedes estar así! -

- Rei, Darien me ha engañado, me engaño Rei, lo vi – dijo mirándola con los ojos vidriosos, Rei solo atinó a abrazarla era lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese momento, por mas tonta que fuese la quería con toda el alma –

* * *

Darien aparcó el coche cerca del parque central, la llevaría a caminar por las orillas del lago, seguramente estar en contacto con la naturaleza la ayudaría a calmarse, Michiru sin preguntar simplemente siguió a Darien. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño mirador, Michiru se quedó inmóvil de pie observando el agua del lago. Darien a medio metro suyo la observaba intrigado. No tenía idea que había puesto a Michiru en ese estado, momentos antes estaba alegre y en ese momento se la notaba deprimida. Se quedó a su lado en silencio hasta que no pudo más, y se acercó a ella para rodearle los hombros con su brazo. Ella no mostró reacción ante el abrazo de Darien.

- Darien yo te gusto verdad? – preguntó con un tono sereno

- Por supuesto que si, ¿no lo habías notado? – contestó el

- Luego de lo de esta noche ya no querrás volver a verme. –

- ¿que te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó el extrañado, soltó el abrazo y se puso delante de ella

– Que tu solo querías estar una noche conmigo, y ahora que lo has hecho ya no querrás volver a verme -

- Michiru porque dices eso?, al contrario, no quiero dejar de verte, no solo eres bella por fuera, muy pero muy bella, sino que eres una persona dulce y linda por dentro también, ¿como crees que con una noche me conformaría?

- ¿te estas oyendo? – preguntó un poco molesta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -

- Pero es la verdad mi reina, no quiero estar contigo una noche sino muchas -

- Darien ¿tu crees que puedo conformarme con ser el juguete de alguien?, me utilizaras una y otra vez hasta que te canses, ¿y luego que?

- ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora? ¿no la pasas bien conmigo? – dijo abrazándola, pero Michiru no le correspondió -

- lo pienso porque no tengo nadie darien, nada me queda, y me siento mal estando contigo sabiendo que serena sufrirá -

- olvídate de Serena – dijo volviendo a verla de frente – deja de pensar en ella, me tendrás a mi siempre que lo necesites -

- es obvio que no piensas decirle absolutamente nada de esto ¿verdad? - Darien corrió la mirada – soy consciente de eso, no pretendo que abandones a Serena. – el volvió a verla. – eres lo único que me queda, soy tan patética, ¿Sabias que todo esto sucedió gracias a Haruka y a Seiya?

- de que estas hablando? -

- fue idea de ellos – explicó – que serena fuera con haruka, sabían que yo llamaría como todas las noches y que al encontrarme con ella me enojaría, lo que no imaginaron es que yo me acostaría contigo -

- estas hablando en serio? -

-por supuesto – y te lo cuento porque creo que debes saberlo, quieren separarte de Serena y yo los estoy ayudando sin quererlo, pero, no la abandones -

- No quieres que deje a Serena?, Pero podría hacerlo y quedarme contigo si eso quisieras – darien se acercó a michiru y le tomó el rostro – ¿quieres que lo haga?

- ¿harías eso por mi? -

- si me lo pidieras, lo pensaría te lo aseguro – dijo y ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso –

* * *

Serena estaba ya un poco más calmada. Lita había llegado rápidamente a casa de Rei, ambas estaban sentadas al lado de serena, luego de hablarle por un largo rato comenzó a reaccionar.

- Sere, ¿ya estas mejor? – Preguntó lita preocupada, Serena movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación - ¿quieres contarnos que te pasó? – serena se quedo en silencio unos momentos y al fin se animó a hablar -

- no quiero que me regañen – dijo - ¿lo prometen? – Lita y Rei asintieron – ¿recuerdan que ayer iría a visitar a Haruka? – Volvieron a asentir – cuando estaba en lo de Haruka llamó Michiru por teléfono y se ve que se molestó mucho, porque le mentí – dijo sin dejar de llorar

- ¿Cómo que le mentiste? – preguntó Rei -

- ayer vino a mi casa, a verme y me pidió que le prometiera que no me acercaría mas a Haruka, pero, yo no le hice caso y fui a verla de todos modos – contestó

- ya veo porque se molestó – comentó Lita -

- luego de un rato, Michiru fue a ver a Haruka al hotel para ver si era cierto que yo estaba allí, quise pedirle disculpas y abrí la puerta y cuando la abrí…. – Serena comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Rei intentó consolarla para que se calmara, cuando al fin pudo continuó – Estaban ellos dos, Darien y Michiru fueron juntos al hotel y me encontraron en la habitación de Haruka -

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto lita sorprendida -¿pero que hacia Darien con Michiru? -

- no lo se! – contestó Serena volviendo a sollozar

- y que sucedió después?, - preguntó Rei -

- Darien se llevó a Michiru del hotel a los tirones – contestó mientras rei le alcanzaba un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz -

- como que se llevo a michiru? – Lita y Rei se miraron anonadadas – y luego que sucedió? -

- corrí tras el pero no los alcance -

- ¿y por eso estas así? – preguntó Rei -

- no – contestó la rubia.

- entonces sucedió algo mas? – Serena asintió con la cabeza – vamos Serena termina de una vez! – pidió Rei

- hoy fui hasta la casa de Darien, quería hablar con el y pedirle perdón por mentirle -

- le has mentido? – Serena asintió – ¡¿en que le has mentido?! – preguntó exaltada -

- le dije que iría a dormir a tu casa y estaba en lo de Haruka -

- y le mentiste!, ay serena porque hiciste eso? – preguntó Lita apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga -

- porque si le decía la verdad se enojaría!, entonces hoy fui, pero no me animaba a llegar a su departamento, entonces lo llame del teléfono publico que esta frente a su edificio y luego de que hablé con el me colgó -

- no quiso hablarte? – Serena negó con la cabeza – lo siento mucho sere – dijo Rei – pero mira que mentirle! -

- Luego lo vi salir, iba a alcanzarlo, pero entonces la vi -

- a quien viste? -

- a michiru -

- Michiru?! –Preguntaron a la vez -

- que hacia con el?! - Preguntó Lita sorprendida -

- imagínalo lita – dijo Rei molesta -

- Pero quizás había ido a visitarlo o algo – intentó convencerla Lita -

- llevaba la misma ropa que la anoche – dijo Serena entre lagrimas -

- uy, Sere lo siento – dijo Rei abrazándola –

* * *

- dime que me amas – le pidió ella -

- te amo – contestó el -

- lo dices de verdad? -

- por supuesto que si -

- dímelo de nuevo que no puedo creerlo – le pidió ella abrazándose a el

- te amo hermosa – ella dio un brinco y se prendió a su cuello besándolo. Caminaron un poco mas y cerca de ellos vieron a una pareja que les resultó conocida pero, había algo que no concordaba -

- amor, ese que está ahí no es? -

- si es el! – contestó sorprendido – pero, ella no es…

- si, es ella, maldita – dijo ella enfurecida acercándose velozmente a la pareja que se besaba apasionadamente a orillas del lago. Cuando llego a ellos la tomó a ella del brazo separándola de el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Ella la miró sorprendida hasta que la reconoció y se llevó la mano a la cara. -

- como puedes hacerle esto a Serena, eres una zorra! Maldita te odio te voy a dar… - dijo intentando pegarle pero el rubio que la acompañaba la detuvo – suéltame andrew déjame que le de su merecido a esta traidora te ahogaré en el lago maldita!

- déjala mina no vale la pena! – dijo el sujetándola con fuerza – Darien, jamás lo hubiese esperado de ti -

- andrew, por favor no vayas a -

- yo no diré nada, pero de ella no prometo nada – dijo intentando contener a la rubia que intentaba zafarse de sus brazos -

- ruga que andrew tenga la fuerza suficiente para que no te desfigure la cara como puedes hacerle esto a Serena! – Gritó Mina enfurecida zafándose de los brazos de Andrew y volviendo a pegarle a Michiru el rostro, del golpe ella fue a parar al piso y Mina se le fue encima -

- Darien ayúdame a separarlas por favor! – rogó andrew desesperado que no lograba calmar a la rubia -

- te voy a dejar pelada maldita! – decía mientras le daba golpes como podía a la violinista -

- ya mina por favor basta – dijo Darien firmemente levantándola junto con andrew .

- y tu maldito traidor! ¿no que tanto amabas a serena? Que poco hombre eres! – dijo descargando ahora su furia en el, cerró el puño y le dio a Darien con toda su fuerza – me romperé la mano pero a ti te romperé la cara! -

- ya mina! – la detuvo andrew – es que no debes arreglar las cosas así!

- pero mira que descarados besándose en el parque! al menos vayan a un sitio privado par de idiottas! – dijo mirándolos a ambos. Michiru se había sentado en el piso y no se animaba a ver a los ojos a Mina, sentía que tenia toda la razón y merecía eso y más - y tu no piensas decir nada? Levántate! Mírame pero no, tu vas por las espaldas verdad?, porque no das la cara de frente, seguro engatusaste a Darien con tus encantitos de princesita verdad? A ver que tan princesa quedas después de esto! – dijo abalanzándose hacia ella nuevamente pero esta vez andrew la frenó rápido y no le dio tiempo a que golpeara nuevamente a michiru .

- Basta mina cálmate mejor nos vamos esto no es asunto nuestro, dijo llevándose a mina a los empujones -

- déjame! Puedo caminar sola – dijo separándose de andrew y alejándose de ellos – pobre de ti que me hagas una cosa como esa, te aseguro que no cuentas el cuento!

- pero mina no he hecho nada – se defendió andrew -

- pero te lo digo por si se te cruza por la mente hacerme algo así, piénsalo dos veces –

_continuará..._

* * *

Primero que nada Feliz y Prospero año nuevo!!! ojala y este año sea muy bueno para todos ustedes ^^

despues, me alegra saber que hay nuevos lectores, he notado que este fic los altera mucho, en el forito al que

pertenezco sucede lo mismo, se que su deseo es que Darien y serena se arreglen,

pero hay un largo camino para llegar a eso, hay muchas cosas en el medio. Mientras ellos se portan mal

mina se encargade darles su merecido. Ya subiré lo que sigue tan pronto como pueda :)

gracias a todos por leer

pd: gracias neo reyna serenity por recomendar mi fic y gracias Karanbunnymoon por seguir su recomendacion.


	14. Rechazos y Culpas

Darien se agacho para ver como estaba Michiru y se sorprendió al verla reír mientras se acariciaba donde recientemente Mina la había golpeado -

- estas bien michi? – dijo ayudándola a levantarse -

- si, no te preocupes – dijo ella soltándose el pelo para acomodárselo y volver a atarlo en una coleta – me lo merecía – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

- Michiru, ¿puedo preguntarte porque te ríes? – dijo darien extrañado

- me río de la situación – contestó ella sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa -

- no termino de entender porque te causa gracia, mina seguramente le dirá a Serena – dijo el molesto -

- lo se, pero lo iba a saber de todos modos en algún momento – contestó ella – me encantaría estar en el lugar de Serena -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- Por todo, mira como ha reaccionado mina, por defender a su amiga casi se parte la mano dándote un golpe – rió – me encantaría tener amigas así, que dieran todo por mi, pero no lo merezco, por eso todos me traicionan -

- Michiru no vuelvas a lo mismo – se quejó Darien -

- Tienes razón – dijo abrazándolo – no vale la pena que me preocupe

- siempre me sorprendes, como puedes hablar así luego de la paliza que te dieron?, podrías haberte defendido - dijo el, Michiru negó con la cabeza -

- Me merecía los golpes, así alivio aunque sea un poco mi consciencia. Mejor vayamonos, debes hablar con Serena, debe estar muy mal por lo de anoche -

- Pero si ella no sabe… - empezó a decir el

- no me refiero a eso, sino a lo de haruka, además le hablaste muy mal hoy y eres el menos indicado para hacerte el ofendido -

- ¿del lado de quien estas Michiru? -

- del mío – contestó ella. Le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla – vamos mientras vas por Serena déjame en casa de mis padres por favor –

Darien asintió y comenzaron a caminar abrazados hasta el coche. Llegaron a casa de los padres de Michiru. Ella se bajo del coche y dio la vuelta para saludar a Darien desde afuera en el lado del conductor.

- deberías ponerte algo frío en donde te golpeó – aconsejó el

- si, lo haré en cuanto entre a la casa, tu deberías hacer lo mismo – se burló

- si, lo haré en algún momento -

- Darien, habla con Serena, se justo con ella. Creo que deberías decírselo. Pero eso queda en ti. -

- Quieres que abandone a Serena? -

- No, no quiero que hagas eso, ella te quiere y sufrirá por todo esto, intenta que sufra lo menos posible. Conténtala de algún otro modo -

- lo intentaré -

- No creas que se me olvidó nuestra platica, luego la seguimos – dijo ella y se despidió con un beso. Tocó el timbre de la casa y le abrieron el portón de la entrada a la enorme residencia Kaioh.-

- ¿Cómo puede tomarse todo de un modo tan natural? – se preguntó al verla caminar hacia la casa. –

* * *

Mina corría hacia el templo de Rei, debía contárselo a alguien que no fuese Serena, debía decirle a alguien lo que había visto, no podía quedarse callada. Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, preguntó por rei a su abuelo que le indicó que se encontraba en su cuarto. Sin descansar corrió a la habitación de Rei y abrió la puerta diciendo a toda voz

- Rei no sabes lo que he visto, debo contar….- y se detuvo al ver que Serena y Lita estaban junto con ella -

- mina! – dijo Rei atónita – como entras así a mi habitación! y ¿que haces aquí?, o peor aun que te sucedió en la mano -

- no nada chicas estaba exagerando – dijo rascándose la cabeza con la mano que no tenía vendada -

- Pero Mina venias tan entusiasmada, o acaso no podemos saber que sucede? – preguntó Lita -

- Bueno, es que es algo que quisiera hablar con Rei a solas, yo luego les cuento si?, Rei, por favor ven conmigo – la sacerdotisa dudo un momento, pero debía ser algo importante, mina no se veía como siempre. La acompaño a la salida y fueron a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada del templo.

* * *

Michiru entró a su antigua casa, hacia mas de un año y medio que no veía ni hablaba con sus padres. Seguramente su padre estaría viajando. Pero quizás, su madre no y estaba en la casa.

- Señorita Michiru! Que sorpresa! – la saludó el ama de llaves -

- Que tal, mi madre esta en la casa? -

- ya la anunció espéreme un momento por favor – La mujer se alejó y Michiru se quedó observando el recibidor, acostumbrada ya a su departamento las paredes de la gigantesca casa le parecían enormes, la gran escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba, donde antes tenía su habitación. Esa casa le traía infinidad de recuerdos. Gratos y no tan gratos. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su madre la volvió a la realidad -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la mujer de cabello aguamarina, sin duda Michiru era prácticamente un clon de su madre, las diferenciaba el color de sus ojos, Michiru los tenía de color azul profundo, mientras que su madre se aproximaba mas al color del cielo. Con un porte y una elegancia unicas. – Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte en mi casa -

- Pero madre, soy tu hija -

- yo no tengo hija – contestó la mujer secamente – poco me importa que seas una gran violinista, desde aquel día te borré de mi vida. Con tu padre te hemos dado una oportunidad pero no la supiste aprovechar -

- Pero madre, eso sucedió hace mucho, como puedes tratarme así? -

- como pudiste tu hacerme lo que me has hecho? Que clase de hija eres? -

- no era para tanto madre! -

- te parece que encontrarte besándote con tu amiguita, no es para tanto?, eres una degenerada, antes que tener una hija como tu prefiero no tenerla, no quiero volver a verte me avergüenza que lleves mi nombre -

- Pero madre, yo no estoy mas con Haruka – dijo acercándose a ella

- Pero apenas te corrimos te fuiste a vivir con ella y sabrá Dios que cosas han hecho! No quiero ni saberlo! Vete de aquí! verte me revuelve el estomago – dijo la mujer

- Madre te necesito, necesito hablar contigo, de verdad no estoy mas con Haruka – Michiru intentó tomar la mano de su madre pero ésta se la quitó de inmediato -

- No me toques! – le gritó – me das asco Michiru Kaioh! ¿Qué hice para merecerte como hija? -

- mejor dicho no has hecho nada, jamás me demostraste cariño, jamás me has preguntado como me sentía ni has hablado conmigo, creo que solo una vez cuando tenía 13 porque te sentiste obligada, pero luego jamás escuché de parte tuya una palabra de aliento, preferiste que otras personas me educaran y bien así Salí! Esto es lo que soy, lo que tu hiciste – dijo michiru enfurecida – quería hacer las paces contigo pero es en vano, olvídalo, una perra cuida mas a sus cachorros que tu!

- una perra los cuida cuando tiene cachorros normales! – le gritó la mujer enfurecida y le dio una bofetada – eres una deshonra para esta familia no vuelvas a pisar esta casa. No eres bien recibida, ni lo serás jamás!

Michiru apretó sus dientes y salió de la casa con la frente en alto, no le daría el gusto a su madre de verla llorar. Salió de la gran casa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento. Quedaba muy alejado pero necesitaba despejar su mente, tardaría mas de una hora en llegar caminando hasta su casa.

- Todo esto es por ti Haruka - dijo Michiru enfurecida mientras caminaba acariciandose la mejilla donde su madre la habia golpeado.

* * *

- no lo puedo creer mina! Y por eso te lastimaste! – dijo rei sorprendida -

- si, andrew me llevó a la guardia, me esguince, pero estoy bien me di el gusto de romperle la cara a Darien -

- jamas te hubiera imaginado a los golpes mina! -

- ni yo, pero si hubieses visto lo que yo vi, los hubieras prendido fuego!

- que descarada y el no tiene perdon! Si hubieses visto como estaba Serena… estabamos asustadas, no reacciona… - pero Rei se detuvo al ver el coche estacionando en la calle -

- Rei ese no es? -

- si es el -

- que demonios hace aquí?! Maldito me va a oir otra vez -

- calmate mina, veremos que quiere…

Mina y Rei se pusieron de pie y lo miraron con fiereza -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rei secamente

- vine a ver a Serena -

- ¿Qué quieres con ella? - Preguntó Mina molesta -

- necesito hablarle -

- eres un desgraciado – dijo Mina con furia -

- lo se, pero tengo que hablar con ella, pueden llamarla por favor?

- está bien lo haré, pero pobre de ti que la hagas sufrir aun mas! – advirtió Rei antes de entrar a buscarla. Mina se quedó de pie fulminandolo con la mirada-

- lo siento mina – se disculpó el

- te odio – contestó ella -

* * *

Seiya había citado a Haruka en el departamento que antes había sido suyo, suponía que Michiru tardaría un buen rato y no habría necesidad de que se encuentren. El había quedado impresionado por las palabras que le había dicho la violinista antes de dejar el departamento. Y decidió llamar a la corredora para hablar de michiru. Al llegar Haruka Se sentía mas dueña de la casa de lo que podía llegar a estarlo Seiya, a pesar de que fuese el y no ella la que ahora vivía allí. Se preparó un café y se sentó en el sofá como habitualmente lo hacia cuando vivía en el departamento. Seiya se sirvió un refresco y se sentó a su lado.

- Así que aun está con el imbecil de Chiba – dijo Haruka -

- así es, hubieses visto Haruka la manera en que me habló, estaba tan molesta y a la vez dolida, creo que esta volviéndose loca, ella no es así, tu la conoces, está destrozada y creo que la única que puede ayudarla eres tu, a ti te hará caso, no fue una buena idea todo esto, de verdad, no puedo con mi conciencia, tu no la has visto como yo, me partió el alma ver a Michiru tan derrotada y a la vez tan decidida para hacer lo que viniese, dijo que ya no tenía interés por la vida, me asustó Haruka, debemos hacer algo para detenerla, está arruinando su vida y es por mi culpa -

- vaya que resultaste flojito – dijo Haruka arqueando una ceja – pensé que estabas muy decidido a lo que estabas haciendo -

- lo estaba, pero no medí las consecuencias, Michiru me dio todo y yo la traicioné y ahora está como loca, Haruka ayúdame, dile que esto ya no tiene sentido, no soporto verla sufrir así, verla deprimida por tu causa podría soportarlo, pero verla así, vencida y resignada por algo que provoqué no lo puedo soportar -

- así que quieres que yo alivie tu conciencia? Eres aun peor de lo que pensaba, te sientes culpable por haber llevado a tu mejor amiga a las manos del hombre que te quitó al amor de tu vida? – dijo la rubia con ironía

- si Haruka, detengamos a Michiru, está fuera de control y Serena sufrirá aun mas de lo que ya lo está haciendo – contestó el rogándole – de verdad su mirada me dio miedo. Su corazón está lleno de sed por la venganza y esta siendo irracional -

- ella se lo está buscando – dijo Haruka sin inmutarse -

- Pero como puedes decir eso?, tu mas que nadie la arrastró a esto! Tu y tus malditos desplantes! No se como demonios puede amarte! Sabes que ella dejo todo por ti! Todo! Y tu que has hecho por ella? Nada! – dijo Seiya levantándose del sofá. – No entiendo Haruka no entiendo como puedes hablar Así de la persona que según tu alguna vez amaste -

- yo hablo de ella como se me de la gana, tu no sabes los que siento así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada, tu fuiste el de la idea por tu capricho con Serena! No vengas a hacerte la victima y echarme toda la culpa a mi! –

- claro pero tu no te negaste, no te importó en ningún momento hacer sufrir a Michiru yo jamás hubiese hecho sufrir a la mujer que amo –

- te crees que no sufrirá tu bombón por todo esto? Pensaste que sucedería si ella se llegara a enterar de tu pequeño plan? – preguntó con una sonrisa –

-cállate! No te soporto Haruka -

- yo a ti tampoco idiota, pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás -

- como que no? – preguntó

- ya es muy tarde, que mas puede pasar? – dijo tranquila bebiendo un sorbo de café -

- sabía que eras fría pero no pensaba que tanto – dijo seiya incrédulo - ¿ya no quieres ni un poco a Michiru?- Haruka lo pensó unos momentos y ladeando la cabeza contestó -

- si la quiero – Seiya la miró frunciendo el entrecejo – pero, no puedo seguir con ella -

- porque ahora quieres mas a serena -

- asi es – contestó ella volviendo a beber del café -

- no te importa ni un poco que michiru este con darien? – preguntó seiya sin poder creer que haruka se comportara tan indiferente – no te llenas de odio al pensar que el la toca, la besa y hace mil cosas con ella?

- por supuesto que si – contestó ella saliéndose de la calma que traía hasta el momento - ¿crees que me gusta pensar en eso? ¿Crees que me gusta imaginar a michiru en los brazos de otra persona? En especial de el, que no merece ni el amor de su madre!– dijo haruka enfurecida

- si es así entonces porque no la detienes? Darien solo quiere saciarse y ya, la utilizará hasta cansarse y michiru no se negará, lo se, lo vi en sus ojos, ella esta dispuesta a complacer al estupido de darien y nosotros aquí de brazos cruzados! -

- si tanto quieres porque no la rescatas tu? – dijo ella desafiante –

- porque Michiru a mi no me haría caso! – gritó el

Ambos quedaron en silencio al sentir el sonido de la puerta que se abría -

- Michiru – dijeron al unísono. Ella se quedó en el umbral de la puerta sorprendida de verlos a los dos allí -

* * *

hola a todos! como han comenzado el año? jeje, bueno aca otro cap!

subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda, la vida da muchas vueltas jajaj

gracias a todos por leer!


	15. ¿Confesiones?

- Lita puedes venir conmigo por favor? – pidió Rei. Lita se levantó y salió del cuarto. La puso al tanto de la visita de Darien y ambas coincidieron en que lo mejor seria que Darien entrará al cuarto a hablar con Serena. Ingresaron y vieron a serena comiendo una de las galletitas de lita –

- Serena, Darien esta afuera quiere hablar contigo, quieres que lo haga pasar? – Serena las miró sorprendida y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero casi al instante desapareció – Sere, quieres que pase o le decimos que se vaya? – Serena se quedó en silencio meditando hasta que por fin le pidió a las chicas que lo hicieran pasar -

- ¿estas segura? – Preguntó Rei, serena asintió y llamaron a Darien – estaremos aquí afuera por si nos necesitas -

- gracias – contestó –se quedó unos momentos en silencio hasta que lo vio entrar por la puerta – Darien – dijo con un halo de tristeza en su voz - ¿Qué te sucedió en la nariz? -

- fue solo un golpe, un accidente nada importante – contestó el con una sonrisa – Sere quiero disculparme contigo, discúlpame por haberte tratado tan mal hoy –

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Darien? -

- Porque estaba enojado, pero ya no lo estoy mas -

- ¿por eso o porque Michiru estaba contigo y no querías que yo lo supiera? – Darien se sorprendió, acaso sabia que había pasado la noche con michiru?

- la verdad si, estaba con michiru en ese momento, cuando me llamaste, estaba con ella. –comenzó a decir – anoche cuando volvimos del hotel, nos quedamos conversando y ya era tarde, se quedó dormida y como no quería despertarla deje que durmiera en casa -

- tan tonta crees que soy para que me crea esa excusa? – preguntó Serena, no sabía exactamente de donde sacaba las fuerzas para no llorar – inventa algo mejor Darien! -

- es la verdad, hoy cuando llamaste, no quise hablar contigo por miedo a que lo notaras, sabía que armarías un escándalo y pensarías cualquier cosa -

- no voy a comerme ese cuento! estoy segura de que has estado con ella -

- no sere, de verdad no ha pasado nada entre ella y yo -

- me estas mintiendo – repitió Serena – me mientes y me sigues mintiendo -

- princesa como tengo que hablarte para que me creas?. Acaso no confías en mi? – Serena dudaba si creerle o no, parecía sincero, si un hombre te engañara no admitiría que otra durmió en su casa o si? -

- es que yo se que te gusta Michiru y como yo no… -

- tienes razón, Michiru es muy guapa, pero solo somos amigos, así como tu y Seiya o tu y Haruka, son solo amigos o no? – Serena asintió - ¿Por qué mi relación con michiru no puede ser igual que la tuya con ellos? – Serena estaba confundida, Darien tenía razón, ¿o no? –

-no puede ser, yo los vi salir juntos de tu apartamento – contestó Serena sin poder contener sus lagrimas -

- Sere, ¿porque no me dijiste que estabas cerca de casa?, cuando salimos juntos llevaba a Michiru a su departamento, no la iba a dejar ir caminando o si? –

- No lo se Darien, no se si creerte – dudo serena – no estoy segura de lo que dices -

* * *

que haces aquí? – dijo mirando a Haruka -

- Michiru que te paso? Mira como vienes! – dijo Seiya acercándose a ella - que te sucedió, te asaltaron? Que te han hecho? No me dirás que el ******* de Darien se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima - dijo Seiya enfurecido. Haruka al oír el comentario se estremeció, sintió un profundo coraje de solo pensar que el pudiese haber golpeado a Michiru -

- si lo ha hecho, pero no para golpearme – contestó ella sonriendo con ironía

- debes ponerte algo allí, se te esta poniendo morado – dijo Seiya dirigiéndose al refrigerador -

- ¿Que te sucedió Michiru? – preguntó Haruka sin moverse del sofá -

- ¿te preocupa? – contestó mientras se apoyaba la bolsa con hielo que Seiya le alcanzaba -

- no mucho – contestó secamente la rubia -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repreguntó la violinista -

- vine a hablar con Seiya - contestó

- siguen con su plan en marcha?, ¿yo donde quedo en todo esto? – Preguntó con calma – díganme quizás pueda hacer algo para ayudarlos -

- déjame pensar y luego te digo – dijo la rubia –

* * *

- ¿Por qué lo dudas? -

- tu sabes, ella es muy linda y madura, además tienen mucho en común y estoy segura de que se anima a hacer cosas que yo no -

- Serena, no tiene nada que ver con eso -

- si que lo tiene!, estoy segura de que te cansaste de esperarme, de mis miedos y mis indecisiones y fuiste a buscar a alguien que si se atreviera a estar contigo, tu sabes – dijo sonrojándose -

- ¿Cómo crees que podría hacer una cosa semejante? – Exclamó ofendido – ¿que clase de hombre crees que soy? Además Michiru es tu amiga -

- era – lo corrigió ella -

- No podría tener nada con ella, ni siquiera si ella misma me lo pidiera -

- Es que me han dicho que si haces esperar mucho a los hombres se aburren y buscan eso en otro lado – dijo ella bajando la mirada. Darien se acercó a Serena y la abrazó -

- te dije que esperaría a que te sintieras preparada para dar ese paso, no quiero presionarte, tomate tu tiempo, yo te esperaré – dijo el besándole la cabeza

- pero te irás con otra,- Serena tomó a Darien de la camisa, levantó la vista para poder verlo a los ojos - yo no quiero que me dejes Darien, si tu quieres yo, yo podría…

- no – la interrumpió – no quiero que te sientas presionada, ya te lo he dicho. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario -

- de verdad me lo dices? – el asintió con una sonrisa – tengo miedo de que me estés mintiendo – dijo ella aferrándose a el – tengo miedo de que dejes de quererme, si tanto lo deseas Darien, yo quizás…si tu realmente lo quieres lo haré – Darien le dio un beso en la frente

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó el, ella asintió – está bien, pero dejemos que las cosas se den solas, creo que será lo mejor - Serena no contestó, estaba aferrada a su pecho - ¿Que te parece si nos perdonamos mutuamente?, te perdono porque me mentiste ayer y tu me perdonas por haberte mentido hoy -

- suena justo – reflexionó Serena -

- verdad que si? – dijo el -

- no puedo creer que seas tan dulce y bueno conmigo – dijo ella refugiándose en sus brazos – eres tan guapo, bueno, dulce e inteligente, me cuesta creer que me quieras tanto como dices – el solo sonrió -

* * *

- Michiru, perdóname – dijo Seiya acompañándola para que se sentara en una silla. Ella ignoró sus disculpas mientras se sentaba -

- yo te arrastré a todo esto por favor discúlpame, te he traicionado amiga por favor perdóname – dijo Seiya agachándose para apoyar sus brazos en las piernas de la violinista - - vaya, estas realmente preocupado – contestó ella un poco sorprendida - parece que entendiste las palabras de hace rato - el asintió con la cabeza -

- discúlpame, no imagine jamás hacerte tanto daño, por favor no vuelvas con Darien, me repugna pensar que tu… - Michiru lo callo colocando su dedo índice en su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza -

- ya es tarde, el esta conmigo porque tiene ganas y yo…-

- no tienes por que hacerlo Michiru, a menos que lo disfrutes – intervino Haruka que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación -

- Por supuesto que lo disfruto, solo por momentos, pero al menos tengo ratos en los que me olvido de mi asquerosa vida y estoy bien, con alguien que me dice que me necesita, aunque solo sea un instante, aunque sea mentira. Siento que le intereso, que me quiere y me desea. Lo sé soy patética pero es lo único que tengo. – Haruka resopló y se puso de pie para ir a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana

- Michiru, no puedo creer que tu te conformes con ser amante de alguien – dijo Seiya apenado -

- No puedo aspirar a nada mas Seiya, ya te he dicho, no tengo a nadie mas que se interese en mi, al menos el me hace sentir bien por momentos, no voy a dejarlo, la única persona por la que lo haría jamás me lo pedirá – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba haruka sentada. Ella la escuchó pero no se dio por aludida – así que olvídalo - concluyó

- Pero, no te da pena mi bombón?, no piensas en ella? – Michiru se quedó pensando por unos momentos -

- ya no, ya no me importa nadie. Además ella tiene mucha gente que la quiere alrededor. Se repondrá. Quizás hacia momentos si me hubiese detenido para no hacerle mas daño, pero ahora no. –

- que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? – Seiya quedaba cada vez mas pasmado con las respuestas de Michiru, no era ella, seguramente le habían lavado el cerebro, ella jamás pensaría así –

- la paliza que me dio Mina hace un rato – Haruka volteó a verla

- dejaste que esa chiquilla te golpeara? – pregunto riendo. Michiru asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. Haruka solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a ver a través de la ventana –

- como pudiste dejar que te golpeen Michiru? – exclamó Seiya –

- me lo merecía – contestó riendo – y mereceré muchos golpes mas.

- Basta Michiru, como tienes estomago para estar con alguien a quien no quieres? – dijo seiya que ya estaba comenzando a enojarse –

- uso la imaginación para pensar en otras cosas – contestó

- déjala que haga lo que quiera – dijo Haruka molesta - si quiere seguir acostándose con ese idiotta que lo haga, quizás sea cierto y no merezca nada mas que eso, el jamás dejaría a Serena por ti -

- eso ya lo se, y tampoco tengo deseos de que lo haga – contestó Michiru calmada -

Seiya se puso de pie y miró hacia donde estaba la rubia.

- Haruka por favor! – Suplicó Seiya – saldré unos minutos, las dejo solas, al rato vuelvo – Seiya tomó el juego de llaves que anteriormente era de Haruka y salio del departamento Michiru se quedó sentada mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa en los labios. Haruka se levanto de donde estaba y se acercó a ella -

- ¿puedo saber de que demonios te ríes? – Michiru pareció ignorar su presencia unos segundos hasta que la miró y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro –

* * *

aaay se que todos odian a Michiru en este fic u.u

no sean muy duros con ella porfa snif

gracias a todos por leer! me encanta que dejen sus reviews

gracias a todos los que leen :)


	16. La verdad

- ¿puedo saber de que demonios te ríes? – Michiru pareció ignorar su presencia unos segundos hasta que la miró y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro –

- recuerdo los lindos momentos que he vivido -

- que has vivido con Darien? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja

- no, de los momentos vividos contigo, es lo único que me hace reír cuando estoy triste, mis recuerdos – dijo para volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Haruka sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver la mirada de Michiru de cerca, seiya tenía razón, estaba muy extraña, al principio pensaba que eran todas exageraciones suyas pero ahora podía ver algo mas en los ojos de la joven de cabellos aguamarina. Se quedó observándola en silencio y no pudo evitar sentir lastima. -

- Haruka – dijo Michiru sin salir de su trance – puedes vivir en paz, no volveré a buscarte, ni a verte, ni a llamarte – la rubia se sorprendió. Siempre había pensado desde que la conoció que estaría siempre a su lado, para bien y para mal a pesar de todo y esto había hecho que se confiara y no la valorara, tratándola mal sabiendo que ella le perdonaría todo – tu sabes que te amo verdad? – dijo volviendo la vista a la corredora, que asintió - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? -

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó extrañada -

- tu amas a Serena ahora o no? – Michiru levantó la vista y se sentó erguida. Sin dejar de sostener el hielo en su rostro.

- no se si la amo –-

- ¿como que no sabes si la amas? – la miró riendo y sacudió la cabeza -

- solo se que ya no te amo como antes -

- no hace falta que me lo digas cada vez que me ves, ya lo tengo por demás claro – contestó en tono seco – yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, ¿sabes una cosa?, pensé, por un momento que estando con Darien podría quizás olvidarte un poco, pensé que quizás descubrir algo nuevo me haría cambiar lo que sentía por ti, ¿no soy ingenua? – Haruka se limitaba a escucharla – pero todo eso fue inútil, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, aunque deteste admitirlo, me di cuenta que eres lo único que me importa aunque no me quieras, me desprecies y hagas lo que hagas siempre te amaré y serás la persona mas importante que tengo. - Michiru dejó la bolsa de hielo en la mesa y tomó las manos de Haruka – Por ti haría cualquier cosa Haruka, sería capaz de vender mi alma al mismísimo demonio si me lo pidieras, o de venderme a mi misma con tal de cumplir tus deseos -

- Michiru ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – preguntó Haruka confundida -

- Estoy diciéndote, que si quieres que te ayude a separar a Darien de Serena lo haré, si quieres que me esfuerce con Darien, lo haré, intentaré dar lo mejor de mi para que el se olvide de Serena, o para que Serena lo deje, eso es lo que quieres verdad? quieres separarlos – Michiru miraba fijamente a los ojos de haruka, pero no era su mirada habitual, Michiru parecía completamente trastornada, Pero a la vez, parecía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo - ¿quieres que te ayude? – Haruka pensó unos momentos la oferta de Michiru, sabía que Serena jamás le haría caso, pero eso no le preocupaba, sabía también perfectamente que Darien no era el tipo de hombre que a Serena le convenía, un mujeriego como el no merecía el amor de tan valiosa criatura. Si michiru se ofrecía a ayudarla, porque iba a decir que no? Lo medito un momento para luego contestar-

- ¿harías eso por mi? – Michiru asintió con la cabeza – entonces acepto tu propuesta – Michiru sonrió -

- solo quiero que seas feliz, yo jamás podré serlo porque ya no me quieres, pero si esta en mis manos tu felicidad quiero dártela -

- Gracias Michiru, me gustaría poder corresponderte -

- No digas mas - dijo michiru evitando la mirada de Haruka – lo que te dije al principio es verdad, haré mi parte lo prometo, pero no volveré a verte. -

- Michiru eso no es necesario – empezó a decir Haruka -

- por supuesto que si – la interrumpió - ¿crees que podría seguir viéndote luego de ser la otra de Darien?, me da mucha vergüenza, no quiero, cada vez que me veas sabrás que he estado con el y no quiero, no quiero, - dijo sacudiendo al cabeza - me gustaría desparecer pero no, te ayudaré, te ayudaré para que seas feliz. – dijo soltando las manos de haruka y volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos –

Haruka abrió la boca para negarlo pero se arrepintió, quería que Serena se separara de Darien y Michiru podría lograrlo, luego de eso, podrían volver a verse, a ser amigas o no, pero no seria necesario distanciarse, la extrañaría, pero debía hacer eso para salvar a Serena de las manos de Darien, solo le dijo "gracias" y la besó en la frente para luego retirarse del departamento –

Michiru al irse haruka se fue a su cuarto para recostarse en la cama, se acurrucó abrazando sus rodillas y lloró en silencio –

* * *

Darien salio del cuarto de Rei, al salir se encontró con la mirada penetrante de las dos amigas de su novia, la tercera estaba aun mas alejada.

- Puedo hablar contigo Mina? – preguntó el sin perder su postura, ella hizo una mueca y se quedó allí de pie. Darien se acercó a ella y en voz medianamente baja le dijo - no le he dicho nada, si tu quieres hacerlo estas en tu derecho -

- que le has dicho? – preguntó mina molesta

- cuando le preguntes te enteraras, tu sabrás si quieres decirle lo que has visto o no – concluyó alejándose de ella -

- Darien! – lo detuvo Mina – si vas a seguir con Serena no vuelvas a ver a Michiru –

El le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para darse la vuelta y alejarse del templo. Mina se quedó viéndolo llena de coraje en impotencia, jamás había imaginado odiar y despreciar tanto a una persona. Al verlo alejarse comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del templo, quería saber que le había dicho el imbecil de Darien a Serena, ya estaba acercándose al templo cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Se dio media vuelta para confirmarlo y allí intentaba con desesperación subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podía para poder alcanzarla. Cuando al fin llegó a su lado agitado se apoyo en sus propias rodillas para tomar aire.

- Seiya, que te sucede que haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada -

- es que necesito hablar urgente con Serena –

- no creo que tenga deseos de verte – dijo mina reacia –

- vamos, es importante, debo hablarle de algo que ha sucedido, pero no se como… por favor mina, se que tu sabes lo de michiru y darien – dijo el aun agitado, Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida, seiya también lo sabía?

- como es que lo sabes? – preguntó incrédula

- de la misma manera que tu, las cosas se saben – dijo el sonriendo, con su respiración un poco mas regularizada.-

- como supiste que estaba aquí? –

- porque fui a verla a su casa, y me dijeron que no estaba, y donde mas podría estar? –

- tienes razón – dijo mina mirándolo de reojo – veré si quiere recibirte pero… -

- no se lo has dicho verdad? – mina negó con la cabeza – ya veo –

- ella vio a michiru y a darien salir juntos de su departamento – Seiya se quedó pasmado - Darien vino a verla, estaba muy enojada y a la vez triste, pero no se en que han quedado ¿crees que leería decirles? – Seiya bajó la mirada –

- yo vengo a decirle la verdad – contestó al fin – toda la verdad –

- espérame aquí – dijo entrando al templo.

* * *

Michiru seguía acurrucada en su lado de la cama. Sus lágrimas salían profusamente de sus ojos, pero su expresión era neutra. Extendió su brazo para abrazar el lado vacío que antes ocupada la corredora.

- Si eso te hace feliz lo haré – dijo – por un momento pensé que no aceptarías mi propuesta. Pero lo hiciste, así que te ayudaré, haré lo que quieres. – dijo acariciando la cama - Solo una palabra me hubiese detenido. – Michiru se encogió aun mas y cerró el puño del brazo que tenía extendido para tomar el cobertor - ¿Qué te costaba decirme que no lo hiciera Haruka? ¿Por qué quisiste que siguiera con esto? - atrajo el cobertor hacia ella – ¿acaso no te das cuenta que todo es por ti? cada latido de mi corazón te pertenece, cada lagrima, cada suspiro y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. ¿Como puedes entregarme así? . apretó aun mas los puños y suspiró - Supongo que es porque en verdad ya no me quieres, o quizás, no me has querido nunca – dijo quedándose en silencio - Siempre quise cumplir todos tus deseos, a veces amar profundamente no es suficiente ¿verdad? – Decía mientras abrazaba el cobertor – Se que no volveré a tenerte, pero al menos te haré feliz. Haré todo lo que me pides Haruka.

* * *

Mina ingresó al cuarto de Rei, para ver a Serena pensativa pero con una sonrisa. Lita y Rei anonadadas a su lado escuchaban como serena les relataba lo que darien le había contado -

-Sere, disculpa que te moleste, hay dos cosas que debo decirte una es que seiya esta afuera y parece muy interesado en verte y la otra es que debo contarte algo que he visto y seguramente…- pero Serena no la dejó continuar, se puso de pie y preguntó emocionada -

- Seiya está aquí afuera? – Mina asintió y serena sin esperar mas salio del cuarto para encontrarse con seiya. Al salir lo encontró apoyado en uno de los postes de madera del templo.

- Bombón – dijo el al verla y Ella corrió a abrazarlo – que lindo recibimiento – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo por unos segundos pero se separó de ella – debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Ella lo miró sorprendida – Mira, te contaré paso a paso como han sido las cosas, pero debes escucharme hasta el final por mas enojo que sientas, por mas tristeza o por lo que sea debes escucharme hasta que termine, luego de lo que te cuente no creo que quieras volver a verme y está bien, lo acepto porque me equivoqué, pero debes ser fuerte y debes escucharme si? -

- ¿quieres contarme lo de darien y michiru? – Preguntó ella sin perder su expresión alegre – no te preocupes darien me ha contado todo -

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó el sorprendido -

- si, me ha dicho todo, hemos hablado y arreglamos las cosas, lo he perdonado y el me… -

- ¿lo has perdonado??!! – preguntó Seiya atónito – como pudiste??

- bueno seiya un error lo tiene cualquiera – dijo serena sin entender porque se enojaba tanto su amigo -

- ¿un error dices? – Seiya se cruzó de brazos y la miro con firme – estas segura de que hablamos de lo mismo? -

- hablas de que Michiru paso la noche en lo de Darien o no? -

- bueno si en parte si, pero lo que no sabes es que… -

- Darien me ha contado como han sido las cosas y le creo así que no intentes decirme nada mas, no te preocupes – lo interrumpió -

- ¿como puedes confiar tanto en el? Serena quiero que me escuches por favor déjame explicarte como son realmente las cosas. – Seiya ayudo a Serena a que se sentara en el parquet del templo – hace unos días hablé con Michiru, ella me contó que había peleado con Haruka y me invitó a que viviera con ella mientras estuviese aquí -

- y eso que tiene que ver con darien? -

- por favor no me interrumpas, esto es muy difícil para mi –

- esta bien lo siento -

- cuando llegué ella me platico que se habían vuelto muy unidos con Darien, y déjame decirte que no me ha gustado para nada la idea, menos aun porque… - Seiya tomó aire para juntar coraje y continuó – cuando darien fue al departamento de Michiru intentó tener algo con ella – Serena abrió los ojos enormemente ante el relato de Seiya, abrió la boca para hablar pero se arrepintió – Michiru lo detuvo y no sucedió nada entre ellos, desde el día en que te encontró en su departamento nunca mas se volvieron a ver. Hasta ayer… - Seiya dudo momentos mas y continuó – y volvieron a verse porque Haruka y yo planeamos que así fuese, - Serena frunció el ceño y aguantó las ganas contestarle - cuando michiru me contó que Darien la había besado me llené de coraje, no por ella sino por ti, bombón tu sabes que te amo, y eso me enloqueció, Sabes que me fui de la ciudad para dejarte ser feliz con el, llegar aquí y enterarme que intentó engañarte me llenó de odio, yo me alejaba de ti para hacerte feliz y mientras tanto el intentaba engañarte – Serena se veía cada vez mas furiosa, pero seiya continuó – entonces cuando me enteré que Haruka sentía lo mismo que yo por ti – Serena cambió su expresión a una de absoluta sorpresa – si, ella siente algo mas que cariño de amiga por ti, por eso dejó a Michiru – Serena se llevó las manos a la boca, entonces por eso Michiru le había pedido que no volviera a verla ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta de no darse cuenta? -

* * *

Hola a todos! quiero agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad dan ganas de seguir escribiendo aunque

por momentos tengan ganas de comerme jajaja, me alegra mucho que les guste la historia!

gracias por su apoyo de verdad :) intentaré seguir actualizando seguido como hasta ahora


	17. ¡Supéralo!

Haruka conducía a toda velocidad en su coche por las calles de Tokio, no sentía deseos de regresar al hotel, no podía quitarse la imagen de Michiru de la cabeza. Golpeó el volante con el puño y dio la vuelta para regresar al departamento de la violinista.

- No puedo permitir que Michiru siga haciendo eso, no puedo, ella no puede seguir así -

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Michiru el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero ella no contestaba, seguía abrazada al cobertor de la cama llorando sin emitir sonido. Oía el teléfono pero no quería hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie sentía como mil cuchillos se clavaban en su pecho. Escondió su rostro entre el cobertor e ignoró los llamados.

Minutos después Haruka estaba en la entrada del edificio. Precavida como siempre, antes de entregarle las llaves a michiru había hecho una copia, por lo que ingresó al edificio sin necesidad de que le abrieran. Subió por el ascensor que parecía ir más lento que nunca. Movía las rodillas con nerviosismo.

- Debo pedirle perdón por todo esto – se dijo cuando abrieron las puertas del ascensor.- ingresó sigilosa al departamento, parecía que no había nadie allí, en ese momento el corazón de haruka dio un vuelco, ¿habrá ido a encontrarse con el *******? – pensó – pero algo le hacía pensar lo contrario, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que antes compartían, la puerta estaba entrecerrada. La abrió lentamente y allí la vio. Abrazada al cobertor favorito de la corredora. La observó en silencio, pensando que quizás estaba dormida, pero un suspiro entrecortado se escuchó seguido de un leve sollozo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella que parecía no haber percibido aun su presencia sentó suavemente en el costado de la cama que acostumbraba a ocupar. Le acarició suavemente el cabello. Michiru aun tenía su rostro cubierto por el cobertor.

- Por favor perdóname Michiru, aquí estoy, no abraces mas el cobertor – dijo Haruka con pena tocando suavemente su cabeza, la violinista suspendió su llanto para verla y confirmar su presencia, cuando la vio se abalanzo a ella abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura -

- Haruka – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, el llanto no la dejaba hablar –

- Michiru, por favor, te ruego, no vuelvas a ver a Darien, olvida todo lo que te he pedido, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que estés con ese iidiota, por favor no me hagas caso, sabes que soy una entupida - Haruka le acariciaba el cabello, "tan suave, tanto tiempo sin posar mis dedos en ellos" – pensó – Por favor Michiru perdóname -

- Esto quiere decir que me quieres, aunque solo sea un poco – dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en el estomago de Haruka – quiere decir que te importo aunque sea un poquito -

- Por supuesto que si, pero Michiru, no confundas las cosas – dijo alejándola de su cuerpo suavemente – por favor no lo confundas – Michiru bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza – lo único que he venido a decirte es que quiero que te alejes de Darien, lo he estado pensando y si Serena quiere estar toda su vida al lado del estupido ese que lo haga, aunque me duela en el alma -

- Si tu no quieres que vuelva a verlo no lo haré – contestó la violinista secándose los ojos con las manos -

- Quiero que dejes de verlo, el no merece estar con alguien como tu, vales mucho michiru, por favor no te rebajes a el -

- me sorprendes haruka, como cambias de opinión tan rápido, ¿Por qué?, acaso te has enterado de que Serena sufre por tu causa? – preguntó Michiru

- aunque te parezca increíble, he venido por ti, porque no quiero que vuelvas a ver al señor chiba –

- eso es lo que quería escuchar de ti haruka – dijo michiru acariciándole la mejilla – quería que me detuvieras, que me pidieras que no lo hiciera, no se si hubiese podido cumplirte -

- basta michiru, no quiero oírte hablar de el -

- bien, te prometo que no volveré a verlo -

- de verdad? – Michiru asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo le contestó -

- Pero debes permitirme hacer algo antes – dijo rozando con sus dedos los labios de la corredora que la miraba sin inmutarse – aunque sea por ultima vez, aunque sea sin amor y aunque sea por lastima - ella acercó aun mas su rostro al de haruka - permíteme un ultimo beso –

* * *

- hablé con haruka y nos pusimos de acuerdo para separarte de Darien, debíamos planear algo, y se me ocurrió que el te encontrara en la habitación del hotel con Haruka. Entonces yo sabiendo que Michiru la llamaba todas las noches antes de dormirse convencí a haruka para que te invitara a la noche, así, michiru llamaría como siempre y te encontraría allí, luego iría con Darien y le contaría todo, pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos mi idea no era que michiru lo llevara y los vieran juntos, darien se enojo y se llevó a michiru, que invadida por su mismo coraje lo acompañó hasta su departamento – Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo concordaba, ¿estaba Seiya diciendo la verdad? – bombón, lamento decirte esto, pero si Darien te dijo que nada había sucedido entre ellos te ha mentido, lo se porque Michiru me lo ha contado y se siente muy mal por eso. Luego, Michiru llegó al departamento, se cambió y salio nuevamente con el, cuando regresó estaba golpeada, alguien los vio juntos y atacó a Michiru.

- alguien – repitió serena suavemente sin salir de su asombro -

- Haruka estaba en el departamento cuando Michiru llegó. Y esto ya me parece demasiado porque temo por la salud mental de Michiru si sigue con esto, y aunque se que sufrirás debes saber la clase de hombre que tienes al lado. Por eso vine a buscarte. Para decirte todo y para que Michiru termine con toda esta locura – dijo Seiya al fin tomando aire -

- y supones que creeré todo lo que me dices? – preguntó serena enojada -

- es que es la verdad! – respondió Seiya -

- lo que es verdad es que no sabes que mas hacer para separarme de Darien, y si es cierto que tu ideaste el plan para separarnos estabas en lo cierto cuando dijiste que no querría volver a verte -

- lo se, pero también se que es verdad lo que te digo, y te arrepentirás si no me crees, Darien no te merece. -

- ya basta! No te creeré! Tanto haruka como tu pueden irse por donde vinieron, no estoy interesada en ninguno de los dos!, déjenme vivir en paz! Y deja de caer tan bajo Seiya, como puedes intentar separar a una pareja que se ama tanto?

- Bombón, estas en tu derecho de no creerme y de no querer verme de nuevo, pero te advierto, Darien no es lo que parece. Estaré aquí unos días mas. Si quieres hablarme sabes donde estoy, te daré tiempo para asimilarlo – Seiya se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – Serena se quedó sentada mirándolo hasta que desapareció. Las 3 chicas salieron de detrás de la puerta.

- Sere, oímos todo! – dijo lita apoyando su mano en su hombro -

-aun no puedo creer todo lo que dijo Seiya – comentó Rei -

- pues yo si! Es cierto Sere! Créele! – dijo mina que estaba de pie detrás de serena y lita

- Mina, tu sabes algo que yo no se? – preguntó Serena dándose vuelta para poder verla -

- si, contestó la rubia con seguridad – es lo que quería contarte –

* * *

- gracias – susurró la violinista al separar sus labios - te extrañaba – dijo al tiempo que le besaba la punta de la nariz, la miró a los ojos - ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido -

- hice una copia de las llaves que te deje – contestó Haruka con una sonrisa -

- típico tuyo – rió Michiru -

- Michi, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones por el beso, por favor no te ilusiones -

- imposible, imposible que no me ilusione, siempre tendré la esperanza de que algún día querrás volver conmigo – contestó automáticamente – siempre te esperaré, los primeros días, cuando estaba sola y me despertaba, y veía tu lado de la cama vacío, aun sentía el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, me abrazaba a tu almohada y sentía que tu perfume me invadía y hasta podía escucharte, sentirte. Esperaba cada mañana que todo fuese un sueño horrible, La esperanza de que algun dia volverias era lo que me daba animos para levantarme al despertar. Sin ti Haruka queria morirme. Mi vida no tiene sentido si no estas a mi lado. No quiero vivir sin ti Haruka. Cada vez que me encuentro en esta habitación te recuerdo, cada rincón de este lugar es tuyo, siempre que quieras volver las puertas de mi departamento estarán abiertas, en especial las de este cuarto. Aunque el tiempo pase siempre te esperaré, aquí para cuando quieras volver -

- Michiru, no debes tomarte las cosas así, me preocupas, te noto muy extraña, hoy cuando vi como me mirabas me asuste, por favor, intenta superar nuestra separación -

- no haruka, nosotras no podemos estar separadas, no nacimos para estar separadas – contestó ella sonriendo -

- Michiru por favor, supéralo – dijo haruka sujetándola por los brazos

– no puedo, no quiero. Se que volverás a mi - haruka la soltó y se puso de pie - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó michiru siguiéndola con la mirada -

- al hotel, ya te dije lo que venia a decirte – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta -

- está bien – dijo alegremente mientras se acomodaba en la cama – vuelve cuando quieras, ya tienes llave -

Haruka hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y salió del departamento mientras michiru quedaba sentada en la cama abrazada a un almohadón sonriendo.

* * *

- Serena lo siento pero debías saberlo - decía mina mientras acariciaba a su amiga en la cabeza -

- no puede ser mina, no puede ser cierto lo que me dices, ¿entonces seiya tenia razón? Darien me engaña con Michiru -

- si, pero el muy cobarde no piensa decírtelo – Serena se puso de pie y con mirada decidida fijada en el horizonte. – Disculpen chicas quiero estar sola, necesito pensar. – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras de salida -

- ni de chiste creas que te dejaremos ir sola – dijo lita -

- por supuesto, te acompañaremos a donde vayas, no podemos dejarte sola sere - coincidió mina -

- chicas, por favor quiero estar sola, no haré nada extraño solo quiero irme a mi casa a pensar, quiero estar sola de verdad, se los pido por favor, déjenme sola – pidió serena con los ojos empañados –

Sus amigas se quedaron viéndola. Pero la dejaron ir. Seria mejor que lo asimilara a su manera.

- Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos! – gritó mina mientras veía alejarse a Serena -

* * *

hola a todos!!!

bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste, apenas pueda

subo el siguiente, gracias por dejar sus reviews son muy importantes para mi (n.n)


	18. Al borde de la locura

Seiya ingresó al departamento sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ya había oscurecido y no había ninguna luz encendida en el departamento. Supuso que Michiru no estaría. Encendió las luces del comedor y para cerciorarse de estar solo entró a la habitación, por reflejo encendió la luz y volvió a apagarla para salir. Dio media vuelta y volvió a encender la luz para corroborar lo que habia visto y efectivamente vio a Michiru sentada en la cama abrazada a un almohadón sonriendo -

- Michiru – dijo seiya sorprendido - ¿que haces aquí a oscuras? – ella lo miraba divertida -

- estoy pensando – contestó sin dejar de sonreírle – creo que debo hacer las cosas correctamente, debo decirle a Darien que no lo volveré a ver ¿no crees? -

- ¿de verdad piensas hacer eso Michiru? – ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente – me alegra mucho, ese tipejo no merece una mujer como tu michi -

- debo hablarle, debo decirle que no lo volveré a hacer – dijo intentando levantarse de la cama pero Seiya la detuvo por los brazos volviéndola a sentar -

- ni lo pienses muchachita, tu de aquí en ese estado no sales - dijo preocupado pero intentando sonreír -

- de que estado hablas? Yo estoy bien – contestó michiru riendo -

- ¿que estado? – seiya suspiro – no importa michiru, no dejaré que salgas de este departamento al menos por hoy, debes acomodar todas esas ideas locas que tienes en tu cabecita.- dijo estirando las piernas de michiru para recostarla -

- pero yo estoy bien seiya – insistió -

- si por supuesto que si, pero no te dejaré salir, hoy quiero mimarte – michiru sonrió y se acomodo en la cama - ¿quieres comer algo? – ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir – bien, yo si, las confesiones me dan hambre - rió

Seiya se dirigió al living para cocinar algo. Estaba tomando una olla cuando sonó el teléfono.

- bueno? -

_- que haces ahí? -_

- ¿Qué haces tu llamando aquí?

-_ quiero hablar con Michiru -_

- ella no está -

-_ mientes!_ – dijo la voz enojada del otro lado del telefono -

- si miento, pero no puede atenderte -

_- ¿por que?_

- porque se siente mal -

- Seiya quien es? Preguntó Michiru que se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el -

- es el imbecil de darien – contestó irritado -

- Permíteme hablar con el – pidió extendiendo la mano para que Seiya le diera el tubo del teléfono -

- Pero Michiru – se quejó Seiya. Michiru le sonrió y le quitó el tubo -

- hola darien – saludó –

Seiya observaba a michiru lleno de coraje. Sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada en contra de el. Michiru le dio la espalda a Seiya y se le alejo un poco.

- si, ahora estoy bien no te preocupes -

- no, quédate tranquilo, he estado aquí todo el día, sabes? Necesito hablar contigo -

- no ahora no ya es tarde - Michiru miró de reojo a Seiya un instante - ya es tarde y mañana debo ir al colegio, no insistas -

- no, porque quedaría muy mal que llegáramos juntos – Michiru volteó nuevamente para ver a Seiya que aun seguía con la mirada clavada en ella – nos veremos mañana. Si lo prometo. Adiós. – Michiru colgó. Y se quedó de pie en silencio. Seiya que aun la observaba le dijo irritado -

- que quería? -

- verme – contestó ella -

- para que? – Michiru rió y acariciándole la mejilla le contestó -

- ¿tu que crees? – pasó a su lado para dirigirse a su habitación – pero no te preocupes, le prometí a Haruka que no volvería a estar con el, y no lo haré, quiero hablarle de frente para decirle que no habrá nada mas entre nosotros -

- Pero Michiru.. – intentó decir Seiya -

- También hablaré con Serena, intentaré que arreglen sus cosas, me echaré al culpa, así Serena no sufrirá tanto por el engaño de Darien.

- Crees que es lo correcto? – Michiru se detuvo.

- no, la verdad aun no estoy muy convencida, pero ya el tiempo dirá -

- Michi, ¿me perdonas por todo lo que hice?.- Michiru se detuvo y volvió a acercársele para besarlo en la mejilla – ya te he perdonado, pero por favor, no vuelvas a romperme el corazón como lo hiciste -

- perdóname – dijo el agachando la mirada. Ella sonrió y volvió a caminar hacia el cuarto -

- me voy a cambiar – contestó sonriendo – ahora si quiero cenar, así que prepárame algo rico -

Al cabo de un rato Michiru estaba en el comedor vestida con su camison y su bata de noche, mientras seiya servía la comida.

- Te ves muy alegre - comentó - ¿Sucedió algo mas que no em has dicho?

Michiru sonrió y tomando su plato contestó -

- Haruka me besó - Seiya se sorprendió y la miro con una mezcla de alegria y sorpresa -

- que bien Michi, eso quiere decir que -

- Haruka quiere volver conmigo - dijo sin poder evitar dar un pequeño respingo en la silla de la alegria -

- ¿de verdad? - Las probabilidades de que Haruka le hubiese pedido a Michiru que volvieran eran incalculables, que habia hecho cambiar la situacion de esa manera? - me alegro mucho por ti! -

* * *

Minutos mas tarde Michiru se recostaba en su cama, mientras seiya ordenaba. Sin que la violinista se diera cuenta se dirigió al telefono para llamar a la corredora. Haruka contestó el telefono y seiya le dijo en voz baja.

- se puede saber que pretendes hacer con michi? -

- ¿de que hablas? -

- esta emocionada y feliz! - dijo Seiya enfadado -

- y eso que tiene de malo? -

- que no estamos en una situacion precisamente buena como para este tan feliz, dice que quieres volver con ella -

- que ¡¿que?!, pero si hoy le dije exactamente todo lo contrario! - dijo Haruka preocupada

- ella dice que la besaste - dijo seiya mientras miraba hacia atras por miedo a que michiru lo escuchara -

- bueno si, pero le dije que no se ilusionara, que no volvería con ella -

- pues ella afirma todo lo contrario - Seiya colgó el telefono al sentir los pasos de michiru detrás suyo -

- ¿con quien hablas? - preguntó aun con la sonrisa fijada en su rostro.

- con haruka – contestó, no se le había ocurrido una buena mentira rápida -

- que linda, ya me extraña – dijo Michiru acercándose a el – ¿y porque colgaste?

- emmm – dudó seiya – porque me dijo que iba a ducharse, pensó que estabas dormida – inventó "ay no! ¿Por qué le estoy mintiendo? Esto solo empeorará las cosas" -

- esta bien, ya es tarde y hay que descansar – dijo volviendo a entrar a su cuarto. Seiya se quedó observándola preocupado, no parecía estar fingiendo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Serena en su habitación revolvía furiosa cajones en busca de fotos y recuerdos que le hicieran acordarse de Darien. Rabiosa colocaba cada cosa en una caja. El conejito que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, la primer rosa roja que le regaló cuando se conocieron, aun la tenia seca dentro de un libro. La blusa rosa que se había comprado para usarla el día de san Valentín, el le había dicho que parecía un ángel con ella.

- nada de esto, no quiero tener nada de el – decía mientras acumulaba cosas – ya fue demasiado, no volveré a confiar en el, ya verás Darien Chiba, si así pagas el amor que te di, definitivamente no me mereces! -

- Serena! Teléfono! - gritó ikuko desde el piso de abajo – Es darien -

- Dile que no estoy, o mejor que estoy pero no quiero atenderlo – colocó dentro de la caja fotos de ellos juntos – además es muy tarde dile que no llame mas -

- si es lo que quieres… - contestó ikuko -

- no volveré a hablarle, será mejor que me olvide, si lo tuviese frente a mi ahora – serna pensó un momento viendo a la caja llena de sus momentos juntos, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes – le tiraría todas estas cosas a la cara - golpeó el piso con un pie y colocó la caja debajo de la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la salida del colegio Serena salía junto con sus amigas de siempre caminando hacia sus respectivas casas. Darien que había recibido la noche anterior el mensaje había decidido buscarla a la salida del colegio. Serena pasó por el lado del coche ignorando completamente a Darien, sus amigas solo lo miraron con rencor pero siguieron a Serena. El la llamó pero no le hizo caso, volvió a llamarla pero ella seguía sin oírlo. Puso en marcha el coche y girando en U dio la vuelta para comenzar a marchar al ritmo de serena y sus amigas mientras caminaban.

- vamos sere, porque no me hablas? – decía desde adentro del coche – no me hagas esto princesa, ¿porque no quieres hablarme? – pero no había ni un mínimo gesto mas que indiferencia de parte de la rubia de coletas. Siguió insistiendo por dos cuadras más hasta que se cansó de rogarle atención. Puso el cambio y arranco a toda velocidad dejando al grupo de chicas al fin mas relajado.

- wow! Pero que fuerza de voluntad tienes serena! – exclamó Mina -

- si, la verdad te felicito, el no merece ni que le dirijas la palabra – coincidió amy -

- lo se chicas, es que lo he pensado mucho y la verdad no quiero volver a verlo, se que estoy sufriendo ahora pero algún día se me pasará, no puedo seguir desperdiciando los mejores años de mi vida con una persona que no me valora y que me engaña en la primera posibilidad que tiene. No, ya no mas serena tonta – dijo decidida. Las 3 chicas se quedaron observándola sorprendidas.

- vaya, me cuesta creer que una decisión tan madura la hayas tomado tu solita – comentó mina. Las demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

- lo se – contestó afligida – pero no quiero seguir sufriendo por el. Cuando tenga el valor para hablarle, lo haré, en este momento no quiero tener nada que ver con el.

- no te preocupes por eso amiga – la animo mina – lo que tu necesitas es un clavo –

- ¿un clavo? – Mina asintió contenta – no entiendo – contestó

- un clavo que te saque el tuyo, pero descuida, tu buena amiga mina aino te ayudará a que encuentres a tu verdadero príncipe. Verás que no resultará un sapo como este, tu déjame esto a mi.

**_Al mismo tiempo…_**

Seiya volvía al departamento luego de estar horas reunido con su representante y sus productores hablando del nuevo disco. Al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Michiru sentada en la mesa del comedor, con el uniforme del colegio, escribiendo en una agenda. Se acercó a ella intentando descifrar que la tenía tan concentrada. Se paró detrás y observó por encima de sus hombros lo que estaba escribiendo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó intrigado

- estoy planificando – contestó ella dándose vuelta para saludarlo.

- ¿planificando que? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- planificando mi agenda, ahora que Haruka volverá a vivir conmigo, quiero sincronizar mis horarios con los suyos. – contesto volviendo a escribir.

- Haruka vendrá a vivir contigo? – preguntó sorprendido, Michiru asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de escribir. –

- ¿No has asistido al colegio hoy? – dijo observando el uniforme de su amiga y viendo que tenía su maletín al lado.

- No, es que Haruka había quedado en pasar por mí pero debe haber tenido un contratiempo porque aun no ha venido. – contestó ella seriamente, Seiya quedaba cada vez mas preocupado ante las respuestas de Michiru.

- Michiru, estas bromeando ¿verdad?, dime que todo esto es un plan para retener a Haruka, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Michiru lo miró de reojo y sonriendo le preguntó -

- ¿de que estas hablando seiya? -

- dime Michi, estás haciendo todo esto para que Haruka te ponga mas atención verdad? -

- No necesito que me ponga mas atención, ella me trata muy bien y esta siempre pendiente de mi.- dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la mesita del living donde había dejado el estuche de su violín. – Hoy me llamó mi representante, me dijo que en 4 semanas tendré un concierto junto con Jano Tais -

- El pianista? – preguntó Seiya sorprendido, Jano era reconocido internacionalmente por sus grandes composiciones, sus obras habían dado la vuelta al mundo y además de un excelente compositor era un interprete sublime. No era de extrañarse, Michiru al igual que Jano tenía fama internacional como la violinista prodigio, después de todo, no cualquiera llegaba a la cima de su carrera profesional a la edad de 16 años (edad que tenía Michiru cuando comenzó a trabajar profesionalmente) – eso es fantástico! – Michiru asintió – ya estás preparándote ¿verdad? -

- por supuesto que si, es todo un honor tocar con el, es un músico maravilloso. -

- pero tu estas a su nivel, de lo contrario no te hubieran llamado -

- lo se, pero el tiene 30 años de experiencia mas que yo, me pone un poco nerviosa pero todo saldrá bien – dijo colocando su barbilla en la mentonera y posando delicadamente el arco sobre las cuerdas. – Pero aun así debo practicar, hace 3 días que no toco el violín – dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a interpretar el tercer movimiento de verano de vivaldi –

* * *

Serena iba llegando a su casa, al llegar a la esquina vio que Darien tenía el coche estacionado en la puerta de su casa. El primer impulso que sintió fue de acercarse, pero recordó por un momento y volvieron a su mente las imágenes de Michiru saliendo del departamento junto con el, sus mentiras y su desfachatez al negarle todo en la cara. Apretó los puños y dio media vuelta comenzando a correr en dirección contraria.

- que persistente es – dijo mientras corría hacia el templo de Rei – No – se dijo – allí será el primer lugar donde me buscará. Ya se! – dijo mientras volvía la vista atrás para asegurarse de que no la siguiera – iré con Mina -

* * *

Hola a todos! disculpen que tarde un poco mas en actualizar es que anduve con algunos lios,

aca los dejo con este capitulo. Espero les guste! sin mas me despido

gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, y a los que

no las dejan gracias igual por elegir mi historia para entretenerse :)


	19. Descarado

Haruka ingresó al departamento suavemente, había sentido desde el pasillo el sonido inconfundible del violín de michiru. Al entrar pudo ver a Seiya sentado en el sofá escuchando atentamente el mini concierto personal que le ofrecía michiru que tocaba una pieza detrás de otra. La rubia se acercó a el despacio y le preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿ha estado tocando toda la mañana? – Seiya negó con la cabeza, ella volvió a ver a Michiru y nuevamente se acercó a el para hablarle al oído - ¿empezó hace un rato? – el asintió nuevamente.

Michiru dejó de tocar y miró a Haruka con fingido enojo

- has venido solo para interrumpirme ¿verdad? – Haruka sonrió. Michiru se acercó a donde ellos estaban y dejo su violín en el estuche que estaba sobre la mesita de centro y, para sorpresa de la rubia, la saludó con un suave beso en los labios y se sentó en su falda, para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro - ¿Por qué no has venido por mi hoy?, te he estado esperando – Haruka aun mas desconcertada no sabía que decir - ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al colegio? – Haruka al fin reaccionó y sin saber muy bien que sucedía contestó.

- yo venía a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo. – Michiru rió y haruka lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre y a la vez de auxilio a Seiya, el se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan perdido como ella.

- de todos modos, mejor que no fuimos – dijo Michiru

- yo si fui – la interrumpió Haruka -

- como que si fuiste? – Preguntó sorprendida – entonces… ¿Por qué no pasaste por mi como habíamos acordado?

- michiru – empezó a decir Haruka con la preocupación marcada en su voz – nunca acordamos que pasaría por ti – Michiru volvió a reír ignorando al respuesta de Haruka -

- de todos modos si hubiera ido no me hubiesen encontrado aquí en casa para darme la noticia – Haruka la miró interesada – Tendré un concierto junto con Jano Tais -

- Que bien! – Exclamo haruka con sincera alegría – eso te hará muy bien, enfócate en tu carrera michiru ¿Cuándo será? -

- en 4 semanas, el sábado – contestó mientras jugaba con el cabello de la rubia.

- Michi, cuéntale a Haruka lo que estabas planificando – sugirió Seiya -

- ah si! – dijo ella entusiasmada – estaba sincronizando nuestros horarios, quizás deba hacer alguna promoción y quiero que me acompañes -

- dile el motivo por el cual quieres que sus horarios coincidan… lo que sucederá michi… - insistió Seiya -

- ¿Cómo?, ella ya lo sabe! No es necesario que se lo diga – dijo abrazándose al cuello de la corredora -

- No entiendo nada – fue lo único que pudo decir Haruka -

* * *

Mina se sorprendió al ver a serena en su casa.

- claro que puedes quedarte, pero debes avisar primero en tu casa -

- lo se - contestó serena – permíteme llamar si? –

- Por supuesto – dijo mina mientras acompañaba a serena a la sala de estar – ah, lo olvidaba sere, mis primos están de visita, espero no te molesten ¿no los conoces verdad? – Serena negó con la cabeza mirándola intrigada – Pero te advierto Serena Tsukino que son muy pero muy guapos y que yo soy una prima muy pero muy celosa – rió Mina

- ay mina! Mira lo que dices! Sabes que no tengo interés en conocer a nadie. Así que puedes quedarte tranquila por eso – respondió Serena riendo ante el comentario de su amiga – Serena se sentó en el sofá y Mina se dirigió al balcón donde su madre estaba colgando la ropa limpia para pedirle permiso.

Durante esos momentos sola no podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido durante la primer parte del día, sabía que darien no se daría por vencido y la seguiría buscando. Y la verdad era que ella moría de ganas de verlo, pero nos e atrevía, al menos por ese momento, no se atrevía a enfrentarse a el, a hablarle y dejar las cuentas claras -

- Pareces muy pensativa – dijo la voz de un hombre que la volvió a la realidad – Me llamo Diamante, ¿tu quien eres princesa? – la expresión de Serena cambió a la de enojo -

- por favor no me llames princesa, me trae malos recuerdos -

- ya veo – dijo el con una sonrisa - ¿puedo sentarme?

- Por supuesto! – respondió ella un poco apenada – Me llamo Serena, soy amiga de Mina – saludó extendiéndole la mano

- vaya! Pero que preciosidad de nombre!, siempre me ha gustado mucho – dijo el emocionado -

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó incrédula -

- si, es un nombre precioso, por eso le puse así a mi perrita -

- tienes una perrita que se llama Serena? – preguntó Serena sorprendida, el rió para luego asentir -

- y es una perrita encantadora – Serena arrugó al frente, ¿le estaba hablando en serio o se estaba burlando de ella?

- Diamante! No la molestes, acaso no ves que acaba de sufrir una decepción amorosa? – dijo la voz de mina que acababa de llegar a la sala de estar

- Mina! - Se quejó Serena -

– veo que ya conociste a mi primo, ¿verdad que es muy guapo?, si no fuese mi primo estaría loquita por el – dijo revolviéndole el cabello –

- vamos mina! Que exagerada eres! – dijo el riendo -

- pero si es la verdad, solo mírate, los Aino somos prácticamente perfectos – se mofó mina

- en eso tienes razón – coincidió el -

- ¿sobre todo modestos verdad? – comentó Serena -

- modestos?, que es eso? – bromeó Diamante -

- ya, deja de molestar a mi amiga y vete que la tía de llama -

- ¿tu mamá? – preguntó riendo -

- claro que no tonto, tu mama – contestó Mina

- entonces no es la tía sino mi madre, deberías haberte expresado mejor primita, pensé que la tía me llamaba -

- ya basta! Sabes que me fastidia que hagas juegos con palabras – dijo mina un poco molesta -

- esta bien, no se preocupen, las dejo solas – Diamante se puso de Pie y tomando una mano de Serena la besó – un placer conocerte preciosa – No había terminado de decirlo cuando sintió la mano de Mina que lo golpeaba en la cabeza -

- con ella no Diamante y es en serio – lo regañó Mina -

- Pero Mina, solo intentó ser amable! -

- mejor ve y se amable con TU MADRE que te esta esperando, y dile a Zafiro que también lo necesita -

- está bien – dijo el platinado con una dulce sonrisa y salió de la sala -

- es muy simpático tu primo – comentó serena – de verdad tiene una perra que se llama como yo? – Mina rió ante la pregunta de Serena -

- bueno, la verdad es que si, tiene una perrita que se llama serena – Mina se acercó a serena y le susurró al oído – y para serte sincera, esa perrita es su debilidad -

- que lindo – sonrió Serena -

- oye!, no era él el clavo del que yo hablaba eh! No te entusiasmes -

- por supuesto que no, pero me ha parecido muy simpático -

- pues si, la verdad que es encantador, muchas andan enloquecidas detrás suyo, pero el ni caso. A pesar de todo es un romántico, dice que esta esperando a su ángel.

- su ángel? – preguntó serena -

- sip – contestó mina – dice que un día un ángel se le aparecerá y el sabrá que se trata del amor de su vida.

- vaya que es romántico! – dijo Serena – que lindo que sea asi -

- Si, pero bueno, olvidémonos de el, mi madre dijo que podías quedarte así que avisa en tu casa –

* * *

_**Horas mas tarde…**_

Mientras michiru estaba sentada en el piso, al costado de la mesita de centro pasándole un paño a su violín para ponerlo en el estuche al tiempo que tarareaba una alegre melodía, Seiya preparaba café para los tres, Haruka se le acercó y le preguntó despacio para que Michiru no la oyera.

- Seiya, puedes explicarme que le esta sucediendo a Michiru?

- la verdad, estoy tan perdido y preocupado como tu, no comprendo porque está comportándose así, es como si no quisiera enfrentar la realidad – contestó turbado

- ya veo, debemos hacer algo por ella, me siento culpable por todo esto, quedó así por culpa de lo que hicimos, mejor dicho en gran parte por lo que hice, no puedo verla así, deberíamos llevarla con un profesional – Haruka miró a michiru sentada sobre sus piernas en el piso con una mezcla de lastima y ternura – no podrá dar un concierto en el estado en el que está.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

- yo atiendo! – anunció michiru levantándose. Seiya y Haruka no pusieron resistencia y continuaron platicando acerca de ella.

- lo lamento, de verdad, pero no puedo, quería decírtelo personalmente pero es mejor así -

_- vamos michiru!, se muy bien que me quieres, además necesito hablar contigo. Serena no quiere hablarme, alguien le ha contado… -_

Haruka sintió que Michiru estaba un poco inquieta y hablaba mas bajo que lo normal y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

- no puedo no insistas, ahora que estoy nuevamente con Haruka no quiero seguir viéndote, además, debes buscar a Serena, ella es tu novia, a ella debes buscar no a mi.

_- Lo se, yo quiero mucho a Serena, pero con ella es distinto, a ti te deseo Michiru, eres como una droga, te necesito -_

- Basta no digas esas cosas, lo siento, pero no quiero tener problemas con Haruka por tu causa, así que no vuelvas a llamarme –

_- no puedes decirme eso, prometiste que volveríamos a vernos, no me hagas esto necesito verte -_

- Olvídalo – dijo ella decidida en un tono mas fuerte de lo que esperaba. Haruka imaginando de quien se trataba se acercó a Michiru y le arrebató el tubo sin previo aviso -

- escúchame imbecil – empezó a decir con notado rencor en la voz – no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Michiru ¿me oyes? La próxima vez que la busques, iré directo a tu casa para romperte la cara ¿has entendido?

_- y tu con que criterio vienes a exigirme que no hable con ella? Tú! Que la dejaste sola! La despreciaste y descuidaste!, no me vengas ahora a decir que te interesa lo que le suceda _– contestó Darien molesto

- Michiru fue, es y será una persona muy importante en mi vida y no permitiré que vuelvas a abusar de ella! -

_-¿Quién te ha dicho que he abusado de ella?_ – dijo mordaz _– yo no la obligué a nada, al contrario, ella se ofreció -_

- Mientes! Agradécele al cielo que no te tengo en frente porque te juro por lo que mas quieras que te mato! – gritó enfurecida la rubia a la que se le habían subido todos los colores a la cara

- ya, haruka por favor cuelga – pidió Michiru – no volveré a hablarle te lo prometo – dijo Michiru tomándola del brazo para calmarla, pero ella se soltó.

- Pobre de ti si te encuentro en la calle, considérate hombre muerto – dijo con la voz ronca del coraje y colgó –

Seiya y Michiru la miraban anonadados, mientras haruka sujetaba fuertemente el tubo del teléfono. Michiru se abrazo a ella con fuerza por la espalda.

- Gracias por cuidarme Haruka, no sé que haría sin ti, Ahora que vivirás nuevamente conmigo estaremos todo el dia juntas, ya nada nos podrá separar – Haruka se olvidó del coraje del momento al escuchar la frase, ¿volver a vivir con ella?, algo estaba muy mal en la cabeza de Michiru, y Darien quería aprovecharse de eso. La rubia levanto su mano y la apoyó en la cabeza de la violinista que seguía abrazandola. Lanzó una mirada a Seiya que aun no podía emitir palabra, pero ambos entendieron que debían ayudarla.

* * *

Bueno, aqui con un cap nuevo, espero les guste :D con nuevos personajes y todo jaja

ya mis cosas estan bien, asique seguiré escribiendo este fic,

me alegra muchisimo que les guste a pesar de todo :)


	20. Conociendo a los Aino

Serena y Mina jugaban a los naipes con Esmeralda, la prima de Mina, que tenia la misma edad que las dos rubias. La energía que poseían las Aino había hecho que Serena se olvidara de sus problemas y riera como loca durante toda la tarde. Esmeralda tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Mina y estaba de visita como tantas otras veces; Su madre era mas parecida a Mina que su misma madre, muy alegre y divertida, acostumbraba a caer de sorpresa en la casa de los Aino. Por lo general llegaban los 4 juntos una vez que sus hijos habían salido del colegio y Diamante de la universidad y se quedaban hasta después de la cena. El padre de los chicos, hermano del padre de Mina, había muerto en un accidente hacía 8 años, desde entonces Shiori, no había vuelvo a formar pareja y seguía manteniendo una excelente relación con sus cuñados. Por eso, siempre que la melancolía la invadía, esperaba a que sus hijos volvieran a casa para partir juntos hacia la casa de Mina.

Las 3 chicas, reían y gritaban dentro del cuarto sin parar. Alguien golpeó la puerta y Mina se levantó del piso donde estaba sentada y abrió entre risas la puerta de su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué quieres zafiro? – preguntó aun riendo al igual que las muchachas que estaban detrás suyo -

- ya casi es hora de comer mamá dijo que preparáramos la mesa. – dijo el joven de pie en la puerta observando por sobre el hombro de Mina – no me presentaste a tu amiga, no es justo, Diamante ya la conoció y yo no.- Serena que aun estaba sentada en el piso junto a esmeralda movió su cabeza para poder ver bien al primo de Mina y saludarlo y se quedó prendada a los ojos de aquel muchacho, era muy guapo e increíblemente parecido a… si se parecía a Darien, sin darse cuenta Serena se había puesto inevitablemente colorada.

- Sere, el es Zaf, el que te faltaba por conocer -

- Hola Serena que tal? – preguntó alegremente, Serena solo atino a levantar la mano para saludarlo – Bueno, vengan y ayúdennos – dijo saludando con la mano y se retiró. Mina suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ver a las dos chicas.

- vaya… - empezó a decir esmeralda picadamente – parece que a alguien le ha gustado mi hermanito – rió. Serena solo podía ponerse aun mas roja por el comentario de esmeralda – vamos, mira si terminamos siendo cuñadas! -

- esmeralda no digas esas cosas! Yo no estoy interesada en nadie – dijo intentando disimular -

- ah no? - Preguntó mina acercándose a ella tapándose la boca con las manos – si es así, entonces porque estas mas roja que una manzana? -

- es que… me recordó quiero decir… - las dos primas comenzaron a reírse -

- vamos sere no te preocupes, es imposible ver los ojos de Zafiro y no quedarse encandilada, hasta yo a veces deliro viéndolos – dijo tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – pero mejor búscate otro huesito porque Zafiro no es tu estilo, créeme, que el no te conviene -

- porque dices eso? – preguntó serena sorprendida -

- Porque el es anti romance, es un dulce, pero no quiere noviazgos, no quiere ataduras y seguramente no querrá por un buen rato, odia todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor. Es todo lo contrario a Diamante, Zafiro a llevado a casa cientos de chicas y Diamante ni una, el sigue esperando a su ángel. – dijo Esmeralda llevándose las manos al pecho con aire soñador burlándose de su hermano.

- vaya, así que es todo un don Juan - dijo serena riendo -

- así es, así que, olvídalo, yo tengo a alguien reservado para ti -

- te lo agradezco mina, pero no quiero conocer a nadie en este momento -

- de acuerdo, en otro momento te convenzo, ahora vayamos que mamá y la tía nos vendrán a buscar – dijo la rubia y salió del cuarto. Seguida por Serena y Esmeralda.

* * *

Luego de que los tres tomaran el café que previamente había sido suspendido por el llamado, Haruka se despidió de Seiya para volver a su cuarto en el hotel, después de todo Michiru estaba bien y el había prometido no dejarla sola, pero al momento de despedirse de la violinista, ella se alejo molesta y se puso delante de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces Michiru? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

- no te dejaré ir haruka – contestó dulcemente sin moverse -

- vamos, quítate debo salir, no puedo quedarme, Seiya estará aquí contigo -

- es cierto Michi yo me quedaré haciéndote compañía, no estarás sola -

- lo se seiya – le contestó en tono calmado – pero yo quiero que haruka cumpla con lo que me prometió -

- michiru yo no te prometí nada! – Dijo la rubia gritando sin querer debido a su preocupación, miró a Seiya que tenía la misma expresión de inquietud que ella - por favor, déjame salir, mañana volveré a verte -

- no, no te dejaré ir, debes quedarte aquí, conmigo, no puedes dejarme Haruka – contestó la violinista con una sonrisa – debes estar aquí, no tienes a nadie mas que a mi y yo solo te tengo a ti, entonces, no debemos separarnos ni un instante, siempre tenemos que estar juntas – Haruka abrió su boca para hablar pero no le salían las palabras, Michiru parecía trastornada, de alguna manera la asustaba su comportamiento, Seiya se acercó a ella y la tomo por el brazo para ver si podía convencerla -

- vamos Michi, cocinaré para ti lo que me pidas, ya mañana Haruka pasará a recogerte para ir al colegio – intentó moverla suavemente por la fuerza pero ella se puso firme y frunciendo el ceño lo miró fijo.

- No me moveré de aquí, Haruka, no saldrás, no te dejare – dijo molesta mientras giraba la cerradura de la puerta y guardaba la llave en su bolsillo – no volverás a dejarme -

- Michiru por favor cálmate – pidió Haruka – no te hace bien alterarte así, solo me voy hasta mañana y vamos juntas al colegio como siempre, pero debo ir a buscar mi ropa -

- NO! – gritó Michiru – no te dejaré ir! Si te vas no volverás, se que quieres irte para dejarme y no te lo permitiré – Haruka miró a Seiya como pidiéndole ayuda, pero el estaba mas desconcertado que ella – no intentes convencerme seiya, no dejaré que salga de este departamento –

* * *

Al llegar Diamante estaba colocando los platos mientras zafiro acomodaba los cubiertos. Diamante sonrió al ver a Serena y Zafiro solo dijo

- faltan los vasos, servilletas y que traigan las bebidas -

- Ok! – dijo mina con su acostumbrada energía dirigiéndose hacia la cocina – ayúdame esme -

- ¿en que puedo ayudar? – pregunto Serena -

- no te preocupes – dijo Zafiro amablemente – eres la invitada -

- pero quiero ayudar en algo – insistió -

- no te preocupes preciosa – dijo Diamante estirando el mantel – para nosotros es un honor atenderte – Serena no pudo evitar que los colores le subieran al rostro -

- es cierto – coincidió Zafiro – es un placer atender a las amiguitas de Mina -

- amiguitas – rió Diamante – ya no son tan pequeñas Zafiro -

- Bueno pero yo siempre las veré pequeñas – contestó rascándose la cabeza -

- claro, tu creces pero tu prima y tu hermana no verdad? -

- Diamante no entremos en eso… - se quejó Zafiro -

- ya no sigan, siempre lo mismo con ustedes – se quejó esmeralda mientras apoyaba las botellas de refresco sobre la mesa –

- por favor hoy compórtense que hay visitas – bromeó Mina uno a Uno se fueron sentando en la mesa.

Durante la cena, Serena presencio la peculiar reunión familiar de los aino, era entendible ahora que conocía a otras parte de su familia, entender porque su amiga era tan atolondrada, la única que era medianamente tranquila era la mama de Mina, pero la nota la llevaban entre el padre de Mina y su cuñada, No paraban de hacer bromas y de reírse con anécdotas que seguramente a juzgar por la cara de Mina y sus primos contaban cada vez que se encontraban. Escuchando la conversación Serena pudo enterarse de que Diamante, el mayor de los hermanos, estaba en el primer año de la carrera de Medicina Veterinaria, era fanático de los animales, razón por la cual, era vegetariano. Entre las historias que quedaron en la mente de Serena la que mas le llamó la atención fue que cuando tenía unos 6 años, había salido a jugar al parque con su perrita Serenity y mientras estaban allí había comenzado a llover. Cuando regresó a su casa todo embarrado al igual que la perra lo dejaron entrar a el, pero a Serenity no. Como señal de protesta, el tomo a Serenity y se quedó sentado en la entrada de la casa bajo la lluvia junto con la perra hasta que su madre preocupada por que se resfriara le permitió entrar junto con su perrita. Era un joven muy sentimental y se preocupaba siempre por ayudar a su madre y hermanos.

Zafiro el que seguía a Diamante en el orden de edad, cursaba el tercer año de la preparatoria y era todo lo opuesto a su hermano mayor, mas serio y calculador, pero siempre amable y caballeroso. Quería ingresar al siguiente año en la carrera de Contaduría. Por ultimo Esmeralda, la mas pequeña de todos estudiaba en un colegio al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de su casa. Y de no ser por el físico seria la hermana gemela de mina. A pesar de vivir en barrios distantes, se veían muy seguido, al menos una vez por semana. Fanática de la actuación y el baile soñaba con ser una gran actriz, anhelo que compartía con su querida prima Mina.

Definitivamente a los ojos de Serena era una familia simpatiquísima.

* * *

Haruka tomó a Michiru por los brazos y a la fuerza la sentó en el sofá, ella se sentó en la mesita de centro frente a Michiru y seiya se sentó a su izquierda.

- Queremos hablar seriamente contigo Michi -

- ¿Que sucede?, no la dejaré ir – contestó seriamente

- mira, lo que sucede es que nos tienes preocupados – dijo Haruka

- Preocupados ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida -

- Porque no estas comportándote como siempre Michi – explicó Seiya con dulzura en su voz -

- es cierto, tu comportamiento nos preocupa – coincidió la corredora – como es eso de no querer que salga de aquí?, no puedes hacer eso Michiru, así no eres tu -

- ay que exagerados son – rió Michiru – si mi comportamiento no varía en nada -

- Pero michi tu no eres así – dijo seiya afligido -

- Lo que sucede es que la pelea con Haruka me ha afectado, pero ahora que volveremos a estar juntas… -

- Basta! – la detuvo Haruka exaltada – Michiru no puedes seguir así, en ningún momento te dije que volveríamos..

- si lo hiciste! – interrumpió Michiru convencida. Haruka se quedó observándola preocupada, se bajó de la mesa para arrodillarse frente a ella y la tomo de las manos -

-Michiru, ¿realmente quieres que vuelva a vivir contigo verdad? – ella asintió y ladeando la cabeza contestó -

- Pero esto ya lo habíamos hablado y quedamos en que volverías – Haruka agachó al cabeza resignada ¿Qué debía hacer? -

- Michiru, volveré a vivir contigo, como amigas, pero debes prometerme que irás a ver a un Psiquiatra – Michiru cambió su expresión a una de verdadera molestia

– Debes hacerlo Michi, no estas bien, necesitas ayuda profesional – intervino seiya -

- yo no necesito ver a un psiquiatra, estoy bien -

- por supuesto que estas bien, pero hay algo que no concuerda con la michiru de siempre y quiero que te hagas tratar – explico Haruka con una dulce sonrisa -

- Pero yo no necesito un psiquiatra – insistió – yo te necesito a mi lado Haruka. Si tu estas nada me puede suceder -

- Lo sé, estaré contigo pero debes tratarte, por favor -

- Pero, ¿Qué le diré? – preguntó afligida -

- no te preocupes, yo hablaré con el y te acompañare, pero debes ir, por favor, hazlo por mi – pidió la rubia. Michiru dudó unos instantes y luego miró a Seiya que sonreía -

- estaremos contigo Michi, vamos, es por tu bien - dijo Seiya -

- esta bien si es lo que quieres, lo haré por ti Haruka –

La corredora le sonrió y se levantó para besarla en la frente. Era indescriptible la culpa que sentía por el estado en que se encontraba Michiru, era toda su culpa, se odiaba a si misma por dañar psicológicamente a la persona que mas había amado en la vida, todo por el apego que sentía hacia Serena.

- Ya no mas Michiru – dijo abrazándola – perdóname por hacerte tanto daño -

-está bien Haruka, ahora estaremos bien, juntas como antes – contesto ella sonriendo. Haruka no la quería contradecir, tenía miedo de que reaccionara mal. Pero por lo menos había accedido a ver a un especialista. Luego de que volviera a ser la de antes pensaría que harían con su relación, ahora lo mas importante era su salud. Por lo pronto, Haruka no quería volver a ver a Serena, no después de todo el daño que le había causado. Seiya ya le había contado la verdad, así que, lo mas probable era que no estuviera mas al lado de Darien, eso era lo que ella quería desde el primer momento, que ese mal hombre se alejara de ella. Su cabeza de Bombón merecía encontrar a alguien que la amara por sobre todas las cosas. Una vez que sus heridas se sanaran, volvería a ser feliz. Haruka Jamás había pensado en tener una posibilidad con ella, sabia muy bien como era Serena, lo que sentía por ella era un secreto a voces. Solo ella no se había enterado, pero no importaba, deseaba su felicidad por sobre todas las cosas, ahora que se había enterado de todo no quería volver a verla, y estaba bien, la entendía perfectamente ahora se dedicaría a devolverle un poco de todo la atención que la violinista había tenido para con ella en el ultimo tiempo, sin ser correspondida. La acompañaría, estaría con ella hasta que se recuperara, Michiru lo merecía, todo lo que le sucedía era por su culpa, verla así la destrozaba.- La abrazó aun mas fuerte como si temiera que se Michiru se le escapara de los brazos. "te ayudaré – pensó – te ayudaré y saldremos adelante"

* * *

Perdonen que tarde tanto en actualizar, es que el forito en el que estoy

esta atravesando problemas jajaja y bueno habia suspendido el fic, y no iba a actualizar hasta que se solucionaran

pero como se va a alargar una semana mas, no queria dejarlos con tanta intriga.

espero les guste esta actu! ya prontito traeré lo que sigue...

Gracias a todos por leer :)


	21. reviviendo y recordando I

Serena le había caído muy bien a los 3 Aino, en especial a uno de ellos que no paraba de reírse con sus ocurrencias. Luego de estar largo rato entretenidos entre juegos y risas, llegada la medianoche la madre de los 3 chicos se disponía a retirarse, contra la voluntad de sus hijos, su sobrina y la amiga de su sobrina.

- es una pena preciosa, pero debo irme – dijo Diamante antes de retirarse – pero volveremos a vernos ¿verdad? – Serena asintió con la cabeza sin poder disimular la alegría que le provocaban esas simples palabras -

- adiós sere – la saludo esmeralda con un beso en la mejilla – mañana o… no, bueno mejor que mina te llame y asi arreglamos que día nos volvemos a juntar –

- esta bien – contestó sonriendo, Zafiro levanto la mano y saludo con un simple:

- Adiós! – Serena levantó la mano devolviéndole el saludo y lo vio desaparecer al atravesar la puerta. Mina que observaba a Serena mirando hipnotizada la golpeo en las costillas con el codo y comenzó a reir -

- ¿Cuál de los dos te gustó mas? – pregunto riendo en voz baja, mientras su amiga se acariciaba donde acababa de pegarle -

-a que te refieres? – dijo Serena haciéndose la desentendida. Mina la too de la mano y la llevo corriendo hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y la sentó en la cabecera de la cama para luego recostarse ella- Se apoyo sobre sus codos y coloco su cabeza sobre sus manos -

- y? volvió a preguntar -¿ cual de los dos te gustó mas?, porque no vas a decir que luego de cómo los mirabas ninguno de los dos te gusto, y se que eso es imposible porque mis primos son guapísimos – dijo picadamente, serena se sonrojo. Tragó saliva para luego contestar -

- Mina, sabes que no estoy interesada en conocer a Nadie -

- eso ya lo se, pero también se que mis primitos te han hecho cambiar de opinión, créeme que quiero verte feliz y conozco a mis primos, se que son buenos chicos y si, aunque soy terriblemente celosa de ellos…

- Pero Mina – intento interrumpirla – no se, no creo que este bien que salga con alguien más tan pronto -

-Sere, no debes hacer duelo por una persona que no te valora, lo mejor será que te lo quites cuanto antes de la cabeza y debo admitir que será difícil, pero será lo mejor, no digo que ya seas novia de alguien, pero date la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mas, yo tenía alguien para presentarte, pero ahora creo que no hay nadie mejor que mi primo para ti -

- pero te conozco eres muy celosa, no podría -

- lo se, se que soy muy celosa, pero si he de serte sincera, prefiero que te tengan de novia a ti, que te conozco, te quiero y se como eres. Antes que a una desconocida cualquiera -

- Mina… - empezó a decir serena

- anda, dime a cual de los dos le darías una oportunidad? – preguntó ansiosa -

- Bueno.. – se sinceró – la verdad Zafiro me recuerda muchísimo a Darien - dijo pensativa

- Sabia que dirías eso! – dijo mina chasqueando los dedos -

- por eso prefiero a Diamante – concluyo serena riendo -

- ¿de verdad? Preguntó emocionada Serena asintió sonriendo - Que maravilla – dijo tomándole las manos - ¿sabes? Yo quería que lo eligieras a el, que alegría sere! Me pone feliz porque el es un príncipe y además! Me ha dicho algo que quiero decirte – Serena la miró intrigada – recuerdas cuando esme y tu estaban intentando tomar el juego de esmeralda que zafiro le había quitado? – Serena pensó unos segundos y luego asintió con una sonrisa – bien, cuando tu lo tomaste se acercó a mi y me dijo "tu amiga es un ángel" ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – dijo Mina emocionada -

- ¿Qué cree que soy bonita? – contestó

- aparte de eso, recuerdas que te conté que el anda en busca de su tan preciado ángel? Bien, creo que a fin lo ha encontrado.

* * *

Tal y como Serena lo había predicho, Darien estuvo delante de la casa Tsukino hasta bien entrada la noche, Serena debía de estar molesta, pero se le pasaría, la dejaría pasar unos días hasta que se le pasara un poco el enojo, Luego volvería a buscarla, eso si, la llamaría todos los días debía hablarle o al menos mostrarle que aun seguía interesado en ella. Entró en su departamento fatigado luego de pasar todo el día dentro del coche se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la TV, solo para disimular el silencio que invadía el departamento. Apoyo el codo en el apoyabrazos y llevando la mano a su frente se puso a pensar. No se había planteado en ningún momento que seria de el si pudiera perder a Serena, que haría si ella no quisiera perdonarlo? Ella tenia todo lo que a el le faltaba, era su luz y su sonrisa, siempre que la tenia cerca suyo, se sentía feliz, entonces ¿Por qué había perdido tanto el control frente a Michiru? ¿Acaso no pensó en lo que serena podía llegar a sentir? – suspiró – obviamente que no, le dolía pensar en separarse de ella, la veía tan lejana, tan pura y etérea como si se tratara de un hada, Era tan dulce y suave que el hecho repensarlo le robaba una sonrisa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabia que adoraba a esa criatura con su corazón, Serena era el ser mas hermoso del planeta ante sus ojos y era imposible no enamorarse de ella. Claro, todo esto se lo planteaba ahora que ya todo estaba hecho, que serena no quería hablarle y michiru se negaba a volver a verlo ¿acaso había valido la pena haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos? No estaba del todo seguro, movió la cabeza y observó a su lado la otra mitad del sofá vacío que tantas veces había compartido castamente con Serena, riendo y hablando por horas, Tantos hermosos y puros momentos juntos. De reojo sintió un suave destello celeste en el piso a un costado del sofá. Se acercó para ver que era y sonrió al tomarlo y darse cuenta que era el brochecito que sostenía el cabello de Michiru la noche que se quedó a dormir con el. Habría sido una señal?, Justo cuando estaba arrepintiéndose de todo, pensando dulcemente en Serena, Michiru vuelve a su mente para atormentarlo. El solo hecho de recordarla hacia que sus latidos se aceleraran, el poder sentir su aroma… ese delicado y dulce aroma que emanaba cada poro de su piel, era así, lo había comprobado, solo con ella había tenido esa sensación, su piel tersa y blanca como la porcelana y su sedoso cabello, el recordar el hecho de haberla tenido en sus brazos lo hacia estremecerse, quería mas, quería volver a sentirla, jamás lo había impactado tanto el contacto físico con otra mujer como lo hacia con michiru ¿Qué tenia ella? Hasta su voz lo volvía loco, su manera de moverse sus gestos, era como si hasta estando callada y de pie lo invitara al deseo, recordaba su respiración agitada y volvía a sentir ese mar de sensaciones que lo envolvían. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la nuca, tenía claro que quería volver con Serena, pero también quería volver a tener a Michiru, aunque fuese solo una vez mas, solo una vez. Se levantó del sofá pensativo, un poco alterado por la situación y pensó que lo mejor sería darse una ducha de agua fría.

* * *

Al dia siguiente como lo había prometido, Haruka y Michiru fueron juntas al colegio, durante toda la mañana Michiru había parecido estar completamente desconcentrada, no prestó atención a las clases y logró que le llamaran la atención 6 veces, pero como esa conducta era algo que no se veía en ella, los profesores lo pasaron por alto y no la amonestaron. Haruka Pensó y luego se lo comentó a Seiya y estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de que Michiru no volviera a asistir al colegio hasta que se mejorara, todo por lo que había tenido que pasar Haruka a la salida cuando Michiru estaba por abandonar las instalaciones y vio a Serena con sus amigas, inmediatamente quiso ir a hablarle, pretendía pedirle perdón y aclarar las cosas para que se arreglara con Darien, pero Haruka la detuvo, Sabia que provocaría la ira de las otras chicas que de seguro tenían muchos deseos de romperle la cara a ella y a Haruka también. Luego de un leve forcejeo logró convencerla de que desistiera de la idea. La llevó al departamento y esperó a que Seiya volviera para que se quedara con ella. No quería dejarla sola ni un momento, ahora que sabia que Michiru no estaba fingiendo sabia que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Al cabo de un largo rato lograron convencerla para que dejara ir a Haruka y ésta pudo salir.

* * *

Esmeralda y Zafiro regresaban a casa del colegio.

- no me lo puedes negar, se que te gusta – dijo esmeralda sonriendo -

- que no, es una niña muy simpática pero nada mas que eso,, sabes que pienso de ese tema – dijo el seriamente, Esmeralda se puso delante suyo y lo detuvo poniéndole su mano en el pecho -

- pero no puedes decirme que no te quedaste prendado con ella, tanto tu, como didi se quedaron como tontos con Sere – dijo mientras le picaba el pecho con la punta de su dedo -

- no lo llames Didi, sabes que odia que le digas así – dijo Zafiro frunciendo el ceño. Esmeralda resopló y continuó caminando -

- me quieres cambiar de tema pero no lo lograras. Serena me cae muy bien y quiero tenerla de cuñada, te convenceré o convenceré a Didi de que ella es el ángel que tanto buscó, si te duermes, Didi te la quitará -

- olvídalo esmeralda, ya deja de jugar a cupido, vas a meterte y meternos en líos – su hermana rió y continuo caminando alegremente ignorando la advertencia de su hermano. Debía hablar con Mina para saber cual de los dos le había gustado a Serena.

* * *

Haruka aparcó el coche en la entrada de la gran residencia Kaioh, dudaba si entrar o no, sabia el lió que se armaría luego de que se presentara en esa casa, no querrían recibirla, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no aceptaría un no como respuesta, estaba decidida a platicar con la Madre de Michiru. Respiró profundo y tocó el timbre de la entrada.

- Necesito hablar con la señora Michiru – contestó la rubia al portero eléctrico -

- quien la busca? – preguntó la mujer -

- Haruka Tenoh – la mujer hizo una pausa y al ratito contesto –disculpe pero la señora no desea recibirla -

- no se preocupe, muchas gracias – Haruka se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el paredón – pero está – sonrió y se dijo a si misma encogiéndose de hombros – una que intenta hacer las cosas por las buenas y siempre la obligan a obrar por las malas – Observó el portón cerrado y comenzó a caminar en dirección al oeste bordeando el paredón que rodeaba la gran mansión, al llegar a la altura del patio trasero busco en el paredón un hueco y lo encontró – ja nunca van a reparar esto – rió poniendo el pie en el hueco del paredón para poder subirse y saltar al otro lado. Al caer del otro lado, dos perros se abalanzaron sobre ella. Haruka los saludo riendo -

- Toba! Nerón!, ¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo?, apuesto que se aburren sin nosotras verdad? – les dijo a los dos canes que corrían a su lado mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.- ¿Qué recuerdos verdad? Haciendo esas travesura le recordaba las veces que se había metido anteriormente a la casa de Michiru sin permiso cuando sus padres no la dejaban quedarse a dormir en su casa, en aquella epoca eran solo buenas amigas, pero querian estar todo el dia juntas y llegaba un punto en el que sus padres se negaban. Volvio a la realidad al llegar a la puerta de entrada. Volvio a tomar aire y golpeó la puerta y le abrió la misma mujer que la vio sorprendida, ella levanto la mano en señal de saludo .

-joven haruka - fue lo unico que pudo decir perpleja la mujer - ¿que hace aqui?

- hola esther , podrias llamar a la señora Michiru por favor? -

- disculpame, pero ella no quiere recibirla - contestó al mujer un poco asustada, conocia muy bien a su señora y tambien conocia muy bien a la jovencita que tenia en frente. -

- lo se, ya me di cuenta, pero dile que necesito hablar con ella, es algo muy importante sobre la salud de Michiru, y si no me quiere recibir por las buenas, tendra que recibirme por las malas - dijo la rubia calmadamente. La mujer resignada se alejó de ella para subir las escaleras que la llevaban a los cuartos de arriba. Seguramente su señora estaria recostada o en el jacuzzi que tenia en su habitacion, Haruka hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en aquella mujer, si habia una persona a la que despreciara aun mas que Darien y Seiya era sin duda Michiru Kaioh, (madre esta de mas aclararlo).

* * *

Hola a todos! bueno, hoy no iba a subir cap, pero al final no aguante y si lo subo jaja,

el tema del forito se soluciono asique estoy feliz porque todo sigue como antes,

espero que les guste el cap! gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!


	22. reviviendo y recordando II

Bueno chicas les cuento, este capitulo es exclusivo de Haruka y Michiru, asique tendran que esperar al siguiente para leer que sucede con Diamante y Serena jojo. Cata al final me convencio de subir este cap completo xq iba a cortar la escena en la que michiru se altera, pero creo que es un punto importante. asique espero les guste y ya el proximo cap, promete. mientras tanto les dejo este y si puedo Mañana sin falta subo lo que sigue. no las voy a hacer esperar mucho despreocupense jeje

* * *

Haruka como de costumbre no se podía quedar quieta, y contradiciendo a lo que Esther le había pedido comenzó a acercarse a las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. La mayor parte de su infancia la paso en la casa de los Kaioh, si Haruka no estaba en la casa de Michiru, Michiru iba a la casa de Haruka y así era todos los días a menos que una de las dos niñas debiera viajar junto con sus padres, cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente podían negarse a los aburridos viajes de negocios. Habían sido amigas inseparables desde que tenían uso de memoria, iban al mismo colegio y solo se separaban para las actividades extracurriculares, Michiru se dedicaba a la música y Haruka al deporte, a los 15 años seguían siendo tan amigas como el primer día.

Subiendo las escaleras vino a la mente de Haruka el día que todo comenzó.

Ambas disfrutaban el estar juntas en todo momento, se bastaban la una con la otra, por eso no se preocupaban por tener muchos amigos. Pero su relación cambio un día que, como tantas otras veces, Haruka se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Michiru.

_Mientras veían una película y tomaban un helado Michiru le comentó a la rubia:_

_- que guapo es el, no? – Haruka que no acostumbraba a oír ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Michiru frunció el ceño y contestó. _

_- ¿de verdad crees que es guapo? – Michiru rió por la reacción de su amiga – más que yo? – arremetió la rubia _

_- vamos tonta, tu sabes que eres la mas hermosa del mundo – dijo golpeándola suavemente en la nariz con su cuchara llena de helado – Michiru asintió y se acercó a ella -_

_- entonces, ¿porque no te fijas en mi? – Pregunto un tanto triste – Michiru se acercó lentamente a su boca y estando a centímetros de ella desvió su destino y limpió el helado que tenía en la punta de la nariz con su lengua, haruka que esperaba otra cosa quedo perpleja. Michiru volvió a posarse frente a ella y luego de saborearse los labios le contestó -_

_- ya me he fijado en ti – jamás se había sentido tan feliz, sintió como su corazón quería salírsele del cuerpo, había esperado mucho para oír una declaración de ese estilo de parte de michiru, por miedo a ser rechazada no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella buscando un beso pero la violinista la frenó colocándole el dedo índice en la boca, Haruka abrió los ojos y vio que Michiru le sonreía y por un momento pensó que había entendido todo mal. _

_- ¿y tu no piensas admitir que te gusto? – Haruka arrugó el entrecejo, devolviéndole después la sonrisa -_

_- me encantas – dijo apresuradamente y sin darle oportunidad a Michiru de arrepentirse se fundieron en el que sería el primer beso, explorando con ternura y amor por primera vez sus bocas, sintieron como además de sus cuerpos, sus almas habían estado siempre conectadas, en ese momento ambas se dieron cuenta de que estaban hechas para estar juntas. Durante los meses siguientes vivieron su tierno romance a escondidas de todos. El revuelo que algo así podía causar en sus familias las divertía aun mas, se querían, gustaban y disfrutaban tanto, que no podían dejar de besarse en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba._

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento y tantos otros vividos en esa gran casa y esa escalera en particular, sintió el impulso de volver a visitar la habitación que antes había pertenecido a Michiru, caminando por el corredor vio a través de la ventana que daba al parque trasero la gigantesca alberca. Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza por el hecho de recordar aquel día. Su expresión volvió a cambiar esta vez a una de profundo coraje.

_Meses después de su primer beso, se encontraban Haruka tomando sol al costado de la alberca y Michiru platicándole desde el agua. El padre de Michiru estaba de viaje como de costumbre y su madre había ido de compras, cuando era así tardaba por lo general todo el día, entonces las dos adolescentes se sentían con total libertad en la casa. Luego de insistirle largo rato a Haruka para que la acompañara en el agua Michiru salió de la alberca y se sentó a su lado._

_- me estas mojando estas fría! – se quejó la rubia -_

_- ¿te molesta? – dijo jugando mientras se acercaba mas a ella –_

_Haruka rió y negó con la cabeza, Michiru se le acercó y pasando sus brazos a los costados de los de ella dejó caer unas gotas encima suyo _

_- voy a refrescarte – le dijo Michiru traviesa -_

_- si te pones así lo dudo – contestó Haruka que veía a Michiru encima suyo. Y sin dudarlo más volvieron a besarse un largo rato hasta que bruscamente una mujer quitó a Michiru de encima de Haruka de un golpe, ambas se quedaron mudas al ver que la madre de Michiru las había encontrado en esa situación, Michi se quedó sentada en el piso presa del pánico que le daba la expresión de su madre. Ésta se agachó y la tomó del cabello poniéndola de pie._

_- quieres decirme Michiru Kaioh que demonios estabas haciendo besando a tu amiga? –_

_- madre, lo siento, pero déjame explicarte – decía intentado zafarse de la presión que ejercía en su cabeza._

_- que demonios me quieres explicar? Es suficiente con lo que vi. pero tu – dijo a Haruka – siempre me pareciste rarita, jamás imaginé que convencieras a mi hija de hacer este tipo de cosas –_

_- pero ella no me convenció de nada – interrumpió Michi sin poder quitarse a su madre –_

_- cállate! – Gritó sacudiéndole la cabeza – tu, maldita invertida no volverás a acercarte a mi hija has entendido – dijo llevándose a los tirones a Michiru para dentro de la casa –_

_- usted no puede separarnos! – Gritó haruka reaccionando al fin – Michi y yo nos amamos y estaremos juntas pase lo que pase – la madre de Michiru parecía aun mas trastornada –_

_- quien te crees que eres? – le dijo acercándose a ella sin soltar el cabello de Michi – acaso creen que porque se besaron ya es amor? Que saben del amor unas chiquillas de 16 años? Entiendo que tengan deseos de experimentar pero este tipo de cosas no las tolero y jamás, óyeme bien, jamás volverás a pisar esta casa, no volverás a verla nunca mas –_

_- no puedes hacernos esto mama, amo a haruka – dijo Michiru llorando – además seguiremos juntas en el colegio, nos veremos siempre que podamos, no nos podrás separar – agregó enojada_

_- Cállate! – volvió a sacudirla – como puedes decir eso hija! Buscaré otro colegio lo mas lejos posible para que no vuelvas a verla, y tu, que esperas para irte de mi casa? –_

_- No permitiré que nos separe!, se que esta muy molesta, pero debe aceptar que Michiru es mi felicidad y yo la suya – dijo la rubia firme. Michiru sonrió al oír las palabras de la corredora, pero una mueca de dolor volvió a ocupar su rostro por un nuevo jalón por parte de la madre._

_- ja! Que pueden hacer para impedirlo? Son solo unas niñas! Piensan que está mal pero me lo agradecerán algún día, esto que hacen es antinatural ¿Dónde se ha visto? Por algo somos hombre y mujer. Esto es una aberración –_

_- te equivocas! – Dijo Michiru con fiereza – ella es la persona a la que mas amo en este mundo, si me separas de Haruka me moriré –_

_- no digas tonterías! – volvió a sacudir la cabeza de Michi y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la casa llevándola a los tirones, Dio la orden al hombre de seguridad de que sacara a la rubia de la residencia mientras luchaba contra los empujones de su hija que se negaba a subir a su cuarto –_

_- No mamá! Haruka!!! - era lo único que gritaba Michiru mientras era arrastrada hasta su habitación – mamá no por favor mamá! Me moriré! Déjame ir con Haruka por favor! No puedo estar sin ella, es lo único que tengo mamá!! – sollozaba desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras su madre la encerraba con llave. – "se le pasará" pensó la Sra. Kaioh, "llorará un rato y luego se le pasará". Se dirigió al patio de entrada para asegurarse de que corrieran a Haruka de la casa. Pero la jovencita ejercía una gran resistencia, mientras armaba terrible escándalo gritando que no dejaría a Michiru, dos hombres la sujetaban e intentaban sacarla. Michi desde su habitación, desesperada por no poder salir comenzó a arrojar cosas contra la ventana pudiendo así romper los cristales._

_- Mamá! Si insistes me arrojare por la ventana! – gritó Michiru sacando medio cuerpo por fuera_

_- No Michiru! Ni lo pienses! – gritó Haruka desesperada –_

_- Mamá, déjanos ser felices! Si Haruka no está en mi vida prefiero no vivir! –_

_- no digas tonterías! Métete que puedes caerte! - ordenó Haruka _

_- dime que me dejarás estar con ella –_

_- NUNCA! – ratificó la Sra Kaioh_

_- entonces me arrojaré de cabeza! – Amenazó poniéndose de pie en el borde de la ventana – dime que me aceptas como soy o sin dudarlo caeré!_

_- No Michiru! No lo hagas – gritó Haruka que aun era sostenida por los dos hombres -_

_- haz lo que quieras! – contestó la Sra. Kaioh sabiendo que eran puras amenazas y no cumpliría –_

_- Lo haré! – Michiru solo se sujetaba con una mano del borde de la ventana – nunca te he importado! Solo soy un adorno mas en tu vida, para fingir que somos la familia perfecta, estoy cansada no te importo ni a ti ni a mi padre, pero claro, a la hora de presumir si me llamas verdad? – dijo secándose las lagrimas con la mano que tenia libre –_

_- Michiru ten cuidado! -Gritó Haruka –_

_- no digas tonterías! Eres lo mas importante que tengo como puedes hacerme esto?, que clase de hija eres? Como puedes hacerme sufrir de este modo? jamás imaginé que fueras asi!! –_

_- soy la misma de siempre, no hay diferencia, amo a Haruka como tu amas a mi padre, quizás mas, daría mi vida por ella. Daría todo por ella. No puedes quitármela! Acéptalo! –_

_- No! –_

_- Entonces lo haré! – Haruka no sabia que hacer, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que Michiru la escuchara pero parecía que solo tenía oídos para las palabras hirientes de su madre. la Sra. Kaioh no contestó, la miró enfurecida y dijo_

_- Si insistes en tener esta relación insana, fingiré que estas muerta! – _

_Michiru sintió una opresión en el pecho al sentir las palabras de su madre y mirandola quitó la mano del borde de la ventana y se dejo caer de lleno al piso para sorpresa de los que estaban allí y de su mismisima madre que jamás pensó que cumpliria con la amenaza. Haruka se soltó de los dos hombres y corrió hacia donde estaba Michiru inconsciente en el piso. Su madre solo podía llorar al ver así a su hija. Tenía un poco sangre a su alrededor pero no podían decir de donde Provenía, inmediatamente una ambulancia llegó para llevar a Michiru a la Clínica de Tokio. Donde le hicieron una tomografías, resonancias y varios estudios para cerciorase de cual era el daño que había provocado la caída. Luego de horas esperando en la sala de la clínica un Medico salió explicándole a la madre que solo había sufrido una fractura en la pierna derecha y fisuras en 4 de sus costillas, sin derrames internos y estaba fuera de peligro, Había corrido con suerte al caer y al ser un primer piso, mas allá de que fuera alto corrió con suerte. La sangre había sido producto de las cortaduras que se había hecho con los cristales de la ventana. Cuando dejaron pasar a la Sra kaioh para ver a su hija, ésta ya estaba consciente mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto, aun monitoreada por varios aparatos. La mujer entró al cuarto sigilosa. Michiru no volteó a verla. Luego de preguntarle como se sentía y no obtener respuesta de su parte se sentó a su lado para acariciarle el cabello, viendo a su hija en ese estado comenzó a darse cuenta que había estado a punto de perderla y se sintió profundamente enfadada con Haruka._

_- mira lo que te ha hecho – dijo ella con notada pena en su voz – como vas a arrojarte así hija! Casi te matas! Estas viva eso es lo importante – dijo sin dejar de acariciarla – pero… mira si te rompes un brazo o la muñeca ¿Qué pasaría con tu carrera?_

_- no me importa mi carrera si no tengo a Haruka a mi lado,- dijo michiru suavemente, el hecho de hablar le provocaba un profundo dolor en el abdomen - no me importa nada mama, ¿porque no me comprendes? - preguntó volteando para verla - cualquier padre lo único que desea es la felicidad de su hijo, si la mía esta con Haruka, porque no la aceptas?_

_- hija, acaso no entiendes que lo que me pides es inaceptable? – Michiru volteó la cara para no verla -_

_- madre, si no me dejas estar con Haruka me iré de la casa para estar con ella, puedo mantenerme sola - la madre de Michiru la miró sorprendida, estaba hablando en serio? – si te doy vergüenza me iré, no volverás a verme – dijo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran profusamente de sus ojos._

_Durante los días siguientes lo único que michiru hacia era pedir por Haruka, sus padres se lo negaron tanto a ella, como a la rubia que estaba plantada en la clinica buscando la forma de colarse en la habitación donde estaba michiru. Cuando al fin logró escabullirse le ofreció a Michiru el mudarse al departamento que sus padres tenían en el centro de la ciudad. Michiru asustada no sabia que decir, pero le prometió a Haruka que no permitiría que las separaran. Cuando su madre ingresó al cuarto y vio a Haruka sentada al lado de Michiru nuevamente se armó el escándalo. Comenzó a gritarle cientos de insultos y desprecios tanto a ella como a Michiru concluyendo el acido discurso con "si sigues con ella te olvidas de que eres parte de la familia kaioh" Michiru buscó desesperada la mano de haruka que estaba en la cama y aceptó la oferta de Haruka y la amenaza de su madre, dejaría de ser parte de la familia Kaioh por estar al lado de la persona que amaba. La madre de Michiru cerró la puerta enfadada y nunca mas volvió a la clínica. _

Haruka volvió a sentir la desesperación de aquellos días, cuando no sabía si volvería a ver a Michiru, cuando la buscaba y no le permitían verla ni saber si estaba bien o mal, ¿el amor que sentía aquellos días era distinto al de hoy? ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? ¿Para que se habían sacrificado tanto? En especial Michiru, que había perdido todo por estar a su lado. Y ella, le había prometido que jamás la dejaría y no había cumplido, todo por un tonto capricho con Serena, que estupiida había sido! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que lo de Serena había sido solo una ilusión?, analizando la situación, solo había estado confundida, se dejó engañar por una buena amistad, jamás había sentido por alguien lo que sentía por Michiru. Se maldecía mil veces a si misma por permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, sabiendo lo sensible que es Michiru la abandono, la engañó, utilizó y seguramente había permitido indirectamente que su madre nuevamente la humillara algo había sucedido entre Michiru y su madre que la había dejado peor. Y para eso estaba allí para convencerla de que ayudara a Michiru. Si había alguien que podía ayudarla era ella. Nadie mas que Haruka sabía lo que había sufrido Michiru el abandono de su madre. Y nadie mas que ella oía los silenciosos llantos nocturnos de la violinista, nadie mas que ella sabía lo que había sufrido, la odiaba, odiaba a los padres de Michiru con todo su corazón, les importaban mas las apariencias que la felicidad de su hija.

- este es el colmo del descaro – dijo la voz de la mujer que la observaba con desdén desde la escalera - ¿Cómo te atreves a volver y mas aun a pasear por mi casa?

- créame que no he venido por el placer de verla señora- contestó Haruka intentando contener la furia que habia vuelto a acumular con sus recuerdos

- vaya te has cortado aun mas el cabello, acaso te avergüenza tanto ser mujer que tienes que fingir ser hombre? – dijo maliciosamente, Haruka sintió deseos de contestarle "es que a Michiru le gusta mas así" pero se contuvo y tragando saliva le contestó ignorando el comentario:

– he venido para hablarle de Michiru -

- No quiero saber nada con ella, ya me he hecho la idea de que mi hija murió aquel día en que decidió irse contigo, está muerta y enterrada así que no pierdas tu tiempo y vete -

- Michiru no decidió irse conmigo, ella quería quedarse aquí, pero usted quería separarnos y la obigó a irse de su casa -

- Mira niña, ya has venido a decirme esto otras veces, no tengo interés en volver a ver a esa muchacha, así que puedes irte por donde has venido -

- como puede ser tan fría? Acaso no le interesa lo que le suceda a Michiru? Si vine a usted es porque sinceramente tengo miedo de que vuelva a hacer una locura como la de aquel día – la expresión de la mujer cambio al oir la ultima frase – señora, Michiru está muy mal, y temo por ella, si usted le hablara, si fuera con ella estoy segura de que mejoraría -

- olvídalo, no volveré a ver a esa ingrata, no quería ser libre? Bien ahora que haga lo que quiera a mi no me incumbe -

- No puedo creer que diga eso, Señora, Michiru la admira mucho, sigue amándola como siempre a pesar de que usted maldiga el hecho de que sea su hija. Ella la necesita. –

- vete! No quiero seguir oyéndote! Vete o llamaré a la policía para que te corra por la fuerza –

- está bien, me iré, pero he vencido mi orgullo para pedirle por favor que ayude a SU hija, ella la necesita y aunque usted sea un desastre como madre es la única que tiene y la quiere tal cual es. Es su hija, ayúdela por favor. – pidió Haruka con el corazón en la voz – Michiru es la persona a la que mas amo en este mundo y haré lo que usted quiera, pero por favor ayúdela – La mujer la miró desconfiada, pero ya no tenía la fría expresión de hacía un momento, si la orgullosa y autosuficiente Haruka estaba pidiéndole por favor que la ayudara debía ser un asunto verdaderamente importante y grave.

- espero que recapacite, es la única hija que tiene y la necesita, usted sabe donde vivimos. Por favor, visítela aunque sea una vez y verá porque me preocupa tanto – diciendo esto bajo las escaleras y salio por la puerta principal.

* * *

_**vieron que la locura de michi no es de ahora? lo siento chicas es que me gustan mucho este tipo de situaciones no lo puedo evitar jajaja y supuse que quizas era demasiado pero no. Me gusta que sea tan extremista ahora espero que una vez que Haruka se dió cuenta de lo que había sentido por Serena no era mas que una ilusion, ayude a Michiru a volver a ser ella misma**_

**_hasta el proximo cap! y nos estaremos leyendo_**


	23. Dudas

Mina, Lita, Amy y Serena salían del colegio cuando un joven de cabellos blancos llamo la atención de Lita, la castaña codeo a sus amigas y sin poder pronunciar palabra señaló hacia donde estaba el joven de pie apoyado en su Yamaha de color negro y dorado, estaba cruzado de brazos viendo los coches que pasaban por la calle. Amy y Lita jamás lo habían visto y habían quedado encantadas con la preciosidad de hombre que sus ojos divisaban. Serena sonrió al reconocerlo y cuando quiso hablarle a Mina ésta ya estaba acercándose a toda velocidad hasta el.

- Serena, no me dirás que ese chico esta con Mina – dijo lita ruborizada sin dejar de observarlo -

- no chicas como creen?! . Contestó rascándose la cabeza – el es su primo Diamante -

- ¿Diamante? – Suspiró Lita emocionada – hasta su nombre es lindo, ya ves sere uno así deberías conseguirte y olvidar de una vez al papa natas de Darien -

- es necesario que me lo recuerdes? – dijo Serena molesta -

- Lo siento - rió Lita – pero no me dirás que es mala idea – Serena volvió a ver al joven que platicaba con Mina

- Que sorpresa! Que haces aquí? Nunca vienes a mi colegio – comentó la rubia

- bueno, lo que sucede es que necesito hablar urgente contigo – empezó a decir el con un poco de preocupación – y este… bueno, quisiera que platicáramos en otro lugar, mas privado – dijo viendo a las 3 muchachas que los veían intentando disimular -

- ya veo – contestó Mina – pero me preocupas, de que trata? -

- no, no – dijo Diamante negando con las manos – no es nada serio ni grave es algo en lo en que quiero que me ayudes -

- aaaaaah - dijo Mina dándose cuenta, Diamante observaba a sus tres amigas detrás de ella, ¿o solo a una? – descuida, te ayudare lo que quieras – dijo guiñándole el ojo – pero debes llevarme de paseo en tu moto! -

- trato hecho – contestó riendo – pero permíteme saludar a tus amigas ¿si? – Diamante se aparto de mina y se dirigió a hacia donde estaban sus amigas, al ver a Serena se le acercó y le tomó la mano para besársela. Mina y Lita al ver la acción de Diamante no pudieron evitar emocionarse. – es un verdadero placer volver a verte – dijo sonriéndole. Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, no habló porque no podía articular muy bien las palabras. – Mucho gusto chicas, saludo a Lita y Amy, hasta que las conozco, Serena y Mina me han hablado mucho de ustedes. – Las dos jovencitas lo miraban estupefactas.

- Bueno chicas, no me lo miren tanto que me lo van a gastar – dijo tomando a Diamante por el pecho – miren que soy muy celosa de mi primo -

- vamos Mina estamos en confianza – rió Lita – nadie le hará nada -

- Diamante vamonos si? estoy intrigada, además tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Serena, ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida pidiéndole con la mirada que por favor no dijera nada de lo que habían platicado pero mina solo sonrió y comenzó a empujar a Diamante hacia la moto.

Amy y Lita miraron interrogantes a Serena que aun veía a Diamante alejarse con Mina en la moto.

- no piensas decirnos porque te trato de forma tan especial? – preguntó Lita

- es cierto, ahora que lo dices solo a ella le beso la mano – comento Amy, ¿ya lo conocías verdad? – Serena se rascó la cabeza.

- Bueno, si es cierto, lo conocí cuando huí de mi casa y fui a lo de Mina, estaban de visita y bueno… es la segunda vez que lo veo. – respondió golpeando entre si las yemas de sus dedos índices -

- Ay sere estoy segura de que le gustas! Es lo mejor que podría pasarte mira que un chico así no se consigue todos los días – aconsejó Lita – tu sigue adelante y si quiere salir contigo acepta, veras que olvidaras muy pronto lo que te sucedió -

- Bueno, es que, no se si quiero olvidarlo, chicas, se que es difícil de entender, pero yo amo profundamente a Darien, no será fácil para mi olvidarlo solo por conocer a otro chico -

- pero si no te das una oportunidad seguirás pensando en el, es mejor que lo olvides, o ¿acaso quieres volver con el? – Serena hizo una pausa sin contestar – Sere, el te engañó, lo perdonarías?

- Pues, lo amo, no he hablado con el acerca del asunto, es que ustedes no entienden chicas. Cuando amas tanto a alguien puedes perdonarle cualquier cosa -

- No sere! – La contradijo Lita - una infidelidad no es cualquier cosa -

- Lo se, pero en cierto modo yo lo orillé a que hiciera eso. Hay cosas que ustedes no saben -

- de que cosas hablas sere? – preguntó Amy preocupada -

- este no es lugar para hablarlo, mejor vayamos a lo de Rei y conversamos allí ¿quieren?

- está bien, allí estaremos más tranquilas –

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacía el templo de Rei, apostaría cualquier cosa a que Mina se reuniría con ellas en cuanto acabara la platica con su primo –

* * *

Haruka ingresó al departamento, nuevamente Michiru practicaba con su violín, al sentirla entrar se detuvo para sonreírle. Seiya estaba en la cocina preparando unos refrescos.

- no por favor no te detengas – pidió Haruka dulcemente – En este momento lo único que deseo es verte y escucharte – dijo con una sonrisa. Michiru le sonrió y levanto el arco, se acomodo y continuó tocando. Haruka la observaba, parecía la misma de siempre, tan dulce y angelical disfrutando de su amado violín, fundiéndose ambos para formar una apacible melodía. Seiya se sentó al lado de Haruka y la miró interrogante.

- estas distinta – le dijo casi en un susurro. Haruka le sonrió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Seiya al notar la amabilidad de Haruka se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuando lo trataba así?

- he decidido que las cosas cambiaran a partir de hoy – contestó sin dejar de ver a Michiru -

- explícate – pidió Seiya casi como una orden. Haruka volvió a sonreírle y pensando en Michiru le contestó – cuando estemos a solas.

* * *

Diamante aparcó su moto frente a una heladería. Se quitaron el casco y luego de ordenar un cono para Mina se sentaron en una mesita que había fuera del local.

- Bien Primito – dijo Mina pasando la cucharita por el helado – te escucho que quieres decirme? – Diamante dudo unos momentos y luego continuó.

- Bien Mina, lo diré una vez así que por favor escúchame – Mina tomó un poco mas de helado mientras asentía con la cabeza – Anoche casi no pude dormir – Mina frunció el ceño sin dejar el helado – Tu amiga me tiene idiotizado, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza y necesito tu ayuda, me encantaría salir con ella aunque sea una vez, para conocerla mejor – Mina no pudo evitar emocionarse -

- ¿lo dices en serio? – Diamante asintió – no puedo creerlo que emoción! Lo sabía, sabia que sere era el ángel que tanto habías estado buscando.

- Pues, la verdad eso siento – contestó el apenado – jamás me había sucedido con nadie, ella tiene algo tan especial que es inevitable quererla -

- Lo se, es un amor de niña – rió Mina – y te tengo buenas noticias – Diamante la miró intrigado pidiéndole una pronta explicación – Bien, anoche cuando se Fueron ella se quedó viéndolos, no es para menos si son tan guapos, pero el punto es que le pregunte si alguno de los dos le había gustado y sabes que me dijo? – Diamante negó con la cabeza sonriendo – me dijo que Zafiro le recordaba mucho a su ex – Diamante no pudo evitar desanimarse antelas palabras de Mina, bajó la vista y se quedó aun mas callado – por eso le gustas mucho mas tu! – fijo exaltada. La expresión de Diamante cambió al instante. Que feliz lo hacía el hecho de saber que un poco una posibilidad tenía -

- Me alegra mucho que asi sea Mina! – dijo Diamante sin poder disimular su alegría – debes pasarme su teléfono, quiero pedirle que me acompañe a tomar un helado o a comer algo algún día por favor, ¿me ayudaras? – Mina dio la ultima raspadita al cono ya vacío de helado y lo dejó en la mesa, le sonrió feliz a su primo y haciéndole la V con sus dedos contestó -

- eso dalo por hecho – te ayudaré a que conquistes a Serena y la ayudaré a ella que se olvide del maldito de su ex -

- Pero. Que fue lo que hizo su ex? – Mina suspiró y se acomodo en la silla -

- es una historia muy larga, pero te la contaré –

- Soy todo oídos – dijo Diamante

* * *

Minutos más tarde en el templo de Rei.

- vamos, dijiste que nos contarías ahora habla! Ya evitamos el tema por más de una hora -

- ya, ya, ya! – Dijo Serena cansada de las insistencias – les contaré. – sus 3 amigas se acomodaron a su alrededor atentas para escuchar porque rayos se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho el monstruo de Darien -

- Bien, ustedes saben que hace dos años salimos con Darien no? – sus amigas asintieron – bueno, Aunque el me lo pidió, yo jamás me anime a "estar" con el -

- vaya – dijo lita sorprendida – yo creía que ustedes habían estado juntos hacía mucho -

- yo no – dijo Rei enérgica – nos lo hubiera contado de haberlo hecho verdad? – Serena se ruborizo y no contestó -

- Aunque hemos estado en situaciones muy comprometedoras, jamás me anime a dar el siguiente paso y no sabría decirles por que - continuó explicando - últimamente cuando Darien y yo estábamos a solas… cuando nos besábamos sentía como el se entusiasmaban, ¿si me entienden verdad? – las chicas asintieron – Bien, varias veces me negué y debo admitir que aun no me siento preparada para eso, pero el siempre me entendió y me apoyó.

- Sere - dijo Rei tomándole la mano – no debes sentirte culpable por eso, es lo mas normal del mundo que te sientas insegura.

- Si, pero también debo entender que el pobre llevaba 2 años esperándome y yo lo único que hacía era dejarlo hirviendo para luego irme. – dijo con todos los colores en el rostro -

- Pero no por eso tiene derecho a engañarte Sere, si de verdad te amara jamás se hubiera metido con otra -

- Pero el estaba enojado, necesitado y dolido. Le mentí y lo orillé a que buscara en otro sitio lo que yo no le se dar -

- no –la interrumpió Lita – no es así – no tiene justificación, el te mintió, te engaño y te volvió a mentir cuando te negó todo.

- es cierto, de no haber sido por Seiya jamás te hubieses enterado de la verdad – intervino amy -

- es cierto y fue gracias a Mina que lo creíste, ella los vio y hasta les golpeó – dijo rei intentando no reír al imaginar la escena de Mina enojada golpeando a Darien.

- Si quieres estar mas tranquila, búscalo, habla con el, quizás si tu quieres puedan volver a estar juntos, si de verdad lo amas podrías perdonarlo, pero debes estar segura, y jamás podrías volver a confiar en el al 100% -

- eso es cierto – coincidió Lita – Búscalo, y cuando lo tengas en frente que te diga toda la verdad, si lo hace es porque esta arrepentido y de verdad no ha significado nada para el -

- es cierto, huyendo de el no ganas nada, yo en tu lugar no le hablaría jamás – dijo rei – pero tu eres distinta, por eso opino como las chicas, ve y búscalo -

- tienen razón chicas – dijo Serena levantándose – iré a buscarlo, ya luego les cuento que sucede -

– tomó su maletín y salio del templo, iba bajando las escaleras cuando una moto se detiene frente a las escaleras. La muchacha se quita el casco y alegremente pregunta -

- Sere! A donde vas? – Diamante que estaba conduciendo la moto se quita el casco también para saludarla – Si quieres Di te puede alcanzar -

- no lo se, no creo que… -

- vamos, dime a donde vas y te llevo encantado – la interrumpió sonriendo -

- es que voy a ver a Darien - Mina la miro sorpendida

- a darien?! - preguntó mina entre enojada y confundida -

- si, entra las chicas te contaran por que - Diamante la miró un poco decepcionado -

- de verdad me llevas? - el asintió, subió a la moto y antes de que mina pudiera detenerla se subio a la moto y arrancaron -

* * *

Hola a todos!!!! se que se van a desesperar con este cap sip sere es muy inocente, y quiere de verdad a Darien

esperemos que Diamante pueda hacer algo para que se le olvide y ahora va a hablar con el jojo

subiré pronto lo que sigue!!! no se preocupen!

**nana83** podría haber hecho que sere y diamante salieran juntos y darien los viera, pero es muy predecible jeje, no desesperes, ya vendrá algo de lo que me pedis.

espero disfruten de este cap les dije que hoy lo subia y aqui está, el proximo tambien lo subiré prontito.


	24. Una nueva oportunidad

Serena era conducida por Diamante. Para el era tortuoso tener que llevarla a encontrarse con Darien, pero lo hacía para poder estar un momento mas con ella. Cada minuto a su lado valía la pena, aunque no cruzaran palabra. El no dijo nada durante el trayecto, exceptuando para preguntarle con exactitud la dirección, Sabía que no tenia nada que ver con ella, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir unos terribles celos, mas aun sabiendo lo que el desgraciado de su ex le había hecho, ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Teniendo una criatura tan hermosa como ella, con que necesidad buscaría otra mujer? No tenía perdón, no tenía perdón de nadie y mucho menos merecía el de su Ángel, pero ella es precisamente eso, un ángel y lo ama tanto que piensa quizás darle otra oportunidad, sentía tanta rabia contra ese sujeto! Y ni siquiera lo conocía, pero si llegaba a verlo, que ganas de romperle la cara que tenía! Una y mil hipótesis pasaban a la misma velocidad en la que iba su motocicleta, Serena sujetada a el iba también callada y pensativa. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?, quizás las chicas tenían razón y él no merecía una segunda o tercera oportunidad? No sabía que hacer exactamente, pero tampoco podía seguir huyendo de el todo el tiempo, si terminaban el debía aceptarlo y dejarla continuar con su vida. Debía hacerlo. Debía platicar con el y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Al llegar al edificio del pelinegro Serena se cansó de tocar el portero, nadie contestaba.

- Lo esperaré aquí – le dijo – gracias por traerme, si quieres puedes irte -

- olvídalo, no te dejaré sola, te haré compañía hasta que llegue – dijo bajándose de la moto

- no es necesario, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelva, debe de estar en la universidad –

- por supuesto que no, como crees que te dejaría sola? Olvídalo -

* * *

Haruka escuchó hasta la última nota que Michiru tocó. Le sonrió dulcemente mientras ella dejaba el violín en su estuche.

- Michiru, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? – la violinista le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo que si encantada.

- me daré un baño rápido antes de salir ¿si? -

- Como tu quieras – contestó la rubia – aquí te espero – Seiya observó la situación, si antes estaba perdido ahora comprendía todo mucho menos, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Haruka? Sintió a Michiru cerrar la puerta del baño y abrir la ducha. Fue entonces cuando se dio vuelta para verla directamente a los ojos -

- bien, te escucho, habla ya, que planeas y porque has cambiado de parecer tan rápido? – la sonrisa de Haruka se borró de su rostro, agachó la mirada y luego de un momento miró a Seiya con impotencia y a la vez con tristeza -

- Hoy volví a ver a la madre de Michiru, fui a buscarla, para que viniera a verla.- Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido -

- pero ella te recibió? Quiero decir, las ultimas veces no fuiste bien recibida y ni hablar si recordamos lo que sucedió aquel día… - dijo Seiya recordando el incidente de Michiru en la ventana, en aquella época era buen amigo de Michiru, sabía que su relación con Haruka había cambiado y admitámoslo, Seiya se sentía atraído por ella, razón por lo cual Haruka lo detestaba, Pero cuando la conoció un poco mas, o mejor dicho, cuando conoció sus sentimientos hacia Haruka se quito la idea de tener algo mas con ella y se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Luego gracias a Michiru (y a Haruka) conoció a Serena y ésta le robó por completo el corazón. Seiya fue el único que visitaba a Michiru en la clínica (contra la voluntad de Haruka) luego de que sus padres la abandonaran, además de los padres de la rubia, que ayudaban a su hija a cuidar de su amiga.

- la obligué a que me recibiera, debía decirle el estado de Michiru – Seiya se sorprendió aun mas y haruka al ver la expresión del pelinegro continuó – antes de ir a ver a la sra. Kaioh fui a ver al psiquiatra que había atendido a Michiru luego de ese incidente, le comenté lo que había sucedido y como se encontraba y me dijo que probablemente sufría de un leve cuadro de erotomanía ocasionada seguramente por algún shock emocional. Ahora lo que hace su mente es evadir la realidad y crearse su propio mundo, Un mundo en el que yo la amo, nada malo ha sucedido entre nosotras y seguimos igual que siempre.- Seiya bajó la Mirada, su amiga entonces realmente tenía un problema y antes de que preguntara que se podía hacer Haruka le contesto - Me recomendó que le comprara unas pastillas, pero Michiru no creo que quiera tomarlas, se lo dije y me aconsejó que por el momento no la contradijera que viviera la misma vida de siempre y que de a poco la acostumbrara a vivir distanciada de mi… Pero volver a la casa de los Kaioh me trajo muchísimos recuerdos, y ahora me he dado cuenta de que sigo queriendo a Michiru igual o mas que antes, es por mi culpa que su vida es un desastre, digamos, profesionalmente esta de maravillas, pero su vida personal es un absoluto caos, todo gracias a mi, y yo seré la que la ayude a salir adelante. Tengo una competencia en Grecia en la próxima semana y tengo pensado llevarla conmigo, se que le hará bien despejarse y alejarse de todo esto, quiero que vuelva a ser ella misma, la Michiru de siempre, Antes de que vayamos a Grecia quiero que vea al psiquiatra seguramente le hará bien. -

- Bien Haruka, aprecio mucho lo que quieres hacer por ella, sabes que la adoro, los dos nos portamos mal y la orillamos a esto, así que puedes confiar en mí y cuenta con mi ayuda para lo que necesites -

- lo se, creo que después de todo no eres un tipo tan malo – dijo sonriendo la rubia -

- lo mismo pienso de ti – dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa, cruzaron miradas un momento ambos sentían una profunda tristeza, necesitaban ayudarla y entre los dos lo harían. Michiru salió del baño ya cambiada. Haruka y Seiya se quedaron viéndola admirados, por mas mal que estuviera de la cabeza seguía teniendo un gusto exquisito para vestirse, seguía siendo tan atractiva y elegante como de costumbre. Haruka se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano, Michiru se acercó a ella contenta. Seiya sonrió y vio a la dulce pareja salir del departamento, antes de salir, Haruka volteó a ver a Seiya y le guiño un ojo. Seiya levantó el pulgar animándola.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru bajaron del ascensor tomadas del brazo. Al abrir la puerta de entrada del edificio Haruka sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a su rostro. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. El se acercó a la violinista evadiendo a la rubia. Ante la mirada sorprendida y encolerizada de Haruka. Se acercó a su cuello y al oído le susurró "te necesito" pero Michiru no se inmutó. El sintió como nuevamente su perfume lo invadía, era ella, el ser que lo hacía olvidar de todo, Michiru era un vicio y no podía resistirse, la necesitaba, ansiaba volver a tenerla. Haruka tomó a Michiru del brazo y la alejo de el.

- Por favor Michi vuelve al departamento – pidió suavemente, Michiru negó con la cabeza.- Michiru por favor vuelve, iré a buscarte en unos minutos, quiero hablar a solas con el – Contra su voluntad pero siempre cumpliendo la de Haruka, Michiru volvió a subir al ascensor para volver a su departamento. Haruka al ver cerrarse las puertas Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, no podía disimular la furia que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí desgraciado? – dijo poniéndose a centímetros de el

- he venido a buscarla - contestó el impasible -

- a buscarla? pero como te atreves luego de lo que le has hecho? Como te atreves siquiera a seguir buscándola! ¡Tu tienes a Serena! ¡la has engañado una vez! ¡No quieras repetirlo!, a Michiru no la vuelves a tocar ¿me oyes? -

- y porque te molesta tanto? Que yo sepa ustedes terminaron, no tienes nada que reprocharme – contestó altivo -

- Pues para que te actualices te cuento que Michiru y yo hemos vuelto, así que no intentes a acercarte a ella

- y tu quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes? -

- Soy la persona que mas ama a Michiru, y la cuidaré y defenderé de abusadores como tu -

- mira niña, en primer lugar no soy ningún abusador, y en segundo si vieras lo bien que la ha pasado michiru conmigo no dirías ninguna de las tonterías que estas diciendo – Haruka apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas intentando contenerse para no golpearlo - ¿sabes? yo puedo darle cosas que tu jamás podrías, me habló de ti la noche que estuvimos juntos – la expresión de Haruka cambió a una de incredulidad y dolor no quería creer lo que aquel sujeto le decía – me dijo que se sentía insatisfecha contigo y es lógico después de todo, tu que puedes darle? – la rubia estaba a punto de explotar - me pidió que la ayudara a olvidarse de ti y créeme, luego de hacerle el amor tantas veces estoy seguro que no querrá volver a estar contigo, si hubieses visto sus gestos, oído sus gemidos, como disfru… - el puño cerrado de Haruka lo calló de un golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo, el pelinegro se llevó la mano a la cara sin dejar de sonreír – aunque te duela fue así, fue mía no solo una vez sino varias y siempre lo será aunque te duela – Haruka no pudo contenerse mas, se abalanzó sobre Darien que estaba tirado en el piso y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad en cada sitio que sus puños encontraban -

- maldito como puedes hablar así de michiru! – Darien intentaba zafarse de la rubia pero era lo bastante fuerte cuando estaba enfurecida como para hacerle pelea, personas que pasaban en ese momento por la calle se reunían alrededor para ver a los dos jóvenes pelearse – le hiciste daño a Serena y dañaste aun mas a Michiru, te odio – decía sin dejar de golpearlo – Gracias al cielo Seiya y Michiru salieron del edificio, Seiya se dirigió hacia donde estaba Haruka y la tomó de la cintura para separarla de el. Pero la rubia ponía una tremenda resistencia. Con toda su fuerza seiya y un hombre que se acercó para ayudarlo la levantaron y la alejaron de el, pero Haruka se soltó y volvió a golpearlo.

- Basta Haruka! – Dijo ella en tono firme. Michiru se agachó para fijarse como estaba Darien, no muy bien, a sus ojos, estaba bastante lastimado, le sangraba la nariz, la boca y los pómulos. La rubia le había dado terrible paliza sin duda no pegaba como lo hacía Mina.

- déjalo Michiru! Que se muera! – gritó Haruka que esta vez era sostenida por el hombre que ayudaba a Seiya para contenerla – no lo toques, no soporto que lo toques! -

- Pero porque lo golpeaste así? ¿Qué dirá Serena cuando lo vea? ¿Qué te ha hecho para que lo golpees de este modo? – Haruka y Seiya se miraron sin saber exactamente que decir, sería que también había borrado de su mente su encuentro con Darien? -

- ¿estas bien darien? – le preguntó amablemente ayudándolo a levantarse –

- Michiru, estas bien? – preguntó el confundido -

- Por supuesto, el que no está bien eres tu – dijo viéndolo un tanto horrorizada – Le pediré disculpas a Sere, discúlpala, Haruka a veces se deja llevar por sus impulsos -

- es cierto que has vuelto con ella? – preguntó Darien confundido

- Haruka y yo, jamás nos hemos separado, ni lo haremos. Así somos felices - contestó con una sonrisa y dejó a Darien para acercarse a Haruka. – Mejor vayamos al departamento de nuevo, dejemos el paseo para otro día - dijo apoyándose en el pecho Haruka que aun veía encolerizada a Darien se dejó llevar por Michiru hacia dentro. Otro día volvería a darle su merecido, no había quedado satisfecha con una golpiza, ella quería mas, lo dejaría estéril de tantas patadas que le daría donde mas duele. Ya vería. – te salvó Michiru imbecil – dijo la rubia antes de volver a entrar al edificio. Seiya se quedó de pie delante de el viéndolo con una expresión de profundo odio.

- no se que le habrás dicho para dejarla así, pero lo que haya sido te mereces esto y mucho mas – se acercó aun más – algún día tu y yo saldaremos cuentas, no olvido lo que has hecho, tocaste a mi amiga y engañaste a Serena. Jamás te perdonaré por eso. – Seiya entró al edificio y junto a Haruka y Michiru subió al ascensor.

* * *

Serena y Diamante aun esperaban a que Darien volviera a su departamento sentados en la escalera de la entrada del edificio, Darien tardaba, suponía aun estaba en la universidad.

- ya ha pasado media hora, ¿porque no vuelves?, yo me quedó sola no te preocupes -

- no pienso dejarte sola aquí, cuando vea que estas con alguien, que el vuelva o lo que sea en ese momento me iré mientras tanto te haré compañía, claro, si no te molesta -

- Por supuesto que no – sonrió Serena – Y dicho y hecho, había pasado cerca de media hora desde que habían llegado y Darien aun no aparecía.

- mira, se que no tengo por que meterme – empezó a decir el platinado – pero créeme que si el te amara realmente, jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo, los hombres siempre nos dejamos llevar a menos que estemos enamorados. No debes imaginar cosas que no son, no te eches a menos, eres un ser único y puedes enamorar a cualquiera, quien no se da cuenta es porque no te merece.-

- gracias, se que eres sincero -

- claro que lo soy, jamás te mentiría, y me da coraje ver que sufres por causa de un poco hombre como el, me encantaría poder ayudarte. – Diamante la miró a los ojos – es increíble que seas tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera, que no daría yo por estar en el lugar de Darien. – Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Eres tan tierna, me encantas. – Diamante sentía deseos de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, pero no, se contuvo porque sabía que ella se asustaría, se sentía extraño, no le cabía la menor duda, la vio dos veces, platico con ella media hora y se enamoro por completo. Si, pueden llamarlo exagerado, pero es la verdad, se había enamorado de la muchachita mas dulce que existía.

- me sentí muy mal – dijo ella – al enterarme que quien yo pensé era mi amigo planeó separarme de el hombre que amo – Diamante se quedó pensando un momento -

- Bueno, has llegado a pensar que quizás tu amigo lo hizo por tu bien?, quiero decir, el se enteró de que Darien era un mal hombre y quiso alejarte de el. Quizás no lo hizo de la manera correcta pero lo intentó y si mal no se, luego te dijo toda la verdad. Creo que eso es un verdadero amigo, y si esta arrepentido creo que deberías perdonarlo. Después de todo, el sabiendo que lo odiarías por decirte la verdad, lo hizo y te perdió, no quiero imaginar lo que debe haber sufrido, de seguro está arrepentido eso demuestra que te ama.

- Pero, porque me dices todo esto? Sabías que Seiya esta enamorado de mi? – Diamante asintió con la cabeza -

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, yo quiero que seas feliz. Si es a mi lado la felicidad sería completa, pero si eres feliz al lado de alguien que te ama de verdad me daré por satisfecho y seré feliz por tu felicidad.

- Pero… - titubeó Serena – como… pero…

- Mira serena, cuando te vi, me di cuenta de que tu eras la persona que había estado esperando toda mi vida, no creo que sea casualidad que te llames Serena ni que ese sea el nombre con el que siempre soñaba y para no olvidarlo lo tenía siempre presente, hasta se lo puse a mi perrita. – hizo una pausa al ver la cara de desconcierto de Serena - Para enamorarte no necesitas mucho tiempo, solo necesitas un momento con esa persona y sabrás al instante que es especial para ti y eso es lo que me sucede contigo, se que si nos conociéramos un poco mas podríamos llevarnos muy bien, empecemos siendo amigos y el destino dirá que quiere que suceda – Serena bajó la mirada sonriendo, se sentía muy honrada por lo que aquel chico le decía, mas aun sabiendo por mina que el jamás se había enamorado y ahora le decía que ella era la persona que había estado esperando toda su vida. Volvió la vista a el y le sonrió -

- no es mala idea lo que me propones, me pareces un chico muy lindo y tienes razón en todo lo que dices, quizás fui muy dura con Seiya – dijo pensativa – pero el estuvo muy mal conmigo también -

- claro que si, pero ha tenido sus motivos y fue sincero contigo -

- si es cierto tienes razón y Darien no ha sido sincero conmigo – dijo poniéndose de pie, diamante la observó sin terminar de entender – vamonos, no quiero verlo, vayamos algún sitio, bueno si quieres – dijo sonrojándose, a Diamante se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no solo había desistido de hablar con su ex sino que lo invitaba a dar un paseo, "vaya que la vida da vueltas" pensó mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la moto, se irían de allí antes de que se arrepintiera o peor aun llegara su novio -

A metros de donde se encontraban Darien estacionaba el coche sin notar que Serena y Diamante estaban en la entrada, bajó y se dirigió dolorido hacia la entrada del edificio. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a Serena sonriéndole a un joven, el le colocó el casco y se puso el suyo. Subió a la moto y Serena sonriendo se subió detrás suyo, abrazó al joven por la cintura y reposo la cabeza en su espalda. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba viendo? Serena con otro? No podía ser posible, era por eso que no le contestaba sus llamados, ¿acaso estaba saliendo con alguien mas? Por el modo en que lo abrazaba diría que si. Era tanto el coraje que tenía que olvido los golpes recibidos por Haruka. Intentó apresurarse para volver al coche, quería seguirlos, pero le dolía el abdomen, Haruka lo había golpeado en tantos sitios que no sabía cual le dolía más. Al fin llegó al coche y salió a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarla, pero diamante conducía entre los coches que iban a menor velocidad. Darien los vio perderse entre los coches con toda la impotencia que podía acumular un ser humano. Había pensado que Serena lo amaba que era incondicional, hasta pensó que sería capaz de ir a platicar con el para darle otra oportunidad, pero se había equivocado, allí estaba la luz de sus ojos abrazada a quien sabe quien por las calles de Tokio. Resignado volvió a su departamento. Se duchó y al salir buscó hielo en el refrigerador para ponerse en la cara. Hubiese sido preferible que se bañara con agua helada tenía el cuerpo todo lastimado. ¿Cómo había hecho ella, una mujer, para golpearlo de esa manera?, porque el había intentado defenderse, pero la rubia no le había dado chance de que lo hiciera. Y Michiru… se veía preciosa, pero lo había negado, se había hecho la indiferente, le había recalcado su relación con haruka, su felicidad junto a ella ¿Qué acaso no había significado nada esa noche con el? ¿Cómo había sido capaz?, lo evitaba por teléfono y personalmente le había dicho que estaba con Haruka. Estaba jugando con el! Y lo peor era que gracias a ella Serena ahora estaba con otro. Ni Michiru ni Serena lo querían atender, ninguna de las dos quería verlo, "malditas mujeres me complican la vida" pensó mientras se ponía hielo en el pómulo izquierdo. Sin duda parecería deforme al día siguiente gracias a la querida de Michiru. Pero las cosas no quedarían así, intentaría recuperar a Serena y arreglaría cuentas con Michiru. Su rostro estaba lastimado, pero mas lastimado estaba su orgullo. ¿Cómo podía Michiru preferir a Haruka luego de estar con el? Era imperdonable. Su ego masculino estaba pisoteado. No se rendiría. Conseguiría cueste lo que cueste lo que él deseaba.

* * *

Diamante invitó a Serena a tomar un helado, Sere se sentía cómoda con el, era un chico muy divertido, tenía muy buen sentido del humor y notaba que se divertía a su lado. Comenzaron a contarse sus vidas, como crecieron, quienes eran sus amigos, sus colegios, sus casas y mascotas, sus series favoritas y la música que escuchaban, se dieron cuenta que tenían cosas en común como el amor por los dulces y cosas en las que no coincidían tanto como el estilo de la música. Diamante prefería a los perros y Serena a los gatos, pero ambos amaban a los animales, aunque saltaba a la vista que Diamante mucho mas que ella.

- café o te? - preguntó el riendo serena pensó un momento-

- chocolate! – ambos rieron - ¿y tu?

- te – contestó, Serena rió ante su respuesta - ¿de que te ríes? -

- es que me alegra que te guste el te, es mas fácil preparar el te que el café, siempre quemo el café -

- no te preocupes, no me gusta el café es muy amargo y te mancha los dientes -

- es cierto? Menos mal que no bebo café. Bien, me toca a mi, galletas crudas o quemadas? -

- no será crudas o cocidas? – Serena negó con la cabeza –

- crudas o quemadas, no tengo termino medio, o me falta mucho o me paso así que dime si te preparara galletas las preferirías crudas o quemadas? – Diamante la miró, pensaba que estaba bromeando pero no, era una pregunta seria para ella -

- vas a prepararme galletas? -

- tal vez – contestó haciéndose la interesante -

- pues, me gusta cualquier comida que este hecha con tus manos – Serena empezó a reírse a carcajadas -

- eso lo dices porque jamás has probado algo que yo cociné, pero descuida algún día aprenderé -

- estaré encantado de ser tu conejillo de indias – dijo el llevándose la mano derecha al pecho –

- ya veremos que dices cuando la pruebes -

Sin que se dieran cuenta la heladería estaba a punto de cerrar. Fue cuando el la convenció de que era hora de que volviera a su casa.

Serena se bajó de la moto, le dio su casco a Diamante y el se quitó el suyo.

- me divertí mucho contigo Diamante… -

- yo también preciosa, espero y se repita pronto -

- cuando tu quieras – dijo ella sonriendo – eres muy dulce espero podamos conocernos mejor -

- lo mismo digo -

- bien, me voy ya es tarde, llámame cuando quieras – Serena comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y se detuvo – rió rascándose la cabeza y le dijo – que tonta olvide darte mi teléfono! – el se rió

- no te preocupes ya lo tengo – Serena lo miro extrañada – Mina – dijo el al ver su cara de desconcierto -

- ay Mina nunca cambias! – Elevando las manos – bien ya me voy, ahora si llámame cuando quieras -

- te llamaría en este mismo momento – dijo sonriendo mientras la veía entrar a la casa, ella saludo antes de cerrar la puerta. Era imposible para el describir la alegría que sentía por la tarde que había pasado junto a su ángel. Pensó en contarle a Mina lo sucedido, seguro se había quedado preocupada por el, sabiendo que llevaba a Serena a encontrarse con su ex. Pero se alegraría al saber el giro que había dado la tarde, sonrió por ultima vez viendo a la casa de su amada y se puso el casco.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru estaban en su habitación, Michi se quitó el vestido y comenzó a acostarse. Haruka la observaba sentada en su lado de la cama con su ropa de dormir puesta.

- Michiru, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada? -

- ¿recordar que? – dijo abriendo las sabanas para meterse indiferente

- Michi, yo no te dejaré, lo juro, pero quiero que vuelvas a ser lo que eras, y es necesario que recuerdes lo que hiciste con Darien, que recuerdes nuestra separación, recuerda por favor – Michiru la miro confundida – vamos Michi, vuelve a ser tu misma, tienes que traer esos recuerdos a tu mente, por mas dolorosos que sean, es por tu bien, cuando tu mente se acomode nuevamente, me quedaré por siempre a tu lado, quiero evitar que te internen por favor recuerda a Darien… -

- Darien… - dijo metiéndose en la cama y llevándose las sabanas hasta taparse la boca. Haruka la miraba con tristeza hacía un esfuerzo por recordar.

- recuerdas lo que sucedió aquella noche luego de que fuiste por mi al hotel?, yo estaba con Serena lo recuerdas? –los ojos de Michiru se empañaron – recuerdas que luego te fuiste con Darien? – Michiru la miró asustada – fueron a su departamento cierto? – dijo la rubia con dolor, michiru apretó las sabanas con fuerza contra si misma – recuerdas… - le dolía lo que estaba por decir, pero debía hacerla reaccionar – recuerdas, estuvieron juntos, ¿verdad?

- Haruka… - dijo con los ojos empañados – no… yo no… - intentaba hablar pero estaba muy nerviosa como para articular las palabras -

- tranquila Michi, yo te perdono, pero recuerdas lo que sucedió? Debes reaccionar y salir de la fantasía en la que estas

- haruka… el… yo… perdóname… Serena… - Haruka miraba los ojos aterrados de Michiru, estaba temblando, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La violinista se aferró a su pechó y lloró. Haruka no sabía exactamente por que, pero esperaba que volviera en si. Cuando se calmó ambas quedaron en silencio. Haruka notó que Michiru había quedado dormida, después de tanto tiempo volvía a dormir con ella, abrazándola volvió a preguntarse ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla? - perdóname – susurró y le besó la cabeza – prometo no volver a hacer una estupidez como esa, nunca más

* * *

_Hola a todos ¿como estan?, bueno, aqui los dejo con el capitulo siguiente, que espero les guste_

_ya ven como las cosas tomaron otro rumbo verdad? si Darien tenía una oportunidad con Serena, la perdio por bobo_

_se lo merece ja! que se quede solo! muajajaja bueno es una actu larguita, pero se lee rapido no?_

_espero les guste! ya prontito subire lo que sigue gracias a todos por sus reviews_

_en serio me hacen muy feliz_


	25. Reconciliacion

Esmeralda ojeaba una revista mientras oía la conversación de Mina y Serena, no era que no le interesara el relato de su semi-cita con diamante, pero luego de oír 2 veces el mismo relato estaba un poco aburrida, es que Mina volvía a preguntarle una y otra vez lo mismo.

- ya ves? Terminaremos siendo familia Sere! - dijo mina tomándola de las manos – debe quererte demasiado como para ofrecerse a ser tu conejillo de indias -

- debe ser porque no sabe como cocina serena – acotó esmeralda sin dejar de dar vuelta a las paginas -

- y yo que estaba tan preocupada por que volvieras con Darien! Sere por favor no lo hagas! El no te merece!, quédate con mi primis que es tan lindo, bueno, atento y te ama de verdad -

- es cierto sere, Didi te quiere mucho y eso que te conoce hace 3 días? – rió esmeralda – el es así, es increíblemente romántico -

- didi? – pregunto serena -

- así le dice ella, aunque a el mucho no le gusta, pero en fin cuando volverán a verse? -

- mañana en la tarde -

- que felicidad! – dijo esmeralda viendo a Serena – espero que llegues a quererlo mucho, que lo cuides y lo quieras porque si lo haces sufrir te ahorco – rió esmeralda, aunque en broma, la advertencia tenía su toque de verdad, pobre de Serena y hacía sufrir a su hermano.

- no te preocupes Esme, lo que menos quiero es que Diamante sufra – le devolvió una sonrisa y volvió su vista a las paginas de la revista -

-cierto Sere, Darien te seguirá llamando si no hablas con el, deberías hablarle y decirle de una vez porque no lo recibes, que se de cuenta de lo que perdió, sino seguirá molestándote, yo te acompaño a hablar con el si quieres -

- lo haré, hablaré con el para que deje de llamar tarde a mi casa. Debo aclararle que todo termino y que no quiero saber mas nada con el.

- así se habla amiga! Hazte valer!

- Oh Dios mío! – dijo esmeralda viendo a la revista con los ojos saltones – aaaay mi pobre corazón! – Dijo dejándose caer sobre la mesa cubriendo la revista – Mina y Serena la vieron extrañadas

- Esme que te sucede? – preguntó Mina preocupada -

- El amor de mi vida esta viviendo con otra mujer – dijo mostrándole la revista a Mina, ésta la tomó y al ver la nota abrió los ojos sorprendida -

- no puede ser cierto – rió ella - ¿o si? – dijo mostrándole la revista a Serena – no puede ser que quiera a todos para ella! –

Serena vio la revista y leyó el titulo que decía.

"Michiru Kaioh dejó a H. Tenoh por Seiya Kou" Serena releyó el titulo y vio las imágenes de Seiya entrando y saliendo del edificio.

"fuentes cercanas a la violinista afirman que hace un tiempo pidió a Haruka Tenoh que abandonara el departamento porque quería compartir su vida al lado del cantante Seiya Kou, si bien eran grandes amigos desde hace años, ahora el líder de three lights se ha mudado definitivamente con la afamada violinista…"

- no puede ser – dijo serena pensando, se le hacía muy rara la idea de Seiya y Michiru juntos – Seiya no puede estar con Michiru, deben ser mentiras como las que dijeron sobre Haruka y Yo.

- ¿y como lo sabes? – preguntó esmeralda esperanzada – haruka y tu? - se sobresaltó – momento, no entiendo -

- bueno - empezó a decir mina - verás, Serena era amiga de estos tres -

- no – dijo esmeralda sorprendida – conoces a Seiya Kou?! – gritó sin quererlo, serena se hundió en su asiento ruborizada

- bueno, yo diría que mas que eso, Seiya está enamorado de Serena – comentó Mina

- no – dijo esmeralda decepcionada – no puede ser!, pero de donde lo conoces? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo? Oh – dijo entristecida - y tu mala prima sabiendo que lo amo jamás me lo dijiste!

- pues, es una larga historia, pero despreocúpate, no creo que Seiya este viviendo con Michiru como su pareja, el la quiere como amiga -

- ¿de verdad? – la expresión de Esmeralda cambió en el momento -

- si, estoy segura – le contestó con una sonrisa -

- Serena, por favor si lo conoces preséntamelo! Siempre quise conocerlo di que si! Por favor – le rogó

- bueno, eso está medio difícil, verás, serena se peleó con Seiya precisamente por algo que pasó con Michiru y bueno con su novio. -

- oooh, no me dirás que… -

- si, pero el problema es que Seiya estuvo un poco involucrado en eso, así que sere lo despacho – explicó Mina -

- ya veo, oh, por un momento pensé que cumpliría el sueño de mi vida – dijo esmeralda con tristeza -

- Mina hay algo que no te he contado, ayer platicando con diamante me di cuenta, de que fui muy dura con el, ¿crees que debería perdonarlo? -

- si perdónalo por favor – interrumpió esmeralda – lo siento, es que yo le perdonaría lo que sea - dijo al ver la mirada de mina

- pues no lo se sere, su intención era separarte de darien, porque sabia que el era malo para ti, prefirió perderte antes de que siguieras con el -

- es verdad, por eso he estado pensando en ir a hablarle, aunque estuvo mal, lo hizo por mi bien y fue sincero conmigo -

- es cierto, el es muy sincero y dulce – acotó esmeralda – perdónalo, si te dijo la verdad, el no es malo. Si no quieres ser su novia déjamelo a mi -

- Esmeralda! – la regaño mina -

- lo siento prima, es que no puedo evitarlo el me pone loquita, pero no vamos a desperdiciarlo ¿verdad? -

- ay esmeralda – rió Serena – no se a quien me recuerdas - Serena se acomodo en su asiento y miro a Esmeralda – si quieres te lo presento, es un buen muchacho aunque sigo molesta con el. Quiero ir a platicar un momento con el, ¿me acompañan? – Esmeralda saltó de su silla emocionada -

- me lo dices en serio? Ay no puedo creerlo! Después de tanto tiempo esperando este momento al fin, al fin mi sueño se hará realidad -

- si, esme, déjame y llamo para ver si esta y vamos si? – esmeralda no podía hablar de la emoción, abrazó a Mina por el cuello casi hasta dejarla sin respiración –

* * *

Haruka y Michiru estaban en el consultorio del psiquiatra, Michiru estaba sentada frente al doctor y haruka de pie apoyada en la puerta.

- Bien, la escucho – le dijo el medico.

- bueno – empezó a decir Michiru, volteó a ver a Haruka que la animo con una sonrisa – no lo se, no se muy bien que me sucede -

- ¿que sientes? -

- es que, Haruka dice que he borrado algunas cosas de mi mente, pero de verdad no las recuerdo unas si, pero de las otras tengo imágenes muy vagas y cuando intento recordarlas se vuelven a ir - se llevó la mano a la frente – de verdad quiero estar bien, no se que me sucede -

- anoche tuvo un ataque de nervios – interrumpió Haruka – fue mi culpa, yo le pedí que intentara recordar... creo que lo hizo – dijo viendo que Michiru bajaba la cabeza – comenzó a llorar y temblar hasta que se quedó dormida -

- ya veo – dijo el medico observándola -

- pero no es por eso que venimos, quiero hacerle una consulta – dijo acercándose a michiru para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de ella – la semana que viene quisiera viajar a Grecia y me gustaría que viniera conmigo, ¿cree que sea conveniente? Quizás el cambio de aire le haga bien.

- te gustaría viajar Michiru? – preguntó el medico – crees que puedes estar bien si viajas sola con Haruka -

- si por supuesto – dijo Michiru emocionada – quiero ir aunque me pone un poco nerviosa -

- yo la cuidaré doctor, pero usted podría hacer algo para ayudarla? Solo nos iríamos dos semanas -

- Bien, pero debes asegurarme que estarás pendiente de ella, y que no tendrá disgustos, mucho menos debe alterarse, podría sufrir una crisis nerviosa – advirtió

- No se preocupe por eso -

- Bien, entonces te daré unas pastillas – dijo escribiendo la receta en un papel – debes tomar una por día, si te relajas será mucho mejor, cuando regreses ven a verme que quiero volver a checarte -

- no, por favor no quiero pastillas – pidió Michiru -

- pero Michi, debes seguir las indicaciones del medico – Michiru la miró asustada – estaré bien, me portaré bien, pero no quiero pastillas, debo ensayar muy duro para el concierto y temo no poder practicar al 100% si estoy medicada -

- mire señorita, yo le daré la receta – dijo dirigiéndose a haruka – si ve que no cumple oblíguela a tomar las pastillas ¿entendido?

- si entendido – sonrió Michiru – verá que cumpliré, de verdad este concierto es muy importante para mi -

- bien, pero nada de presiones, si se altera demasiado puede hacerle daño -

- prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos – dijo Haruka tomando la receta que le daba el medico -

- yo también, prometo que haré las cosas bien – afirmó Michiru –

Salieron del consultorio, Michiru iba tomada del brazo de Haruka pero con una expresión seria y melancolica.

- que te sucede? - preguntó Haruka al verla-

- es que - dijo sin verla - queria pedirte perdon -

- perdon porque? -

- por lo que hice -

- de que hablas? -

- de darien -

- olvidalo, no quiero ni que me lo recuerdes, no tienes que pedirme perdon por nada -

- si que debo, lo siento haruka, siento que te engañé, no debi haberlo buscado nunca, no debí hacerme amiga suya, no debí permitir que me consolara cuando me dejaste, no debí haberle hablado jamás - michiru empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, Haruka la tomó por los brazos teminedo que volviera a tener una crisis - perdon haruka perdoname -

- basta, michiru olvidalo,ya habíamos terminado, no me engañaste, ademas lo que pasó entre ustedes significo algo para ti? - preguntó Haruka vinedo a los ojos humedos de la violinista -

- no, te juro que no, no fue nada, sufri, no me gusto, fingi, todo el tiempo, creeme Haruka, cada vez que me tocaba, cada vez que sentía sus manos en mi moría del asco, sentía que cada roce con el me quemaba, sus besos ardían, fue horrible, no era yo, mi mente estaba en blanco, no sentí nada, no haruka, yo no quería, no sabia, no queria haruka, no queria, perdoname - sollozaba hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Haruka, ésta la rodeo con sus brazos para reconfortarla -

- te creo, si no ha significado nada para ti, no tengo nada que perdonarte - Haruka sentía una terrible culpa, el hecho de imaginar a Michiru en brazos de aquel sujeto le quemaba el alma - yo te orille a eso, perdoname. Nos iremos, y dejaremos esto atras por un tiempo... verás que asi estarás mejor - Michiru asintió con la cabeza. - ya no llores, ahora estaré contigo y esta vez para siempre - dijo tomandola del menton para verla a los ojos - sonríe ¿si? - Michiru hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió - me gusta verte sonreir - le dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego abrazarla - nunca mas te dejaré -

* * *

Seiya abrió la puerta del departamento invitando a las 3 chicas a pasar. Serena y Mina entraron serias y en silencio, Esmeralda no podía disimular la alegría que tenía, pero imitó la expresión de las otras dos.

- ¿estas seguro de que podremos platicar aquí? – preguntó Serena seria -

- por supuesto bombón, Haruka llevó a Michiru al psiquiatra, no esta muy bien ¿sabes? – Serena hizo una mueca de desagrado, Mina estaba terriblemente furiosa por el simple hecho de pisar el departamento de la desgraciada esa. Esmeralda no entendía muy bien entonces se limitó a quedarse callada y admirar el lujoso departamento intentando quitarle los ojos de encima a Seiya.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Serena por simple cortesía, sabia que Seiya quería mucho a Michiru.

- Tiene unos pequeños traumas, digamos… - no sabía que palabras utilizar exactamente – digamos que tuvo un shock emocional pero bueno la idea es que esta visita la ayude a mejorar, está mal muy mal -

- así ha de tener la conciencia – acotó Mina viendo fijamente a Seiya -

- No deberías hablar si no sabes que es lo que sucede – le contestó fríamente -

- Seiya, ella es Esmeralda, la prima de Mina, es una gran admiradora tuya insistió en conocerte, de verdad te admira – Seiya se acercó a Esmeralda y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso roja de la emoción pero reunió todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podía soportar para no saltarle encima y apretujarlo en un abrazo -

- Mucho gusto en conocerte bonita – le dijo -

- el gusto es verdaderamente mió, de verdad no puedo creer que te tengo en frente – dijo sin poder ocultar mas su emoción -

- Pues aquí estaré por los próximos días, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, cualquier amiga de Serena es bienvenida en mi casa, bueno, la de Michiru pero es lo mismo – dijo viéndola con su encantadora sonrisa -

- Seiya, te aconsejo que no la invites, se instalará en el departamento contigo si se lo permites – aconsejó Mina

- ¿pero que clase de prima eres mina? Como vas a decir eso frente a el? - esmeralda se le acercó con los ojos brillosos por la emoción - ¿de verdad puedo venir a visitarte? -

- por supuesto linda, cuando quieras ya te dije que eres bien recibida, solo llámame antes para ver si estoy o si Haruka o Michiru tienen algo importante que hacer aquí -

- de verdad que no puedo creerlo, no solo estoy frente a Seiya Kou – dijo esmeralda emocionada – también estoy en el departamento de Michiru Kaioh! -

- ya esme! Cambiemos de tema por favor y cálmate – dijo Mina tomándola del brazo -

- a que debo el honor de tu vista bombón?, pensé que jamás volverías a verme luego de lo que te hice – dijo apenado -

- es que de eso quería hablarte Seiya, crees que podamos hablar a solas un momento? – Seiya vio a su alrededor buscando un buen sitio pero no lo hallo -

- Podemos ir a mi cuarto si quieres – Serena asintió – Siéntanse en su casa chicas – dijo mostrándole a serena el camino a su cuarto –

* * *

Serena se sentó en la cama de Seiya, y el se quedó de pie observándola interesado -

- estas muy extraña que te sucede? – Serena movía sus manos nerviosa -

- es que quería agradecerte – Seiya la miró extrañado -

- ¿agradecerme? – preguntó incrédulo, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente -

- porque a pesar de que no te portaste muy bien conmigo, se que lo hiciste porque me quieres, quisiste advertirme que no era bueno para mi cuando nos conocimos, yo no te hice caso, estaba tan enamorada que para mi el era perfecto, me lo advertiste y no quise creerte que el no era para mi. Pero aun asi quisiste alejarte de mi para que fuera feliz con la persona que yo amaba, cuando regresaste ideaste un plan que simplemente aun no comprendo.

- si te decía como eran las cosas nuevamente me dirías que Darien no era asi - la interrumpió – si desde un principio hubiese hablado contigo hubieses negado todo nuevamente, cuando llegué Michiru me contó que Haruka la había dejado por tu causa, también me contó que Darien intentó tener algo con ella pero lo detuvo, si te lo hubiese dicho ¿me hubieses creído? – serena bajó al mirada – no, no lo hubieses hecho, por eso quise unirme a Haruka para alejarte de Darien – Seiya se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado – El te hubiese engañado tarde o temprano, te hubiera hecho mas daño.

- No estoy segura de eso, además Michiru… - empezó a decir Serena y el la detuvo -

- Se que no soy quien para defenderla por lo que hizo, pero créeme bombón, que si michiru estuviera completamente en sus cabales jamás hubiese hecho cosa semejante, la conozco demasiado bien como para poner las manos en el fuego por ella - Serena lo veía molesta, ¿Cómo podía defender lo que le habían hecho? – esa noche se nos fue todo de las manos, no esperábamos que Michiru fuera con Darien al hotel. Yo no esperaba que Michiru reaccionara así, aunque debí imaginarlo. Ella está pagando por lo que hizo, créeme, jamás sintió nada por Darien, esa noche estaba dolida, estaba triste, se sentía utilizada, traicionada por Haruka, por ti y por mí. Se dejó llevar por el rencor y el único que le decía cosas bonitas en ese momento era él, ella sabía que tu lo amabas mas que a nadie, igual que ella a Haruka, pero tu incumpliste tu promesa y fuiste con ella – Serena iba a hablar pero Seiya la detuvo con un gesto de su mano – se que nunca ha pasado nada entre tu y Haruka, pero es difícil que Michiru lo entienda. Quiso quitarte lo que más querías así como tu le quitaste a Haruka, al menos por una noche.

- eso está muy mal! – Dijo Serena molesta – no tiene justificación lo que hizo -

- por supuesto que no, todos nos portamos mal, pero al menos cumplimos con lo que quería, que era alejarte de ese sujeto, que no se merece nada de ti, yo no digo que soy mejor que el, pero jamás te haría daño. – dijo tomándola de las manos -

- En cierto modo tienes razón y por eso es que vine a hablar contigo, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, después de todo, me dijiste la verdad. -

- Si es cierto, lo hice por ti, y lo hice por michiru. Darien la trastornó, no se que el habrá dicho y hecho pero Michiru quedó muy mal. Haruka tiene mucho que ver con eso – dijo con notada furia en la voz, pero ahora, ahora son distintas las cosas, ellas están juntas de nuevo, tu estas lejos de Darien y yo… - Serena lo miró – quiero que seas feliz – Gracias Seiya, yo también deseo que seas feliz, sabes que siento por ti un gran cariño… aunque no sea el que tu deseas, sabes que te quiero -

- lo se, por eso me alegra mucho que vuelvas, me conformo con seguir siendo tu amigo, estar lejos de ti sería aun mas doloroso ¿me perdonas? -

-por supuesto – dijo regalándole una sonrisa - ¿amigos? – le extendió la mano y el la tomó

- amigos – le contestó riendo –

* * *

Los 4 estaban en el comedor bebiendo refrescos, Esmeralda pareció adaptarse muy bien a la situación de tener a su ídolo en frente, no cesaba de platicar con Seiya, Serena volvió a ser la misma de siempre a su lado, sabía que era un buen amigo, se merecía una nueva oportunidad. Mina no estaba del todo convencida pero si Serena lo había perdonado sabía que por alguna razón sería. Así pasaron los minutos los 4 habían olvidado por completo en donde estaban, entre platica y platica la puerta se abrió y los 4 que estaban sentados a la mesa palidecieron al ver quienes entraban -

- Michiru, no te esperaba tan pronto – Haruka lanzó una mirada asesina a Seiya, ¿Qué había pensado al llevar a Serena a su casa? ¿acaso no sabía que para michiru podría ser una gran impresión? ¿con muchas ganas le hubiese golpeado la nariz, pero estaba allí, ella, mirándola, desde aquella noche en el hotel no había vuelto a verla. Se sentía avergonzada, lo que habían hecho le remordía la conciencia, pero debía superarlo, Darien no merecía estar a su lado.

- Serena – dijo Michiru sorprendida pasando la vista desde ella a Mina y de Mina a la otra jovencita que no tenía idea quien era. Mina vio con furia a la violinista, con mucho gusto hubiese vuelto a golpearla, pero serena no se lo permitiría – Serena es una sorpresa que estés aquí, pero es lo mejor, me gustaría hablar contigo –

- no quiero hablar contigo – contestó secamente – no tenemos nada de que hablar -

- como tu quieras – contestó viéndola fijamente –no se preocupen pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, siempre serán bienvenidas en mi departamento, vamos Haruka – la tomó de la mano y dándoles la espalda se dirigía con ella a su cuarto

- que descarada eres! – Gritó Mina furiosa, Michiru se detuvo - eres una desvergonzada, no se como te animas a ver a Serena a los ojos – Haruka sintió que la mano de Michiru comenzaba a temblarle -

- no le hagas caso Michiru, por favor cálmate – le dijo la rubia suavemente al oído – no le hagas caso vámonos -

- Para colmo le dices que es bienvenida, ¿estas bromeando? No te hagas la decente se muy bien como eres – Michiru volteó sin soltar la mano de haruka que presionaba cada vez con mas fuerza – te haces la decente y terminaste siendo la peor de todas y ahora te haces la… -

- ya cállate ¿quieres? – le contestó Michiru en su mismo tono de voz – se que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero tu no sabes las cosas que he pasado, si tenía que pagar un precio por eso lo he hecho y hasta con intereses, así que no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, soy amable y educada, ¿acaso quieres que las eche de mi casa? Por supuesto que no, no lo haría. Estoy arrepentida de lo que hice y fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, espero que seas feliz sabiendo eso -

- no parecías tan deprimida cuando te vi en el parque – Michiru, soltó la mano de Haruka y se puso delante de Mina – te podría contestar de tantas maneras la razón por la cual me viste así, pero a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada – volvió la vista hacia Serena – si quieres hablar conmigo en algún momento aquí estaré hasta mañana, me iré de viaje así que me alejare de toda esto por un buen tiempo, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho serena, pero créeme que te hice un favor, Darien es un asco y está loco - sin darle tiempo a contestarle se apresuro a entrar a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Haruka aun observaba a Serena con una mezcla de pena y vergüenza -

- Discúlpala, de verdad, ella no está bien y tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Mina – si no sabes mejor te callas

- se mucho mas de lo que tu crees – contestó la rubia con seguridad -

- no es así, no sabes las cosas que pasó Michiru, así que deberías callarte antes de hablar mal de ella, hizo las cosas bien, pero de un modo incorrecto, y a la única que debe darle explicaciones es a Serena. - dio media vuelta y entró al cuarto, Michiru estaba sentada en su cama con las manos cubriéndose la cara. Haruka se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- no te preocupes – decía acariciándole la cabeza – no debe importarte lo que piensen los demás, hiciste lo correcto – El teléfono sonó y Michiru se sobresaltó, se alejó de haruka.

- no atiendas – pidió desesperada – por favor no atiendas, ¿y si es el? Está loco haruka no atiendas -

- Michi, no te preocupes, quizás es alguien que llama por tu concierto, o mi madre o alguien para Seiya, no te vuelvas paranoica, relájate y cálmate, recuerda lo que le prometiste al medico.

- lo se, pero es que… tengo miedo Haruka – dijo abrazándose a ella – hubiese preferido seguir con mi mente en blanco como hasta ahora -

- no, es mejor que vuelvas a ser tu, no te preocupes que mañana mismo nos vamos de aquí, podrás estar tranquila –

Al otro lado del departamento Seiya contesta el teléfono. Se escucharon los gritos de Seiya desde el cuarto de Michiru.

- ya no vuelvas a buscarla idiota! –dijo fuera de control, ya bastante daño le has hecho -

- el daño se lo hizo sola, dile que cumpla con lo que prometió, sino se arrepentirá -

- de que estas hablando? – preguntó desconcertado -

- no te incumbe, tu dile que cumpla, ella sabrá de que estoy hablando – y sin mas colgó –

Seiya se excuso con las chicas y corrió hacia el cuarto de la violinista, la vio acurrucada al lado de Haruka -

- Michiru – dijo sentándose a su lado consternado – quiero que me expliques de que habla el imbecil de darien cuando dice que cumplas ¿Qué es lo que debes cumplirle michiru? – ella se aferró aun más a haruka aterrada.

- no quiero haruka - sollozó -

- michiru explícame por favor – Seiya no entendía nada – haruka, dime que sucede – la rubia abrazó a Michiru aun mas fuerte.

- Debería haberlo matado cuando tuve a oportunidad - dijo furiosa -

* * *

Hola a todos!

wow tarde mucho en actualizar como 4 dias! jajaja pero aqui tienen un cap bastante extenso jeje

lo iba a cortar pero preferi dejarlo asi. espero les guste

quiero contarles que el personaje de Esmeralda, esta inspirado en una amiga mía, que quería la metiera en el fic jaja

y se llama esmeralda, quedaba justo con diamante y zafiro, ¿que loco no? asique no tiene mucho que ver con la personalidad de la esmeralda de blackmoon sino con mi amiga.

gracias a todos por leer! hasta el proximo cap

pd: queria invitarlos a los fans de haruka y michiru a leer mi nuevo fic

_"la adorable pecadora"_ (si se impresionan mucho con las escenas de amor entre ellas mejor no pasen, pero esta entretenida jaja)


	26. Encuentros

- ya michiru cálmate, No puede hacerte nada, ya te he dicho que tendrá que matarme para volver a ponerte un dedo encima – La consoló haruka – relájate que te va a hacer daño, ya sabes que no te dejare sola y pase lo que pase me quedaré contigo. Olvídate de lo que le prometiste ¿si? El no tiene derecho a reclamarte nada – michiru asintió sin alejarse de la rubia -

- momento ¿Qué le prometiste? – la violinista se refugiaba aun en los brazos de la rubia – Michiru cuéntame -

- es que yo estaba confundida, estaba enojada pero quería que Haruka fuese feliz - estaba temblando, le costaba articular las palabras, recordar ese momento y lo que siguió despues le destrozaba los nervios.

- ya, cálmate, respira hondo y cuéntame – pidió, ella le hizo caso, inhaló profundamente y exhaló con suavidad, un poco mas relajada, comenzó a hablar -

- Hicimos un trato, pero el no cumplió su parte, yo no tendría que cumplir la mía –

- no debes cumplirle una promesa tonta a ese imbecil – dijo Haruka molesta –

- Quieres explicarme de que hablan? – Michiru suspiró y comenzó con su relato -

**_Flash back…_**

_- ¿segura que no te arrepentirás? – preguntó el, Michiru asintió con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos comenzó a quitarse el vestido lentamente. Se estaba entregando por completo a sus ansias._

_- Darien – dijo ella suavemente, el levantó la vista para observarla – haz de mi lo que quieras – concluyó lanzando un suspiro. Él le sonrió complacido y continuó con su labor hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Acarició suavemente el cuerpo de la violinista desde su cuello hasta su firme y delicado abdomen, parecía una obra de arte. Se acercó a su rostro para besarla. El estaba tan impresionado que no había notado la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la peliverde. Algo tenía ella que lo enloquecía, su deseo era tal que ya no le alcanzaba con saborear su boca, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios hasta que Michiru lo detuvo._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ansioso –_

_- Darien, ¿serías capaz de dejar a Serena por mí?_

_- en este momento haría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo volviendo a posar pequeños besos alrededor de su ombligo -_

_- quiero que me prometas una cosa – volvió a detenerlo. Darien la miró intrigado ¿Por qué debía hablarle justo en ese momento? – Si… Serena, quisiera ser feliz con Haruka la dejarías?_

_- ¿a que te refieres? –_

_- si serena no quiere seguir contigo, si se separan, la dejarás ser feliz con Haruka?_

_- no se si podría, perderla frente a un hombre es una cosa, pero contra Haruka… -_

_- Por favor, si pueden ser felices y no te entrometes estaré contigo las veces que desees – Darien volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Michiru con la mirada – no debes buscarla, si ella te deja, no la busques…_

_- cumplirás tu parte? – Michiru cerró fuertemente los ojos para luego asentir –_

_- seré tuya las veces que quieras si las dejas en paz, si Serena no quiere saber mas nada contigo no debes buscarla _

_- si serena se entera de esto y me deja serás mía para siempre – Michiru asintió nuevamente – será como tu quieras – dijo para continuar gozándola –_

* * *

- no tienes porque cumplirle, esa fue una promesa tonta, nadie le haría caso – dijo Seiya – además el no cumplió, fue a buscar a Serena y sigue insistiéndole -

- pero no deja de buscarme y no cesará. Está obsesionado -

- ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte, nos iremos unas semanas, cuando estemos de regreso se habrá olvidado, se le tiene que pasar – Haruka tomó a Michiru de la barbilla para verla a los ojos – no permitiré que vuelva a tocarte, nunca mas, no te preocupes. - Michiru asintió y se abrazó a Haruka. – Seiya, ¿las chicas aún siguen en el comedor?

- Es cierto! – Contestó dándose cuenta que las había dejado solas – espero que bombón no se haya dado cuenta de que fue el quien llamó

- eso espero, pero lo dudo, fuiste muy obvio – recriminó haruka con sequedad – Seiya se dirigió al comedor donde estaban las 3 muchachas, Serena lo veía con una expresión de profundo coraje –

- era el verdad? – Preguntó – era Darien buscando a Michiru – las lagrimas luchaban por salirse de sus ojos. Seiya quedó atónito, ¿Qué debía decirle? – era el – se auto respondió ¿cómo puede seguir buscándola? – Se sentía tan engañada, no solo darien la había cambiado por otra sino que aun la seguía buscando, ¿y todo lo que le había dicho?, Estar alejada de el le rompía el alma, mas allá de que la había engañado, lo seguía amando con locura, pero el no era así, el se volvió loco por Michiru, ella lo volvió loco - ¡ella lo volvió loco! – le gritó a Seiya levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada para correr hacia la habitación. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza hasta que haruka abrió, sin pedir permiso entró al cuarto y se puso delante de Michiru – ¡tú lo has vuelto loco! ¿Qué le hiciste para que te busque? – la violinista se quedó mirándola sentada en la cama, sin responderle – algo debes haberle hecho – lagrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas, no podía aceptar que Darien fuese un hombre infiel y ruin, el no era así – le has hecho algo, lo has convencido para que me deje, ¡para que quiera quedarse contigo! ¡Mi darien no es así! ¡Lo engatusaste! Y TODO PORQUE HARUKA SE ENAMORO DE MI! ¡¿YO QUE CULPA TENIA MICHIRU?! – furibunda le dio a un fuerte golpe en el rostro, la peliverde solo se llevó la mano a la cara para aplacar el dolor. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de Serena, jamás la habían visto que golpear a alguien -

- piensa lo que quieras, no tengo deseos de darte explicaciones, estoy arrepentida de lo que hice pero ya no hay marcha atrás – contestó ella con frialdad -

- creí que eras mi amiga – sollozo Serena -

- yo también pensaba lo mismo, ya ves que no, es una lastima, había llegado a tomarte cariño, pero mis celos y mi enojo fueron mas fuertes, ese día estaba fuera de mí, el verte con Haruka me enloqueció, quería hacerte daño, quería que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí -

- yo no hice nada con Haruka! – Michiru se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a Serena -

- te pedí por favor que no volvieras a verla, prometiste que te alejarías de ella, me lo prometiste! -

- no hice nada malo! Haruka era mi amiga nada mas! -

- a pesar de que todos te decían que le gustabas ¿jamás te diste cuenta? Disfrutas rompiendo corazones verdad? Darien, Seiya, Haruka y apuesto a que hay otros cuantos mas que andan detrás de ti, pero no, tu siempre en tu papel de tonta! O quizás si lo sabes pero te haces la desentendida, es mejor que otros solucionen tus problemas ¿verdad?

- ya basta las dos, cálmense – pidió Seiya -

- Si quieres descargarte conmigo hazlo, aquí estoy, golpéame haz lo que quieras, pero en aquel momento no pensé en nada ni en nadie y me arrepiento de lo que hice, te pido disculpas porque no era el modo, se que estuve mal, pero estaba enceguecida, te odié Serena, con toda mi alma, porque pudiste deslumbrar a Haruka y alejarla de mi -

- alguna cosa habrás hecho para que ella no te hiciera mas caso y se fijara en mi! -

- seguramente, pero no lo pensé – se quedaron viéndose a los ojos en un incomodo silencio – no te quiero, pero no mereces un hombre como Darien, es una basura Serena créeme es un mal hombre, su mente es retorcida. – su tono de voz ya no denotaba enojo, le hablaba con una mezcla de asco y compasión – eres muy inocente, aléjate de el, no lo mereces.

- claro, crees que el es mucho para mi verdad? Lo quieres tu! Por eso me dices esto! – Serena no podía contener su llanto, pero intentaba no mostrar su debilidad frente a ella. Michiru negó con la cabeza -

- al contrario, creo que eres mucho para el, búscate a alguien que te quiera, de verdad, que sea bueno y dulce contigo. Darien te hará sufrir.

- lo dices porque quieres alejarme de su lado! -

- ya basta niña terca! Estoy siendo sincera contigo – dijo michiru perdiendo la paciencia – si no quieres creerme allá tu, no estoy interesada en Darien, amo a Haruka y si no es con ella no quiero estar con nadie mas! No me interesa tu novio en absoluto! Te aconsejo que te alejes de el porque esta mal de la cabeza.

- hablas como si lo conocieras mucho – dijo irónica -

- lo conozco lo suficiente para notar como es, pareces ser tu la única que nunca se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas – Serena no quiso oír mas, salió corriendo del cuarto Mina y Esmeralda la siguieron. Michiru se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama bajo la mirada molesta de Seiya y Haruka.- debe alejarse de el, le hará aun mas daño, es tiempo de que madure un poco y vea las cosas como son. – dijo al ver las expresiones de ambos

- fuiste muy fría michiru – dijo Seiya – ella es muy sensible -

- pues ve y búscala! Tu también haruka ya veo en tus ojos que quieres ir a consolarla!

- olvídalo – dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado – ambas somos del lado malvado, si voy lograré hacerlas enojar aun mas, prefiero quedarme contigo -

- solo por eso te quedas conmigo? – Haruka negó con la cabeza -

- me quedo aquí porque te quiero y me importas mas que nada -

- mejor me voy – dijo Seiya molesto y salió del cuarto –

* * *

- Serena! – la llamó Mina intentando alcanzarla – Sere espera! – se puso delante de ella y la tomó por los brazos – debes calmarte, olvida las cosas que te dijo esa bruja, se que no es momento pero aunque la deteste tiene razón, debes alejarte de Darien, el no merece tu amor.

- lo se, por eso ahora mismo iré a hablar con el – se zafó de las manos de mina y continuó caminando a paso acelerado – déjame sola por favor - Mina y esmeralda seguían caminando a su lado -

- ni lo pienses, así alterada como estas… -

- déjame mina! Por favor, iré a ver a Darien y quiero hablar a solas con el. -

- pero sere no creo que sea… - Serena se detuvo y volteó a verla -

- te lo pido por las buenas, y te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola, es un asunto entre Darien y yo. – Mina iba a insistirle pero desistió, Serena estaba decidida y no podía contradecirla, era su decisión, Esmeralda frunció el ceño, no quería dejarla, pero mina la obligó. Tomó a su prima del brazo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Minutos después, estaba frente a la puerta del edificio. Llamó al portero eléctrico y Darien contestó -

- Quiero hablar contigo puedes abrirme? -

- Por supuesto – Darien presiono el botón y la puerta del edificio se abrió. Al llegar a su departamento levantó su mano para golpear la puerta pero se detuvo ¿valía la pena hablar con el? Si, debía arreglar su cabeza, no podía seguir huyendo. Dio dos toques en la puerta y Presurosamente Darien abrió. Antes de entrar lo miró a los ojos. Seguía siendo el. No podía equivocarse. Al verlo a los ojos volvía a sentir que el pecho le quedaba pequeño para los golpes que daba su corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad que él la había engañado?

- me alegra mucho que hayas venido, no te esperaba -

- no quiero seguir huyendo de ti Darien - intentó sonar lo mas fría posible, pero sus nervios la traicionaban – aquí estoy y quiero que de una buena vez arreglemos nuestras cosas -

- Bien, ¿ahora me dirás porque huyes de mi? – dijo apoyándose en la pared

- Porque no quería verte la cara hasta pensar mejor las cosas – contestó

- que cosas? -

- no te hagas el desentendido, se muy bien que persigues a Michiru, no se que tienen ustedes dos, pero no puedes buscarme mientras sigues insistiéndole a ella para que esté contigo!

- vas a creer esas cosas? Lo que te hayan dicho es mentira sere, yo te quiero – dijo acercándose a ella -

- no me toques! Y ya deja de mentir! Te oí! Estaba con Seiya cuando la llamaste! ¿Por qué le insistes tanto? ¿Por qué me engañaste? – Darien bajó la mirada ¿para que seguir mintiéndole? Después de todo no lo merecía, a pesar de todo era una buena niña.

- Bien, si sabes todo entonces por qué vienes?

- Porque quiero aclararte que ya no hay nada mas entre nosotros, quiero que dejes de buscarme y ya si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Michiru las veces que quieras -

- Serena, no quiero que pienses que no te quiero ni te quise es que… -

- nada darien, si realmente me quisieras como dices no te hubieses acostado con ella, comprendo que te hayas enamorado, ella es todo lo que yo no soy -

- tu eres todo lo que ella no es, me enamoré de ti por tu forma de ser, tan alegre y tan sincera, me encantas sere y te quiero muchísimo, lo que siento por michiru es muy distinto -

- entonces si sientes algo por ella – Serena sentía como su corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, oírlo de su boca le provocaba un dolor difícil de explicar -

- Sere, ¿quieres que lo intentemos? Si me das una oportunidad mas, prometo no defraudarte – Darien rodeó a Serena con sus brazos – prometo no volver a hacerte daño - ¿Cómo aun de todo lo que había sucedido se seguía rindiendo ante el? Así es el amor, a pesar de todo persiste - ¿quieres que volvamos a intentarlo? -

- Darien – contestó Serena dubitativa - ¿acaso me crees tan tonta como para volver a creer en ti? – se apartó de el – vine para decirte que todo terminó entre nosotros, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, estaré con alguien que si se merece mi amor, merece que lo quiera el no me hará daño como tu!

- ¿ya tienes a otro? ¡Claro! Y luego te quejas ¿verdad? Es aquel con el que te fuiste en moto ¿no es asi?, luego te quejas de que te fui infiel y seguramente tu has hecho lo mis… - serena lo calló de una bofetada, sus ojos vidriosos lo veían con decepción, que cruel era, ¿Cómo podía siquiera desconfiar de ella? ¿con que cara sospechaba de su fidelidad? -

- es increíble que me digas eso Darien – le temblaba la voz – no sé como puedes tener el descaro de sospechar de mi -

- lo siento sere, es que no pude evitar sentir celos cuando te vi alejarte con ese fulano -

- no tengo deseos de manifestarte quien es, no tengo por que darte explicaciones, así quedamos Darien, Terminamos y esta vez es para siempre – el la tomó por los brazos con fuerza acercándola a si mismo -

- Sé que aun me quieres – dijo acercándose a su rostro – quiero que lo pienses, podemos volver a intentarlo – rozó sus labios con los de Serena, ella reaccionó y se alejó – no te dejaré ir sere…

- ¡no! – lo empujó – no tengo nada que pensar, no quiero volver a verte! – se acercó a la puerta – no vuelvas a buscarme, déjame ser feliz sin ti -

- ¿no quieres que te busque? – una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios – no me daré por vencido hasta que quieras volver conmigo -

- eso jamás, no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que me engañaste con una de mis amigas y mas aun que la sigues buscando -

- ella me debe algo! Por eso la busco! – contestó levantando la voz -

- y puedo saber que cosa te debe? – preguntó desafiante, el la miró sin contestarle - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en tener otra oportunidad? – Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, ese hombre ya no era el Darien del que se había enamorado – olvídame y déjame vivir en paz – presurosa salio del departamento y bajó por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Necesitaba descargarse, al salir del edificio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mirando al piso sumida en sus pensamientos oyó que le chistaron. Miró hacia los costados pero no vio a nadie, continuó caminado y nuevamente chistaron y la llamaron por su nombre. Se detuvo y al ver hacia su izquierda se sorprendió, Diamante estaba en su moto ofreciéndole un casco -

- vamos? – preguntó sonriendo -

- ¿A dónde? -

- a cualquier sitio para que te despejes, necesitas alejarte de este lugar, es insano – no sabía como había llegado allí pero estaba feliz que así fuese.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Diamante rió –

- si te lo digo prometes no enojarte? – Serena asintió – Esmeralda me llamó, dijo que irías a ver a tu novio, que estabas mal y necesitabas compañía, quise venir a buscarte. - Serena le devolvió una triste sonrisa,

- Gracias – El platinado sacudió al cabeza – no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago con todo gusto -

Tomó el casco que le ofrecía Diamante y subió a la moto. Al menos ahora podría alejarse a mayor velocidad de Darien Se abrazó a el y ya un poco mas relajada comenzó a llorar. Había aguantado mucho tiempo sus lágrimas, necesitaba desahogarse. Diamante notó la tristeza de la rubia pero la omitió, sabía que seguramente las cosas con su ex habían terminado definitivamente.

* * *

Hola a todos! wooow que hacia como mucho que no a ctualizaba no? jeje,

_¿creen que Darien vaa aceptar asi de facil que Serena se vaya?? _

_¿¿que creen que haga cando note que su Michiru se fugó con Haruka??_

_¿no les da coraje que quiera andar con las dos el desgraciado?_

_jojo está mas chiflado que Michiru. pero claro a Sere la quiere por lo que es, en cambio a michiru la desea._

como se estarán dando cuenta la historia está proxima a finalizar,

que tristeza estoy muy encariñada con este fic snif gracias a todos

los que me acompañaron desde un principio, y que aun siguen dejando reviews!

gracias a todos por leer!


	27. Obsesion

**Capitulo 27**

**Obsesion**

En una cafetería, Serena intentaba terminar el jugo de frutas que había ordenado, mientras Diamante observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de la rubia. Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, él no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, podía ver en sus ojos la tormenta que se producía en su interior. Momentos después, Serena movía nerviosamente los dedos mientras veía fijamente el jarrón vacío. Diamante apoyó una de sus manos sobre las suyas. Ella volvió la vista a él que le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿no quieres hablar? – preguntó. Serena bajó la mirada. Dudó un momento pero comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en el departamento con Michiru y Seiya. La reconciliación con su amigo le había hecho bien, pero el encuentro con Michiru la tenía perturbada. Luego la discusión con Darien y su descaro al admitir todo.

- Estoy tan confundida, por que más allá de que me haya hecho daño lo sigo queriendo, el amor no se va de un momento a otro, por más daño que te hagan. Y se me hace muy difícil olvidarlo, a decir verdad, no estoy segura de querer olvidarlo. – No sabía exactamente por qué se sinceraba con el, quizás era la seguridad que sus ojos le transmitían, le daba la sensación de que podría contar con el en cualquier circunstancia y dijese lo que dijese jamás la juzgaría. Ella le hablaba y el la escuchaba con atención

- Mira Serena, te conozco hace muy poco, pero puedo decirte solo como veo las cosas desde afuera. Solo piensa que siempre las cosas por algo suceden – la consoló – tal vez si todo esto no hubiese sucedido ahora, hubiese sucedido luego, debes dejar de torturarte, tu no tienes la culpa, jamás podrás olvidarlo si no te lo propones, deja de aferrarte a lo que solo es un recuerdo bonito, intenta volver a ser la de siempre. Yo se que tu puedes, con o sin el – la rubia lo veía pensativa, tenía razón en todo lo que decía, quizás, estaba aferrada a una historia que ya no podría revivir. No podía perdonarlo por lo que había hecho, pero tampoco podía seguir sufriendo por el. Su mente daba vueltas, estaba en una especie de trance. Volvió a la realidad cuando el platinado quitó su mano de encima de las suyas para tomar la llave de la moto.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – ella asintió con lentitud. El pagó la cuenta y la llevó a su casa en silencio. ¿Qué no daría el por quitarle la tristeza?. Durante todo el trayecto pensó en lo mismo. Haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarla a olvidarse de el, haría que lo quisiera. Su propósito a partir de ese día sería hacerla sonreír y ganarse su corazón poco a poco. Al llegar Serena descendió de la moto cabizbaja. Cuando la vio para despedirse la tomó de la mano.

- me encantaría que me dieras la oportunidad de distraerte. Quiero invitarte al cine, ¿que dices? – La rubia dudo un momento y luego sonrió -

- está bien – contestó – llámame y salimos cuando quieras – se acercó a el y lo besó en la mejilla. Solo se podría decir que Diamante estaba feliz. El primer paso estaba a punto de ser dado. Vio a serena entrar a su casa y aceleró la moto para dirigirse a la suya.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Haruka y Michiru se dirigieron al aeropuerto. No había un vuelo directamente a Grecia, por lo que tomaron un avión al primer destino que consiguieron. Así ambas partieron hacia Madrid, pasarían dos días allí hasta abordar el avión que las llevara directamente a Atenas. Haruka llamaría a su equipo en cuanto llegara a la capital española. Encargaron a Seiya el departamento, se quedaría allí hasta que sus vacaciones terminaran, aún tenía 6 semanas y pensaba relajarse y vivir en soledad por un buen tiempo hasta que su amiga llegara. Ésa misma tarde, Darien llamó al departamento de Michiru para hablar con ella.

- No puedo creer que aun la sigas buscando, de verdad lo tuyo es grave, ¿no has pensado en ver a un psiquiatra? No te hará nada bien seguir pensando en Michiru, ella está enamorada de Haruka y no creo que quiera volver a tocarte ni con el arco de su violín así que deja de humillarte y no molestes más.

_- No me importa lo que me digas, Solo quiero hablar con ella, hablar simplemente eso, pásamela por favor _– Darien sentía que la rabia le atoraba la garganta, tener que hablarle con amabilidad al que siempre había sido causante de puros problemas. -

- Acaso eres sordo ¿o que?, no te miento, ella no está, y no estará por un buen tiempo. No debería decírtelo, pero se fue de viaje con Haruka.

_- ¿de viaje con Haruka? ¿Cuándo? -_

- hoy, y no volverán nunca mas, quizás en un tiempo pero de una buena vez olvídate de ella. -

- _Estoy intentando ser amable contigo, se que me comporté muy mal con ella, con Serena con todos, pero dile que necesito hablarle, solo hablarle, no puede negarse a eso. Al menos dime donde puedo ubicarla_ -

- ¡vaya que eres insistente! – se quejó seiya cansado – mira, no se a donde han ido, no se en donde están y no me lo dirán. Hazte a la idea de no volver a hablar con ella, de una buena vez desaparece de la vida de Michiru y de la vida de Serena. Búscate otra mujer que si esté a tu nivel. Hay cientos… Miles! De esas y no cobran caro. Ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer mas importantes que escucharte, no vuelvas a llamar por que no la encontrara, viviré aquí las próximas semanas y no quiero que me molestes. – sin decir mas colgó el teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea Darien arroja el aparato con furia contra el sofá. Insulta para sus adentros y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro del departamento.

- ¡Maldita Michiru!, es su culpa, todo lo que me sucede es por ella, y yo caí como un tonto en su juego. – Nervioso se deslizó hasta el refrigerador, no había nada mas para tomar que una lata de cerveza olvidada de Andrew. Enfadado tomó la lata y se apoyó en la mesa a beberla. El coraje le carcomía el alma, - ¿Cómo pude dejarme convencer así? Me dejé llevar, me utilizó y jugo conmigo. – Dejó escapar una risa de resignación – es increíble que una niña me haya hecho esto. No debo preocuparme por ella. – bebió de lleno el contenido de la lata y la apretó con fuerza. La arrojó con furia contra el piso, aventó las sillas acomodadas en la sala necesitaba descargarse, necesitaba quitar toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Cansado y derrotado se dejó caer en el suelo. Llevó sus manos a la nuca y se acurrucó contra la barra de la cocina. Ya no podía hacer nada. Había perdido al amor de su vida y había perdido a la mujer de sus sueños. Se sentía sin fuerzas. Sin ganas de continuar. Deseaba desaparecer del mundo. Había echado a perder todo. Solo podía quedarse en silencio. Allí, rodeado del caos que el mismo había provocado.

* * *

Seiya se encontraba recostado en el sofá, lo había abierto para poder convertirlo en cama y había hecho del living su nuevo cuarto. Después de todo viviría solo unas semanas. Cómodamente apoyado sobre los almohadones veía MTV. El teléfono suena, se levanta con pesadez y se dirige hacia el, de mala gana si era Darien llamando nuevamente desconectaría el aparato.

- si – dijo molesto -

- ¿Qué manera de contestar es esa Seiya? -

- ¡Michiru!, que alegría oírte, disculpa creí que eras otra persona. -

- ¿Ha vuelto a llamar?

- si - Michiru suspiró – Pero no te preocupes, desistirá de un momento a otro.

- Por favor no le digas en donde estamos- hizo una pausa - aunque de todos modos se enterará cuando Haruka gane el Rally de Grecia. -

- a propósito, no pueden estar ya en Madrid, ¿desde donde me llamas? -

- Estamos en Ámsterdam -

- ¿y que hacen allí? ¿Cuando viajan a Atenas?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Bien, estaremos aquí dos días, luego volaremos hacia Atenas. El avión hacia Madrid hacía escala aquí y decidimos quedarnos. Sabes que no manejo muy bien el español, pero si hablo alemán al igual que Haruka, así que estaremos mas cómodas aquí. Bien, Solo llamé para saber como estas, y para contarte que cambiamos de ruta.

- Me alegra saber que están bien, cuídate y no te preocupes. Disfruten su luna de Miel – bromeó -

- Gracias – rió Michiru. – Adiós.

Seiya colgó el teléfono y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá-cama.

* * *

Durante los 7 días siguientes Darien llamó día tras día pidiendo información sobre Michiru, algunas veces de buena manera, otra con los nervios colapsados. Al octavo día Seiya lo amenazó con tomar acciones legales en su contra si no dejaba de acosarla. Pareció calmarse al menos por los 3 días siguientes. Darien estaba volviéndose completamente loco. No había salido d su departamento desde la partida de Michiru, no contestaba las llamadas de sus compañeros de la universidad, que llamaban preocupados por sus faltas. Fue entonces cuando Andrew fue a visitarlo al departamento. Al llegar se vio con una imagen completamente diferente a la que tenía de su amigo. Al abrir la puerta lo vio demacrado, parecía que no se rasuraba hacia días, su departamento era un completo caos, muebles tirados en el piso, la biblioteca caída y la cocina sucia. Quedó de pie atónito en la entrada.

- ¿Qué quieres Andrew? – preguntó Darien molesto -

- Estoy muy preocupado por ti, hace mas de 10 días que no asistes a la universidad, ¿puedes decirme que te sucede? Te ves fatal -

- Gracias – contestó levantando una de las sillas del suelo para acomodarla junto a la mesa – siéntate -

- ¿Qué te sucede?, amigo, tu no eres así, has perdido muchas clases y no has asistido al ultimo parcial, de verdad verte así me preocupa demasiado. – Darien acomodó una silla a su lado y ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos.

- estoy volviéndome loco andrew - dijo con total sinceridad – estoy perdiendo la razón y todo por su causa -

- ¿Por Serena?

- Si, por ella también -

- Explícate, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal como para vivir en este estado?

- Serena me dejó, por haber pasado una noche con Michiru – contestó sin verlo. Apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa y reposó su cabeza en la mano. – ella me prometió que estaría conmigo y huyó -

- Bien – dijo el rubio confundido – es lógico que Serena se enojara, jamás debiste haber estado con su amiga -

- lo se -

- Y si serena te prometió que estaría contigo y huyo tiene toda la razón de hacerlo -

- ella no me prometió tal cosa, fue Michiru -

- ¿Michiru? – se sorprendió – pero… ¿por qué te prometería tal cosa? -

- Ella me dejó andrew, no se que ha hecho de mi, no puedo estar sin tenerla conmigo. -

- ¡Pero Darien! Con todas las mujeres que se mueren por estar contigo, tú te complicas la vida con niñas de preparatoria, busca a alguien de tu edad y olvídate de ellas -

- Tu no me comprendes, si hubieras estado con Michiru como yo, no dirías eso – contestó molesto fijando la vista en los ojos del rubio -

- Puedo entenderte, nadie niega que es una mujercita muy hermosa, además es muy madura para su edad, pero no puedes obsesionarte tanto con ella, has estado con muchas mujeres antes, ¿Qué puede tener de especial esa niña? -

- ¡que no es una niña!

- Vamos darien, desde que has comenzado a pensar en ella todo ha salido al revés de lo que esperabas, mírate, tu vida es un caos, solo te ha traído problemas. No puedo entender como fuiste capaz de dejar a una niña tan linda como Serena por una noche con Michiru. En verdad no puedo creer que te haya afectado tanto. No me dirás que te has enamorado de ella – Darien lo miró furioso, hizo silencio – no puede ser Darien, además ¡ni la conoces! Para colmo de males esta enamorada de otra persona, una mujer ¿recuerdas? Solo estuvo contigo por despecho, no siente nada por ti…

- Andrew ¡ya basta!, ¡no estas ayudándome en nada! – gritó al golpear con el puño cerrado la mesa – ¡tu no puedes entenderme! Ella prometió quedarse conmigo si Serena me dejaba, ¡prometió quedarse conmigo! -

- cálmate Darien te hará mal!

- yo fui un tonto al creer en lo que dijo

- Deja de torturarte, vuelve a tu vida, verás que conocerás a alguien mejor.

- No puedo, solo quiero estar con ella. -

- ¿Pero para que? ¿para que quieres complicarte la vida con ella? Busca a Serena, es dulce y vale mucho.

- No quiero seguir haciéndole daño a Sere -

- Pero te ama y si te esfuerzas te perdonará estoy seguro. Seguro Serena estará dispuesta a volver contigo si te muestras arrepentido.

- Pero, no puedo volver con Serena – dijo bajando la mirada – ella no puede darme lo que necesito, en cambio Michiru es tan dócil, tan prodigada y versátil que realmente me enloquece, No puedo conformarme con haberla tenido, quiero que sea mía, que esté conmigo siempre, la quiero Andrew – dijo viendo a su amigo a los ojos – no puedo creer que me haya abandonado – el rubio se resignó, no valía la pena seguir convenciéndolo, quizás y realmente estaba interesado en Michiru, más de lo que imaginaba.

- ella se fue, me dijo que lo había pasado bien, si me había prometido quedarse conmigo si Serena me dejaba al enterarse de lo nuestro, me prometió que estaríamos juntos, que sería mía para siempre, luego cuando fuimos al parque no negó nada, volvió a decirlo, me besó para reafirmar la promesa ¿y ahora? Se largó, ¡se ha ido con ella! ¡La persona que la dejó, la engañó ella la trató mal, la dejó sola y la hizo sufrir! ¡Y se fue con ella andrew! Luego de que le rompió el corazón al dejarla por su amiga ¿Cómo puede seguir estando a su lado? No, no me daré por vencido, la buscaré y hablaré con ella, necesito hablar con ella. – Andrew lo vio preocupado, era hora de irse.

- Darien vendré mañana, debes salir no puedes seguir así, por favor no hagas locuras – dijo poniéndose de pie – Darien, compórtate si? – pero el no contestó -

- No me daré por vencido, ni Haruka ni nadie logrará que me separe de ella, estoy seguro de que Haruka le ha llenado la cabeza en contra mía -

- Hasta mañana Darien, cuídate – el rubio salio preocupado del departamento, iría a consultarlo con un especialista, debían hacer algo por el.-

continuará...

* * *

Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por mis super ausencias en este fic,

perdon por haberlo dejado abandonadito pero aqui esta de vuelta, las cosas se van poniendo feas

a veces la solucion no es huir de los problemas por que pueden agrandarse mientras no estas jeje

espero les guste y bueno ya estoy trabajando en lo que sigue, ahora que no trabajo mas podre seguir dedicandome a esto :)


	28. El Regreso

_Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir capitulo de este fic en fanfiction, muchas gracias por su paciencia y mis sinceras disculpas por hacerlos esperar, gracias por el apoyo._

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

Seiya se encontraba recostado viendo televisión, Darien no había vuelto a llamar, Michiru y Haruka estaban desaparecidas, desde que habían llegado a Grecia se habían comunicado solo 2 veces. Gozaba de la paz y libertad que solo podía experimentar viviendo solo aislado del resto de los seres humanos. Con una de sus manos tomaba un refresco mientras con la otra sostenía el control remoto de la TV y cambiaba de canal continuamente. Se detuvo para ver el sport Channel al tiempo que su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Miró hacia la puerta pero no se movió. No esperaba a nadie así que pensó que lo más probable era que se hubiesen confundido, volvió la vista a la TV y el timbre volvió a sonar. Se puso la playera y se dirigió a la puerta, vio por el mirador y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que esperaba del otro lado. Se rascó la cabeza extrañado. Y volvió a ver para confirmar que no estaba alucinando. Echó un vistazo al departamento, era un completo desorden. Si Michiru lo viera de ese modo seguramente se exaltaría, se sonrió y decidió abrir la puerta. Al otro lado de ella esperaba nerviosamente la muchacha, que al verlo abrir quedó atónita.

- hola bonita ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba – la saludó cortésmente. Ella se quedó callada, no solo el hecho de haberla llamado bonita la había paralizado sino que la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, no tenía voluntad para articular palabras. -¿quieres entrar? – Ella asintió lentamente y el le abrió paso para ingresar. Se quedó observando el desorden del lugar, no era como lo recordaba desde la última vez. Se volvió hacia el y le sonrió.

- Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, no sabía si hacerlo o no. Pero sabía que estabas solo y que no quieres ver a nadie, entonces me dije, bien ¿Por qué no ir a hacerle compañía? Yo también estoy sola y aburrida, así que quise venir a estar contigo unos momentos, mira compre galletas para compartir contigo mientras tomamos el te – dijo mostrándole el paquete que sostenía en sus manos

- bien si es cierto, la verdad es que quiero estar solo – Esmeralda bajó la vista desanimada – pero me alegra que hayas venido, hace mucho que no hablo con alguien, ¿quieres tomar algo? - ella asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo se acercó a la mesa.

- no eres muy ordenado ¿verdad? – preguntó apoyando las galletas en la mesa -

- la verdad si, pero cuando estoy solo, me relajo y no hago nada, por lo que todo se vuelve un caos a mi alrededor pero así estoy bien, ahora si vendrás a visitarme seguido dímelo así comienzo a ordenar desde ahora -

- si tu quieres puedo venir a visitarte a diario -

- Por mi encantado de tenerte a diario de invitada – contestó. Esmeralda sin dejar de sonreírle tomó el vaso con refresco que le ofrecía -

- bien, entonces vendré seguido a hacerte compañía – Esmeralda dudo un momento antes de continuar - ¿sabes?, quería hacerte una invitación, claro que si no puedes no hay problema y me lo dices, o si no quieres pero me haría muy feliz que vinieras -

- ¿de que se trata bonita? – ella hizo una pausa –

- mi colegio junto con las facultades asociadas están organizando un evento para el viernes en la tarde y me gustaría que me acompañaras, claro si tu quieres –

-¿éste viernes dices? – Pensó un momento – pero no quieres que vaya como Seiya Kou ¿verdad?

- no, claro que no, solo quiero que me acompañes, solo Seiya y Esmeralda, olvídate que eres famoso así fueras mecánico me gustarías de la misma manera – Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Seiya sonrió y la miró coquetamente -

- ¿así que te gusto? – Esmeralda titubeó –

- Bueno, si debo serte sincera, si por eso quiero que me acompañes ¿lo harás? – Seiya se reclinó en su asiento -

- Bien… - empezó a decir ante la mirada expectante de Esmeralda - ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esos ojos tan bonitos? –

- ¿de verdad? Gracias Seiya, ¡no te arrepentirás! Ya verás lo que es divertirse con esmeralda –

- bien, te tomo la palabra – rió el cantante -

* * *

Diamante se encontraba sentado en un banco de la plaza al lado de Serena, llevaba cerca de 15 minutos explicándole de que se trataba el evento al que quería llevarla.

- solo es una competencia de coches y motos en la que únicamente participaran estudiantes, será divertido. El viernes -

- de verdad no me parece una buena idea, además, seguramente asistirá alguien que no tengo deseos de ver ni en figuritas –

- ¿hablas de Michiru? – Serena corrió la vista – ¿de Haruka y Michiru verdad? – la tomó de la barbilla y buscó su mirada – no te preocupes, dudo mucho que asistan, no se presentan en carreras escolares –

- lo sé, pero Haruka aún está en el colegio y… -

- pero si mal no recuerdo está de viaje, vamos acompáñame – insitió suavemente

- ¿estas seguro de que no estarán? –

- es lo mas probable mi ángel – contestó con una dulce sonrisa -

- Bien… en ese caso…

- entonces ¿aceptas? -

- no lo sé, estás seguro de que Haruka no participara? – insistió

- completamente seguro, si lo hiciera estaría su nombre en los afiches -

- es cierto, pero prométeme que si vemos algo que tenga que ver con ellas nos vamos -

- sabes que siempre haré lo que tu quieras mi ángel – dijo depositando un suave beso en la mejilla -

- lo sé, eres tan lindo conmigo – contestó ella aferrandose a el

- créeme no haré que te cruces con esas personas, no te preocupes, además ya te he dicho, es un festival sencillo, organizado por el colegio de zaf y esme y de algunas facultades que tienen convenio con el colegio, no creo que vayan grandes personalidades Será algo muy tranquilo, lo prometo, además habrá muchos puestos de comida -

- mmm… de acuerdo, confío en ti, sabes que lo último que quiero es volver a encontrarme con esas personas -

- lo sé, veras que comeremos muy rico y nos divertiremos – la abrazó y le besó la frente. Ella sonrió y reposó la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Michiru estaba sentada en la cama de un hotel en la ciudad de Rodas, pensativa y con la mirada perdida. Haruka entró al cuarto y la observó.

- ¿Qué tienes sirena? – le preguntó al acercarse - has estado muy callada hoy

- no estoy muy segura, pero no quiero volver a Tokio este jueves, tengo un mal presentimiento -

- vamos, no pienses eso, hasta ayer estabas perfecta, solo estas sugestionada por todo lo que ha sucedido con ese, pero nada pasará, Seiya dijo que dejó de llamar así que no tienes de que preocuparte -

- no estoy segura de eso Haruka – la rubia se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos -

- vamos michi, vinimos por dos semanas y ya han sido casi 3, debes presentar tu concierto con Jano, no puedes perder esa oportunidad, además tu agente dijo que harían un ensayo previo a la presentación -

- lo sé, pero no siento deseos de volver Ruka - contestó afligida

- Ya te he dicho que ese no volverá a acercarse a ti, contrataremos seguridad privada, así no podrá aproximarse al edificio - la animó mientras acariciaba su brazo.

- no creo que eso lo detenga si quiere entrar - replicó al violinista con amargura

- ya, ¿desde cuando eres tan preocupona? – Rió para luego besarle la frente – solo debes concentrarte en el concierto. Solo preocúpate por eso, yo me encargaré de que no te suceda nada, confía en mi -

- lo intentaré, ese concierto es un sueño que se hará realidad, he esperado toda mi vida por un momento así -

- lo sé, bien, entonces concéntrate en eso, aunque por lo que he oído no pareces necesitar más practica – Michiru abrazó a Haruka con fuerza -

- tu nunca me dejaras ¿verdad? Prométeme que estarás conmigo, pase lo que pase - pidio la peliverde con desesperacion -

- por supuesto que si sirena, pero ¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme? ¿Estás segura que es solo eso lo que te tiene preocupada? –

- si, es que, nada bueno nos espera allí, solo es miedo, nervios, no sé – Haruka la alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos -

- deja de preocuparte, estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, y jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te dejare sola de nuevo -

- ¿pase lo que pase? -

- pase lo que pase – contestó sonriendo – ya deja de pensar en esas cosas y vamos a nadar un poco mas en el mar, solo nos queda un día – dijo poniéndose de pie – vamos, levántate – Michiru se puso de pie – ahora sonríe – nuevamente obedeció – así me gusta. Rió – ahora ¡a la playa!- Haruka tomó la mano de su compañera y comenzó a jalarla hacia fuera de la habitacion –

- No es necesario que me obligues a salir, sabes que contigo voy al fin del mundo – dijo la violinista sonriendo. La confianza y tranquilidad que tenía en ella era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir con todo.

* * *

_**Días más tarde...**_

La puerta se abre y la joven de cabellos aguamarina vuelve a su departamento luego de semanas de ausencia. Vienen a su mente imágenes y recuerdos y siente un golpe seco en el pecho, no se ha ido aún, sigue estando allí ese presentimiento de que nada bueno traerá el hecho de haber regresado. Se queda inmóvil en el umbral como si algo le impidiera ingresar hasta que siente un suave empujón detrás suyo.

- vamos sirena, ¿Qué sucede?, déjame pasar que no puedo con todas las maletas – era Haruka que a sus espaldas intentaba descansar el equipaje dentro del apartamento. Michiru se movió y quedó de pie en la entrada. Seiya, que oyó los ruidos, salio emocionado de la habitación.

- ¡Michiru! ¡Haruka!, ¿ya vieron? El departamento está exactamente igual a como lo dejaron. Estuve ordenando desde ayer a la tarde.

- Mas te valía que así fuese – dijo Haruka con sequedad

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Seiya observando la seriedad de michiru.

- Bien, gracias, la pasamos de maravillas, yo no quería volver –contestó la peliverde fingiendo una sonrisa. Haruka la vio y frunció el ceño. Mientras el pelinegro observaba.

- Bien, deben tener ganas de comer algo. Vamos a desayunar que tengo un día muy agitado. – dijo Seiya con entusiasmo. Los tres sintieron una ciertatension en el aire difícil de explicar. Pero lo omitieron. Michiru volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a la mesa.

- Bien, aliméntame tu que eres tan buen amigo – bromeó mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños cerrados.

- ya mismo, espérame que ordene en el cuarto lo que dejé tirado mientras ordenaba. Haruka – dijo Seiya volviéndose hacia la rubia. – Hay brownies en la alacena que compré para hoy. Alzó las cejas interrogante pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la rubia.- llevaré sus maletas a la habitación. Dijo mientras las tomaba y se retiró. Haruka dio media vuelta, puso el agua para el té y buscó los brownies para llevárselos a michiru.

- se que no tenías deseos de regresar, que no te agrada todo esto, pero debemos hacerle frente Michi – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado alcanzándole la bandeja. La violinista bajó la mirada.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. No sucederá nada – contestó con una sonrisa – no es nada, es solo la impresión, ahora lo único que me preocupa es comer un brownie, muero de hambre.

- de acuerdo – rió haruka alcanzándole uno, Michiru sonrió y lo mordió bajo la mirada serena de la rubia. – Sirena, debo ir a buscar las cosas que faltan y luego paso por ti de acuerdo, no salgas por nada del mundo ni le abras la puerta a nadie. - Michiru soltó una carcajada

- vamos haruka ya no tengo 10 años, no te preocupes, puedes ir tranquila, aquí me quedaré con Seiya, solo… - dijo acercándose a ella para tomarle la mano – no te tardes mucho ¿si?

- de acuerdo – contestó besándole suavemente los labios – aquí estaré en unos minutos. Se puso de pie y se acercó al cuarto, al asomarse vio a Seiya sentado en la punta de la cama. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió, sabía que estaba ahí por que quería dejarlas a solas, el cantante que estaba distraído observando la ventana no notó la presencia de la corredora, que carraspeó para captar su atención. Él se dio vuelta y la miro con seriedad.

- Me voy unos minutos, te la encargo ¿si? – dijo la rubia. No hablaba sarcástica ni con desdén, sabía que podía contar con Seiya aunque no lo soportara, estaría cuidando a su sirena. Seiya asintió con la cabeza. Y Haruka se alejó para salir del departamento. El pelinegro se quedo unos segundos mas en la misma posición hasta que se dispuso a acercarse al comedor. Allí vio a Michiru sentada en la mesa. El se ubicó a su lado y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. La observó en silencio para luego preguntarle.

- Bien, ¿me dirás que te sucede? – la violinista bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- es que tengo mucho miedo. – contestó mientras se secaba una lagrima que intentaba disimular.

_**Momentos más tarde...**_

Darien se encontraba sentado en el sofá del living, apoyaba sus antebrazos en sus rodillas mientras movía nerviosamente las piernas. Repasaba minuto a minuto los momentos vividos, estaba desesperado, sin quererlo había perdido absolutamente todo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Hacía 15 minutos había recibido una llamada que lo había confundido. Un viejo favor que le debían. Dudaba si dar el paso o no, sabía que era muy probable que ella no estuviese sola. Se puso de pie y tomó las llaves del auto y su chaqueta y salio velozmente del departamento.

Minutos después estacionaba el vehiculo en frente de un gran edificio. Pensó unos momentos antes de descender hasta que se decidió a hacerlo. Al intentar ingresar por la puerta principal un hombre de seguridad lo detuvo.

- Lo siento señor, no puede ingresar aún, deberá esperar unos momentos más a menos que tenga un pase especial.

– Necesito ver urgentemente a una amiga, está aquí en una entrevista, serán solo unos momentos –

- lo lamento señor no puedo dejarlo pasar - Darien bufó y dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hasta alejarse de la vista del guardia.

Se escondió detrás de una columna y en un descuido de una de las empleadas que salió por la puerta lateral ingresó al establecimiento. Camino velozmente por un largo pasillo. El teatro era enorme, había puertas a los costados de los pasillos que llevaban a las diferentes salas y camerinos, continuo su marcha hasta llegar a un corredor un poco mas iluminado. Al llegar al final del corredor encontró una puerta que lo condujo a la sala principal del teatro. Abrió lentamente y allí la vio. Tan sublime y radiante como siempre. Con un sencillo y delicado vestido de color blanco. Ante sus ojos parecía un ángel, para su desgracia no estaba sola. Allí estaba la persona que había arruinado absolutamente todo. Su relación con serena y su relación con Michiru, todo se lo debía a la rubia que estaba sentada en primera fila, observando a su reina mientras platicaba con un señor unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Debía sacarla de allí, pero no sabía muy bien como. Estuvo de pie observándola por unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió la manera de que Michiru se retirara de allí sin la compañía de Haruka.

* * *

_Bien, no estaba segura si subir este capitulo o no, por que quería hacerlo bastante extenso. Pero bien, creo que será un aperitivo para el capitulo que se viene._

_Disculpen que hayan pasado siglos sin actualizacion, es que han habido cambios en mi vida,_

_contratiempos, mas la facultad y no me daban los animos ni los tiempos para continuar con esta historia._

_ahora no prometo actualizar como en un principio cada 3 dias, pero tampoco cada 2 meses. asi que no se preocupen._

_Creo que el nombre del capitulo viene ideal XD tanto Michiru como yo, hemos regresado :P_

_de verdad les pido disculpas. no era mi itencion que perdieran el hilo de esta historia. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen_


	29. Amenaza

Seiya esperaba a esmeralda apoyando su espalda en una de las columnas del kiosco del parque, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tantas cosas que habían pasado lo tenían perturbado, ahora más con las cosas que le había confiado Michiru esa mañana. Parecía todo haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero la sombra de Darien siempre estaba presente ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarían tranquilos?. Temía por Serena y estaba inquieto por Michiru. Ahora que habían regresado estaba en riesgo constante, si bien el causante del desbarajuste no había vuelto a molestar a su amiga no estaba del todo convencido con ello. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía encontrar una solución. Se sentía culpable por que nadie más que él tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sacó su mano derecha del pantalón para llevársela a la cabeza, intentando así mitigar un poco la confusión que tenía dentro. Se quedó un rato mas en silencio hasta que la voz de esmeralda lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la alegre jovencita se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca. Sonrió al ver a la adorable criatura que tenía en frente, esmeralda le llamaba mucho la atención, no solo por el hecho de ser una joven atractiva sino por su alegre personalidad, su picardía junto con su innegable sinceridad la volvían interesante a sus ojos. Lo saludó con la mano y le besó la mejilla.

- discúlpame si te hice esperar, es que mi hermano no quiso alcanzarme por que pasó por Serena – dijo la joven con un poco de molestia

- no te preocupes bonita, estuve entretenido meditando un poco – señalo con el brazo el camino por el que debían comenzar a caminar para salir del parque. Y emprendieron marcha – me hubieses avisado y pasaba por ti a tu casa -

- no, no quería molestarte, además vivo en la otra punta de la ciudad -

- eso no es molestia, pero bien, para la próxima vez, ya lo sabes -

- oye Seiya, he oído que haruka y Michiru han vuelto, es cierto ¿verdad? – preguntó tímidamente la muchacha -

- regresaron hoy en la madrugada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

- por qué mi hermano me comentó que Serena no quería venir por miedo a encontrarse con Haruka o lo que es lo mismo, con Michiru -

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no me han comentado nada acerca de lo que harían el día de hoy. Solo se que salieron temprano por que tenían cosas importantes que resolver. Pero no mencionaron ninguna competencia. No había pensado en eso. – contestó el pelinegro inquieto.

* * *

La violinista escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones del señor que tenía en frente con una amplia sonrisa. Haruka la observaba desde el asiento central de la primera fila. La notaba radiante, más bella que nunca, a causa seguramente de estar cumpliendo con el sueño de su vida. Sonreía y al tiempo que escuchaba al señor Tais le dirigía miradas llenas de amor y confianza. Se sentía segura de tenerla allí, cuando la tenía cerca estaba segura de que nada malo podría pasarle. Un joven se adentro en la sala. Esperó a que Jano y Michiru concluyeran la pieza y los interrumpió.

- Disculpe, Señorita Kaioh, la solicitan en secretaría – dijo tímidamente el joven

- ¿ahora? – preguntó Michiru extrañada.

- es su representante señorita, dijo que la esperaba en el salón de la gerencia -

- ¿Qué puede querer Marcial ahora? – preguntó Michiru a Haruka. Ésta se encogió de hombros.- Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada deberá esperar.

- Si es por mi no te preocupes, me vendrían bien unos 10 minutos de descanso. Ve tranquila y cuando regreses continuamos con el ensayo – sugirió el regordete hombre. Michiru volvió a ver a Haruka y noto que ésta se levantaba para acompañarla pero fue detenida por el hombre. – Tú eres la gran Haruka Tenoh ¿verdad? -

- así es – contestó apenada la rubia. Volteó para ver a Michiru, ella le contesto con una señal de sus manos dándole a entender que ya volvía y comenzó a caminar por el corredor para salir de la sala.

– he oído muchas cosas sobre ustedes dos. Créeme niña, no me interesa la vida privada de las personas. Pero ustedes, son tan maravillosas en lo que hacen que es imposible no hacerles caso, tienen una relación ¿verdad? – preguntó indiscretamente el hombre –

- así es – respondió Haruka con una leve sonrisa

– que bien, Michiru es una niña preciosa, tan dulce y dedicada a lo que hace. Vale mucho, debes cuidarla y no dejarla, sería una pena que te robaran semejante tesoro… - Haruka hizo una mueca de incomprensión, estaba segura de que Michiru la amaba. Estaría volviéndose paranoica. Omitió el comentario. Pero el hombre tenía toda la razón su sirena era un tesoro y debía cuidarlo y protegerlo de lo que fuera.

* * *

Michiru camino por el corredor que llevaba a la sala de gerencia. Al llegar se acomodó el vestido, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la sala que se encontraba vacía a simple vista, llamó a su representante por su nombre pero nadie le contestó. Sintió la puerta cerrarse con fuerza a sus espaldas y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a darien de pie junto a la puerta que ahora estaba trabada. Por inercia comenzó a retroceder hacia el interior de la sala para alejarse del pelinegro que la veía mortificado.

- No es justo que no cumplas con tu parte del trato mi reina – Michiru estaba paralizada de la impresión. Había caído en la trampa de la manera más tonta. Estaba nerviosa, le costaba respirar. Se llevó la mano al pecho y agacho la cabeza – no te preocupes, no te haré daño. Solo quiero tenerte, solo eso -

- Darien yo no puedo seguir contigo, discúlpame, ya no quiero tener nada contigo por favor déjame ir – Dijo intentando acercarse desesperada a la puerta. El pelinegro se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó con fuerza por el brazo -

- escúchame Michiru, solo vine a decirte que cumplas con lo tuyo, hoy en la noche te esperaré en mi departamento. Debes venir, de lo contrario no sé de lo que pueda ser capaz. Me tienes loco y cada segundo que pasa te necesito aun más. – dijo con voz ronca acercando su rostro al de la violinista y suspiró - Debes venir hoy en la noche. Juro que Haruka y tú se arrepentirán el resto de sus vidas si no lo haces. Solo una vez más Michiru, solo una y prometo dejarte en paz. – la violinista intentaba zafarse del brazo del pelinegro pero le era imposible, veía su rostro asustada estaba completamente trastornado. -

- No puedo Darien, escúchame, estas obsesionado, tu no me amas, quieres a Serena por favor dejame en paz – contestó empujándolo en vano. Él la sujeto aún con más fuerza ésta vez, de ambos brazos -

- ¡escúchame! no estoy jugando – la sacudió - vienes hoy y saldas tu deuda o verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, no quiero hacerte daño, así que por tu bien ven a verme. - Empujó a Michiru haciéndola golpear contra la pared. El pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se volvió a verla - no es broma te esperaré. Ven si no quieres que tu amada corredora tenga un inesperado í como fui capaz de entrar aquí, puedo ingresar a los boxes sin problema – al terminar de decir esto salio de la sala dejando a Michiru al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y fue cayendo al piso hasta quedar de cuclillas apoyada en la pared. ¿Cómo hizo para engañarla? ¿Cómo hizo para ingresar? Si haruka se enterara se pondría como loca, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cumpliría con sus amenazas? Miraba a su alrededor y se sentía impotente… No estaba segura de que hacer, si volvía al escenario Haruka se daría cuenta. "¿Que debo hacer?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

* * *

_**Momentos después en el autodromo….**_

Serena estaba en compañía de Diamante, Zafiro, sus amigas, y junto al novio de una de ellas, esperaban que esmeralda (acompañada de Seiya) arribara de un momento a otro. Se sentía extraña, a pesar de que Diamante era un joven tierno y amable. No terminaba de sentirse segura a su lado. Lo quería, si. Pero no sentía que él no era la persona correcta para ella.

- ¿en que piensas sere? – preguntó mina intrigada a su amiga – estas muy pensativa -

- no, no es nada – contestó – solo pensaba que me está dando hambre – dijo riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Entonces vayamos por algo de comer, hay puestos de sobra – Serena asintió alegremente y Diamante la tomo por la cintura para acompañarla. – Caminaron por los distintos puestos, la rubia de coletas escogió unos dulces que devoró con entusiasmo.

Los minutos pasaron entre risas y bromas hasta que alguien llamo su atención. Sin entender por que, no pudo disimular su descontento al ver a Seiya abrazando a Esmeralda.

- Mas te vale que quites tus manos de la cintura de mi hermana – amenazó Zafiro con severidad -

- Ya hermanito no tiene nada de malo que abrace a Seiya, ¿verdad Diamante? – intento salvarse esmeralda -

- Para serte sincero prefiero que estes un poco mas separada de el – contestó el platinado con una sonrisa -

- Disculpen, prometo no acercarme a su hermanita mientras ustedes estén presentes – bromeo Seiya – Hola bombón – la saludo con naturalidad – es un placer verte. – Serena sonrió -

- Para mi también es un placer verlos – todos voltearon a ver a la voz que provenía de detrás suyo. Diamante dio un paso hacia el pero fue detenido por el brazo de seiya -

- Es bueno verte Darien, necesito que hablemos – dijo con seriedad -

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con el Seiya? – preguntó Serena molesta

- Son cosas nuestras, no te preocupes -

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, descuiden solo vine por invitación de mis compañeros de la universidad, no tengo deseos de cruzarme con ustedes, con permiso - dijo dando la vuelta para alejarse -

- oh no, espera, necesito que hablemos – dijo sujetándolo por el brazo Darien le dirigió una mirada de furia pero Seiya no titubeó -

- De acuerdo, pero no aquí, sígueme - Seiya se disculpo con sus amigos y siguió al pelinegro entre el tumulto Sus amigos por tanto se miraban un tanto desconcertados, pero a la vez molestos.-

- Por lo menos ya no fastidia a Serena – comentó malhumorada Rei -

- Es cierto – contestó apenada la rubia – salta a la vista que ya no siente mas nada por mi.

* * *

Michiru se encontraba aun en el despacho de la gerencia, sentada en el piso abrazándose a sus rodillas estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentaba sus nervios no la dejaban en paz. No quería volver al escenario, sabía que Haruka al verla notaría que algo le había sucedido. Pero no podía perder más tiempo sentada allí. Respiró profundo y tomó fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Se sacudió el vestido y casi se infarta al sentir la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Michiru! – la violinista respiró aliviada al ver a Haruka en la puerta - ¿Qué haces aún aquí?, hace 40 minutos estamos esperándote. ¿con quien estas? – preguntó la rubia viendo la sala vacía, sin saber que contestar bajó la mirada – ah no, a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué sucedió? -

- Nada – contestó con una dulce sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella , Haruka frunció el seño -

- No te creo - sentenció

- Créeme, no ha sucedido nada, es que me sentí un poco mal y decidí quedarme a descansar unos momentos -

- ¿Cómo? ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupada -

- ya estoy bien, volvamos, debo disculparme con Jano, he sido muy desconsiderada al tardar tanto – Michiru se acercó a la rubia y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, le dirigió una triste sonrisa y se adelantó para salir del cuarto.

* * *

- Bien, ¿que tienes que hablar conmigo? – preguntó Darien con serenidad

- Mira, no quiero pelear, ni discutir, solo hablar contigo sobre Michiru. – Darien se cruzó de brazos arrugando el entrecejo -

- ¿Qué tengo que ver con Michiru? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido -

- Es que, ella es mi mejor amiga, la conozco y está muy nerviosa, tiene miedo de que puedas hacerle algo. -

- Jamás le haría daño a Michiru, eso lo sabes perfectamente -

- No lo sé, pero en su estado no es conveniente que pase por este tipo de situaciones, por favor, te lo ruego, ella necesita paz, sus nervios están al borde de un colapso y no quiero que sufra.

- ¿a que estado te refieres? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Verás… ella tuvo un colapso nervioso, una crisis, hace un año cuando discutió con su madre intento suicidarse tirándose de una ventana por que no la dejaban estar con Haruka. Cuando sucedió todo esto contigo y con Haruka sus nervios volvieron a colapsar, créeme que no es nada agradable verla en ese estado, y necesita estabilidad, solo eso. Un ambiente tranquilo. Y si tu te acercas temo que vuelva a caer en ese estado. – Darien bajo la mirada pensativo. – Te ruego por lo que más quieras que no vuelvas a molestarla. Es por su salud, por favor entiéndelo.

- Bien, como verás hace bastante que ya no busco a Michiru, te seré sincero, ella es especial, tiene un encanto único, tú la conoces sabes de lo que hablo. Es tan niña y tan mujer que me vuelve loco. – Seiya cambio su semblante a uno de suma molestia – no te enojes, es la verdad, pero ya entendí, que ella no quiere nada conmigo, no puedo obligar a alguien a que haga lo que no quiere. Mucho menos a una persona a la que admiro y quiero como Michiru.

- ¿no me mientes? – preguntó receloso

- Por supuesto que no, no tengo necesidad de mentirte, hay muchas mujeres con las que puedo estar hasta olvidarme de ellas

- ¿ellas? – inquirió molesto

- No creerás que mi amor por Serena se irá de la noche a la mañana ¿verdad?, ella ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, y por un error ya no puedo tenerla. La he perdido y me duele, pero no puedo llorarla toda mi vida. ¿Crees que me gusta verla con ese platinado insulso?

- A mi tampoco me gusta verla con el - confesó

- No puedo olvidar mis sentimientos, pero debo seguir adelante, se que obre mal, pero eso fue por que estaba nervioso, temía quedarme solo. Pero ya no más, dejaré que las personas que quiero sean felices.

- Me sorprende oírte hablar así. – comentó desconfiado -

- Seiya – empezó a decir mientras se acomodaba sobre una pared – ya no tengo 15 años. No puedo seguir con estos juegos. Si quieres creerme bien por ti, de lo contrario, no puedo hacer nada, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir con mis compañeros.

- De acuerdo, pero, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Es por ella. – pidió preocupado el cantante -

- Lo sé – contestó Darien y comenzó a alejarse.

Seiya volvió a reunirse con el grupo.

- ¿Qué tanto debías hablar con el? – Pregunto serena molesta

- Cosas – contesto con una sonrisa – ya olvidémonos de todo esto, volvamos a disfrutar del festival. – dijo acercándose a Esmeralda.

* * *

El ensayo concluyó sin sobresaltos. Luego de despedirse de Jano Tais, Michiru salio del teatro escoltada por Haruka. Subieron al coche y emprendieron el regreso al departamento. La rubia observaba de reojo a la peliverde que viajaba en silencio con la mirada perdida.

- Mira sirena, no se que te sucede, pero se que hay algo que no quieres decirme. Y si piensas que haciendo eso no me preocupas, estas muy equivocada. Te conozco demasiado como para creer que solo estuviste descansando en la gerencia. Se muy bien que no te encontraste con Marcial, bien, te ruego que compartas conmigo lo que te sucede, no es bueno que te guardes las cosas. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo sé – contestó con suavidad -

- entonces dime que te sucede michi, no me gusta verte así, hoy estabas tan feliz, tan radiante.- La peliverde levanto la vista para verla.

- Haruka, hay veces que no siento deseos de contarte lo que me sucede – dijo con serenidad

- entiendo - se molestaba, se molestaba de no poder ayudarla, de no poder entrar en su mente y entender que sucedía con ella. Si tenían confianza, no había nada que no compartieran, pero a veces se encerraba tanto en si misma que no sabia como descifrarla. Michiru volvió su vista a la ventanilla, apoyo su codo en el apoyabrazos y la barbilla en su mano.

- No vayamos a casa aún por favor. Sigamos así un momento mas. – Haruka volvió a verla con preocupación.

- Como tú quieras sirena. -

* * *

_Bueno gente, mil perdones, se que lo dije pero bueno, no creo que les importen mis dramas jeje_

_aqui estoy con un capitulo bastante extenso. Disculpen por no haber actualizado, lo prometi, pero creanme_

_estos meses se me han complicado muchas cosas. Por suerte todo vuelve a la normalidad. mil perdones a todos._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, sepan que es por ustedes que volvi a este lugar, no queria dejarlos._

_Gracias por todo._


	30. El principio del fin

**_Se que muchos pensaron que abandonaría este fic, pero como siempre les dije, no lo hare poor que se que habia algunas personas que querian saber como terminaba, como se habran dado cuenta los que leyeron nos estamos acercando al final. Muchas cosas locas pasaron y aún faltan otras mas. asi que sin mas preambulos los dejo con el capitulo 30 de aroma a canela._**

* * *

Darien caminaba de un lado hacia otro del departamento, se encontraba a oscuras ansioso y sin saber exactamente que hacer. Daba vueltas en círculos, se sentaba en el sillón apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y moviéndolas con impaciencia. Estaba enloqueciéndose. Quería a Serena, pero deseaba a Michiru y estaba perdiéndolas a ambas. Le daba rabia el haber hecho las cosas tan mal. No sabía como continuar y pensaba que si seguía así terminaría cometiendo una locura. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra y vio el reloj, aun faltaban 3 horas para la cita con Michiru, por mientras intentaría otra cosa.

* * *

Al entrar al departamento Haruka noto que la violinista seguía aún muy callada, algo le sucedía y no había querido decírselo. Debía averiguarlo. Ya le había causado mucho daño y lo minimo que podría intentar era aliviarle un poco las penas. La peliverde se dirigió directamente a la habitación, sin decir una palabra, buscó ropa suya y entró a bañarse sin darle tiempo a Haruka de preguntar lo que le sucedía. La rubia se dejó caer en el sillón del living. Esa mujer que estaba con ella ya no era la Michiru de siempre y ella misma la había arrastrado a lo que ahora era. Por momentos había pensado que la había recobrado, pero algo le había sucedido que la había transformado.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta del baño y de inmediato se levantó para buscarla. Al entrar al cuarto observó a Michiru en ropa interior secándose el cabello. La rubia se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó angustiada. – has estado muy callada y te conozco demasiado como para saber que algo te tiene perturbada. Michiru le sonrió y acercándose a ella la rodeo con sus brazos y la silenció con un beso.

- Lo único que deseo en este momento es estar contigo una vez más. - Haruka un tanto desconcertada correspondió al beso y se dejó llevar por los deseos de la violinista. Ya después le preguntaría, cuando estuviese más tranquila. Que era lo que la perturbaba.

* * *

- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Serena? – preguntó Mina al notar la ausencia de la rubia. -

- Es cierto, no había notado que no estaba – comentó Amy ruborizada -

- Serena tonta – se quejó Rei – de seguro se quedó viendo algo y se perdió.

- No lo se, algo me tiene intranquila – respondió Mina dubitativa – Deberíamos ir a buscarla,

- Quizás esté con los chicos, debe haber escuchado que iban a comprar pizzas para traer a tu departamento y se escabullo entre ellos. – intentó tranquilizarla amy.

- No lo se, hay algo que no me está gustando nada. – insistió la rubia. -

- Mina, si no está con los chicos nos enteraremos en unos momentos, si es asi, todos saldremos a buscarla – propuso lita – Si no llega con ellos, entonces de seguro se quedó por ahí viendo algo y se demoró.

Mina sonrió pero no estaba del todo convencida. Algo le parecía que estaba fuera de lugar y podrían decirle sexto sentido pero, sabía que algo estaba mal.

* * *

Michiru descansaba sobre el pecho de Haruka, la rubia se había quedado profundamente dormida. Era normal en las dos, después de estar juntas siempre terminaban descansando hasta el dia siguiente, Michiru se fue alejando de la cama lentamente. Volvió a ponerse la ropa interior y un vestido liviano. Tomó la cartera y los zapatos y salió de puntillas de la habitación. Al llegar a la cocina, abrió uno de los cajones, tomo un objeto y se dirigió a la puerta. Bajo descalza por las escaleras para no llamar al ascensor. Al llegar a planta baja, se puso los zapatos, se acomodó el cabello y salió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento. Se subió al coche y marchó a toda velocidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto colocó a la joven inconsciente en la cama de la habitación. Encendió una lámpara y se dispuso a contemplarla. Era un verdadero angel, con sus cabellos rubios un poco alborotados. Con un pequeño mechon cayéndole sobre los ojos. Suavemente se lo retiró y le acarició la mejilla.

- Sé que te hice mucho daño pequeña – dijo a media voz – pero nunca tuve intención de hacerlo. Podría justificar mis actos con excusas que no tendrían validez, por eso me hago responsable de todo lo que hice, así como también me hago responsable de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. – Suavemente le acarició la otra mejilla. – Se que muchos dirían que estoy completamente loco, pero de verdad eres una niña, serás una hermosa mujer y me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo. Que sigamos soñando con todo lo que teníamos planeado. Eres todo lo que siempre quise, pero eres tan pura…. – hizo una pausa – Eres tan pura que hasta me da miedo tocarte. Quisiera que te mantuvieras asi siempre y sin embargo… - vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla – sin embargo soy un hombre.- suspira y se levanta. Para darle la espalda y dejarla dormida. Se dirige hacia la puerta del estudio pero antes de irse voltea, no hubiese querido llegar a esto. Si hubieses estado más tranquila podríamos haber conversado como personas civilizadas. – Se sonríe - Pero debo admitir que esos arranques son unas de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti. Dormirás por un buen rato más, cuando despiertes podremos seguir conversando. Se aleja dejando a la rubia durmiendo. Cierra la puerta con llave y se la guarda en el bolsillo del pantalon.

* * *

En la casa de Rei, los chicos Aino, junto con Seiya y esmeralda llegan con las pizzas.

- oigan, ¿y serena? - preguntó Lita al verlos entrar.

- No lo sé – respondió Seiya preocupado - ¿No estaba aquí con ustedes?

- Yo pensaba que se había quedado aquí – contestó diamante, Lanzó una mirada a Seiya quien dejó las pizzas en manos de Zafiro y salió raudamente seguido por diamante. Las chicas que veían asombradas la escena no sabían muy bien que hacer.

- Quizás haya regresado a la casa – comentó Amy -

- No lo creo, nos hubiera avisado. – Opinó rei preocupada. – De todos modos llamaré. La pelinegra se levantó de la mesa y tomó el teléfono. En seguida le atendieron. Preguntó a Sammy si serena se encontraba en casa pero obtuvo una negativa.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Preguntó Mina Asustada – esto no me gusta nada. Serena no es de desaparecer asi, el resto de los presentes la miraron incredulos – Bueno si, pero ahora es diferente, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- No suelo estar de acuerdo contigo Mina, pero, a mi tampoco no me gusta nada. – Rei se quedó pensativa unos momentos – Los Aino se quedarán aquí por si Serena viene. Chicas, acompáñenme hacia el departamento de Darien.

* * *

La rubia estira su brazo y se siente extraña. Busca a Michiru pero no la encuentra, es extraño no sentirla a su lado. Vuelve a buscarla aún sin abrir los ojos para no sentir la luz que entra desde afuera. "Quizás este en el baño" pensó y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Pasó un momento hasta que volvió a pensarla. Somnolienta se levantó con lentitud y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pero no la encontró. Camino con paso lento hasta el comedor y tampoco la encontró allí. En ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Michiru había salido?. Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego corrió hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba el colgador de llaves. Y se le paralizó el corazón al ver que las llaves de su coche no se encontraban allí. Corrió hacía la habitación y se puso la primera ropa que encontró. Busco un objeto del cajón de la cocina y tampoco estaba allí. En ese momento sintió que su sangre se helaba. Sólo había dos opciones por las cuales Michiru podría haber tomado tal objeto y ninguna de las dos acababa bien. Bajó corriendo a toda velocidad y salió sin disminuirla del edificio. Corrió como pudo para llegar al estacionamiento. Tomó una de sus motos y salió a toda velocidad. Debía encontrar a Serena para pedirle la dirección de Darien. O de lo contrario… No quería pensar que sucedería de lo contrario…

* * *

Michiru estacionó el auto de Haruka en el primer lugar que encontró. Bajó con solemnidad e ingresó al edificio. Solo faltaban 5 minutos para la hora pactada del encuentro. Subió discretamente por el ascensor. Y al llegar al piso que le había indicado el pelinegro se dirigió a su departamento. Se aferró a su cartera y levantó la barbilla antes de animarse a golpear la puerta. Cerró el puño y golpeó una sola vez con suavidad. Pensando que quizás así si no la escuchaba, ella tendría la excusa perfecta para retirarse.

Estaba asustada, pero más miedo le daba el pensar que pudiera sucederle algo a Haruka. Suspiró y sintió el aroma del perfume de la rubia que desprendía su piel. Nunca se entregaría a nadie por amor, más que a Haruka y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se atreviera a lastimarla. Volvió a golpear ésta vez con más fuerza gracias a los pensamientos que acababa de tener. Se sentía mal por el modo que había buscado para hacerla dormir, pero también era verdad que esa había sido su despedida. El pelinegro no tardó en abrir la puerta. Al verla, la observó de pies a cabeza. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la violinista y la invitó a pasar, ella ingresó y el asomó medio cuerpo fuera del departamento para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. Al confirmarlo cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella tomándola por detrás de la cintura.

- Sabía que vendrías. – le dice con voz ronca – te he estado esperando.

- Cumplirás con tu trato ¿verdad? -

- ¿Trato? - preguntó mientras le corría el cabello a un costado para dejar descubierto su cuello. -

- Sólo una vez más y tú nos dejarás en paz. -

- Todo depende de ti – respondió el besándole por debajo de la oreja. Michiru aún sin inmutarse repitió.

- Solo una vez más y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas.

- Lo que tú digas. – siguió besándola por el cuello – sólo serás mía una vez más y te dejaré en paz. Michiru cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Él le quitó la cartera y la dejo encima de la barra de la cocina. Ella podía sentirlo excitado a sus espaldas, le causaba asco y casi sentía deseos de vomitar. Pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Haruka. Aunque sabía que si ella se enterase de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la repudiaría por haber accedido.

- No tengo otra opción – susurró casi inaudiblemente. Una lágrima se escapó y descendió por su mejilla. El pelinegro dejó caer el vestido al piso, aun manteniéndola de pie, frente a él. La recorrió una y otra vez con la mirada mientras la violinista se mantenía inmóvil. Mientras la observaba se despojó de sus ropas y se puso de pie frente a ella.

- Mírame – ordenó, ella obedeció abriendo sus enormes ojos azules para verlo a los ojos. – Bésame - ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó sin dudarlo. Un beso sin pasión por parte de ella, solo automático, que hizo al pelinegro encenderlo aún más. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, su pecho y su cintura, toda ella era un deleite para cualquier hombre. Nunca había visto ni sentido anatomía más perfecta que la de Michiru Kaioh.

. Comenzó a besarla con más frenesí, ella correspondía paso a paso lo que el pelinegro iba haciendo u ordenándole que hiciera, la tomó de la mano y condujo hacia la habitación que tenía preparada, allí la recostó en la cama, la observó un momento para luego volver a besarla. Él se dejó llevar por la pasión y ella, con lágrimas huyendo de sus ojos y llantos ahogados nuevamente se entregó a él…

* * *

- tiene que estar por algún lado – dijo Seiya mirando a ambos lados de la calle - ya recorrimos todo el camino que hicimos hoy

- ¿estás seguro que no pudo haber ido a algún otro sitio? -

- No estoy seguro, pero, lo único que puedo pensar es, el departamento de Darien. -

- Pero… - empezó a decir diamante incrédulo -

- No se me ocurre otro sitio. – Volvamos a la casa de Rei, quizás ya esté allí o tengan noticias –

Seiya en una maniobra prohibida dio vuelta en esa misma calle y emprendió camino hacia el templo. Al llegar ambos bajaron del coche y corrieron hacia dentro.

- ¿La encontraron? – Preguntó Mina al ver entrar al pelinegro -

- No la encontraron – respondió Esmeralda al ver sus caras. -

- Mina, ¿tu sabes a donde puede haber ido Serena? – Preguntó diamante sin disimular su preocupación.

- No, es que todos sus conocidos estábamos aquí. Solo quedan Molly que está en Londres y Darien, pero no creo que… -

- ¿Dónde vive Darien? - todos voltearon al ver a Haruka entrando agitada por la puerta – Por favor necesito saber donde vive ese desgraciado -

- ¿Qué sucede Haruka? – preguntó Seiya asustado al ver tan desequilibrada a la rubia. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que era muy pero muy difícil ponerla nerviosa.

- Michiru ha desaparecido.-

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes.

- Fui a la casa de serena a preguntarle donde vive, pero me dijeron que Serena estaba aquí. Por favor, Necesito llegar ahora mismo al departamento de ese infeliz, Hoy Michiru…- hizo una pausa – se que algo le hizo, estoy segura -

- Serena no está aquí – respondió Seiya tan desconcertado como Haruka – Ha desaparecido también, la estamos buscando en este momento. No sabemos dónde se quedó -

- Con mayor razón deben decirme dónde encontrar a ese imbécil. – dijo la rubia con la voz ronca de la furia -

- Vive en el edificio norte del condominio Hamingway, piso 4 departamento c, aunque es propietario de muchos de los departamentos de ese condominio – informó Mina con miedo

- Gracias - alcanzó a decir la rubia mientras salía corriendo de la casa. Montó a su motocicleta y aceleró hacia el condómino, uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad. Debía llegar antes de que Michiru pudiera hacer una locura. Al llegar al condominio vio su coche estacionado en la vereda, al verlo sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, ella estaba allí, con ese desgraciado, dejo la moto y corrió hacia la torre norte del condominio, a la misma velocidad subió al cuarto piso y busco el departamento c, no esperó a golpear, comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta para intentar abrirla.

Darien que estaba en pleno acto con Michiru, no tuvo otra opción más que detenerse, contra toda su voluntad, ponerse la ropa interior y salir a ver lo que sucedía. Con todas las ganas de romperle la cara a quien lo había interrumpido en semejante momento.

Michiru quedó tendida sobre la cama, al oir la voz de la corredora su corazón se paralizó y entró en pánico, juntó sus piernas, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de costado intentando ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas a sollozar por lo que acababa de hacer. Sólo podía pensar en lo horrible que se sentía por haber dejado que ese desgraciado la volviera a tocar.

El pelinegro al llegar a la sala iba a abrir la puerta cuando la última patada de la rubia rompió la cerradura e ingresó al departamento, el pelinegro que se encontraba en paños menores se sorprendió al verla entrar de esa manera. Pero no se menguó. Firme frente a ella le preguntó que demonios hacía entrando así a su departamento. A lo que la rubia contestó con el puño cerrado en su mejilla.

- ¿Dónde está Michiru? – preguntó furiosa - ¡¿Dónde está? – repitió volviendo a golpearlo.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? aquí no está – dijo sobándose la cara.

- Claro que está aquí, el auto está estacionado aquí afuera y yo exijo saber dónde está, o te juro que te cortare eso que tienes de puro gusto. – dijo tomándolo por el cuello -

- Quizás haya venido a visitar a algún amante que viva en el condominio, hay muchos hombres aquí que de seguro le encantarían y la harían muy feliz en la cama. – la rubia volvió a propinarle un golpe esta vez en la nariz.

- te juro que te mataría aquí mismo, por atreverte a decir algo asi de una verdadera dama – Darien se incorporó y luchando contra la fuerza de la rubia la increpó.

- no eres nadie para venir a mi casa a golpearme, no necesito de Michiru para ser feliz, puedo conseguir muchas mujeres si así lo quiero.

- ¿y eso te hace sentir muy hombre verdad? – dijo tomándole las manos con las que sostenía a la rubia de la camisa. – eres un maldito cobarde y te voy a dejar sin descendencia si es que le pusiste un dedo encima a mi mujer. – Darien presionó aún más a la rubia empujándola contra la pared. -

- No solo le he puesto un dedo, le he puesto todo de mí, mis manos, mis dedos, mi boca, mi lengua y hasta mi… - la rubia no lo dejo terminar, antes de que pudiera volver a decir otra palabra le atizó un golpe nuevamente la nariz -

- ¡Haruka! – Exclamó Seiya al verla en semejante situación -

- Él tiene a Michiru, voy a matarlo – dijo empujando con otro golpe al pelinegro hacia el suelo -

- Tranquila, tú búscala, nosotros lo tendremos aquí – Haruka dudo un momento y luego lo soltó para correr hacia la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta que se encontraba abierta la vio allí, desnuda sobre la cama, acurrucada sollozando ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

- No – se dijo a si misma al verla en ese estado - ¡Michiru! – ella no levantó la mirada, al contrario parecía querer esconderse aún más. - ¡Michi!, dijo tomándola en sus brazos, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho? – La violinista no hacía nada más que llorar, Haruka la tomó sobre su regazo y cubriéndola con la sabana la abrazó - ¿Por qué Michiru? – la abrazó aún con más fuerza, le destrozaba el alma el haber sabido que había estado en la cama con el, pero más le partía el alma el verla tan destruida. Nunca, en todos los años que la conocía la había visto llorar de tal manera. Y parecía que no reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Haruka la abrazó unos momentos y le besó la cabeza. Era su culpa, Sabía que Michiru no lo había hecho por su propia voluntad, ella jamás haría una cosa semejante, No después de todo lo que habían pasado. – Vamos a vestirte – dijo tomándola para acomodarla en la cama nuevamente, la violinista aún en shock no respondía a la rubia. Mientras tanto en el comedor Seiya golpeaba a Darien obligándolo a decirle donde estaba serena.

- ¡No lo sé! Yo estaba ocupado con Michiru, teníamos planeado este encuentro, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese ella, ¿para que querría yo a serena? -

- hoy me dijiste que la amabas – aseveró el cantante -

- pero también te he dicho que puedo conseguir muchas mujeres para olvidarme de ella -

- eres despreciable -

- De verdad, solo he estado con Michiru, ella es con quien estaba en mi habitación, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en Serena teniendo desnuda en mi cama a una mujer como ella – Nuevamente se ganó un golpe pero esta vez de parte de Diamante.

- eres despreciable, ¿cómo puedes expresarte de esa manera?, no se en que quedará todo esto, pero voy a revisar tu casa.

- si lo haces te demando - dijo el pelinegro incorporándose. – ya fue suficiente con que aquella loca viniera a romperme la puerta, no toleraré que además ustedes dos que nada que ver tienen registren mi casa. Asi que mejor se van, antes de que llame a las autoridades.

- Si lo haces te aseguró que irás preso maldito – amenazó la rubia que traía en brazos a Michiru llevándosela a la puerta – aún nos falta hallar a Serena, y agradece que sigues vivo, Seiya, la cartera de Michiru – la rubia hizo una seña para que el cantante le alcanzara la cartera que se encontraba en la barra sabiendo el contenido de esta. – el pelinegro la tomó y los 3 salieron dejando a Darien en calzoncillos con el living destrozado y la puerta rota.

La rubia subió a Michiru al asiento del acompañante, y se subió en el volante. Volvería a buscar la moto al otro día o cuando se diese, en ese momento solo le importaba lo que Michiru tenía para decirle. Pero la violinista solo miraba por la ventanilla sin dejar que brotaran lagrimas de sus irritados ojos. La rubia suspiró.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la violinista se volvió a verla, suspiró, abrió la bica para hablar pero nuevamente rompió en llanto y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- ¡No deberías haber llegado! – sollozaba - ¡tú debías estar durmiendo!

- Que quieres decirme con eso, ¿que querías que te dejara allí? – Michiru abrió los ojos grandes ante tal acusación -.¿entonces? - Michiru volvió a llorar histéricamente, por esa noche, no podrían hablar del tema, lo importante era llevarla al departamento, segura y tranquila podría relajarse.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Diamante se habían quedado en la entrada del condominio sin decir una palabra. Estaba ambos ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Cuando escucharon las voces de las chicas que se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿la encontraron? – preguntó Rei -

- No, respondió Diamante -

- No estaba con Darien -

- ¿estan seguros? -

- Si – dijo seiya dubitativo – es que el estaba con otra persona -

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Lita - ¿Qué sucedió, que tienen para contarnos chicos?

- Haruka llegó al departamento y encontró a Darien abusando de Michiru, casi lo mata, pero ya se la llevó de aquí –

- ¿Michiru? – preguntó amy extrañada –

- Michiru también había desaparecido – respondió Diamante –

- entonces, ¿Dónde esta Serena? – preguntó Rei preocupada – Si no estaba con Darien entonces ¿con quién?

* * *

_**Bueno chicos, aqui como les dije, yo no abandono mis fics de forma permanente jejeje**_

_**gracias a los nuevos lectores que se animaron a leer un fic tan larguito.**_

_**Aquí esta uno de los ultimos capitulos que, como su nombre lo dice es**_

_**El principio del fin.**_

___**Capitulo dedicado a todos los que me han esperado todos estos meses. Espero que el proximo cap salga mas rapidito. **_

_**Gracias a todos y espero que no los haya traumado. xD**_


	31. Venganza fallida

Saludos a todos los masoquistas que leen esta historia retorcida xD

Aquí les dejo el ante ultimo capitulo de esta historia tan especial para mi.

Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

_**Capitulo 31**_

Darien trabó la puerta con una silla. Al día siguiente llamaría a un cerrajero. Se llevó las manos a la cara sobándose por los golpes. Buscó una crema en el cajón y se la colocó en la zona donde se le estaba inflamando, susurrando maldiciones hacia la rubia que había estropeado la noche que tanto había esperado. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, esa maldita pagaría por todo lo que había hecho. Se vistió enfadado y se sentó a meditar lo que haría en el sillón de la sala.

* * *

Michiru acababa de bañarse, Haruka la observaba ponerse el pijama sentada en la cama. La violinista sin decir una palabra se metió bajo las sabanas dándole la espalda a la rubia.

- Creo que me debes una explicación. – dijo Haruka con tranquilidad.

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? – respondió a media voz -

- Bueno, Por qué te encontré en la cama con Darien, por ejemplo… - Michiru se cubrió con las sabanas hasta los hombros.

- No tengo nada que decir sobre eso. – sentenció -

- ¿Nada que decir? – Dijo incrédula – No creo que hayas ido por el simple hecho de querer estar con él, te conozco y por la forma en que te encontré pude notar que no estabas pasándola muy bien. -

- No deberías haber llegado – se molestó. Se dio vuelta para verla por encima de los hombros – No debiste haber ido, no deberías haber llegado… - se detuvo un momento -

- ¿Qué querías hacer? ¿matarlo? – Michiru no contestó – Sé que tomaste el revolver que tengo en el cajón. Si ibas a hacerlo por que no lo hiciste desde un principio y te ahorrabas el tener que soportar que te usara.

- Tú no entiendes – susurró -

- entonces explícame – suplicó la rubia sin saber que más hacer – explícame por qué necesito entender por qué dejaste que ese imbécil te pusiera los dedos encima.

- él me arruino la vida – susurró la violinista, una lagrima triste resbaló por su nariz mojando la almohada. – y quiere arruinártela a ti y me dijo que… - un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Apretó los puños en la almohada. La rubia no sabía muy bien que hacer, sólo atinó a abrazarla recostándose detrás suyo -

- dime que te sucede sirenita – suplico con ternura – necesito sábelo – Michiru se dio vuelta y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

- Perdóname por favor, perdóname, nunca te engañaría Haruka, por favor perdóname – Haruka la abrazó con fuerza, reconfortándola, la abrazó en silencio. – Le dolía y cada vez que pensaba en Michiru con aquel hombre le daban fuertes punzadas en su pecho. Rabia, rencor, culpa era una mezcla de emociones que se hacían difíciles de describir. Estaba totalmente arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho.

- Deberemos avisar a la familia de Serena de lo que ha sucedido. – Sentenció Amy.-

- ¿tú crees, no sería preocuparlos demasiado? – preguntó Mina

- Aun no sabemos dónde estará y aunque no se encontraba con Darien, ya debería estar aquí.- comentó Rei.

- No lo sé, yo creo que deberíamos buscar en cada rincón del departamento del tipo ese – dijo diamante pensativo – hay algo en el que me hace desconfiar, no le creo que no haya estado hoy con Serena, lo que me preocupa es lo que él sea capaz de hacerle. -

- Yo lo creo perfectamente capaz de secuestrarla y de quien sabe que más – coincidió Seiya. -

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – preguntó esmeralda asustada -

- Creo que lo mejor será avisarle a su familia que serena no llegará hoy, esperaremos hasta mañana en la tarde, por mientras averiguaremos cuales son los departamentos de Darien, quizás tenga a Serena en alguno de los otros que no utiliza.

- Creo que será lo mejor, y si no llegara a aparecer hasta mañana en la tarde, debemos dar aviso a las autoridades. – intervino Amy

- De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de averiguar cuáles son los departamentos que forman parte de su patrimonio, e intentaremos saber en que momento pudo haber tomado a Serena. – informó Seiya – Diamante, tu hermano y tu pueden acompañarme, de ahí veremos como nos dividimos, ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a las cuatro mejores amigas de la rubia – llamen a la casa de Serena e inventen una excusa, ya es tarde y no es conveniente que sigan ustedes solas en la calle -

- Pero yo quiero ayudar – pidió Mina -

- Creo que Seiya tiene razón – acotó Esmeralda, a estas horas no es seguro que cuatro chicas anden solas en la calle. Además no tenemos vehículos, ellos sabrán que hacer. Nosotras mejor hagamos nuestra parte.

Michiru no se había animado a decir una palabra, se había refugiado en la corredora pero no había abierto la boca.

- Sé que es mi culpa lo que está sucediendo – dijo acariciándole la cabeza – si yo no hubiera hecho todas las tonterías que hice nada de esto te hubiese sucedido.

- No te sientas culpable, podría haber resuelto las cosas de otra manera, pero realmente no se como hacerlo. – Contestó afligida la peli verde – han sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no sé cómo reaccionar.

- ¿a que cosas te refieres? – Preguntó la rubia mirándola a los ojos - ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez que es lo que te sucede? Sabes que no voy a juzgarte. – La violinista dudó un momento, pero al fin luego de un largo suspiro se animó a hablar.

- Pues, verás… hace algún tiempo, cuando discutimos y serena te buscó, Darien se quedó conmigo en el departamento y se me insinuó – la rubia lo recordaba y maldecía cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, recordaba lo cruel que había sido con ella - Aquel día lo rechacé, yo aún tenía la esperanza de que pudiésemos solucionar nuestros problemas.

- Lo recuerdo, discúlpame por haber sido tan idiota – Michiru ignoro las disculpas y continuó.

- El día en que Serena me mintió y se fue contigo al hotel, seduje a Darien y estuve con él – confesó ruborizada, la rubia sabía que había orillado a Michiru a hacerlo, no podía recriminarle nada – sé que no debí hacerlo, cuando lo pienso ahora me da asco, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era destruir todo lo que existía a mi alrededor… - Hizo nuevamente una pausa. – A la mañana siguiente volvimos a estar juntos. E hice todas y cada una de las cosas que el me pidió que hiciera – La rubia se sorprendió, ese detalle no lo sabía. Suponía que solo había sido una vez, pero no esperaba enterarse de que lo hubieran repetido – Yo le prometí que estaríamos juntos una vez más. Sólo una vez más. Pero cuando volvimos a estar juntas no quise volver a verlo, solo había recurrido a él con el corazón herido y eso me trajo muchísimas penas y dolores que no quiero recordar. Te juro Haruka que no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida… pero en el ensayo con Jano él me encerró en la oficina.-

- por eso tardaste tanto y te pusiste tan nerviosa – concluyó la corredora, Michiru asintió con la cabeza.

- Me amenazó con hacerte daño, con matarte si era preciso. Me dijo que conocía a las personas del circuito, que todos podemos tener un accidente y que él tenía el poder para hacerlo. Podría haber arriesgado mi vida si me hubiera amenazado a mi, pero no a ti, no te pondría jamás en riesgo de nada. Además sé que él nunca nos dejará en paz por que está obsesionado conmigo.

- No te preocupes, lo denunciaremos -

- No servirá de nada, él hará lo que sea necesario, debo matarlo. Además quiere hacerle daño a Serena también, aunque no se exactamente que pretende con ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida

- él me dijo que amaba a serena y que a mi sólo me quería para pasar un buen momento en la cama, que lamentablemente serena se había desencantado de él, pero que encontraría la forma de recomponer la relación, por las buenas o por las malas. -

- Que poco hombre – se quejó la rubia –

- Pero es la verdad, ¿para que más me querría? – Hizo una pausa – Lo cierto es que hay que decirle a serena que tenga cuidado con el. Ese hombre está desquiciado y no sé que pueda hacerle. – La rubia recordó que sus amigos le habían contado que Serena había desaparecido y se le aceleró el corazón. Con la situación vivida con Michiru se había olvidado por completo de cabeza de bombón.- además hay algo que más que…

- Serena ha desaparecido Michiru. – la interrumpió – Ayer los chicos estaban buscándola.

- Oh, ¡Haruka! ¡Darien! – gimió alarmada olvidándose de lo que iba a decirle – ¡Hay que encontrarla! Estoy segura que él la tiene. Tiene que estar con el. Haruka, si no la encuentras pronto quien sabe que cosas le haga. – La rubia la besó en la frente. Y se levantó de la cama. -

- No te preocupes, me comunicaré con Seiya, iré a ayudarlos en la búsqueda y a buscar la moto, será más rápido y más practico.

- Haruka, tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo afligida, ella la besó en la frente y se dispuso a salir. – Seguiremos con nuestra conversación. Pero ahora necesito que la encuentren. – Michiru asintió. Al salir la rubia del cuarto se sentó nuevamente en la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? –Se quedó unos momentos en la cama pensando, hasta que decidió volver a vestirse para cooperar en la búsqueda. No quería que Serena sufriera lo que ella había pasado. De alguna forma intentaría cooperar con la búsqueda. Aunque estaba casi segura del lugar donde podría estar.

Haruka iba en un taxi para encontrarse con Seiya a la entrada del edificio donde vivía Darien. Al llegar se dió con que todos aún estaban allí.

- ¿Aún están aquí? – preguntó la rubia al bajar del automóvil. -

- Aun no aparece – dijo Seiya afligido. - ¿Cómo está Michiru?

- No muy bien como yo quisiera, pero un poco mas tranquila. – Seiya sonrió un poco aliviado de que al menos ella se encontrara mejor. Mina se acercó al grupo.

- Chicos debemos buscarla por aquí. Estoy más que segura que él la tiene por algún lado. Un hombre me comentó que Darien entró con una joven.

- No ha sido con Michiru, ella vino en auto aparte según tengo entendido. – acotó Haruka. -

- Lo sabía, tenía que ser ella. – dijo Diamante consternado. – Ingresemos, debemos registrar todas sus propiedades, sé que la encontraremos.

- Quisiera ir y desfigurarle la cara al imbécil ese. – Dijo Haruka con furia – entraré a su departamento y registraré todas las habitaciones así tenga que matarlo.

- Nosotros registraremos los otros departamentos. – señaló Seiya. Quien sepa algo que lo comunique. – Todos asintieron. Y se separaron en la entrada del condominio.

* * *

Mientras tanto Serena yacía dormida sobre un sofá. Darien la observaba dormir. Le acarició el cabello y la rubia de coletas comenzó a despertar. El la observó con una sonrisa. Ella aún adormilada no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que se encontró un poco más despierta.

- Darien – dijo incorporándose en el sofá. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde estoy?

- Estamos en un sitio seguro. No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estas? -

- un poco confundida – respondió con sinceridad. - Tú me trajiste ¿cierto? – el asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué quieres de mi? Ya no tengo más nada que decirte ni que darte, tú escogiste a Michiru.

- Tienes Mucho que darme – dijo el pelinegro – Serena – empezó a decir acercándose a ella. – Te amo. Y quiero una vida contigo. -

- Darien – dijo la rubia sorprendida ruborizándose. -

- Se que he actuado mal, pero quiero que sepas que siento muchas cosas por ti. Y sé que es verdadero amor Serena. – Dijo arrodillándose frente a ella - Discúlpame si no me he comportado como debería.

- No lo se Darien últimamente has actuado muy extraño – Dijo la rubia intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. El se sentó a su lado.

- Eso ya es pasado, ahora soy otra persona. Solo quiero estar contigo y hacerte feliz. – Serena dudaba pero no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante las confesiones del pelinegro.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Haruka estaba ingresando al departamento del pelinegro, la puerta estaba abierta y parecía ya no estar en el lugar, todo estaba igual que hacia unos momentos. Pasó por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones y vio la cama deshecha donde había encontrado a Michiru y esperaba de todo corazón no encontrar a Serena en la misma situación. Se dirigió a la puerta que estaba cerrada e intento abrirla fácilmente. Luego de unos cinco minutos al fin pudo lograr abrir la puerta del cuarto que estaba cerrada. Al ingresar a la habitación no se veía prácticamente nada. No había rastros de que cabeza de bombón hubiese estado allí. No sabía muy bien si alegrarse o alarmarse.

Entre todos habían registrado los departamentos del pelinegro pero no había rastros de la rubia de coletas en todo el edificio.

- Creo que deberíamos llamar a las autoridades. – Insistió Amy.

- Es demasiado, ya no hemos podido encontrarla, me preocupa mucho que pueda haberle pasado algo. – dijo Mina preocupada.

- No tengo idea donde pueda llegar a estar – se dijo Seiya – creo que lo mejor será avisar a su familia y colaborar como podamos con la policía. Todos asintieron de mala gana, preocupados por la situación. Impotentes de no poder ayudar más en la labor de búsqueda.

* * *

Haruka, que acababa de explicarles lo que había encontrado en el departamento, se despidió del grupo y se devolvió a su hogar para continuar su conversación con la violinista, temía dejarla mucho rato sola, estaba en un estado bastante ciclotímico. Por lo que prefería pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero el corazón de Haruka dio un vuelco cuando iba en la moto a una cuadra del lugar y observó su auto mal estacionado. Se detuvo para ver que sucedía. Era obvio que había dejado el automóvil en el estacionamiento del condominio. Entro al auto apresurada, y encontró algo que le heló la sangre. El bolso de Michiru y el revolver que estaba dentro de él había desaparecido. Tomó nuevamente la moto y a toda velocidad regresó al condominio del pelinegro.

- Maldición Michiru ¿en que estas pensando? – se dijo mientras dejaba la moto tirada en el piso. Seiya y los demás que estaban aún allí la observaron atónitos ante la desesperación de la rubia que comenzó a correr hacia la última torre.

* * *

En ese momento Darien intentaba convencer a Serena con palabras bonitas y caricias en el cabello. La rubia muy poco convencida dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de quien fuera en tiempos anteriores el hombre de sus sueños. Luego de todo lo que habían pasado ya no se atrevía a confiar en el. En un momento Darien se acercó a ella para besarla. Serena alejó su rostro hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó -

- Lo siento Darien, pero… no siento deseos de besarte luego de todo lo que hemos vivido. Menos aún por que me has traído a este sitio sin mi consentimiento, ni siquiera sé en donde estamos.

– eres la mujer de mi vida. Quiero casarme contigo. – Serena lo observa extrañada y admirada a la vez. – Me duele que no creas en mi palabra. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu confianza nuevamente? – Serena duda que decir y antes de que algo se le ocurra el intenta besarla nuevamente tirándose encima de él. Para fortuna de la rubia golpean con fuerza la puerta del departamento. El pelinegro no responde. Serena lo observa inquieta e intenta alejarlo. Sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Vuelven a golpear la puerta ésta vez con más fuerza. Él le cubre la boca y se queda en silencio sin contestar. El corazón de Serena comienza a latir con fuerza, lo que está sucediendo la pone nerviosa y le llama poderosamente la atención. Le dirige una mirada inquisidora a Darien que le responde con una señal para que haga silencio.

- Abre la puerta, sé que estás aquí y que tienes a Serena contigo. – dijo la voz de Michiru para sorpresa de ambos. – O abres la puerta y la dejas ir, o la tiro abajo. – El pelinegro dudo que hacer por un momento. Serena atemorizada intenta escaparse pero él la retiene. Durante el forcejeo ambos se quedan atónitos al sentir un estruendo del otro lado de la puerta.

Haruka que se encontraba en uno de los departamentos del pelinegro buscandola sintió paralizarse su corazón. Un estruendo, definitivamente un disparo venía de la torre de en frente. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, asustada sentía como las piernas le temblaban, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

La puerta se abrió y los dos quedaron congelados cuando vieron entrar a Michiru Apuntándoles con el arma en la mano.

- Suéltala – dijo sombría. – Déjala en paz. No quieras destruir su vida también. – El instintivamente obedeció. No quería provocarla. Serena se puso de pie. Michiru le hizo una seña con el arma para que se hiciera a un lado. La violinista se acercó ensombrecida hacia a él quedando a solo dos metros. Serena se puso a un costado de la sala.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

- Que mala memoria tienes – sonrió la peli verde – Ya no tiene importancia. Lo bueno es que te encontré y ahora evitaré que sigas echando vidas a perder. –Dijo con una sonrisa. – No permitiré que le hagas daño a Haruka. Ni a nadie más. – Darien la miraba asustado parecía estar hablando completamente en serio. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el lado de la puerta. Intentaría escapar. Sólo lo detenía la mirada fija de la peli verde que no dejaba de apuntarlo. – Intenta huir y te disparo. - sonrió

- No serias capaz – rio el pelinegro asustado -

- pruébame – el pelinegro dudo, pero de todos modos se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a correr. Al tiempo que Michiru salió corriendo detrás de él y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Un disparo. Un gemido de dolor y un grito ahogado fueron las descripciones exactas de la escena. Darien había salido herido en la pierna pero seguía intentando escapar de una Michiru completamente fuera de control. Serena se quedó paralizada en un rincón del departamento cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no comenzar a gritar histéricamente. Michiru se acercó lentamente a ella, con una sonrisa la tranquilizó.

- No te preocupes, no te haré daño. – Dijo con calma – Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que he hecho y por lo que haré. Michiru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr detrás de Darien. Serena cae al piso afectada por la impresión de la escena. Momentos después de que Michiru desaparece, Haruka y Seiya ingresan al departamento.

- ¡Serena! – Grita Seiya mientras corre hacia ella - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Mi… Michiru – empezó a decir -

- ¡¿Michiru? – preguntó haruka. No podía entender como la violinista podía encontrarse allí y más aún cómo había logrado llegar antes que ella. Salió al pasillo y sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, un rastro de sangre subía escaleras arriba. Seguramente se dirigía a la azotea. Se encontraba en uno de los últimos pisos del edificio.

* * *

- No me daría pena matarte – dice la peli verde acercándose a Darien que se encuentra sentado en el piso cubriendo su herida con un pañuelo. – Eres un ser despreciable chiba. – susurra mientras se acerca a él, que parece más concentrado en el dolor que en la amenaza que tiene en frente. Ella se acerca, se pone de pie frente a él y le apunta a la cabeza – Au revoir – dice la peliverde. En un intento desesperado, Darien arrastra una pierna por el suelo haciendo caer a Michiru de seco al piso. Momento que aprovecha para ponerse encima de ella y sujetarla. La peli verde intenta zafarse pero no puede.

- Realmente quieres matarme – rio el pelinegro sarcástico.

- te odio – le responde enfurecida – suéltame y te juro que te mato. -

- Me gustas aún más así enojada. – le dice para luego besarle el cuello -

- Te odio – repite irritada. Darien se ríe y Michiru intenta librarse propinándole un mordisco en el cuello. El pelinegro se sujeta por instinto y ella vuelve a tomar el arma. Él se da cuenta a tiempo y comienzan a forcejear. Michiru intenta apuntarle llevando el arma hacia abajo. El se resiste y ejerce su fuerza para evitar que jale el gatillo. La violinista hace uso de toda su fuerza y decidida a disparar vuelve a apuntarle. Un segundo, un disparo y silencio. Darien se queda inmóvil. Sólo observa a la violista que mantiene sus ojos clavados en él.

Haruka siente el disparo desde el piso anterior, su corazón se congela, sabe que algo malo quiere decir. Los rastros de sangre en el piso son un mal indicio. Al ingresar en la azotea, se paraliza al ver al pelinegro encima de Michiru. La rubia corre a toda velocidad hacia ella, le propina un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Haruka tomó a la violinista entre sus brazos y se alarmo al notar la herida que tenía a un costado del abdomen.

- Ha… Haruka – gimió con dificultad. Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos opacados -

- Michiru ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó consternada. Serena y Seiya ingresaron al lugar y quedaron atónitos al ver la escena. Darien tendido a un costado con una herida en la pierna derecha sujetándose la nariz ensangrentada por el golpe que la rubia le había propinado, Haruka tomando en brazos a la peli verde que traía una mancha roja en su ropa. Seiya interrogó a la rubia con la mirada. – Dame las llaves de tu coche - El cantante lo hizo - Vigílalo, llama a la policía. Y no lo dejes escapar. Si algo le sucede a Michiru yo misma lo mato.- dijo con la voz ronca de la furia.

La rubia tomó el ascensor.

- vamos Michiru, no te duermas, mantente despierta -

- perdóname – susurró – no… no fue mi intención – dijo con dificultad - Yo solo… quería… –

- ya, no hables, no te esfuerces. Sólo mírame y se fuerte – dijo intentando tranquilizarla. bajó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó el auto de Seiya, la sentó en el asiento del acompañante y condujo a toda velocidad a la clínica más cercana.

Intentaba por todos los medios mantener un poco la calma y no volverse loca. El hecho de pensar en perderla hacía que su mente diera vueltas descontroladamente. Ingresó a la sala de emergencias, con la violinista al borde de la inconciencia, desesperada pidió que atendieran a Michiru lo más rápido posible. La tendieron en una camilla y le proporcionaron los primeros auxilios. La rubia la acompañaba de la mano mientras la llevaban a la sala de observaciones

- Tranquila, quédate tranquila que todo saldrá bien – le decía la rubia auto convenciéndose. Pero la violinista parecía estar ya inconsciente. Unos pasillos mas al sur, le pidieron que se mantuviera al margen. Y la dejaron esperando en el corredor.

Era su culpa. Todo era su culpa. Por no haberla acompañado, por haberla engañado y no valorarla. Si ella hubiese actuado como sabía que tenía que hacerlo, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Se sentía idiota, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Merecía todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Caminaba de una punta a la otra del corredor desesperada. No tenía nada más que hacer. Solo esperar.

La policía llego minutos después. Tomaron a Darien, el arma y se lo llevaron a un hospital custodiado. Seiya intentaba mantener a Serena con calma. Luego de encontrarse con sus amigas las 6 chicas se dirigieron al departamento de los aino. Seiya y Diamante iban a encontrarse con Darien en la comisaria.

El cantante estaba exasperado. Sin saber que diablos sucedería con Michiru. Sentía deseos de partirle la cabeza a Darien y hacer lo mismo consigo. Nadie tenía más culpa que él. Él había sido quien convenció a Haruka del macabro plan, él había provocado la locura de Michiru, la obsesión de Darien y la pena que sentía Serena en ese momento. Sólo el. Y nadie más. Esperaron unos momentos hasta que les dijeron cual era la situación del pelinegro. Para tristeza de Seiya la lesión que Michiru le había provocado había sido leve. Luego de un tiempo estaría recuperado completamente.

- Necesito platicar con ustedes – indicó un oficial. Seiya asintió y acompañado por diamante ingresaron a una sala a parte – Bien – empezó a decir el uniformado. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Darien secuestro a una mujer y abusó psicológica y físicamente de otra, ésta última quedó traumada por lo vivido con éste hombre y enterándose de que su amiga había sido secuestrada por él fue a buscarlo aparentemente con intención de liberarla y, a su vez, librarse de las constantes amenazas y acosos que éste hombre tenía para con ella.

- entiendo, la dama ¿Dónde se encuentra? -

- No lo sé. Haruka la llevó supongo a algún hospital. Por lo que pude entender – hizo una pausa – ella fue herida en el estomago.

- Necesito ubicar a la señorita, ¿ustedes podrían averiguar a donde la llevo su amiga? – ellos asintieron. El oficial les pidió que firmaran la declaración. Tomarían contacto con Serena. Su testimonio sería clave para mantenerlo tras las rejas. -

- Eso es lo que más deseo oficial – dijo el pelinegro – este hombre está fuera de control.

- No se preocupe, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. – El oficial se despidió de ambos con un apretón de manos y se alejaron del lugar en dirección a la clínica.

* * *

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Serena? ¿Cómo fue que Darien te llevó a ese lugar? – interrogó Rei. Pero Serena, que no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido del lugar, aún parecía no querer cooperar. Lagrimas perdidas escapaban de sus ojos al recordar las escenas que había vivido. La tristeza en los ojos de Michiru. La expresión de resignación en su rostro. Era difícil para ella el aceptar, que el hombre del que había estado enamorada se había convertido en un monstruo. En un ser despiadado y ruin. ¿Había sido siempre así? ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

- dinos Serena ¿que fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra de ojos violetas. - Necesitamos saberlo.

- Bueno... - empezó a decir la rubia .- ustedes iban adelante mío. Fue todo muy confuso pero, recuerdo que me detuve a ver unas cosas - serena se lleva la mano a la frente - luego Me tomaron de la mano y me llevaron a un sitio entre medio de dos puestos. Iba a gritar pero vi que era Darien. Me dijo que quería volver conmigo. Que me extrañaba, yo le contesté que no podía seguir con el luego de todo lo que había hecho. Me invito a su departamento le dije que no, y luego no recuerdo nada, sólo que estaba en su departamento.

- no puedo creer que Darien haya hecho todas estas cosas, es... realmente increíble.

- ¿Cómo estará Michiru? – dijo al fin con un hilo de voz

- No lo sabemos, ¿Deberíamos ir? – preguntó mina.

- Por supuesto, ella fue quien me ayudo. ¿Alguien sabe donde se encuentra? - las chicas negaron con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes . Hasta que el teléfono sonó. Esmeralda corrió hacia el teléfono.-

_- ¿Esmeralda? -_ Dice la voz de diamante al otro lado. -

- Hermanito, ¿Donde estás? Cuéntame que está pasando -

_- Haruka llevó a Michiru a la clínica, acaba de hablar con Seiya, nos dirigimos hacia allá, está en la clínica internacional. Al parecer le harán cirugía-_

- ¿Pero tan grave fue? Osea ¿Cómo está? - preguntó angustiada -

-_ Al parecer no muy bien, Seiya está bastante consternado y Haruka parece desesperada._ -

- Esta bien, iré a acompañarte no se si las chicas querrán. -

- _Como ustedes gusten, nos vemos allí hermana, cuídate._ - colgó.

* * *

_**bueno, antes que nada iba a esperar un poco más para subir este cap, pero preferi actualizar junto con is otras dos historias. para que esten juntitas xD asi que ya se viene el ultimo capitulo que sera más extenso que este seguramente. ahi vere si lo termino dividiendo en dos para que no sea tan pesado. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia por tanto tiempo.**_


	32. Lo mas valioso para mi

**_Capitulo 32_**

**_Lo más valioso para mi_**

- Chicas, al parecer no hay muy buenas noticias, Diamante y Seiya están yendo hacia la clínica internacional a acompañar a Haruka. Parece que la cosa es grave. - comentó Esmeralda un tanto angustiada.

- No sé ustedes, yo iré a verla, después de todo, las cosas que le sucedieron a Michiru fueron por mi causa – sentenció la rubia poniéndose de pie.

- De acuerdo, te acompañaremos. - la apoyó Rei.

Momentos más tarde Seiya llegaba acompañado por Diamante a la clínica. Al preguntar por la afamada violinista supieron informarle dónde se encontraba. Al llegar al corredor de emergencias encontró a la rubia sentada en uno de los asientos con el rostro hundido en sus manos.

- Haruka – la llamó acercándose a ella que, para sorpresa del pelinegro, lo abrazó con fuerza cuando llegó a su lado. -

- Si algo le sucede me muero Seiya – sollozó la rubia en su hombro. El atinó a consolarla devolviendole el abrazo. Diamante se encontraba de pie observando la escena. Intentó buscar información que al parecer la rubia no estaba en condiciones de dar. Logró informarse con una de las enfermeras, que la chica se encontraba en quirófano en esos momentos con pronostico reservado. Suspiró. Pensó que sería mejor el dejarla a solas con él. Iría a esperar al resto en la entrada. Al llegar al enorme umbral. Se descansó sobre una de las columnas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Serena, Mina, Amy, Rei, Lita y Esmeralda llegaron al lugar.

- Hermano – lo abrazó esmeralda – Cuéntame que ha pasado. El joven de cabellos blancos suspiró.

- Darien quedó detenido, Serena, debes ir a declarar lo que ha sucedido.- Ella dudo un momento – debes explicar por qué ella hizo lo que hizo. Y ayudar a que Darien no salga más de la cárcel. Gracias al disparó que le dio, Michiru está a punto de morir. - Las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca sorpendidas -

- La bala se alojó en la zona inferior del hígado y afectó una arteria importante. Ha perdido mucha sangre y hay gran riesgo de infección. Además – hace una pausa – hay otras complicaciones.

- no puede ser – susurra Serena sin poder evitar que las lagrimas escapen de sus ojos. - ella quiso ayudarme

- Tranquila – la consoló Lita. - no fue tu culpa.

- Es cierto, ella tenía problemas con Darien desde hacía un tiempo. - dijo la rubia sobandole la espalda.

- Pero, si yo no hubiera... es que ella dijo... - intentaba explicar mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Pero el abrazo de lita la hizo callar. Serena era muy sensible y ésto la había afectado mucho.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer. - Comentó Ami preocupada. -

En el pasillo Seiya aún mantenía abrazada a la corredora, no podía creer el verla en ése estado demostrando sus sentimientos sin importarle. Desde que había conocido a la rubia, había sido siempre distante a él y hasta grosera. Pero verla en ese estado le provocaba una opresion en el pecho. Aún no sabía que era lo que había sucedido con su amiga. Pero suponía por el estado de la corredora que no sería nada bueno.

- Ya, Haruka – dijo alejándola de si – Dime, ¿que sucede?

- Está muy mal – respondió ella dejándose caer en la silla – Michiru está muy mal. - repitió volviendo a hundir su rostro en sus manos.

- Tranquila, no ganas nada poniéndote así. Verás que se pondrá bien – Intentó consolarla sentándose a su lado. Haruka frotó su rostro y alborotó su cabello para luego tomar aire. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared fijando su mirada perdida en el techo.

- Es cierto – dijo al fin - Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido - recitó con la voz quebrada. - Michiru ha sido desde siempre todo para mi. - Los ojos irritados de la rubia dejaban escapar ya sin sentirlas amargas lágrimas. Seiya sólo la escuchaba sin perderle la vista. - No entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida.

- No ganas nada pensando en esas cosas. -

- Ella siempre ha estado conmigo, siempre para mi. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sentirla a mi lado. A saber que es incondicional. Que siempre me apoyaria sin importar todas las estupideces que hiciera. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que... - no pudo continuar hablando. Nuevamente llevó su mano hacia sus ojos. No quería hablar mas. No quería pensar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo que fue dificil calcular. Un silencio que se interrumpió por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

- Haruka – llamó su atencion serena. - Haruka, lo siento mucho. La corredora pareció ignorar su voz. - De verdad, siento mucho lo que.

- No te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Asi que quedate tranquila. - La corredora volvió la vista a ella con una triste sonrisa. - Su atención hacia la rubia de coletas se truncó cuando vio acercarse al médico que horas antes había dicho que trataría a la violinista. - ¡doctor! - se puso de pie de inmediato. - Por favor digame, ¿como està?

- La cirugía finalizó sin contratiempos. Pero las proximas veinticuatro horas son cruciales para la evolucion de la paciente. Esperamos que todo siga como hasta ahora, aunque de momento su pronostico sigue siendo reservado. Podrá verla en el horario de visita correspondiente. - Haruka se quedó de pie sin decir nada. Serena apoyó su mano en el hombro de la corredora para consolarla. El medico con una leve inclinación se retiró del lugar.

- Debo avisar a los padres de Michiru. - La corredora, dejó atrás a los jovenes que la compañaban mientras tomó su telefono.

- Pobre Haruka – comentó Lita con pena mientras la veía apoyarse en la pared lejana – Debe sentirse muy mal por todo ésto.

- Así es – respondió Seiya – Al fin y al cabo cualquiera puede confundirse – se llevó una mano a la cabeza -

- El pasado es pasado. Lo que hayan hecho ya no somos quienes para juzgarlos. Asi que no te aflijas Seiya. - Intentó tranquilizarlo Serena. - De no haber sido por todas sus locuras e intromisiones yo seguiría con Darien. Y quien sabe que futuro me esperaría a su lado. - Seiya sonrió. Y frunció el seño al ver a Haruka hacer un gesto molesto. La mirada del pelinegro llamó la atención de los demás que voltearon su vista a verla.

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Rei al ver sorprendida a la rubia dar un puñetazo contra la pared -

- Haruka – atinó a decir Serena que quiso acercarse -

- Dejala – la frenó Diamante tomandola de la mano. - Seguramente quiera estar sola. - El grupo completo se quedó observandola hasta que desapareció del pasillo.

Momentos después la corredora se hizo ver nuevamente, Ninguno de los que allí estaban quiso preguntar ni decir nada. Parecía estar un poco más calmada. Se unió a ellos sin compenetrarse realmente en el grupo. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Faltaban 30 minutos para la hora de visita. Y sabía que debía estar preparada para verla quien sabía en qué estado. No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que un silencio se formó entre el grupo al ver llegar a una mujer de aspecto rigido. Su boca aunque preciosa denotaba seriedad y amargura. Sus ojos frios y distantes aunque de un azul profundo daban a entender quien era. A su lado la acompañaba el doctor que había atendido a la violinista. La mujer pasó al costado de los jovenes que no le quitaban la vista de encima y dedicó una mirada voraz a la corredora que la veía con los ojos irritados pero con firmeza. Al pasar volteó la vista sin pronunciar palabra e ingresó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

- ¿ella es... - empezó a preguntar Mina al verla -

- La madre de Michiru – respondió Haruka viendo fijamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido recientemente la dama.

- Pero, ¿no la conocías? - preguntó Lita.

- Por supuesto que sí. - respondió Seiya. - Ella nos conoce a Haruka y a mi desde que tenemos memoria. Pero por la razon que ustedes ya conocen detesta a Haruka y a su misma hija.

- Por lo menos se digno a venir - susurró la corredora cabizbaja. - Michiru se alegrará al saberlo.

- ¿No se habla con su hija? - preguntó Serena extrañada, Haruka negó con la cabeza llevandose las manos a los bolsillos. - ¿Qué madre haría eso? -

- Las que no son madres – volvió a responder el pelinegro. La puerta se volvió a abrir y la vieron salir. Su expresion era nula. Caminó directamente hacia Haruka. Y se paró frente a ella. Haruka la miró firmemente. La mujer apretó los labios y sin que se dieran cuenta le dió vuelta la cara de una bofetada. La corredora se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

- Todo esto es tu culpa – empezó a decir – Desde que está contigo su vida ha sido un completo desastre. Es tu culpa que ella este asi. Tu – dijo con completa repulsion en su expresion – hiciste que se alejara de su familia, que dejara su hogar, quien sabe que cosas ha hecho por tu causa. Echaste a perder su vida, su carrera. Ella era una joven promesa. Gracias a ti está al borde de la muerte. Espero que estés satisfecha de verla en el estado en que está.

- Señora, no tiene por que decirle esas cosas... - salió Serena en su defensa. -

- Tu cállate – sentenció – No tienes idea de las cosas que ha tenido que vivir mi hija por culpa de ésta jovencita. No tienes derecho de reclamar nada. - Volvió a ver a la rubia. - Si algo le sucede, serás la única responsable de su muerte . - Haruka no respondió. Las palabras le dolían más que los golpes en ese momento. - La mujer se alejó con paso firme dejando a la rubia de cabellos cortos sin reaccionar.

- Haruka, no le hagas caso – la consoló Amy -

- Ella tiene razón. Si yo no hubiese llegado a la vida de Michiru ella sería una chica común, con una familia que la adoraba. Tranquila y con una carrera por delante. En cambio yo solo le desgracié la vida.

- No digas eso, no es verdad – retruco Mina -

- Si que lo es, sólo que ustedes no lo saben. - Respondió ella. - Ya es la hora. Iré a verla. - dijo alejándose hacia la puerta por donde había salido la mujer anteriormente.

Haruka ingresó a la habitación con el equipo de protección para terapia intensiva, se acercó hacia donde estaba ella y la encontró recostada con varios aparatos en distintas partes de su cuerpo. La observó conectada al respirador y aún así parecía dormida. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba a punto de perderla. Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó en un sofá pequeño al lado de su camilla. Tomó la mano de la violinista, observó sus gráciles dedos. Aquellos que tantas veces la habían acariciado, los que tantas veces habían jugueteado entre los suyos. Una lagrima triste se escapó para caer sobre su palma inconscientemente abierta.

- Por favor sirena mía no me dejes - susurró - No puedes hacerlo -

___**Recuerdo 1 el día del cumpleaños numero 14 de Michiru**_

- Entonces... ¿Entras conmigo? - preguntó sonriendo expectante. La joven rubia observó el enorme portón de la casa y luego a la chica de cabello aguamarina que tenía en frente. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Prometiste enseñarme tus tesoros - le recordó la rubia mientras ingresaban a la elegante alcoba.

- Lo sé. Por eso quería que me acompañaras. - respondió ella buscando una cajita debajo de su cama. Se sentó en el acogedor colchón y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. - ¿Recuerdas que cuando era pequeña no tenía muchos amigos? Bueno ahora tampoco los tengo. - Rió -

- ¿Y yo que soy? - se quejó frunciendo el ceño. La chica de brillantes ojos azules sonrió acercándose a ella -

- Haruka, Yo quiero que seas mucho más que mi amiga - sus mejillas tomaron un pronunciado tono carmín, pero ésto no la hizo detenerse - Dime... ¿Tú sientes lo mismo que yo siento al verte?

- Michiru - fue lo único que pudo responder. La chica le devolvió una sonrisa y disimuladamente colocó su mano sobre la que la rubia apoyaba en la cama -

- Desde siempre has estado conmigo. Me has defendido de pequeñas cuando se burlaban de mi. Me has acompañado en cada momento, bueno y malo. Has estado conmigo cuando mis padres me dejaban sola. También fuiste la única presente en mi primer concierto. En realidad fuiste la única en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y en los triviales también. - Los grandes ojos verdes de la rubia la observaban con sorpresa sin saber que contestar. - Y quiero que lo sigas estando. Quiero que siempre estés conmigo Haruka.

- Michiru yo... - intentaba decir pero no le salían las palabras -

- No importa si no me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti. Pero quiero que lo sepas. - La violinista se acercó al rostro de la joven rubia sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. - Quiero que sepas que hay una persona que daría la vida por ti. Que te ama. Y que siempre estará a tu lado para lo que necesites.

- Yo también te amo - respondió ella con una sonrisa - Y siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre. - Haruka la observa nerviosa, con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer escaparse de su pecho. Michiru le sonreía, tan dulcemente, tan tranquila que dudaba de que sintiera los mismos nervios que ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Se acerca a la peliverde lentamente dudando si sería lo correcto hacer lo que estaba pensando. Pero lo deseaba, desde hacía tiempo. Tomó aire. Cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de la violinista. Ella no se movió. Haruka pensó en un momento que se había equivocado. Pero luego sintió como esos cálidos labios que por primera vez rosaba se movian suavemente intentando capturar los suyos. Al separarse Michiru se seca los ojos inundados en lagrimas - ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó la joven rubia preocupada.

- Éste es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido. - le responde ella con una sonrisa.

**_Fin R1_**

- perdóname por no cumplir y dejarte sola, perdóname por engañarte, perdóname por arrastrarte a esto, perdóname por todas las estupideces que cometí. Pero por favor no me dejes Michiru. - dijo sin poder contener el llanto - no se que haría si algo te sucediera. No sé que haría si no vuelvo a ver el azul de tus ojos. Debes ponerte bien. Tenemos muchos planes por cumplir aún. - Susurró besando su mano aprisionándola junto a su mejilla.

___**Recuerdo 2 Días antes del cumpleaños 16 de Michiru.**_

Ambas se encontraban recostadas en la pieza de la violinista. Michiru descansaba sobre el pecho de la rubia luego de un agitado día en el colegio. Lanzó un profundo suspiro que llamó la atención de su compañera.

- ¿A que se debe semejante suspiro? - preguntó intrigada. -

- Estoy preocupada. Cada vez me cuesta más mantener lo nuestro en secreto. -

- Te entiendo, Aunque me temo que más de uno ya lo sabe en ésta casa. - Michiru cambió de posición para mirar en dirección al techo.

- Lo sé, pero me da miedo lo que pueda decir mi madre. Estoy segura que ella jamás aceptaría algo tan sucio como ésto. -

- ¿Por qué dices que es sucio? ¿Realmente piensas eso? - ella respondió nuevamente con un suspiro hasta que se animó a hablar.

- No es eso. De hecho sé que no hay amor más puro que el que nos tenemos. - volvió a acurrucarse a su lado. - Pero me da miedo. Sé lo que piensa mi madre de estas cosas y...

- Michiru, Si a tu madre no le gusta que mire a otro lado. En este momento tenemos el dinero suficiente como para irnos a vivir dónde queramos. y empezar una vida totalmente nueva ésta vez juntas de verdad. No quiero que pase mucho tiempo hasta que pueda dormir y despertar todos los días a tu lado.

- Lo sé, yo pienso igual. Se me dificulta mucho dormir sin ti en las noches. - la rubia le besa la cabeza. -

- Tendremos tiempo, podremos hacer todo lo que queramos una vez que terminemos el colegio. Tu podrás seguir estudiando lo que gustes y yo me dedicaré a mi carrera. Ambas somos buenas en lo que hacemos y podremos vivir de lo que nos gusta. Más adelante quizás, compraremos una linda casa, adoptaremos un perro y cuando sepamos como cuidarlo podremos tener algún que otro bebe.

- Hablas como si fueran cachorros - rió Michiru -

- Bueno, es que puede que así sea ¿O no? - bromeó - ¿Pero no te gustaría? - la chica de cabellos aguamarina levantó la vista hacia ella.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír - No me importa que futuro tengamos mientras estés a mi lado. Sé que seremos felices. -

- Lo seremos. Tendremos una mini Michiru y una mini Haruka a quienes cuidaremos con todo el amor que no nos han dado nuestros padres. - La rubia le beso la nariz a la peliverde que no podía dejar de sonreír. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y se puso frente a ella -

- Te amo - le susurró -

- Yo también mi sirena hermosa -

___**Fin R2**_

Se encontraba apoyando la cabeza en la mano de ella.

- No cambiaría ningún instante vivido contigo por nada en éste mundo. Y si pudiera reviviría cada una de ellas. Siempre supe que serías importante para mi. Pero has superado todas mis expectativas. - Levanta su rostro para poder verla dormir. Estira su mano y acaricia su cabello.

_**Recuerdo tres **_

- ¿Tienes miedo? - pregunta un tanto nerviosa -

- No – responde ella con una sonrisa -

- ¿Estás segura? - insiste sin perderle la vista -

- Me parece que eres tú la que está asustada Haruka – rio la peliverde

- Un poco, es que quiero que sea algo lindo e inolvidable para ti – comentó la rubia

- Todo, absolutamente todo lo que hago contigo es bonito e inolvidable. -

- Lo sé pero... -

- Tranquila – sonrió para luego besarla suavemente – No tenemos nada que perder, no tienes de que preocuparte. - la rubia respondió con una sonrisa mientras la violinista acaricia suavemente su brazo. - Aunque te he visto muchas veces desnuda no me canso de contemplarte.

- Te entiendo perfectamente. - responde ella recorriendola con la mirada. Michiru sonríe y rodea su cuello con sus brazos para volver a besarla. Ésta vez con pasion reprimida hacía un tiempo.

_**Fin R3**_

- Aquella tarde fue hermosa ¿Recuerdas? Estábamos tan nerviosas. Aunque tu lo disimulabas mejor que yo. - Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordarlo. - Siempre fuiste más despierta que yo para esas cosas. Nunca entendí si estudiabas para enseñarme y practicar cosas conmigo o si todo era fruto de tu instinto. Soy lo que soy gracias a ti. Siempre fui fuerte por que tu estabas a mi lado. Siempre fui ganadora por que tú me obligabas a esforzarme y quería hacerlo por ti. Siempre fue por ti.

- Disculpe, ya se acabó la hora. - interrumpió una enfermera. La rubia asintió.

- En seguida salgo. - La mujer se retiró y la rubia volvió su vista hacia la chica de cabellos aguamarina. - Tienes que ponerte bien sirena, quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. - Se levantó y le besó la frente antes de secarse las lágrimas. - Te estaré esperando.

* * *

**_Saludos a todos los lectores, se que dije que actualizaría mas seguido pero bueno, ya no me crean jajaja_**

**_Éste capitulo iba a ser más largo pero preferí cortarlo acá. Es casi 100% Haruka y Michiru._**

**_Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y perdon por hacerlos_**

**_sufrir con ésta historia. si hay algún error ya será revisado mañana._**

**_Y ahi me dicen si Michiru ¿se va de éste mundo o se queda? ¿ustedes que opinan?_**

**_Sin más me despido muy agradecida con ustedes. _**


End file.
